Power Rangers Dino Knight
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Twenty years ago, the four Titans have been defeated and thrown off into the outer space by Hercules. Now, they have returned to Earth with the space pirates and seek the mystical gems called the Dino Gems to restore themselves and release the other Titans from captivities! To battle them, a new team of heroes has risen! They're Power Rangers Dino Knight!
1. Day of the Dino Part 1

**The crossover story of Descendants and Power Rangers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or Power Rangers. All I own are my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Hello, everyone! I'm TheGreatGodzilla! Some you may know me from reading the other stories and some of you may not. And this is also**

 **the first time I'm writing the story related to Descendants and Power Rangers.** **I've been waiting for a long time for this! Ever since I notice the similarities**

 **between Descendants and Power Rangers like the Isle's teens are the "teens with attitudes", each of them has their own theme color, Maleficent looks**

 **similar to Rita Repulsa and beside, having these outlaws showing that they can be the better people than those who are claiming to be good are such a**

 **nice concept for me! And two more things, unlike in the canon. I'm NOT going to** **use those states in Auradon. Why? Because they make no sense to me**

 **and even although that some states are based of the ones from the real world, its policies are quite unacceptable in my point of view. So I replaced all of**

 **those states** **with the countries from the real world instead. As for the other last thing, it's that the characters will be acted quite OOC because there are**

 **few things that are drastically changed from the original canon such as canonizing the movies** **like Treasure Planet, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea,**

 **Cinderella II: Dream Comes True, Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Tarzan II, Kronk's New Groove, the animated series of**

 **Aladdin, Hercules,** **the Legend of Tarzan, the Emperor's New School, Tangled: The Series, Disney's Dinosaurs and of course, Maleficent 2014. And why am**

 **I adding them?** **The keyword is victim when it came to this topic. And last but not least, the usages of Treasure Planet and** **Disney's Dinosaurs are rather**

 **about their** **elements more than what I said earlier.**

Chapter 1 Day of the Dino Part 1

Among the isles in the English Channel, stood the Isle of the Lost, the penal colony that is home of many notorious outlaws of the country called Auradon and its allies.

On the surface, it is nothing but an isle full of trashes, poverty, and chaos. But deep in the dark, it is being enslaved. Enslaved by the merchants and their army with

the desire of nothing but to make rich from its inhabitants.

Nighttime on the Isle of the Lost, at the Observatory of Hades' mansion...

"Let see..."Said Hades as he's looking the telescope right at the stars while Pain and Panic are sitting on the table nearby.

"Hmm..."Groaned Hades when he thought he saw something. When he takes a closer look, his suspicion is confirmed.

"Oh no..."Muttered Hades and he immediately turns to look at Pain and Panic.

"Pain! Panic! Go get my baby girl and her friends. The time has come!"Said Hades

Meanwhile, in the Outer Space, a Flying Galleon called the Centurion is approaching the Earth. Captaining it is none other but the notorious robotic space pirate face-covered

in blue coat known as Ironbeard. And standing beside him are his first mate and lieutenant that appeared to be dog-like aliens in white pants and red vest named Banagi

and the other one in green vest and turban on his head is Baasho.

"So that is Terra. Such a fine planet indeed."Said Ironbeard

"Should we prepare our invading forces to get what the Masters wanted?"Asked Banagi

"Not yet. Just sending some scouts to explore around. Once done, come back and report."Said Ironbeard

"Yes Captain."Said Banagi and he leaves with Baasho to prepare the scouts to explore the backwater planet before them.

Back on the Isle of the Lost, at the Construction Site #16...

"Keep moving!"Said Oppressor Leader and he hits his leather whip on the ground, scaring the outlaws turned slaves. Around the construction site, the other men in

reddish uniforms, helmets and masks, known as the Outlaw Oppressors, are keeping them on the tight watch by walking around, making sure they're all working.

With their intention are on keeping the slaves working, they failed to notice a group of four infiltrators among their ranks.

"You boys go to the engine room. We girls will evacate the people out."Said Fake Female Oppressor #1

"Got it!"Said Fake Male Oppressor #1 and both the girls and the boys split up and go their separate ways. As the boys are heading to the engine room, the girls are heading

to the statue that is being constructed by the slaves. At the engine room, the boys open the control panel and pump the methane gas in the tanks to the tubes outside

by activated one of the buttons. Once the girls heard the noise of the gas within the tubes, they both help each other pulling one of the tubes, breaking it and unleashing

the gas. A slave nearby heard the breaking noise and turn around to see them.

"Shh! We will get you all out! Go evacuate the others out of the area! But do it slowly!"Whispered Fake Female Oppressor #2 and the slave nodded and leave them to get

the the others out. A moment later, once the gas is full of the area and everyone is out of range, one of the Fake Female Oppressors then light a match up and throw it

into the gas. Then, an explosion erupts, getting the attention of all Oppressors and destroying the unfinished statue in the process as the slaves are fleeing.

"*BOOM!*"

"*BOOM!*"

"*BOOM!*"

"WHAT?!"Asked Oppressor Leader and then he sees that the outlaws are running away out of the construction site.

"Follow them! I'll go get the Outlaw Hunters!"Said Oppressor Leader and he rushes out to get the reinforcement while his men are going after the escaping slaves.

"Oh no, you won't!"Said Fake Female Oppressor #1 and then she uses the whip that she stole along with the uniform to grab one of the Oppressors at neck and swing

to block some other comrades of his. Then, the boys run out of the engine room and join the fight so that the enslaved outlaws can escape.

"Go! Go! Go!"Said Fake Female Oppressor #2 as the freeing outlaws are running away while holding one of the Oppressors at neck and then, throw him away to the ground.

The other girl, along with the other two boys, knock the other Outlaw Oppressors out of the counsciousness, stopping them for now.

"Is everyone out?!"Asked Fake Male Oppressor #2 and both girls nodded as yes.

"Then let's get out of here!"Said Fake Female Oppressor #1 and she leads her gang toward to the exit.

"Leave so soon?"Asked Oppressor Leader as he's walking out from the shadow.

"Four against one? This will be ended soon!"Said Fake Female Oppressor #1

"Look wider, girl."Said Oppressor Leader and then a group of seven large muscular men in green clothes,

brown vests, spiky helmets, masks and each of them are armed with crossbows and arrows.

"Great, now we're outnumbered."Said Fake Female Oppressor #1

Back on board the Centurion, in the Orlop Deck...

"The boats are ready, sir."Said Baasho

"Scout all regions on this planet! Activate the ship's scanner and begin the planetary scan!

Bring me the Dino Gems!"Said Ironbeard as he's approaching the boat with Banagi.

"You heard the Captain! Now, go!"Said Banagi and then eight solar boats then fly out and heading right to Planet Earth.

Each boat's crew is made of a group of horse-faced humanoid reptilians armed with clubs

Back on Earth, at Hades' mansion on the Isle of the Lost, in the Sitting Room...

"Your Most Lugubriousness!"Said Pain as he's running into the sitting room with Panic.

"Your daughter and her comrades have arrive!"Said Panic

"Well, don't just stand there, boys! Let them in!"Said Hades and then both of his minions go to get their Master's daughter and her comrades. Before both of them could

leave to get them, a black smoke suddenly appears before their Master and then a 16 years old girl with hair made out of blue flame and wearing long black dress and

dark blue heeled shoes step out from it. She is none other but the daughter of the Lord of the Underworld himself, Melinoe. And standing beside her are her comrades,

the Shan Brothers, sons of Shan Yu, the former Khan of Northern Yuan. The eldest is wearing dark blue shirt, black pants and yellow golden long coat and his name is

Shan Altan while his younger brother, Shan Wuheng, is dressed up in teal shirt, grayish pants and green jacket with hood.

"You called, dad?"Asked Melinoe

"Yes, the time has come! The Titans are back!"Said Hades

"As in the four guys that my cousin threw out into the outer space years ago? How?"Asked Melinoe

"Well, believe it or not, Princess! Aliens-!"Said Hades

"-exist! Yes, I know! We know! You, Pain and Panic told me like hundreds of times already!"Said Melinoe

"Alright, now here's the thing, baby. I need you and your little friends to-"Said Hades

"-stop them! We know! The world is depending on us because these two stand by me are bonded with two of the Dino Gems you have!"Said Melinoe

"And do you remember why we have to do this, hmm?"Asked Hades

"Because something to do with... grandpa, I think?"Asked Melinoe

"If those Titans are back, they will release the other Titans like Crius, Coeus, Iapetus, and of course, your Grandpa Kronos, and then getting revenge on me,

your Uncle Zeus and the others who imprisoned them in Tartarus and plenty of other blah blah blah things. Now, you get the picture, right, dear?"Asked Hades as

he's smirking at her and her comrades.

"Uh..."Said Melinoe

"But first thing first, we need more people."Said Hades

"How, sir?"Asked Altan

"Glad you asked, boy! And the answer is easy!"Said Hades and then he whistles to Pain and Panic to come before him.

"Get me those gems."Said Hades and they immediately fly away to find where the the Dino Gems are being kept.

"First, we need the gems. Secondly, we need some people to bond with them."Said Hades

"And who will be the four lucky people?"Asked Melinoe

Later, at the Construction Site #16...

"Hiya!"Said Fake Male Oppressor #1 when he punches right into the face of the Outlaw Hunter before him, knocking him out cold.

"That's the last one."Said Fake Male Oppressor #1 and then he and his teammates look around

and see that the Oppressor Leader and the other Outlaw Hunters have been beaten too.

"Ugh..."Groaned Fake Female Oppressor #1 as she's rubbing her right shoulder.

"Are you okay?"Asked Fake Female Oppressor #2

"I'm fine..."Said Fake Female Oppressor #1, still rubbing her injured shoulder.

"We better leave now or there will be more of them coming."Said Fake Male Oppressor #2 and then they all nodded in agreement and leave the scene. Later, they arrive

at Maleficent's castle, where their parents are waiting for them along with the peoples they have freed earlier. Once they arrive, they take off their masks and helmets,

revealing themselves as Mal, daughter of Maleficent, Evie, daughter of Queen Grimhilde, Jay, son of Jafar, and Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil.

"Well done, Mal."Said Maleficent

"Thanks, mom."Said Mal

"So son, anything for me?"Asked Jafar, referring from what his stole from the Outlaw Oppressors and the Outlaw Hunters.

"The usual..."Said Jay and he then gives him a leather whip, some arrows, and a sack full of coins.

"Well done!"Said Jafar and then he turns around and leave with the other parents of his son's teammates.

"So what now?"Asked Carlos and suddenly their bellies growl.

"Who's hungry?"Asked Jay sarcastically and then they left for one of their favorite places.

Later, at Shan Yu's buuz...

"Yo! Altan!"Said Mal as she's entering the restaurant with her comrades.

"Oh, it's you guys..."Said Altan and he walks toward to them as they're sitting at their regular table.

"The usual?"Asked Altan

"Yep, you know us."Said Mal

"Well, wait for a moment, like the usual."Said Altan and then he leaves for the kitchen. Five minutes later, he comes back with a tray full of Mongolian foods.

"Okay, here are you guys usual meal."Said Altan as he's serving them the foods they usually ordered when they come to his father's place. Their meal is made of

a dish of sphere-shaped deep-fried golden brown dough called the boortsog, the fried meat-stuffed dumplings called khuushuur, the steamed meat-stuffed dumplings

called buuz and Mongolian milk tea called suutei tsai.

"Let's dig in!"Said Carlos and he grabs one of the fried dumplings and eat it. And even although the foods are not taste good much, they're still edible enough.

"So... where are your brother anyway?"Asked Evie

"Feeding the camels."Said Altan and then she spotted something on his right wrist. It's a bracelet with golden gem.

"Oh! What's that?!"Asked Evie as she's pointing to his bracelet.

"Oh this? I got it from Melinoe."Said Altan

"May I-"Said Jay

"If you're thinking of stealing without me knowing, Jay. Forget it!"Said Altan

"Geez, sorry."Said Jay

"Well, hope you guys enjoy your meal."Said Altan and he walks back into the kitchen.

"Are you thinking of what am I thinking?"Asked Jay

"If you mean seeing if Melinoe has more of those gems? I'm in!"Said Evie, wanting more gems for her outfits and accessories.

"Left some for the Isle, Evie. Because I'm intending on using more of those gems to liberate the Isle."Said Carlos, wanting to set the Isle free of these menacing outsiders.

"I don't know, guys. We may know Melinoe for a long time but she would having us cooked alive if she

caught us stealing something from her or her dad."Said Mal, not wanting to upset the divine beings.

"But Mal, with those gems. We can bribe those Oppressors and Hunters to leave!"Said Carlos

"Or they will demand more! And when we ran out of them, they're just going to revert back to hunting, capturing

and enslaving people on the Isle!"Said Mal and after that, everyone stays silence, not even touching their foods.

"M..."Said Evie as Mal turns to look at her slowly.

"You know we cannot fight them forever. Carlos is right. We need to sort the other method out and bribing them

to leave seems to be the best."Said Evie and after that is a moment of silence while Mal is thinking about this.

"Well, we die trying everyday anyway."Said Mal and then continue to eat the foods before them

with the rest of her gang. After they finished their meals, they paid Altan for the foods and left.

"Melinoe, they're on their way."Said Altan through the bracelet with golden gem, which is also act as a communication device.

30 minutes later, at Hades' mansion...

"Here we are!"Said Evie as she's taking a look at the mansion with the others. They're all looking in awe because of its gothic appearance.

"And I thought my mom's home is a scary one."Said Carlos, remembering that his mother's mansion is full of traps for protecting her coats.

"Well, let's get in!"Said Jay and he rushes out to the nearest window, open it and lead everyone inside. Once they're inside, they begin to stalk around the hallways quitely.

Once they reached the main hallway where the front door is located, they heard the voices of talking are coming straight to them. They immediately scatter out to hide

themselves with whatever they can find. Mal and Evie are hiding behind the curtains while Carlos is hiding behind the coach. As for Jay, he's hiding in the closet nearby.

Then, Pain and Panic arrive and are busying talking with each other about the topic concerning about the Outlaw Hunters and Outlaw Oppressors.

"I really wish I know who those four are."Said Panic

"Yeah, me too. They sure are butt-kickers."Said Pain

"Well, it's going to need more than just the four of them to drive those outsiders out."Said Panic

"It's been years since they come and enslaved the Isle, man. There is no way they're going to leave."Said Pain

"Pain, do you think the High King has anything to do with them?"Asked Panic

"Of course, he does! And so does the rest of Auradon! They just wanted the unpaid workforce to produce things they wanted without paying taxes!"Said Pain

"Isn't that jumping to the conclusion?"Asked Panic

"Well, they would not enslaving us without a reason, aren't they?"Asked Pain and then both of them enter the kitchen to get some foods for themselves.

"That was close!"Whispered Mal

"We need to hurry!"Whispered Evie and they all nodded in agreement and walk quitely toward the way Pain and Panic just came. Soon, they found a living room.

"Do you think they're being kept in here?"Asked Carlos in the whispering tone.

"Let's find out!"Whispered Mal in the whispering tone and with that, they all quickly spread out to find the gems. As the boys keep searching, Jay accidentally grabs

a lantern on the wall, pulling it down and revealing the secret entrance to all four of them. Consumed by their own curiosities, they walk into the unknown part of

the mansion, reluctantly and slowly. Once they all are entered, they are all astounded that they're in some sort of the secret lair full skeletons and bones of some sort

of bizarre creatures, six large-screens computers, and other electrical and computing equipment and devices. At the center of the room, they found the pillows with

four gems on each one and being protected by glasses. They slowly move the glasses out and gently put them on the ground to make no noises. Then, they immediately

grab the gems. The moment the gems are in their hands, they suddenly glow and each gem also happened to be the color of their themes as well. Mal's gem is purple,

Evie's gem is blue, Carlos' gem is white, and Jay's gem is crimson.

"What's going on?!"Asked Evie as her blue gem is glowing in his right hand.

"I don't know!"Said Carlos as his white gem is glowing as well. But suddenly all four gems stop glowing, much to their confusion.

"Okay... that was... weird..."Said Jay

"Okay, we got what we wanted. How about leave this place before those two and their masters know we're here? I, for one, don't want to be here when

they found us."Said Evie and they all nodded in agreement, put the gems into their pockets, and go back to the hallway where window they used to enter is.

Just like how they entered, they stalk as fast as possible to that window and climb out before anyone see or anything happen to them. Unbeknownst to them,

they're being watched from afar. Ten houses away from their left, on the top of an old crumbling tower, Shan Wuheng is looking at them. Then, he jumps down

to the balcony and walk inside. After that, Melinoe appears out of the shadow before him.

"Did they fall for it?"Asked Melinoe

"Completely."Said Wuheng

"Yes! I knew it would work!"Said Melinoe

"Still, are you sure they are the right people for this job?"Asked Wuheng

"It's the gems decisions, not mine. Dad and I are merely just finding the potential wielders."Said Melinoe

"But them?"Asked Wuheng, referring Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos.

"Or would you prefer Uma, Harry and Gil?"Asked Melinoe and then Wuheng spots something is coming toward to the Isle from afar and it's one of the solar boats deployed

by Ironbeard! When the boat reaches the shooting range, the solar boat's commander, Baasho, then shoots the waves from his blaster, temporarily making a hole and letting

them drive the boat through. Come along with him are ten of horse-faced humanoid reptilians armed with clubs.

"They've arrive."Said Wuheng

"Then we wait until they make a move."Said Melinoe

"What?! But me and Altan can-"Said Wuheng

"If we cannot convince them, the last resort is... you know what I mean."Said Melinoe

"*Sigh!*"Sighed Wuheng as he's looking away, down to the floor.

"By the way, need a lift?"Asked Melinoe and then she offers him her hand, he then takes it and they both vanish in thin air.

Later, in the Morning, at Maleficent's castle...

"*YAWN!*"Yawned Mal as she's getting up on her bed. Slowly, she gets off her bed and head downstairs to get some breakfast. In the kitchen,

she sees that her mom is nowhere to be found. So she thinks that she's still asleep. She opens the refrigerator, grab a bottle of camel milk,

open it and drink up. Once she put the bottle down, she leaves for the toilet to change her outfit and to brush her teeth. But the minute

she sees her own reflection, she is in utter shock! Because she cannot see her own reflection!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Mal as she's looking right at the mirror, where her reflection is supposed to be at!

"What the heck is going on with me?!"Asked Mal as she's touching her limbs, torso and head, checking that is her body is still here or not.

Meanwhile, at Queen Grimhilde's castle...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"Yawned/Screamed Evie like a flying reptile from the Age of the Dinosaurs

and she immediately covers her month before her mother get up from her beauty sleep.

"Did I just... scream?"Asked Evie in confusion.

30 minutes later, at Hades' mansion...

"E!"Said Mal, still being unseen by anyone, including herself.

"Mal? Where are you?"Asked Evie

"Right here! Right before you!"Said Mal and then Evie tries to see if she can touch Mal and in less than a minute, she found Mal.

Suddenly, something is running very fast toward them. Then, it stops and revealing that it was Carlos.

"Evie! You're not going to believe what just-"Said Carlos

"Correction: It's Evie and Mal! I'm standing right next to her here, Carl!"Said Mal

"Guys!"Said Jay as he's approaching them by walking with a metal bar.

"Check this out!"Said Jay and then he bends the metal bar with his two bare hands like it's just a plastic toy.

After a moment of silence shock from the revelation, they all have concluded why they all are here in the first place.

"So let me get this straight, all of us are convinced that it is because of the gems we took, right?"Asked Mal

"Yes."Said Everyone

"And you guys want to return them back to Hades and become normal again, right?"Asked Mal and they all nodded as yes.

"Well then, let's do this!"Said Mal and she turns to look at Hades' mansion behind her.

Later, in the Secret Lair in the Mansion...

"Okay, there it is!"Whispered Evie and they all quickly rush out to the pillow with glasses on them.

"Guys, the gems!"Whispered Mal and then she takes out her purple gem from her pocket and so do her teammates.

"Okay, let's get this over with and-"Whispered Mal

"And then what?"Asked Melinoe, standing at the entrance of the lair with her hands on her hips.

"Hheeeyyy, Melinoe! Long time no see!"Said Evie

"I know, Evie. It's only just four days ago."Said Melinoe as she's walking toward them.

"Look, Melly. We don't want any trouble! We just want to get our lives back!"Said Mal

"I know but sadly, you can't."Said Melinoe

"Are you really going to leave us like this?!"Asked Jay

"Sorry, guys but I can't do anything."Said Melinoe

"Why?"Asked Carlos

"Well, this may take a while. But first..."Said Melinoe she motions her head to the left.

"You two can come in now."Said Melinoe and then Altan and Wuheng enter the lair.

"Before we start, let's get you guys Dino Powers in check."Said Altan

Meanwhile, at the street near Ursula's Fish and Chips, Uma and Harry are fighting against three of the Outlaw Hunters with their swords and hook against their axes,

keeping them occupied while Gil and the other two crewmen are getting to the prison cart that holding the captured outlaws. Two Outlaw Hunters at the back of

the prison cart immediately jump down from the cart's stairway to fight them but quickly got overwhelmed with those two crewmen that Uma brought along

while Gil destroys the lock with his sword, releasing all of the captives inside.

"Go! Go! Go!"Said Gil and all captives quickly run out of the cage. Uma slips under the two Outlaw Hunters and swing back, kicking them and send them down to the ground.

Then, she rushes out to the prison cart and set free of the captives who are being forced to pull it from their chains with her sword.

"Go! You're all free!"Said Uma and all of them quickly runaway from the fight. Then, she looks around and found that Harry has already have his opponent at his mercy

while the other four Outlaw Hunters are lying down on the ground, groaning in pain after their defeats. Uma then walks toward to the one that Harry's holding as a captive

and look at him right in the face.

"Go back and tell your boss, we won't surrender without a fight! You guys can come as an army but that won't scare me! That won't scare us! For the Isle and its people,

I'm ready for it!"Said Uma and then Harry shoves him to the ground. Soon, all of the Outlaw Hunters quickly get up and run back to their territory on the Isle.

"Nice say, darling."Said Harry

"Thanks, Harry."Said Uma, blushing a bit.

"Whoa! That was awesome!"Said Gil

"And the best thing of all! No Mal or her little gang in sight! We got this glory all to ourselves!"Said Uma

"Yeah, it was weird because they usually pop out the minute they heard of these guys coming and..."Said Gil but stop when he found Uma and Harry are glaring at him.

"I was just wondering where they might be now."Said Gil

"Who cares? We got this done by ourselves!"Said Uma and then she leaves for her mother's restaurant with Harry, and the other two crewmen, leaving Gil wondering

for a while before decided to run after them. Unbeknownst to any of them, the solar boat commanded by Baasho is floating above their heads. One of crewmen is

scanning Uma and her crewmen that are they possessing the Dino Gems or not. Suddenly, Baasho receives an incoming transmission from his captain.

"Yes, Captain?"Asked Baasho after he pulled out the small hologram projector in his pocket.

"The gems, they, are on the location where you are but they have been moved and returned to where they were held.

Our Masters told me they can feel the movement."Said Ironbeard

"Yes, Captain. We will intercept them immediately."Said Baasho

"You better not disappoint either me and them!"Said Ironbeard and the communication ended.

Back to the Secret Lair in Hades' mansion...

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Stop it right there!"Said Mal, who is now visible once again after gained control of her Dino Powers, after Melinoe finished her storytelling.

"You're kidding, right? Us? Fighting an army of aliens and some sort of primeval Gods?"Asked Mal

"Does my face say otherwise?"Asked Melinoe with her hands on her hips.

"Look, we're many things, Melinoe, we know that. But... heroes are certainly not one of those."Said Jay

"And why's that?"Asked Wuheng

"Because we're outlaws! Outlaws are the people who do things outside of the laws!"Said Mal

"Well, I heard of the stories of the good outlaws on some occasions. So why-"Said Altan

"See?! That's the point! They're just stories! Good outlaws only exist in books and folklores!"Said Mal

"If you leave now, the entire world will be in grave danger!"Said Altan

"Look, we wanted to help but... we can't. We're outlaws, not heroes."Said Mal

"The Dino Gems make no mistakes. They saw something within each of you. Something good."Said Melinoe

"Really?"Asked Carlos

"How can you tell?"Asked Evie

"You guys been one of the major forces against those invading slavers, that's one."Said Wuheng

"And so does Uma and her crew!"Said Mal

"Uma, Harry and Gil lack of some qualities that these gems wanted in their hosts."Said Melinoe as she's walking a little closer to them.

"What does that even mean?"Asked Jay

"Like I said before, you didn't choose them, they chose you."Said Melinoe

"Just like ours."Said Altan and then he shows the golden gem on his wrist while his younger brother is showing the green one.

"Besides, the gems already bonded with you guys deep to the DNA. Using their powers is an evidence of that. So like it or not,

you guys have been chosen by them because they saw goodness within you guys."Said Melinoe and this is when Mal lost her temper.

"Listen! We're not heroes and never will be! Get it? The reason we need these gems is to bribe those outsiders off the Isle!

That's all, nothing more."Said Mal, silencing everyone for a moment. After the sudden outburst by Mal, Melinoe knows that

there is an only one way left now to convince Mal and her gang to help them fight the invading aliens is by using the last resort.

"Fine then, if you guys change your minds. You all know where we are."Said Melinoe and then, she and the Shan Brothers let them walk off the lair, and later, the mansion.

Later, on an empty street called Darkland Street...

"Can you guys believe it? Us? Fighting for the right thing?"Asked Mal as she's walking.

"I don't know but..."Said Carlos

"We're sort of doing that... everyday, I think?"Asked Jay

"No, it's not! We're merely just defending our own home from those Hunters and Oppressors!"Said Mal

"Really, M? Because to me, I believe it is the same."Said Evie

"Are you three seriously believe in what she told us?!"Asked Mal

"Well..."Said Jay as he, Carlos and Evie are thinking of how answer this to Mal.

"Well, what?"Asked Mal

"Uh-"Said Carlos but suddenly, their conversation is interrupted when three laser balls are heading right down to them from the above.

"*BOOM!*"

"*BOOM!*"

"*BOOM!*"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"Screamed Everyone as they're floating from the ground because of the explosions around them. Once they landed on the ground, a solar boat appears

above them and then Baasho and nine horse-faced humanoid reptilians armed with clubs landed before them. Upon this sight, the four teens are in utter shock of meeting

the real aliens!

"So you're the ones who have the Dino Gems in the possessions! Hand them over now!"Said Baasho, pointing his blaster toward to the frightening teens.

"Guys, I think we're in. A. Deep. Trouble!"Said Jay as he's and his friends are getting up while being surrounded by a group of alien pirates.

 **Author's note: And there goes the first chapter! After the long wait for a year, the time has come! So let's start with a few things you guys might**

 **be wondering first like why there** **are camels on the Isle, right? Well, in my point of view, Hades is one of the Olympian Gods and someone with**

 **the divine power is being less powerful than a fairy makes no sense to me.** **So I figured why can't he pops out of the Isle to wherever he wanted?**

 **But this also leads to another question why the people on the Isle don't just ask him to teleport them out, right?** **The answer is because if the**

 **entire** **population of the Isle disappeared in over a night, Auradon will know and will be on the alert. That's why everyone cannot escape from the Isle,**

 **along** **with the reason like magical barrier, of course. So the best Hades could do is to get what the inhabitants in this penal colony wanted and needed**

 **and one of them is a herd of camels from** **Shan Yu's homeland, which means these camels are Bactrian camels. These camels are being used as the source**

 **of milk, cheese and yogurt, and the transportation but not the meats because** **they are too valuable to be killed. So when it came to things like meat-stuffed**

 **foods, the source of meat is the rats and the fishes around the Isle. And I also remembered back when I read** **about the Elizabethan Era, including**

 **the section about health and diet. So I use the way of how things were like back during that time to make the health and diet of the Isle but also added**

 **some other influences in there as well. With camel's milk, the outlaws get to have dairy products made from milk to eat and also the source of drink**

 **because the water on the Isle is dirty** **and too impure to drink. So to simplify this, on the Isle, kashk, also known as aaruul, which is made from strained**

 **yogurt or drained sour milk by forming it and letting it dry, along with** **any kinds of breads, are the important food sources on the Isle while camel's milk**

 **is the only drinkable thing on the Isle because the water is too impure and too dirty and foods made of meats** **are rare because the rats are quite hard**

 **to catch, fishes' population around the Isle is a little too small while the camels are too valuable to be killed and when it came to foods from vegetables**

 **and fruits, they're seldom eat because the only plants that can be grown on the Isle, in my point of view, are fungi plants, commonly the white mushrooms**

 **farmed by Hades, Pain and Panic. Yep, that's their** **business on the Isle. And I wish you all to help me about which dynasty should be the ruling dynasty**

 **of China here between the Tang dynasty and the Song dynasty. I've made a poll for it on my profile, so please go there and vote.**

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	2. Day of the Dino Part 2

**The crossover story of Descendants and Power Rangers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or Power Rangers. All I own are my OCs.**

 **Author's note: I'm back! And I hope you all like the first chapter! And I know that there are more questions that have been left unanswered but have**

 **no worry, I'm going to tell you right now.** **Well, as much as I can, of course. Okay, first thing first, you guys may be wondering why I wanted Tang dynasty**

 **and Song dynasty, right? Well, that is because these two dynasties have been** **described as the Golden Ages of China. I know that everybody knows that**

 **the Tang dynasty is the greatest nation in the world back during the 7th to 9th century because of the poetry,** **the expansion of the empire, being described**

 **as the golden age of women in China, the discoveries of many innovations like toilet paper, woodblock printing, world's first air conditioning and etc.**

 **But the Song dynasty is also known as the world's first country to use the banknotes, established the permanent standing navy for China, the first nation**

 **in the world to use gunpowder,** **discovered the true north and many other scientific innovations. So it is very hard for me to decide. But both dynasties have**

 **their own weaknesses as well. The Tang dynasty gave too much** **power to the military, which resulted in An Lushan Rebellion, while the Song dynasty gave**

 **too much power to the scholar-officials, resulted in plenty of corruptions from the inside out.** **Although in my point of view, I really wanted to choose**

 **the Tang dynasty but the Song dynasty is also quite an interesting choice as well. So I really have no idea. So please, go to my page and vote.**

 **But if no one is going vote, I may have to go with the Tang dynasty because it is the greatest in all of the Chinese dynasties. Speaking of voting poll,**

 **I also made another poll at my profile page as well.** **This time, it's about the Abbasid Caliphate and the Ottoman Empire. Between these two, which states**

 **should be the ruling power in the Arab world? And to some other questions, like are Mal and Uma hating each other** **and did Mal used to bully Evie back**

 **before their days as teenagers? Well, yes for the first one but no for the second one. Why? It's because of those invading slavers from Auradon plus,**

 **the Maleficent** **I'm using is Maleficent from 2014 movie, not from the Sleeping Beauty from the year of 1959. So Mal is still a bad girl but not that bad**

 **because she merely just doesn't wanted to get raped like her mom.** **As for Mal and Uma's hating each other, it's more about their differences in methods**

 **of fighting against the Hunters and the Oppressors. Mal and her gang prefer infiltration and blow things from inside out** **while Uma and her crew like the**

 **idea of boldly attacking their enemies head on, making sure they know to fear the names of hers and her crew and to show that the Isle of the Lost has**

 **the very strong protectors.**

Chapter 2 Day of the Dino Part 2

"Surrender yourselves and those gems now or be destroyed!"Said Baasho

"Sorry, Mr. Alien Dog guy. But we need these gems to do some bribery!"Said Mal

"Well, then we have to do this. Ipotanes, attack!"Said Baasho and his horse-faced humanoid reptilian foot soldiers quickly rush out to attack the four teens with their clubs.

"M! We have powers, use them!"Said Evie

"Fine!"Said Mal and then she camouflages herself with her Dino Powers. Evie inhales the air into her lungs and then unleash the high-pitched sonic scream on three

of the alien pirates. Once all three of them fell, Mal, who is still camouflaging herself, grab one of the clubs, sneak upon to two unaware alien pirates and smack them

down from behind.

"Next time, you do that! Give us a warning!"Said Carlos once he stops running, then continue to run with his superspeed, kicking three of the horse-faced aliens down.

"Sorry!"Said Evie while Jay is dealing with the last of the Ipotane by battling for the club in the alien's hands. Jay lets go and punch him right into the stomach,

sending him fly toward to landed right in front of Baasho. Upon seeing his henchmen being defeated by just four teenagers, Baasho is displease and angry!

"You'll pay for beaten my crew!"Said Baasho and then he charges his blaster up and open fire on the teens for numerous times, making Mal lets go of the club she took.

"Alright, get up! And make the other usage of you guys clubs!"Said Baasho as the beaten Ipotanes are slowly getting up, grabbing their weapons while doing so. Then,

they all press a button on each of their clubs, activate the shooting mode and charge their weapons up. Then, they bombard Mal and her gang with a series of laser balls.

Mal and her gang float up into the air because of the explosions and landed hard on the ground. Outmatched and outnumbered, Mal decides to do something she never

thought she will ever have to do before in this life, run from a fight!

"Guys! Run! We-ugh!"Said Mal as she's falling on her knees while trying to get up.

"M!"Said Evie as she's immediately come to help Mal get up.

"You heard her! We need to go!"Said Evie and Jay and Carlos quickly run with them back to Hades' mansion.

"After them!"Said Baasho and the solar boat, piloted by the last Ipotane, quickly flies down and take them all up. Once aboard, Baasho and his foot soldiers set out to

pursuit them. As the teens are running for their lives back to Hades' mansion, they soon enter the crowded area after ran through the empty street for a period. They use

this as their advantage by blended into the crowd so that their pursuers cannot see and locate them. By the the time the solar boat arrives, Mal and her gang have already

been lost in the crowd of people. But they are not yet ready to give up, Baasho pulls out a telescope from his pocket and take a look around the area. He's looking at the

marketplace, the restaurants, inns and even the rooftops of each building. As he keeps looking, Mal and her gang made it out of the crowd and rush toward to the direction

where Hades' mansion is. One of the Ipotanes spots them and tap Baasho's shoulder, getting his attention.

"What is it?"Asked Baasho, turning around to meet one of his crewmen and the Ipotane points toward to the escaping four teenagers.

"Get them!"Said Baasho and the pilot quickly drives the solar boat toward to them. The solar boat manages to go ahead of them and then Baasho and all Ipotanes,

excluding the pilot like the last time, come down to finish an unfinished business they started with Mal and her gang earlier. Hopeless and helpless, none of the teens

know what to do but to accept the defeat.

"Now, surrender! You kids have nowhere to go now!"Said Baasho but suddenly, an explosion happens

before him and his foot soldiers, sending them backward, and later, landed on the ground.

"What the...?!"Asked Baasho as he and the Ipotanes are getting up after an explosion. Suddenly, two figures in golden and green costumes with a yellow dinosaur footprint

and helmets with black visors, which the golden one has the appearance of a giant salamander with teeth while the green one looks like a head of prehistoric seabird with

sharp teeth, jump out from behind of Mal's gang and landed before them.

"Who are you two?!"Asked Baasho but receive no answer from both of them. Instead, they both pull out their side weapons from their holsters, which are

Spinosaurus-headed blasters with Spinosaurus' spines as its triggers. They roll the triggers one time and then aim them to the dog-like alien and his minions.

Then, open fire on them several times. After being hit by those shots, the sparks and smokes are everywhere around Baasho and the Ipotanes as they're lying

on the ground in pain. The two mysterious men in costumes then turn to look at Mal and her gang and offer them their hands. While the enemies are still lying

on the ground, they make their escape to Hades' mansion.

"What?! NO!"Shouted Baasho as he's getting up on his own. He soon picks one of the Ipotanes up and order him to shoot laser balls to the teens with him.

Then, both of them soon open fire on Mal's gang and the mysterious men, exploding the ground behind them and sending them down to the ground.

Baasho then shoots rope from his blaster, tying Evie's left leg up, making the blue Dino Gem falls from her pocket.

"Got you!"Said Baasho and then he pulls the trigger, and pull her toward to her before she could get back her Dino Gem.

"HELP!"Shouted Evie as she's being pulled toward to the dog-like alien.

"EVIE!"Shouted Mal as she's struggling to get up but only manage to get only her best friend's Dino Gem. The two mysterious men quickly get up and are about

to kick Baasho in the faces but two more Ipotanes intervene and send them fly back to Mal, Jay and Carlos by hitting them with their clubs. With Evie's in his hands,

the solar boat then comes down and pick Baasho and the Ipotanes up and taking Evie back with them to the Centurion. In the solar boat, Evie's struggling as best as

she can but one of the Ipotanes punches her in the stomach, knocking her unconscious.

Later, at Hades' mansion...

"Okay, here we are!"Said Mal and she immediately knocks the large door. Soon, the door is opened by Melinoe.

"Well, look who's back! Wait! Wait! Where's Evie?"Asked Melinoe

"She's now preoccupied by being the aliens' captive!"Said Jay

"Let us in, please!"Said Carlos

"Fine..."Said Melinoe and she lets them in and lead them to the secret lair in the living room.

Later, in the Secret Lair at Hades' mansion...

"Pain, Panic, can you get some refreshments and snacks for our guests?"Asked Melinoe

"You got it, Young Mistress."Said Pain and he leaves with Panic to get some drinks and snacks.

"Dad..."Said Melinoe and then her father, Hades, the former Lord of the Underworld,

turns around to look at them by spinning the chair at front of the six large screens computers.

"Hello, kids. Name's Hades, Lord of the Dead. Hi, how ya doin'?"Asked Hades as he's offering them a handshake.

"Okay, we wanted the full details."Said Mal

"Details? What details?"Asked Hades

"About this whole Dino Gems and aliens want to kill us stuff here!"Said Mal

"Oh, about that. I thought Melinoe already did."Said Hades

"I already offered them a helping hand but someone else here rudely refuse."Said Melinoe while eyeing at Mal.

"I'm... sorry..."Muttered Mal but loud enough for them all to hear.

"It's okay, Mal. I'm just being, you know, me."Said Melinoe

"A nice and lovely person?"Asked Mal

"A nice and lovely person."Said Melinoe

"Ahem!"Said Hades as he's eyeing at them.

"Oh, yes! Can you elaborate us about this whole... mess?"Asked Mal

"Well, where to start? Would you kids prefer the long story or the short story?"Asked Hades

"Well, the short story will do just fine, I think."Said Jay

"And we also don't have much time. Those aliens can show up anytime."Said Carlos

"Very well..."Said Hades and then Pain and Panic come back with a tray of glasses of warm camel milk

and a dish of many boortsog. As everyone enjoys their snacks and drinks, Hades begins the storytelling.

"Long ago, the Titans Wars broke out between the Titans and the Olympians. In the end, the opposing Titans are defeated and imprisoned in Tartaurus,

ending the Age of Dinosaurs along with their defeat. And then after millions of years, I released the four of them out to help me usurp my brother 20 years ago.

But in the end, that Jerkules beaten them and I retreated back to the Underworld, only to be pursued and beaten like them. And of course, you know the rest.

I ended up here with these two, Auradon is formed and plenty of other blah blah blah things."Said Hades and then he takes a sip of his warm milk.

"So... what does this have anything to do with these Dino Gems thingy?"Asked Mal, showing her purple Dino Gem in her left hand.

"The Dino Gems are the gems created by me from the asteroid that crashed on Earth millions of years ago, wiping out the entire dinosaurs' population.

They serve as the relics from those old days when the most magnificent beings to ever walked the Earth. The dinosaurs are the animals evolved by

the Titans themselves. No matter what kind of obstacle this planet throw at them, they can always survive until the Titans Wars. To honor their memories

as the longest rulers of this planet and the great survivors, I harness the spirits of some of their species and contain them into the gems. Besides,

the powers of that asteroid and the dinosaurs are too great to be left unguarded."Said Hades

"It sounds like you respect them. I guess these are their skeletons and bones, right?"Asked Jay as he's looking around the room,

seeing many skeletons and bones of the creatures he assumed to be the dinosaurs.

"Yes, they are, kid."Said Pain as he's eating a boortsog.

"So... who are these two?"Asked Carlos as he turns to look at the mysterious men in golden and green costumes who saved them earlier.

Instead of answer them, they demorph, and revealing themselves as the Shan Brothers.

"Altan?! Wuheng?!"Asked Jay

"Surprise?"Asked Altan

"But... how?"Asked Mal

"Easy, by these."Said Wuheng and he shows them his Dino Morpher, which has the head of a green bird.

"And this one is mine."Said Altan as he's showing them his Dino Morpher, which has the head of a golden salamander.

"Cool!"Said Carlos

"Correction: NOT COOL!"Said Mal

"Huh?"Asked Everyone

"Even with these powers, you guys still can't protect Evie! And now, she's gone!"Said Mal

"Mal..."Said Carlos and his leader turns to look at him.

"If there is anyone that can survive from those aliens, I believe it's Evie."Said Carlos

"Why?"Asked Mal

"Because of what we always say."Said Carlos and with that, Mal smirks.

"Because we're-"Said Mal

"-rotten to the core."Said Mal, Jay and Carlos together.

"Besides, we fought the Outlaw Hunters and Oppressors on daily basis. She would be tough enough to face those aliens."Said Jay

"How about this?"Asked Wuheng and this got everyone's attentions.

"I go and take a look by myself?"Asked Wuheng

"His Dino Gem made him very keen with his sight. He can see whatever he wanted from afar. Very far!"Said Altan and this gives Mal some confidence.

In the meantime, aboard the Centurion, in a cell in the Prison Section of the Orlop Deck...

"Um..."Groaned Evie as she's slowly opening her eyes. Soon, she found that she is now on a ship and being put into a cell.

"Huh? Wh-where am I?!"Asked Evie and then she begins to search for the way out.

"Give me the gems!"Hissed Robotic Voice

"What?"Asked Evie and she's beginning to look around.

"Give me the gems!"Hissed Robotic Voice

"The gems?"Asked Evie, still looking around.

"Give me the gems!"Hissed Robotic Voice louder but this time she doesn't respond back but keep looking for an exit.

"Give me the gems!"Hissed Robotic Voice and then Captain Ironbeard appears out nowhere from

the shadow just outside of the cell. Then, he opens her cell and walk slowly toward to her.

"The Masters and I've waited... for far too long to allow an insignificant teenager to get in our way! Now, where are the Dino Gems?"Asked Ironbeard

"You mean those glowing gemstone things we found in some secret place?"Asked Evie nervously as she's slowly backing away from the robotic alien pirate captain.

"Yes..."Said Ironbeard calmly.

"Well, it fell from my pocket and my best friend, Mal, has it right now but I highly doubt she is willing to talk right now. So maybe-"Said Evie as she's turning around

and leaving the cell. But before she could get to lock him up inside his own cell, he suddenly disappears like he wasn't there in the first place. When she decided that

she has had enough with this place and was going to turn around and leave, her abductor appears from behind.

"Aww, leave so soon? You didn't even see what we have prepared at the quarterdeck yet!"Said Baasho

"No need, I'm not hungry..."Said Evie nervously as she's backing away slowly, hoping to reach the exit soon. Seeing that he's still advancing toward to her, she decided

to turn back on him and run. When she reaches the exit and open it, she found the most exciting and also terrifying thing at the same time in her life. She's on a flying

galleon that is sailing in the outer space! Suddenly, Banagi jumps down from the above and landed right before her while four Ipotanes come to help him block her.

"Meet Banagi, he's the Captain's first mate."Said Baasho

"Hey... are you two dogs or hyenas?"Asked Evie nervously but then Banagi attempts to slash her with his sword, only to be beaten by Evie's super loud and high-pitched

scream, clearing her the way to escape. But Banagi soon gets up and set out to pursuit her along with Baasho. Evie runs as fast as she could and then found another door

and decide to open and enter. She discovered that this is a cabin and also full of Ipotanes. Upon seeing her, they quickly armed themselves with their clubs and rush out

to get her.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Evie, sending them away to landed on their backs. Once they're down, she runs and jump across them to get to the door on

the other side. She opens it and run downstairs as fast as she can. She looks back and see that Banagi, Baasho and a group of Ipotanes are stil on the pursuit. She then

reaches an orlop deck and found many solar boats are being tied around her. She spots the control panel and the gate below. So she rushes to the control panel and

randomly press the button and pull the lever down, activating the gate. Then, she gets into the nearest one, untied the boat and try to pilot it, only to be wrecking havoc

around until her pursuers catch up with her is when she pilots the solar boat to fly down, leaving the ship and heading back to Earth.

On Evie's solar boat...

"Yes, I did it!"Said Evie as she's driving toward to the planet before her. But her victory is short-lived when a laser ball goes pass her boat, almost hit her.

"What?!"Asked Evie and she looks back and see that four more solar boats, commanded by both Banagi and Baasho, are coming straight toward to her.

"Firer!"Said Banagi and all solar boats open fire with their small laser cannons. Many shots are missed or almost hit her boat for the most of the times as Evie

and her pursuers are entering the Earth's atmosphere. But then, one of those shots hit the mast, destroying the solar sail along with it. Without the sail, the boat

is powerless and is falling down fast! Luckily, she's heading into the right direction and see that the Isle of the Lost is not far. On the Isle, on the rooftop of a building,

Wuheng is looking at the chase intently ever since he volunteered. When he spotted that Evie is about to crash, he immediately contacts Melinoe through the Dino Gem

on his wrist.

"Melinoe, it's me! Evie is heading right toward to the Isle but she brought an unwelcome-looking party with her."Said Wuheng

"Can you tell me where?"Asked Melinoe through his green Dino Gem.

"At the Ghostly Port."Said Wuheng

"I'll be on the way soon. Just tell me when."Said Melinoe

"You got it."Said Wuheng and he ended the communication.

Back on the Sky above...

"Come on! Come on! Come on!"Said Evie as she's trying to control the breaking solar boat toward to the Isle. Behind her, her pursuers are still relentlessly firing laser balls,

from both the clubs of the crewmen and the small cannons on the solar boats, to her. Lucky for her, the shots mostly collide with one another or just miss her and her boat.

Upon seeing the Ghostly Port, which is also blocked by the magical barrier, she braces herself for the impact.

On the Isle, on the top of a Building...

"Now!"Said Wuheng after he saw Evie is coming closer to the port.

Back outside of the Isle, near the Ghostly Port...

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"Said Evie as she's getting closer and closer to the Isle of the Lost, which is being blocked by the magical barrier. Suddenly, Melinoe appears before her,

grab her and teleport away, letting the solar boat crashed into the magical barrier, completely destroying it an explosion. Evie's pursuers immediately stop and Banagi quickly

contacts his captain about the mission's failure with the hologram projector.

"Captain, she escaped."Said Banagi

"Return to the Centurion, the ship's scanner has discovered somethings that maybe useful to our cause."Said Ironbeard

"Yes, sir but what about the destroyed boat?"Asked Banagi

"If it is completely destroyed, leave it to be."Said Ironbeard

Later, at the Secret Lair in Hades' mansion...

"Thank you, Melly! Thank you so much!"Said Evie as she's hugging Melinoe tightly.

"You can let go now."Said Melinoe, hardly be able to breath. Then, the blue-haired girl lets her go.

"So... what did I miss?"Asked Evie as she turns to look at Mal, Jay and Carlos.

"... uh..."Said Jay

"We will fill you all in later, Evie. But first..."Said Melinoe and she turns around and grab a metal briefcase.

"The gems, please?"Asked Melinoe and with that, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos give them their Dino Gems

back to the Princess of the Underworld by putting them into a briefcase she just opened.

"Once I'm done some improvements on them, you guys will be in for a surprise."Said Melinoe

In the meantime, aboard the Centurion, in Captain's cabin...

"Suddenly disappeared?"Asked Ironbeard as he's sitting on his chair, showing his chair's back to them.

"We saw it with very our own eyes, sir."Said Banagi

"He spoke the truth, Captain."Said Baasho

"One of the Olympians, I assumed. The Masters have told me about them."Said Ironbeard and then he spins around, get up and walk away from his chair and table.

"Banagi, have the Scorpiochs being fed yet?"Asked Ironbeard as he keeps encircling his first mate and lieutenant.

"They are, sir."Said Banagi

"Good."Said Ironbeard and then he turns to look at both of them directly.

"When the Dinozords have completed the first strike, put them into actions."Said Ironbeard and he activates

the hologram projector on his table, showing them the Dinozords discovered by his ship's scanner.

"According to the Masters, they are part of what left from the old days when they and their kind ruled this planet. They awake because of the Dino Gems have been

discovered but without the gems, they have only instinct of wild animals. So with them being out of control, this can be used to our advantage. Those who live on

that isle won't know what hits them until it's too late!"Said Ironbeard

"When do we leave, Captain?"Asked Banagi

"When the Sun has risen at the edge of the Eastern Hemisphere on this planet!"Said Ironbeard as he's taking a seat on his chair.

An hour later, on the Isle of the Lost, at Darkland Street...

"Keep moving!"Said Outlaw Hunter Commander as he's escorting the captives back to the prison cart with other henchmen of his. When the cage on the cart is filled,

all Outlaw Hunters get on the cart, whipping the enslaved outlaws at front to pull the prison cart like they're just livestock. Suddenly, four people in the Oppressors uniforms

come out of nowhere and stopping the Hunters by standing in their way. One of the Outlaw Hunters at the front then get down to talk.

"Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be with the others to keep the slaves in check?"Asked Hunter #1 but then he got punched right int othe face, knocking him out.

"It's those infiltrators!"Said Hunter #2

"Then get them!"Said Hunter Commander and the other two men of his quickly get down to assist the other Outlaw Hunter. Suddenly, one of the female infiltrators suddenly

disappears right before them. With them are being confused, another female infiltrator suddenly unleashes a sonic scream on them, sending them fall on their backs.

Getting frustrated, the Outlaw Hunter Commander then comes to deal with them by himself. Suddenly, someone grabs him from behind and punch him right in the face

but he is yet out cold. When he turns around, he saw nobody and then suddenly somebody hits him in the back very fast, making him fall on his knees. As he looks up,

a Fake Female Oppressor appears out of nowhere right before him and then kick him right in the face, knocking him out. With all Outlaw Hunters are defeated,

they immediately release the captives, letting them return to their homes. Once done, the Fake Oppressors then disappeared in the darkness of the night,

returning to their homes too. Unknowingly, the Shan Brothers have been watching the whole fight from the top of the building above them the entire time

and they are quite displease about this. Then, they too disappear in the darkness of the night.

Later, in the Morning, at Shan Yu's buuz...

"Hey, Altan! Can we-"Said Mal as she's coming into the restaurant with her gang, only to be stopped at the sight of Melinoe is sitting at their usual table.

"Uh... Melinoe, what are you doing here?"Asked Mal

"First, to have breakfast, second to talk with you four."Said Melinoe

"I thought we already have everything cleared yesterday."Said Evie as she's sitting down with the others.

"That was before you guys cause a ruckus on the way home last night."Said Melinoe

"What did we do?"Asked Jay

"You guys beaten those Hunters up."Said Wuheng as he's arriving with a tray of Mongolian foods and drinks.

"So what? We do that regularly."Said Mal

"With your Dino Powers."Whispered Melinoe

"And it's big deal? We were disguising ourselves. They won't know who we are."Said Jay as Carlos' beginning to eat his boortsog.

"But it will make them want to oppress the Isle even more! They won't rest until they find you guys!"Said Melinoe, loud enough to get the attention of the other customers.

"Nothing to see here, everyone. We're just... arguing about... teenagers' stuff."Said Melinoe and with that, everyone returns to eating their breakfasts.

"So what do you wanted us to do with these powers?"Asked Mal in whispering tone.

"Use them on the aliens."Whispered Melinoe

"That's all?"Asked Mal and she nodded as yes.

"Wow..."Said Mal as she's dipping her boortsog into her Mongolian milk tea.

"Listen, I know the Isle's freedom is very important to you guys but... those aliens are the threat to the entire planet!"Said Melinoe in whispering tone.

"But-"Whispered Mal but then the earthquake interrupts the conversation. Suddenly, a slender dark-skinned girl in scarlet dress with a small purple top hat

on her head bursts into the restaurant, her name is Freddie Facilier, the daughter of Dr. Facilier.

"Everyone, this might sound weird but the Isle's barrier has been breached by some sort of gigantic mechanical dinosaurs and they just entered!

We need to leave now!"Said Freddie and with that, everyone begins to panic and leave the restaurant, leaving their meals behind and also don't

even care that they have paid already or not. For now, it's just life and dead. As for Melinoe she immediately teleports the Shan Brothers and

Mal's gang to her mansion without even asking for their permissions.

Meanwhile, in the Sky above the Isle of the Lost...

"The Dinozords are on the rampage, Captain."Said Banagi as he's looking at the destruction and havoc caused by the Dinozords with his crew in his solar boat.

Then, Banagi temporarily makes a hole on the Isle's magical barrier and enter the Isle along with the other four solar boats by using the disrupting waves shot

out from the blaster he kept in his left holster.

A minute later, at the Secret Lair in Hades' mansion...

"Dad! We have a situation! It's the-"Said Melinoe

"-the Zords? Yes, I saw them, baby girl."Said Hades as he's sitting at the chair before the six large-screens computers, watching the Dinozords go on rampage.

Throughout the streets, five Zords are mindlessly wrecking havoc on the people and their properties. There are carnivorous theropod with two horns on its head

called Carnozord, the one with wings and a crest on head called Pterazord, the ceratopsian with thick flattened boss over a nose with three small horns in line on

the crest and another pair of horns on each side of the top of the crest called Pachyrhinozord, a herbivorous ornithopod with claws at front limbs called Iguanozord,

a prehistoric seabird with mouth full of sharp teeth called Ichthyornizord, and the last one is a giant prehistoric salamander with mouth full of sharp teeth called Koolasuzord.

Their colors are currently darkly yellow olive, meaning they have no colors. The Carnozord and Iguanozord also have tails as drills and they're using to help them causing

destruction and havoc on the Isle.

"Okay, do you mind telling us what are those things?"Asked Mal

"They're your Zords, kids."Said Pain

"Correction: They're your Dinozords."Said Panic

"It's the same, Panic."Said Pain

"No, it's not!"Said Panic

"Shut it or I'll do it for you two!"Said Hades, his hair burst into orange flames while his skin turns orange, and with that, his minions decided to stop talking.

"So... these mechanical dinosaurs, what are they exactly?"Asked Carlos

"They're the Dinozords. The fusion-powered replicants, using actual dinosaurs DNA for neuro functions. They're my first attempt to bring the dinosaurs back."Said Hades

"Then why stop in the middle of the project?"Said Jay

"Long story short, Zeus disapproved of them because he said something about 'They were disturbing

the evolution process of the mass extinction's survivors,' or something like that."Said Hades

"And they are also only awaken because the gems have been retrieved."Said Melinoe

"So what do they wanted with us?"Asked Mal

"Remember when I took you guys Dino Gems yesterday?"Asked Melinoe

"Yeah, why?"Asked Evie

"Do you know what did I do to them?"Asked Melinoe as she's walking to grab a metal briefcase on the table, which contains the Dino Gems.

"Well, you said it will be a surprise for us."Said Carlos and with that, the teenage Goddess smirks and turn around,

opening the briefcase, and revealing the bracelet-like devices with the faces of the Dinozords on them.

"What are they?"Asked Mal

"Dino Morphers. With them, you can become Power Rangers."Said Melinoe

"Power-what now?!"Asked Jay

"We can't be Power Rangers or whatever you're calling them, we're not heroes! We're outlaws! I already told you that!"Said Mal

"And I also told you before, you didn't choose them, they chose you."Said Melinoe

"Well, can they unchoose us?!"Asked Mal

"Sorry, girl. No can do."Said Hades

"And they already bonded with you guys-"Said Pain

"-deep to the DNA!"Said Panic, interrupting Pain.

"But if they are already bonded with us, why those space pirates are still going after them?"Asked Evie

"Well, the only way that those powers can be taken away... is that you guys are destroyed."Said Melinoe

"For the future reference, that doesn't sound so good."Said Jay, getting nervous and scare a bit.

"And how do you even know that our hands are the right ones?"Asked Mal

"They wouldn't have bonded with you kids if you kids are not qualified."Said Hades

"Please, guys."Said Melinoe as she's sliding the bag a little closer to them. Seeing how persistence she is from the very start of this, the four decided to take the morphers.

"So what now? Do we need some kind of secret code or something?"Asked Jay

"All you have to do is saying 'Dino Knight, Power Up!', and you will be transformed. After that, you all know what to do."Said Melinoe

"Dino Knight? Seriously?"Asked Mal, chuckling a little.

"I kinda like it."Said Evie

"Me too."Said Carlos

"Yeah, you two would..."Said Mal as she's rolling her eyes.

"Look, we all know you kids prioritize the Isle's freedom from those outsiders above anything else. But with those four Titans and their space pirate friends around,

that needs to be put aside for now. This won't be easy and nobody knows it better than I do. But you kids have to believe in yourselves, because we do."Said Hades as

he's getting up from the chair and walking toward to the four teens.

"Really?"Asked Mal

"Really."Said Hades and then he rises his face up and look directly at his daughter.

"Take them to the field, will ya?"Asked Hades and with that, Melinoe teleports herself, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Altan and Wuheng to area where the Dinozords are terrorizing.

A minute later, at the Building near Frollo's church...

"ROARRR!"

"ROARRR!"

"ROARRR!"

All Dinozords gathered at the top of the building near Frollo's church and roar out loudly and ferociously. Melinoe, the Shan Brothers and Mal's gang then appear out

of nowhere and take a look at the Zords, seeing how big and terrifying they are. Upon seeing them, the teens are quite scare of being in this situation in the first place.

"That must be them."Said Jay as she's looking at them go on the rampage.

"Whoa, good call, Jay."Said Evie sarcastically and suddenly, the solar boats fly down toward to them and Banagi jumps down along with a group of armed Ipotanes.

"You have to get pass us first before you could get those Zords."Said Banagi

"If you say so..."Said Mal

"You guys ready?"Asked Altan

"Oh yeah!"Said Evie

"Ready?"Asked Mal as she's stepping up, holding her left hand up, showing her Dino Morpher.

"Ready!"Said Everyone, except Melinoe, then they all get into the positions.

"Dino Knight, Power Up!"Said Everyone and then they all press the jaws on their morphers, making their eyes glow, then press on the buttons near the jaws,

beginning to transform. Mal's outfit suddenly being covered by the bright light, replacing her outfit, then she jumps into the air as her body are beginning to

be covered by her own Ranger's suit, piece by piece, then she lands on a volcanic ground with a posture similar to Carnotaurus, cracking it a bit. After that,

she raises her head, then a Carnotaurus-faced helmet with two horns on it suddenly covers her head. She then makes her own posture by standing while

spreading her legs, raising her right arm up into the air while her left arm is still attach with her body a little with a purple Carnozord is standing behind her.

Evie's body suddenly covered by the bright light, replacing her outfit too, then she jumps into the air while her Ranger's suit are covering her piece by piece.

Then, she lands on a volcanic ground with a posture similar to a Pteranodon, cracking it a bit. Then, she raises her head, then a Pteronodon-faced helmet

with a narrow crest on it suddenly covers her head. She then makes her own posture by stand still while raising her left arm into the air while she's folding

her right arm with a blue Pterazord is standing behind her. Jay's outfit is too replaced by the bright light. Then, he jumps into the air while his body is being

covered with his Ranger's suit piece by piece. Then, he lands on a volcanic ground with a posture similar to Pachyrhinosaurus, cracking the ground a bit.

Later, He raises his head, then a Pachyrhinosaurus-faced helmet suddenly covers his head. Then, he makes his own posture by spinning his arms around

one time and then folding the left arm while his right arm goes straight out with a fist with a crimson Pachyrhinozord is standing behind him. Carlos' body

suddenly replaced by the bright light, and then he jumps into the air while the Ranger's suit is covering him piece by piece. After that, he lands on

the volcanic ground with a posture similar to an Iguanodon, cracking it a bit. Then, he raises his head and then an Iguanodon-faced helmet immediately

covered his head. He then makes his own posture by raise his arms with fists at the level around his shoulders, then swing them down and let them loose

while his arms are still at the his shoulders' level with the Iguanozord is standing behind him. Wuheng's outfit is replaced by the bright light, then he jumps

into the air while his Ranger's suit is covering him piece by piece. A moment later, he lands on the volcanic ground with a posture similar to Koolasuchus,

cracking the ground a little. After that, his head is immediately being covered by a Ichthyornis-faced helmet. Then, he makes his own posture by spinning

around one time and give a punch out into the air while the Ichthyornizord is standing behind him. Altan's too having his outfit replaced by the bright light.

After that, he jumps into the air and landed down on a volcanic ground, cracking it a little, after all pieces of his Ranger's suit is already covered his body.

A moment later, his head is immediately covered by the Koolasuchus-faced helmet. He then makes his own posture by jump a little and compress himself

a little with left arm is crossing his chest while his right arm is extending to its peak on the right. After this, all of six teenagers have completed their transformation

as Power Rangers. The light dies down and reveal themselves in their Rangers suits. Mal is the Purple Ranger, Evie is the Blue Ranger, Jay is the Crimson Ranger,

Carlos is the White Ranger, Wuheng is the Green Ranger, and Altan is the Gold Ranger. And unlike of the boys, Mal and Evie have skirts down from the belt to their thighs.

"Wow!"Said Mal as she's gesturing herself along with the others, except for Altan and Wuheng, who are watching them in amusement.

"Cool!"Said Carlos

"Not my style but still awesome!"Said Evie

"This rocks!"Said Jay

"Changing your costumes won't help you."Said Banagi

"Call your weapons! They're in the belts!"Said Melinoe

"You got it, Melly!"Said Mal and then the Rangers belts buckles glow golden yellow. Soon, their dinosaur-themed weapons come out of their belts.

"I got a Carno Staff!"Said Mal as she's holding her Carnotaurus-headed staff.

"Oh yeah, I could get use on these! Ptera Daggers!"Said Evie as she's holding her Pteranodon-themed daggers.

"Cool! I got Pachyrhino Shield!"Said Jay as he's holding his Pachyrhinosaurs-themed shield.

"Mine is Iguano Claws!"Said Carlos as he's wearing the claws similar to those of the Iguanodon on his hands.

"My weapon is Ichthiyornis Crossbow!"Said Wuheng as he's carrying the Ichthiyornis-themed crossbow in his hands.

"I have Koolasu Sword!"Said Altan as he's holding his sword with its handle similar to the Koolasuchus' body and its long blade is similar to its tail.

"Enough!"Said Banagi as he's raising his fist in the air.

"ATTACK!"Shouted Banagi and the Ipotanes quickly rush out to attack the Dino Knight Rangers. Without moving, Wuheng opens fire on the incoming enemies with

his Ichthiyornis Crossbow, blasting them with several laser arrows while the others rush out to fight against the horse-faced humanoid reptilians. Mal's swinging her

Carno Staff around her, hitting all of her enemies. Evie jumps into the air and kick one of the Ipotanes away, making him fall on the other two behind him. Soon,

she is surrounded by more of them. So she spins herself around and hitting them all in the chests with her Ptera Daggers. Jay is too being surrounded by a group

of the alien pirates and they immediately jump on him, trying to hit him with their clubs, only to be blocked by his Pachyrhino Shield. Then, he quickly swings his

personal weapon around, sending them fly away. Carlos is jumping and running around while slashing all enemies in his way with his Iguano Claws, seriously injuring

many of the Ipotanes. Altan's slashing all of the Ipotanes that dare to jump or to hit him with their clubs as fast as possible. Soon enough, all of the Ipotanes are

all destroyed. Jay quickly rushes out to confront Banagi, only to be roped up with the laser whip from his blaster and throw him to hit a bunch of trash cans.

"You're no match for me!"Said Banagi as he's walking closer to the defeated Crimson Ranger.

"Jay!"Said Mal and Carlos and they quickly rush out to him with the others, ony to be blasted several times by Banagi's blaster.

"Rangers! Combine your weapons!"Said Melinoe

"Ugh!"Said Mal as she's slowly getting up while her opponent is getting closer. Soon, she, along with Evie, Jay, and Carlos combine their weapons together.

The Ptera Daggers are being put to connect with the Pachyrhino Shield, following by connecting the Iguano Claws on the Ptera Daggers. After that,

the Carno Staff is breaking in two and then being put on and under the Pachyrhino Shield, forming the G-Rex Blaster. Altan and Wuheng combine their weapons

together by connecting the Koolasu Sword with the Ichthyornis Crossbow, forming the Spino Striker. Then, they all aim their finishing weapons to Banagi.

"G-Rex Blaster! Ready! Fire!"Said Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos as all four of them are activating their combined weapon.

"Spino Striker! Ready! Fire!"Said Altan and Wuheng as they're activating their combined weapon. Then, both groups open fire on Banagi, unleashing a

Carnotaurus-headed-shaped laser blast and a Spinosaurus-headed-shaped laser blast on him. Once the blasts hit him, an explosion occurs and sending

the dog-like alien pirate fly away, hitting the barrels nearby after he fell.

"Oh yeah!"Said Mal and Evie.

"Woo-hoo!"Said Jay and Carlos as they're doing hive-five.

"You show me your weapons! Now meet mine!"Said Banagi as he's getting up and then he turns around and the solar boats appear, taking him in and left.

Soon, two giant humanoid beings with faces and tails in between and the wings on the back of the scorpion called Scorpiochs fly down from the clouds above

the Isle of the Lost, breaching the barrier. With the holes made by the disrupting waves shot by Banagi, they enlarge the hole with their stings from their tails.

Once they entered and landed, they immediately fire laser on the Rangers with their stings.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Banagi as he's watching from his solar boat.

"ROARRR!"

"ROARRR!"

One of the Scorpiochs then fly up in the air with its wings and open fire randomly while the other one is approaching the Rangers by its own feet.

And with the Dinozords are still on the rampage, everything is seemingly hopeless for the Dino Knight Rangers.

"Okay, Melinoe! How do we fight those giant flying scorpions?!"Asked Mal as she's running to the Princess of the Underworld with her team.

"You all need to tame the Zords! Concentrate, and your morphers will communicate your thoughts to them."Said Melinoe

"Then let's do it!"Said Mal and she rushes to the Dinozords with the others.

"Whoa! They're so huge!"Said Carlos

"ROARRR!"

Suddenly, the Pachyrhinozord approaches them and it looks like it's ready to stomp them. Jay takes a look at his Dino Morpher and then he knwos what to do.

He reluctantly walks forward to the gigantic mechanical ceratopsian that is ready to step on him and the others in the team anytime.

"Okay, easy there. Big boy. Yes, calm down."Said Jay as he's approaching slowly.

"I'm your friend. Pachyrhinozord!"Said Jay as he's raising his arm with the Dino Morpher into the air with its eye glowing. Soon, the Pachyrhinozord's color is

changing from the darkly yellow olive to crimson instead. The newly-tamed Pachyrhinozord then lets out a roar while stomping the ground one time.

"Yes!"Said Jay

"Alright! My turn! Pterazord!"Said Evie and then she raises her arm with the Dino Morpher into the air.

"We will be friends, right? Girl?"Asked Evie and suddenly, the Pterazord's eyes glow just like the one on her morpher. Then, the Pterazord's color is becoming blue instead of

the darkly yellow olive. After the change of the color, the Pterazord lets out a roar and flapping her wings for a few times after being tamed by the Blue Dino Knight Ranger.

"Me next! Iguanozord!"Said Carlos and then he raises his arm with the Dino Morpher into the air. After that, the Iguanozord responses back by glowing its eyes

and its darkly yellow olive color is being replaced with the white color instead. It then lets out a roar and spinning its drill tail around.

"Koolasuzord!/Ichthyornizord!"Said Altan and Wuheng at the same time as they're raising their arms with the Dino Morphers into the air. Both Zords responded by

glowing their eyes yellow and soon, the Koolasuzord's and the Ichthyornizord's colors change from the darkly yellow olive into gold and green respectively.

"Yes!"Said Altan and Wuheng as they're looking at their newly-tamed Dinozords. But soon, the celebration is interrupted when the Carnozord bursts in

and use its drill tail to hit the tamed Dinozords, sending them fly away.

"ROARRR!"

"M! The Carnozord is out of control!"Said Evie

"Do something!"Said Carlos

"Hey, big guy! I need you to cooperate with me here!"Said Mal as she's trying to get the Carnozord's attention, which ended in success.

"ROARRR!"

"Okay, Mal, you can do this."Said Mal to herself as she's concentrating her thought. Then, she raises her arm with the Dino Morpher into the air.

"Carnozord!"Said Mal and then, the Carnozord responded by shaking its head, glowing its eyes green, and its color changes from darky yellow olive to purple.

"ROARRR!"

"Yes, I did it!"Said Mal and then Melinoe approaches her with the others.

"Now, there is only one more thing to do. To defeat those giant flying scorpions, you guys have to

bring them together. You can do it."Said Melinoe and with that, the Rangers turn to look at their Zords.

"Okay, guys! Let's rock those scorpions out of this world!"Said Mal and then she and the rest of her team jump up to the heads of their Zords, teleporting inside them.

They soon found themselves in their brains, which are the empty cockpits. For a moment of nothingness, the Zords brains appear before them and the Rangers touch them.

"Locking in."Said The Dino Knight Rangers

"Got it!"Said Evie

"Us too!"Said Altan and Wuheng in unison.

"Combine!"Said Mal and then the background outside temporarily changes too an apocalyptic world full of raining asteroids. The Carnozord spins its torso around

one time while running, destroying the incoming asteroid into pieces with its drill tail. Its torso changes the position, the drill tail becomes the left arm, the dinosaur's head

is moving to the center of the re-positioned torso, and on its back is a human-looking head, forming many parts of the Megazord. Its drill tail suddenly splits off as

the Pachyrhinozord jumps into the air and placed itself as the right arm. The Iguanozord then arrives, jump up, take off its drill tail, and placed itself as the left arm

with a hand at the place that was once its tail. Two drill tails then connect themselves with one another by using their handles. The almost completed Megazord then

jumps into the air, grabbing the double-bladed sword while the Pterazord splits itself and place its torso, wings, and head as the chest armor while its feet as helmet

of the Megazord, completing the formation of the Knightasaurus Megazord. On the side of the Green Ranger and the Gold Ranger, the Ichthyornizord grabs the Koolasuzord

with its feet, taking it into the air. Then, the Ichthyornizord splits its body apart. Its feet become the hands of the Megazord while its wings are turning into its feet.

The torso and the tail of the Ichthyornizord then split apart, making a handle of a sword. Then, the tail of the Koolasuzord splits out from its body and come to connect with

the handle that made from the head, neck, torso, and tail of the Ichthyornizord. The Megazord's head then appears when the Koolasuzord's neck becomes a little longer,

revealing a human-looking face in there, completing the formation of Khanataurus Megazord. The Knightasaurus Megazord then makes its own posture by standing in

the midair of the apocalyptic background, with the Pachyrhinozord's head acts as a shield while holding the double-bladed sword with its left hand, ready to fight like a knight,

followed by an explosion from behind. The Khanataurus Megazord too makes its posture by spinning around one time and point its sword forward, followed by an explosion

from behind.

"It worked!"Said The Dino Knight Rangers

"Tear them apart!"Said Banagi from his solar boat.

"ROARRR!"

"ROARRR!"

The flying Scorpioch then open fires on the Megazord with the lasers from its sting. The other Scorpioch on the ground then arrives and punch them with its claws.

Then, it unleashes its sting on them by stung them several times. The Khanataurus Megazord uses its sword to fight against the tail and the sting of the giant flying scorpion.

Soon, the Megazord grabs it and cut its sting off.

"ROARRR!"

"Somebody looks mad!"Said Altan

"ROARRR!"

At Knightasaurus Megazord's fight, the flying Scorpioch then lets its tail down, tying the Knightasaurus Megazord up and trying to drag it up into the air. But seeing that

the Megazord is too heavy, it controls its sting to aim at the Megazord's head, shooting laser right into the face, injuring the Knightasaurus Megazord.

"Okay, you stinky bug! You just made me mad!"Said Mal and with that, she, along with Evie, Jay, and Carlos, command their Megazord to use their enemy's tail against it.

They use it to swing their Megazord into the air above the Scorpioch, its double-bladed sword hit right in its face, injuring and distracting it. And while it's being

distracted, the four Rangers inside prepare to finish it off once and for all.

"Double Drilling Swords!"Said Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos in unison and then their Megazord turns its double-bladed sword into two drilling swords. Then, it dives down with

the drilling swords are drilling very fast in its hands. Soon, the swords penetrate through the Scorpioch's back and drill themselves, along with the Knightasaurus Megazord,

out from the belly, killing and exploding the giant flying humanoid scorpion into pieces in midair.

Back at the Khanataurus Megazord's fight...

"Deadly Waves!"Said Altan and Wuheng in unison and the Khanataurus Megazord charges up its sword, slash out three times,

sending three waves of glowing blue energy to hit at the Scorpioch, killing it and exploding it into pieces.

"Oh yeah!"Said Altan and Wuheng

"We did it!"Said Evie

"Woo-hoo!"Said Jay and Carlos

"Well done, guys."Said Melinoe as she's look up to two Megazords before her. At the rooftop the building nearby, the Oppressor Leader, the Outlaw Hunter Commander,

and some of their men were watching at the whole event in awe and shock. They all know that this will be a problem to their occupation of the Isle. A big problem indeed.

Soon, they left the scene and return to their territory on the Isle, planning on reporting this to the envoy of the Isle of the Lost, who is also their boss while working on this

penal colony. As for Banagi, he leaves with the surviving Ipotanes by the solar boats back to The Centurion in frustration.

Aboard the Centurion, in Captain's cabin...

"So these kids have become... Power Rangers to fight against us?!"Asked Ironbeard as he's turning his back on them while sitting.

"We've never seen this development coming, Captain. And for that, we're sorry."Said Banagi as

he and Baasho are standing behind him before his table, hung their heads down.

"It is not me who you two should say sorry."Said Ironbeard and he turns around, revealing four glowing things under his scarf. He then reaches under his scarf,

taking off his necklace, and revealing the four glowing brown shard, blue shard, orange shard, and black shard on it. Suddenly, the lights come out from them

and ghostly bodies of the four Titans; Lythos, Hydros, Pyros, and Stratos.

"What do you have to say about your failure?"Asked The Titans in unison as the two dog-like aliens are getting nervous.

Later, at the Secret Lair in Hades' mansion...

"Remember, kids. Keep these bracelets with you all the times!"Said Hades as he's sitting on the chair before

the six large screens computers while Melinoe is giving Mal's gang the bracelets with Dino Gems to them to wear.

"With them, you can morph at anywhere and anytime."Said Pain

"And can also communicate with us and each other."Said Panic

"Sir, we know that you're a God but to having all of these is... well-"Said Evie as she's looking around the lair.

"As an immortal being, I already see many things come and go, girl."Said Hades

"So what about Ironbeard and his creepy band of space pirates? Will they still stick around?"Asked Jay

"If I know how most of the outlaws were doing things back then, so the answer would be yes."Said Hades

"Great..."Said Mal

"I know that this is a lot to take in. Your lives just changed in the unimaginable way but as long as you kids remember that you all are working together as a team.

No ones can defeat you. No ones."Said Hades as Mal's gang and the Shan Brothers are exchanging glances with each other while holding their bracelets with Dino Gems.

Later in the Morning, in Auradon, at the building that is the headquarter of the Company of the Channel Islands, in the Chairman's office, a middle aged man with

dark blonde hair in golden yellow business suit named Quinton Goodman is sitting at his table and sipping a glass of wine while looking at the view of Auradon,

the sea of the English Channel, and the Isle of the Lost. Then, his secretary, a young woman with blonde hair in red suit, black shirt, and red skirt named Margaret

suddenly knocks the door and enter.

"Mr. Goodman, the company's envoy from one of the isles wish to speak with you."Said Margaret

"Send him in."Said Quinton

"As you said, Mr. Goodman."Said Margaret and then she leaves his office. A moment later, a man in green business suit walks into his office and heading toward to his desk.

"Mr. Edward Powlesland, may I know why are you here instead of controlling the officers on the penal colony to keep the inhabitants... in line?"Asked Quinton

"We have problem, sir. Big problem!"Said Edward

"I hope this problem will worth my time to listen!"Said Quinton as he's looking at the Isle of the Lost's envoy intently while spinning his glass of wine around gently.

"Oh, believe me, sir. You are going to love this."Said Edward as he's grinning.

 **Author's note: I know that this is a one heck long chapter. Believe me, I'm even surprised with the result! Well, it's because I wanted every detail to be...**

 **well, detailed.** **Now, back to the story. You all might be wondering who are the Oppressors, the Hunters, and what is the Company of the Channel Islands,**

 **right? Well, Company of the Channel Islands,** **or simply just CCI, is a subsidiary of the Mississippi Company, one of the trading companies of Auradon from**

 **its old days as France. As for the Outlaw Oppressors and the Outlaw Hunters,** **they're the peoples who share the view with the CCI's Chairman, disagreeing**

 **about bring back the outlaws to lives just to imprison them on the the isle off the coast. So Mr. Goodman employed** **these peoples to put an end to the**

 **Isle of the Lost** **by enslave its inhabitants, and making profits for his company in secret. Okay, now onward about the information for voting the second poll.**

 **The Abbasid Caliphate is one of the longest caliphates to ever existed and its rule is considered to be the Islamic Golden Age. Under the reigns of many**

 **Abbasid Caliphs, the Islamic world i** **s flourished in all branches of science, ranging from astrology, alchemy, cosmology, mathematics, to botany, medicine,**

 **ophthalmology and even those thoughts and works of the Ancient Greeks** **like those of Aristotle, Socrates, Ptolemy, and many others. But despite this,**

 **the qualities of lives and statuses of women are a little too poor and many women are being treated more as men properties** **rather than actual people**

 **and rarely have** **human rights. However, the Abbasid women still have the rights much enough to become scribes, scholars and even** **the government**

 **officials** **of the caliphate as well. T** **he Caliphs mothers can also be the very influencing figures in the royal court to help their sons rule the vast empire**

 **as well.** **As for the Ottoman Empire, it is the world's last but yet, one of the greatest, Islamic Empire to ever existed. It ruled portions** **of** **three continents;**

 **Asia, Africa, and Europe, and this Islamic Empire, is also very religious tolerance, accepting everyone to work in the government** **and doing business**

 **for the Empire.** **Despite primarily focusing on the expansion of the Empire, the Islamic science also flourished, although not as much** **as** **in the heyday**

 **of the Islamic science. And because of** **the Central Asian origins of the ruling class people; the Turks, the statuses of women are quite** **greater and having**

 **more rights than those of the Abbasid Caliphate. And just like the Abbasid Caliphate,** **the mothers of the Ottoman Sultans are the only real people in**

 **the Empire** **who can object their** **sons decisions and doings. So can you people please go to my profile page and vote? And from now on, I'll tell the**

 **histories of this** **and that country in** **the Descendants' universe in my version to you people so that all of you can understand its geography, starting**

 **with Auradon.** **There might be some** **updates** **on them if I have anything more to add. And if you guys want the ones about the states within Auradon,**

 **t** **ell me and I'll do it.**

* * *

 **Countries on the Earth in Descendants' universe**

 **Name: United States of Auradon**

 **Other names: United Kingdom of Auradon, Auradon, USA, UKA, and the Third French Empire**

 **Type of Government: Unitary parliamentary elective constitutional monarchy**

 **Ruling Royal House: House of Bourbon**

 **Religion: Roman Catholicism and other various religions, depending on each state**

 **Head of State: High King of Auradon**

 **Head of Government: Prime Minister**

 **Capital: Auradon City**

 **States: Kingdom of France, Kingdom of Cornwall, Kingdom of Corona, Kingdom of Saarland, Kingdom of Brittany, Kingdom of Arendelle,**

 **Kingdom of Atlantica,** **Kingdom of Maldonia, Sultanate of Tlemcen and Agrabah, Principality of Odiferous, Grecian Duchies, and Kingdom of Western Thrace**

 **Colonies: New France, Isle of the Lost, Senegal Colony, Guiana Colony, Clipperton Island, Reunion Island, French Southern and Antarctic Lands,**

 **Colony of Saint Barthélemy, and French Polynesia**

 **History: After getting married and being crowned as King and Queen of France, King Adam and Queen Belle started their** **travel** **around Eurasia**

 **and** **North Africa, negotiating with many other rulers,** **and writing** **many treaties about ceding the states of the other nations** **in order** **to form**

 **the United States of Auradon. Despite facing many threats f** **rom those who** **dislike their doing, from both the allying countries and** **the** **neutral nations,**

 **they managed to establish Auradon in 1995.**

* * *

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you people next time!**


	3. Difference Causes, Common Goal

**The crossover story of Descendants and Power Rangers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or Power Rangers. All I own are my OCs.**

 **Author's note: I'm back! And I have a new trouble here because I've just discovered that there can only one poll on a profile page per a time.**

 **So I may switch the poll daily but considering that no ones have been voting, I may have to go with my guts, which would resulted in the Tang dynasty**

 **and the Abbasid Caliphate being chosen. Originally, there were never going to be polls about these two but I wanted some suggestions to ensure that**

 **I made the right decisions. If I chose on my own and resulted in people don't like how I do things, then I may be called a close-minded idiot who doesn't**

 **want to listen to anybody's opinions or thoughts. That's why I made these two polls in the first place. Now, back to the story, with many historical states**

 **survived and some events didn't happen like Thirteen Colonies revolt against the British Empire and some other stuffs. But the real impact in my version**

 **of Descendants' universe is the War of Spanish Succession. In the Descendants' universe, Austria won the war and the Habsburg Monarch rule both Austria**

 **and Spain as the personal union, plus with Spanish Netherlands, and the possessions outside of Europe, making the Spanish Empire once again one of**

 **the world's greatest powers, competing with the others like the Dutch Republic, the rising British Empire, and of course, the French Empire. This victory**

 **also has impact on the rest of the world too. Due to Austria's victory, the War of Austrian Succession also never occurred, no revolt against**

 **the British Empire by the Thirteen Colonies in North America, and the British never gained foothold in India, resulting in the Mughal Empire is still standing.**

 **This also forces Britain to shift the focus to Africa and Oceania instead and has to rely more on the alliance with Portugal but on the bright side is that**

 **the British Empire still has the Thirteen Colonies along with some others in Africa and the rest of Oceania. So the rise of the British Empire is a success,**

 **both economically and militarily, but not that successful because both empires dare not to go against the might of the Habsburg. And in case if you all**

 **are wondering, yes, the Imperialism is already ended. It's just that the decolonization are much lesser here, that's all. And speaking of the Mughal Empire,**

 **I know that the whole British didn't invade India alone won't be enough. So here in the Descendants' universe, the man we known as Aurangzeb didn't**

 **rule the Mughal Empire for long because his elder brother, Dara Shukoh returned and took it from him. And how did he won and become the Emperor**

 **of the Mughal Empire? Well, that answer can be found once you all have finished reading this chapter. So please, sit tight and enjoy this ride!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Difference Causes, Common Goal

Three days later, at the morning on the Isle of the Lost, at Construction Site #07...

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

After an explosion, all slaves quickly flee to the exit, led by one of the Fake Oppressors that infiltrated the site earlier.

"Go, everyone! You're all freed!"Said Fake Male Oppressor #1 while the outlaws turned slaves are fleeing away from the construction site.

"Hiya!"Said Fake Male Oppressor #2 after he threw an Outlaw Oppressor to the other three Oppressors before him.

"Okay, you guys have only one chance to surrender or else I will-"Said Outlaw Hunter Commander but then

the Fake Female Oppressor #1 punches right into his face, knocking him down.

"Ooh..."Groaned Outlaw Hunter Commander

"Coming through!"Said Fake Female Oppressor #2 as she's running straight right to a duo of Outlaw Hunters,

then jump up and kick them in their chests, sending them down to the ground.

"Guys! Let use our powers!"Said Fake Female Oppressor #1 and her teammates then nodded in agreement.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"Screamed Fake Female Oppressor #2 right at two Oppressors that are heading toward to her with whips, sending them fly away.

The Fake Male Oppressor #1 grabs two of the Oppressors at their necks and throw them to the incoming three Outlaw Hunters. Then, an Outlaw Hunter rushes

toward him from his left and is going to slash him with his axe. But he moves, he missed and he kicked him hard right in the butt. The Hunter turns around but

get punched right into the face before he could do anything, knocking him unconscious. The Fake Male Oppressor #2 then runs with his superspeed and punch

many Outlaw Hunters and Outlaw Oppressors that are standing in many directions that he went through. With all Oppressors and Hunters are defeated and all

slaves regained their freedom, the four infiltrators left the scene. Unknowingly, Wuheng is watching them from a tower from afar.

"Melinoe..."Said Wuheng to his bracelet, contacting Melinoe.

"What is it, Wuheng?"Asked Melinoe

"They did it again."Said Wuheng

"*Sigh!* I'll talk to them... again..."Said Melinoe and then the communication ended.

Later, at Shan Yu's buuz...

"Hey, Altan! The usual one."Asked Mal as she's walking with her gang to their table.

"Um... M..."Said Evie and she points to their table and found that Melinoe is sitting there, waiting for them.

"*Sigh!* Seriously?"Asked Mal but decided to take the seat there anyway and so do the others.

"So... Melinoe... anything you wanted to talk with us?"Asked Mal

"Not much, it just that... you guys did it again."Said Melinoe

"Did what again?"Asked Carlos

"Freeing the slaves."Whispered Melinoe, so that the other customers cannot hear her.

"Why's that the problem?"Asked Mal, beginning to raise her voice as Altan and Wuheng are coming to serve their foods.

"Shhhuuu!"Shushed Melinoe

"Sorry..."Whispered Mal

"Those Dino Powers are not toys! You can use them on the bad aliens but not-"Said Melinoe

"Not those outsiders?!Asked Mal, beginning to raise her voice again.

"Mal, calm down! We don't wanted any attention!"Whispered Evie as the Shan Brothers are serving their foods.

"E! We have powers to kick those invading slavers and rapists off our home but we are being forbade of using it? It makes no sense!"Whispered Mal

"It's because they're going to send in more reinforcement! And that is just the start!"Whispered Melinoe

"What do you mean?"Asked Jay while eating boortsog.

"Their boss can send a whole army, I'm not afraid!"Said Mal

"But when it doesn't work, they're going to sort out the other tactic. Grabbing, interrogating

and torturing."Whispered Melinoe before she takes a sip of her cup of Mongolian milk tea.

"I don't like where this is going."Whispered Carlos nervously.

"And if that is still proven to be unfruitful, they are going to use the captives to... make some examples."Whispered Melinoe

"Make the examples?"Asked Evie in the whispering tone.

"One word; execution!"Said Melinoe and this makes Mal and the others gasp.

"So... let me get this straight. You wanted us to stop using Dino Powers to save the captives of those slavers, am I right?"Asked Mal in the whsipering tone.

"Quite right."Whispered Melinoe

"Well, how about this? Let's split up."Whispered Mal

"Mal, what are you saying?!"Asked Evie

"You heard me, E. From now on, there will be two factions of Power Rangers. Us and the Shan Brothers."Whispered Mal

"Mal-"Whispered Evie but Mal interrupted again.

"We'll fight those slavers while Altan and Wuheng are taking on the aliens. Does this sound like an equal deal?"Asked Mal

"Okay, first of. It's not an equal deal. Secondly, a pack of wolves has the power of a giant."Whispered Melinoe

"What does that mean?"Asked Jay while eating boortsog.

"It means 'Together, we stand. Divided, we fall,'. Simple like that."Whispered Melinoe

"Melly, you know we cannot be in two places at the same time. So it's better like this."Whispered Mal as she's dipping her boortsog in her cup of suutai tsai.

"*Sigh!* There is no talking you out of this, isn't it?"Asked Melinoe

"This place may be nothing but a prison! A penal colony! But still, it is our home. Being imprisoned for what we didn't do is already enough but...

to lose our humanity and to being treated as slaves for labor force and entertainment on the beds? Not a chance!"Whispered Mal with venom in it.

"Well, let's enjoy our meal then."Said Melinoe as she's grabbing another boortsog and eat it.

"Wait! That's it? No more convincing or any sort of tricks?"Asked Mal but the Goddess of Ghosts shook her head, meaning no. As they're eating their breakfast,

Altan and Wuheng are watching from afar at the counter, knowing that Melinoe has a trick in her sleeve that is highly possible enough to change Mal's mind.

In the Outer Space, aboard The Centurion, in the Orlop Deck, in the Lab...

"Baasho! How's rebuilding our crew going?"Asked Ironbeard as he's entering the lab.

"Almost done, Captain."Said Baasho as he's programming the machine called the Chamber of Life to create more Ipotanes for his captain.

"Good! Because the Masters wanted the other Dinozords that have been yet to hatched. With them, we can fight those pesky teenagers equally."Said Ironbeard as

the chamber's opening its door, and then an Ipotane walks out from it with a club in his hands. The chamber's door then close and the smokes, which come from

the wires that are connecting to the chamber's computer, are going right into the chamber itself. Once the fog is died down and the chamber's door is opened,

another Ipotane walks out from it.

Meanwhile, back on the Isle of the Lost on Earth, at the Dragon Grove...

"So... why are we here again?"Asked Carlos as he's walking along with Melinoe and the others inside this darkly grove.

"My dad buried some of old relics from the Mesozoic era here when he, Pain and Panic were settling on the Isle."Said Melinoe

"And they are?"Asked Evie but instead of answering, Melinoe just keeps looking until she spotted three glowing things buried under a dead tree.

"Dino Eggs."Said Melinoe as she's pulling the soccer ball-sized egg one by one out from the hiding place.

"Um, no thanks. We all already eating breakfast."Said Jay

"Uh, no. We're not going to eat them. We'll hatch them and you guys are going to ride them."Said Melinoe

"Ride them?"Asked Evie but then her question is interrupted then they heard a movement nearby. Suddenly, an Ipotane appears from behind of them.

"Just one? This will be easy like drink a bottle of milk."Said Jay but then three solar boats appear above him and the others, release the ropes

and more Ipotanes slide down along with Banagi and Baasho. Now, the teens are surrounded by the space pirates.

"You might want to correct that, Jay."Said Carlos while Jay is rolling his eyes.

"Attack!"Said Banagi and he pulls out his sword and rush toward to his enemies along with Baasho and the Ipotanes. Two Ipotanes charge up their clubs

and throw two laser balls out, hitting the teens with two explosions around them, making Melinoe's bag, which is containing the Dino Eggs, to fly out of her hands.

"The eggs!"Said Melinoe as she's getting up but then an Ipotane grabs the bag before she could get to it. Melinoe creates a fireball in her hands and throw it out to

that Ipotane, exploding him and sending him fly away while the bag is floating away to the other direction. Then, Baasho jumps into the air to get it but then,

Melinoe teleports herself into midair to get it as well. Both of them grab the bag at the same time, locking themselves in a tug of war. As the boys are busying

fighting the Ipotanes and Banagi, Evie tries to contact Mal.

Later, at the Darkland Square on the other side of the Isle of the Lost...

"Some money, please!"Said Little Boy as he's holding out the little bowl. But nobody is willing to give him some money.

"Some money, please!"Said Little Boy but once again, being ignored by those who walk passed by.

"Some money, please..."Said Little Boy but still, there is no change. Suddenly, his belly growls, meaning he's hungry. Tired, the boy decided to sit at the fountain full of

impure water at the center of the square. As he's sitting with a tear comes out from his left eye, his belly growls again. Many people who are walking passed by didn't

look like they didn't wanted to help but because they can't. As long as the merchants from Auradon are controlling this rotting penal colony, they need to keep whatever

they have with themselves due to the oppression and the mistreatment by them and their private army made out of slavers and the carelessness of Auradon. Plus, some

people on the Isle of the Lost here are actually the really dangerous criminals and outlaws, not the victims with bad experiences or the scapegoats like some others.

Then, an old man passed by and spotted the little boy by the fountain. Hearing his belly growls, he decided to help him by walking up to him with his two camels.

He then gently grabs the little boy's bowl and milk the camel's milk into it, and then give it for the boy to drink up.

"Here."Said Old Man

"Thank you."Said Little Boy as he's taking the bowl and begin to drink up. Suddenly, the noise of the cart are getting closer and closer. Suddenly, a cart ridden by five

Outlaw Hunters, which is powered by a group of outlaws turned slaves, appears from one of the main roads. The moment the people see this, they immediately panic

and run in every direction for their own safeties.

"Fill the cart with all that you can find! Now go!"Said Outlaw Hunter and he then gets out of the cart with the other four, arming themselves with their axes

and rush out to grab anyone that they can lay their hands on. Upon seeing this, the old man quickly grabs the little boy and put him on one of his camels.

Before he could get on the other camel, one of the Outlaw Hunters grab him and throw him to the ground.

"NO!"Shouted Little Boy but he cannot get off the camel's back because it is too high.

"Ooh..."Groaned Old Man as he's grabbing his stick, trying to pull himself up. Only to be grabbed at neck by the Outlaw Hunter and drag away to the cart.

"NO! NO!"Shouted Little Boy as the old man who helped him earlier is being taken away. In the dark alley nearby, Mal saw the whole event and use her Dino Powers

to camouflage herself and walk out, grabbing a plank while leaving the alley. To everyone, all they're seeing is just a plank floating in the air but none of them have

time to be curious because their lives are at stake here. The camouflaged Mal walks up to one of the Outlaw Hunters, who's dragging a teenage girl away, and hit him

right in the face, knocking him out cold as the girl runs away for her life. Mal then spots the other three Hunters at the cart, two are guarding the cart while another one

is dragging the old man toward it. As for the leading Hunter, he is grabbing a little boy on the camel and take him with him. The camouflaged Mal quickly rushes toward

to the leading Hunter and him him right in the face with the plank and then kick him in the belly with her right knee, and freeing the little boy. Seeing their leader down,

the other two Outlaw Hunters quickly abandon their positions and rush toward to the little boy and the floating plank. Before she could fight them, a beeping sound happens.

It's the bracelet from her wrist. But she decided to ignore the sound and fight against the incoming enemies. She jumps in the air and landed right on their heads, jump off,

landed on the ground and swing back, kicking their legs, making them fall. At the cart, the last Outlaw Hunter now has the old man and the other captives locked up in

the cart. When he gets on the driver seat and is about to whip the slaves to run, the plank suddenly hit him right in the face after Mal threw it out, knocking him out cold.

With all Hunters are defeated, Mal then releases the captives and the slaves from the cart, and set a fire on it, burning the cart down. After the incident, Mal rushes back

into the dark alley and undo the camouflage on herself and answer the call.

"Hello?"Asked Mal

"MAL! WHERE ARE YOU?! WE'RE BEING OVERRUN AT THE DRAGON GROVE!"Said Evie through the bracelet.

"I'm on my way! No worry, I'll-"Said Mal but suddenly, Melinoe appears from behind and take her with her. After she disappeared with the teenage Goddess,

the beaten Outlaw Hunters then slowly get up and run away back to their territory. At Dragon Grove, both Mal and Melinoe then pop right in the middle of the fight.

When she is released from Melinoe's grips, she is shock to see her gang and the Shan Brothers are fighting the Ipotanes, Banagi and Baasho. Then, Melinoe spots

an Ipotane with a bag on his back is climbing up to the solar boat by rope. So she quickly blasts fire into the back of the Ipotane, making him let go and fall down,

letting go of the bag in the process.

"Guys!"Said Mal as she's jumping into the air and kick an approaching Ipotane away. Once she ladned, everyone regroups, and getting ready for another fight.

"Ready?"Asked Mal

"Ready!"Said Everyone, except Melinoe, who is still heading toward to the bag.

"Dino Knight, Power Up!"Said Everyone and soon, they all transformed, doing postures, and getting into the fighting stances.

"The sooner this end, the sooner I can leave! Carno Staff!"Said Mal as she's holding her Carno Staff in her hands.

"Ptera Daggers!"Said Evie after she summoned her weapons.

"Pachyrhino Shield!"Said Jay as he's holding his primary weapon.

"Iguano Claws!"Said Carlos after he summoned his weapons.

"Ichthyornis Crossbow!"Said Wuheng as he's holding Ichthyornis Crossbow in his hands.

"Koolasu Sword!"Said Altan as he's holding his primary weapon in his hands.

"Get them!"Said Banagi as he's heading to get the bag with Baasho, leaving the Ipotanes to fight against the Power Rangers. Mal hits two Ipotanes with her Carno Staff

and kick the other one that is coming from her left. Then, she uses her primary weapon as a pole and jump into the air and kick another Ipotane in the chest, sending him

to hit two more. Jay swings his Pachyrhino Shield around, slamming and slashing with the spikes on his shield, making them fall to the ground. He then jumps up and

kick two more Ipotanes right in their chests, sending them to fly to hit the dead trees nearby. Carlos jumps and spinning himself around, and slashing all Ipotanes that

surrounded him. Then, another Ipotane appears behind him and trying to hit him with his club. But he ducked in time and flip him up, slamming his head on the ground.

Evie jumps on the dead tree and push herself out by her feet, kick two Ipotanes in the faces and landed on the ground. Then, she swings her Ptera Daggers around,

slashing them at the chests and torso. With his primary weapon as crossbow, Wuheng opens fire on the incoming aliens around him, shooting several blasts to them,

exploding their surrounding and sending them fly away in many directions. Some fall into the pond, some hit the dead trees, and some just landed on the ground.

Altan is slashing the alien pirates around him with his Koolasu Sword and also kicking and punching those who are too close to use the sword away as well.

While the Rangers are busying themselves with the foot soldiers of their enemies, Melinoe, Banagi and Baasho are going after the bag full of three Dino Eggs.

"Got it!"Said Melinoe after she grabbed the bag but then Banagi grabs her right wrist violently, harming her.

"Ugh!"Said Melinoe

"Surrender the eggs or we will-"Said Banagi but then his hand got burned once Melinoe covered herself with fire, making him let go.

"You mortals think you can fight me?! I am the Goddess of Ghosts!"Said and then she gets up and blast flame with her hands to them, making the two dog-like aliens

jump out of the way before it hit them. With them out of the way, the young Goddess immediately grabs the bag and put it on her back. Then, several blasts hit her

from both, the left and the right, making her fall on her back. Then, she sees Banagi and Baasho are aiming their blasters toward her and they're moving closer and closer.

"Immortal or not, you will not stop us!"Said Banagi

"Well, I warned you..."Said Melinoe and then she raises her hands in the air, creating a huge fire ball and throw it to them. But they moved aside and the ground behind

them explode, sending them float into the air landed on the ground with their backs. While them are down, Melinoe reunites with the Rangers, who had defeated all Ipotanes

that accompanied Banagi and Baasho.

"This is not over! Not by a long shot!"Said Banagi and then the solar boat appears above them,

throw the rope down, they catch and climb up while the boat is flying away with the other solar boats

back to the Centurion in the outer space.

"Are you guys okay?"Asked Melinoe

"I think we're all good."Said Evie as she's demorphing herself along with the others.

"Good! Now, can I leave?!"Asked Mal but before anyone can answer, she walks away in frustration.

"What's her deal?"Asked Altan

"She obsessed with the Isle's liberty, that's her deal."Said Carlos

Later, at the Darkland Square...

"Ooh..."Groaned Uma as she's limping slowly while Harry, Gil and six of her crewmen are sitting on the fountain. Then, Mal walks out of the alley and spot them.

She then takes a look around and see that the whole place has been completely trashed. Everyone in the area, including Uma and her crew, have been seriously injured.

"What happened here?!"Asked Mal as she walks up to Uma.

"Oh look, who's finally make it! Where have you been?!"Asked Uma

"Hey! I asked you first, Shrimpy!"Said Mal

"Oh! You wanna know what happened, huh? Fine! The big party of Outlaw Hunters arrived and screw the whole place up! They grabbed everyone that

they can lay their hands on and throw them into the cart and take them away to their occupied lands on the Isle! For once, I would love to have you

and your band around!"Said Uma as she's looking at Mal angrily.

"I'll fix this mess, no worry."Said Mal

"Oh yeah? How?"Asked Uma mockingly.

"I have my way..."Muttered Mal and then she leaves the scene.

"But first, there is someone that I need to talk with."Said Mal as she's walking away from the young sea witch and her crew.

Later, at Melinoe's mansion, in the Living Room...

"Melinoe! Melinoe! Melinoe!"Said Mal as she's running in the hallway, enter the living room, only to find that the Goddess of Ghosts is not alone.

Evie, Jay, Carlos, and the Shan Brothers are still staying with her after the latest fight with the space pirates.

"Oh hey, Mal. What's up?"Asked Melinoe as she's pouring hot camel milk into the cup before her on the table.

"I need to talk with you or maybe, your dad."Said Melinoe

"About what?"Asked Melinoe

"You have to find someone to replace me."Said Mal

"What?!"Asked Jay

"Mal, what're you saying?!"Asked Evie

"This place might be a prison but it is still our home! And I'm not going to let those slavers treat us like animals anymore!"Said Mal and suddenly, the secret entrance opens

and Pain and Panic run out from it. Their bodies are covered with slimy green goo and also look like they've been through a big mess together.

"ROARRR!"

"ROARRR!"

"ROARRR!"

After they came out, the entrance closed and then Hades pops out of nowhere in the middle of the room, surprising everyone a bit.

Back down below, the sounds of roars and mayhem are still going on, making the teens are wondering what is going on down there.

"Hey, kids!"Said Hades

"What's going on down there?"Asked Altan

"Uh, nothing, kid."Said Pain

"Just us were trying to tame the dinosaurs."Said Panic

"Ahem!"Said Mal and then everyone's attention turn to her.

"So... what's with the tension here?"Asked Hades, feeling tension in the room between the teens.

"Those slavers just screw the Darkland Square and took lots of people with them! I have to do something!"Said Mal

"I understand, kid. And you're right!"Said Hades

"You're agreeing with her?!"Asked Wuheng

"Kid, I know how you feel. I've been living for millions of years and I've been facing such situations like these for countless of times.

But I want you to think things thoroughly before you decided to do anything."Said Hades

"Look, Mal. We wanted the Isle to be liberated too but yet, we're here, and dealing with those space pirates."Said Evie

"Good for you, E. I guess I'm just difference."Said Mal and then she leaves in frustration.

"And there goes our fearless and stubborn leader."Said Jay as he's watching Mal's leaving with the others.

Aboard the Centurion, in the Orlop Deck, in the Lab...

"If those Rangers trained those creatures, they will be able to use them against us!"Said Lythos

"And its result could be... disastrous for us!"Said Hydros

"Do you mortals know what to do?"Asked Pyros

"Pick one of our shards and use it to stop them once and for all!"Said Stratos

"Understood, sirs."Said Ironbeard and then the spirits of the four elemental Titans return into the shards at Ironbeard's necklace.

The space pirate captain then takes his necklace off, pull the brown shard out and give it to his lieutenant/mechanic, Baasho.

"Initiate the Chamber of Life!"Said Ironbeard and then Baasho puts the brown shard into the jar,

which is connecting to the the Chamber's control panel and the Chamber itself.

"Entering DNA codes."Said Banagi as he's activating the other machine with multiple tanks nearby, which contain countless of selections of DNA of animals, plants

and molecular of objects and this machine is too connecting to the Chamber of Life as well. It's the DNA Machine, and its main function is to release the chosen

DNA of animals and plants and the molecular of the objects into the Chamber of Life.

"Engaging!"Said Baasho as he's pulling the levers down while pressing the keyboard, raising the jar with the brown shard within into the tube by the control panel's platform.

Soon, the smokes from the DNA Machine and the smoke from the control panel are going right into the Chamber of Life by their tubes. Once the fog is died down and

the door is opened, a porcupine-themed humanoid rock monster called Rockcupine then walks out from the chamber.

"Excellent!"Said Ironbeard as he's looking at the monster that his first mate and lieutenant just created.

Later, back on Earth, at the Isle's envoy mansion on the Isle of the Lost, in the Envoy's office...

"All slaves are now in the site number #23 as you've ordered, sir."Said Oppressor Leader

"Good."Said Edward and then he drinks the wine from his cup.

"His Majesty is going to love the present we made for his coronation. You may leave."Said Edward

"Yes, sir."Said Oppressor Leader and then he walks out of the office. Unknowingly, he is being watched by Mal from the alley nearby when he left the mansion.

"I'm going to fix this. Alone or not alone."Whispered Mal

"M!"Said Evie as she's running toward to the purple-haired girl with Jay and Carlos.

"What're you guys doing here?"Asked Mal

"We're here to help you."Said Evie

"Thanks, guys. And... I'm sorry but... you all have to understand..."Said Mal

"Yeah, we do."Said Jay

"We all are."Said Carlos

"It's okay, M."Said Evie

At the Secret Lair in Hades' mansion...

"That doesn't look good."Said Panic as he's looking at the central screen with Pain and the daughter of his boss, seeing a porcupine-themed humanoid rock monster

is attacking the Ghostly Port, scaring people off. Then, the Ipotanes appeared by their solar boats, come down, and attack everyone around, including the little boy

and the old man Mal saved from the Outlaw Hunters earlier.

"You don't have to tell me, Panic."Said Melinoe and then she decided to contact the Rangers.

Back at the Alley near the Isle's envoy mansion...

"Guys! We have a situation! People at the Ghostly Port are in danger!"Said Melinoe through their bracelets.

"*Sigh!* Okay, but this is the last time!"Said Mal and then she looks around with the others.

"Ready?"Asked Mal

"Ready!"Said Evie, Jay, and Carlos in unison.

"Dino Knight, Power Up! Hiya!"Said Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos in unison. Then, all four of them are transformed into Dino Knight Power Rangers, doing their postures,

and then left to fight the rock monster. Soon, they arrive at the Ghostly Port and is amaze and shock to see such being like Rockupine.

"Whoa! That guy looks nasty!"Said Jay and then he rushes out with the others to fight the rock monster. They punch and kick for several times but they prove to

be ineffective because of the spikes on his back. Not to mention his entire body is made out of rock. When Jay and Carlos attempt to punch Rockupine in the face,

he blocks them with his arms and toss them away. The two boys landed on their backs and then he grabs one of the spikes from his back and throw them off to

the boys, causing an explosion at where they are and sending them fly away. Then, the Purple Ranger and the Blue Ranger pull out their Spino Blasters from

their holsters and turn them into Spino Sabers.

"Spino Saber!"Said Mal and Evie and both of them quickly rush out to fight against the porcupine-themed humanoid rock monster. Seeing them coming, Rockupine

takes two more spikes of his back and rush out to fight the girls by using those spikes in his hands like swords. Both sides swing their swords to one another fiercely

and relentlessly. The Purple and the Blue Ranger managed to slash him at the chest, sending him backward. So he throws the spikes in his hands to them, cause two

explosions behind both female Dino Knight Rangers and send them fly to landed before him.

"Now, you both are mine!"Said Rockupine but suddenly, several laser arrows hit him in the back. After hit with several shots, he turns around and see the Gold Ranger

and the Green Ranger, armed with Koolasu Sword and Ichthyornis Crossbow respectively, and are walking toward them. Then, the Green Ranger shoots more laser arrows

to him, hurting the rock monster more.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"Screamed Rockupine as he's backing away a little. Distracted, Altan jumps into the air

and slash him with the Koolasu Sword of his, right at the face and the chest.

"OUCH! OW!"Said Rockupine as he's being sent fly away because of the two hits. Once he landed,

he rolls a few rounds and then get up. When he already get up, the Rangers are reunited.

"Surrender!"Said Jay as he, Mal, Evie, and Carlos are aiming their Spino Blasters to the porcupine-themed rock monster.

"You have to catch me first!"Said Rockupine and then he jumps far to the port nearby, pull of the big piece of cloth, revealing the solar boat

he used to enter the Isle earlier. He quickly gets inside, activate its engines, and fly away from the Rangers.

"He's getting away!"Said Evie

"We never catch him in time!"Said Mal

"Actually, you guys can."Said Melinoe through their bracelets.

Back at Hades' mansion, in the Secret Lair...

"Meet the Raptor Riders."Said Melinoe and then she presses the keyboard, sending the Raptor Riders out.

Later, at the Ghostly Port...

"Huh?"Asked Evie as she's turning around, hearing the sounds of footsteps are coming closer and closer very fast. Then, five large cybernetic Velociraptors

run toward them very fast! Each of them has the color that match each Dino Knight Rangers respectively.

"Cool!"Said Carlos and he quickly jumps on the White Raptor Rider.

"Awesome!"Said Evie after she jumped on the Blue Raptor Rider's back.

"This rocks!"Said Jay after he jumped on the Crimson Raptor Rider's back. Soon, all Rangers are mounted and immediately chase Rockupine down.

"Go Raptor Riders!"Said The Dino Knight Rangers as they're riding their Raptor Riders after their enemy. Nearby, everyone is running away from a group of Ipotanes.

The little boy decided to hide behind the crates but then got spotted by one of these horse-faced humanpid reptilians. The Purple Ranger notices this and decided to

step in and help.

"You guys go after that guy with the spiky back! I'll deal with these horse-faced guys here!"Said Mal and she jumps off from her Raptor Rider's back and kick

an Ipotane that is approaching the little boy away. Once he's down, the Purple Ranger turns to look at the terrifying little boy and help him up while her teammates

are going after Rockupine. The Gold and the Green Rangers jump off their Raptor Riders too and go after the rest of the Ipotanes.

"You're safe now."Said Mal

"Thanks..."Said Little Boy and then he runs away to catch up with the crowd. Mal remounts back on the Purple Raptor Rider and rejoin her team.

Soon, Altan and Wuheng, who've just finished in dealing with the Ipotanes, also joined her too. When they caught up with Evie, Jay, and Carlos,

they found that they are already on the top of a building and the solar boat is flying up very high, almost reaching the the barrier.

"What's the matter, Rangers? Afraid of height?"Asked Rockupine mockingly.

"You wish, you freaky walking rock!"Said Evie and then she, Jay, and Carlos pull out their Spino Blasters and shoot right at the solar boats engine, damaging it.

"What?!"Asked Rockupine and suddenly, the engine explodes and the boat then crashed, along with Rockupine. The Rangers quicky ride to the crash site only to find

that Rockupine is walking out from the burning solar boat without any scratches. he then turns around, grab the damaged solar boat and throw it to the Rangers.

So they immediately ride forward, letting the boat crash into ground.

"Carno Staff!"Said Mal and then she hits Rockupine with her Carno Staff while riding her Raptor Rider.

"Ptera Daggers!"Said Evie and then she slashes the porcupine-themed humanoid rock monster while riding her Raptor Rider.

"Pachyrhino Shield!"Said Jay and then he slashes the rock monster with his shield's horns while riding his Raptor Rider.

"Iguano Claws!"Said Carlos and then he slashes the porcupine-themed humanoid rock monster while riding his Raptor Rider.

"Koolasu Sword!"Said Altan and then he slashes the rock monster while riding his Raptor Rider.

"Ichthyornis Crossbow!"Said Wuheng and then he fires several laser arrows to Rockupine while riding his Raptor Rider. Each time the Rangers harm him with

their personal weapons, there will be sparks and smokes come out from his body while he's flying away because of the impacts from those hits given by

the Power Rangers. Once he's down, they combine their weapons together while riding.

"Raptor Riders!"Said The Dino Knight Rangers as Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos are combining their primary weapons together, forming the G-Rex Blaster,

while the Shan Brothers are forming the Spino Striker with their personal weapons. Once completed, the Blue, the Crimson, and the White Rangers

then jump on the back of the Purple Raptor Rider while the Gold Ranger jumps on the back of the Green Raptor Rider.

"FIRER!"Shouted The Dino Knight Rangers and then two blasts are being shot out from the combined weapons, killing and exploding Rockupine.

Aboard the Centurion, in the Captain's cabin...

"Baasho!"Said Ironbeard after he saw the whole fight through the monitor that is hanging on the ceiling in his cabin.

"Yes, Captain!"Said Baasho

"Activate the Titanizer!"Said Ironbeard

"As you ordered, Captain!"Said Baasho and he rushes out to the deck, heading down to the gun deck, which is the middle one between the deck and the orlop deck.

He stopped at the control panel that is connecting to the very large plasma cannon. He activates the control panel, opening the cannons gates, revealing that they

are located behind the bow of the ship. Baasho presses button with the the word 'Titanize', charging the cannon up, and then press the red button a moment later,

firing violet beam from the plasma cannon. The beam goes through the barrier easily, right at Rockupine's remains, reviving and enlarging him.

"ROARRR!"

"Uh oh..."Said Altan

"Melinoe, we have quite a big situation here."Said Mal

"I see it, Mal. The Dinozords are on their ways."Said Melinoe through their bracelets. Soon, the Dinozords arrive as the teenage Goddess said earlier. The moment they arrive,

the Power Rangers immediately jump up and teleport inside to their Zords heads, and forming their Megazords. The Carnozord combine with the Pterazord, Pachyrhinozord,

and the Iguanozord, forming Knightasaurus Megazord, while the Koolasuzord and the Ichthyornizord combine with one another, and forming Khanataurus Megazord.

"Knightasaurus Megazord!"Said Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos in unison as their Megazord's doing its posture and roaring.

"Khanataurus Megazord!"Said Altan and Wuheng in unison as their Megazord's doing its posture. Once the Megazords appeared,

Rockupine grabs two spikes from his back and throw at them, cause two explosions around both Megazords, sending them backward.

"Let's even the odd! Scorpiochs! Assist me!"Said Rockupine and then the crew aboard The Centurion releases two Scorpiochs down to Earth to assist him.

"ROARRR!"

"ROARRR!"

"Three against two?! You're an unfair player!"Said Wuheng as two Scorpiochs are landing aside Rockupine.

"All masters to me is your destruction!"Said Rockupine and then two Scorpiochs walk toward to both Megazords and open fire on them with their stings for several times.

Before those shots could hit them, Khanataurus Megazord blocks them with its sword while the Knightasaurus Megazord blocks itself from the lasers with its shield.

"We'll take care of these giant scorpions. You four go and turn that rock guy with spikes into a pile of rocks!"Said Altan

"You got it, Altan."Said Mal and she pilots the Knightasaurus Megazord with Evie, Jay, and Carlos toward to Rockupine. Both Scorpiochs attempt to sting

the Khanataurus Megazord but it grabs their tails and chop their stings off. Then, pick them both up and swing across itself to landed on the other side.

As both giant humanoid flying scorpions are getting up, the Khanataurus Megazord is preparing to finish them off.

"Deadly Waves!"Said Altan and Wuheng and the Khanataurus Megazord charges up its sword, slash out three times, sending three waves of glowing blue energy

to hit both Scorpiochs, killing them and exploding them into pieces. At the fight between the Knightasaurus Megazord and Rockupine, the porcupine-themed humanoid

rock monster is getting the upper hand because he's using a one long spike that he took off from his back as a pike and hitting the Megazord nonstop. Once the Megazord

is backed away, he opens fire on it with the edge of the rocky pike of his for several times. Each time it's being shot out, another spearhead immediately replaced

the shot one.

"I got an idea! Ptera Rang!"Said Evie as the Knightasaurus Megazord is holding its chest armor, which is made from the Pterazord's torso, wings, and head, in its right hand.

Then, it throws the chest armor as a boomerang, hitting Rockupine for a few times, making some rocky spikes to fall from his back.

"OH! OUCH! OW!"Said Rockupine as he's being hit by the Ptera Rang that was thrown to him three times by his opponent, making him backed away and distracted.

"Now, let's finish him!"Said Mal and then the Knightasaurus Megazord jumps into the air and split its double-bladed sword into two swords.

"Double Drilling Swords!"Said Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos in unison and then their Megazord turns its double-bladed sword into two drilling swords. Then, it jumps toward with

the drilling swords are drilling very fast in its hands. Soon, the swords penetrate through Rockupine's belly and drill themselves, along with the Knightasaurus Megazord,

out from the belly, killing and exploding the Rockupine into pieces. After the victory over the porcupine-themed rock monster and the Scorpiochs, the Rangers jump down and

landed on the ground. The Purple Ranger spotted a little boy and an old man she saved earlier and wave to them. The little boy qucikly runs out and hug her.

"Thanks!"Said Little Boy

"Anytime... anytime..."Said Mal as she's hugging the boy back. That is when she realizes something

very important; saving this planet is also mean saving the Isle of the Lost and its people too.

Ten minutes earlier, at the Balcony of the Grand Palace of Auradon in Auradon City...

"Any idea yet, Ulrik? Crystal?"Asked Ben, the Grand Prince of Auradon, as he's approaching two friends of his that have been appointed as his Royal Advisers.

The muscular teenage boy with the strawberry-blonde hair and turquoise blue eyes in the white shirt, white trousers, brown coat and brown winkle pickers is Prince Ulrik,

son of Princess Anna and Prince Consort Kristoff. The other one is a teenage girl known as Princess Crystal, the daughter of Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Princess Crystal has

her mother's pale white hair, tying in ponytail, blue eyes and also wearing light blue dress. She's also wearing long gloves all the times because her magical ice powers

while her footwear is two dark blue heeled shoes.

"None..."Said Ulrik as he's looking down from balcony of boredom.

"Me either..."Said Crystal as she's leaning against the balcony while crossing her arms. Suddenly, sounds of monstrous roars from afar got their attentions.

"What was that?!"Asked Crystal as she's turning to look at her cousin. Suddenly, Ben points toward to the sea, straight at where the Isle of the Lost is located.

"Look!"Said Ben as he's watching the Khanataurus is finishing off the Scorpiochs with its sword, killing them and exploding them into pieces.

"What is that?!"Asked Crystal and then she, alongside with Ben and her cousin, watches the fight between the Knightasaurus Megazord and Rockupine in awe.

The fight ended with Rockupine being drilled through his belly by the double-bladed sword turned two drilling swords of the Knightasaurus Megazord, killing him

and exploding him. After the fight ended, both Megazords walk away without knowing that they are being watched by three royals from the mainland.

"Cousin, do you have any clue or idea what were they?"Asked Ulrik

"I got none in my head."Said Crystal as she's looking at the Isle of the Lost in shock of what just happed with her cousin.

Ben, on the other hand, just figured out what his first proclamation should be.

"Guys..."Said Ben and the Prince and the Crown Princess of Arendelle turn around to look at the Grand Prince of Auradon.

"I just figured out what should be my first proclamation."Said Ben

Later at nighttime, in the Alley near the Construction Site #23...

"Ready?"Asked Mal

"Ready!"Said Evie, Jay, and Carlos in unison. Then, all four of them put on their covers, dressing up as the Oppressors for the infiltration of the construction site.

"And this time, guys. No Dino Powers unless it is emergency."Said Mal/Female Fake Oppressor #1, although she knows this may be a little too late for such an order.

"You got it, M!"Said Evie/Fake Female Oppressor #2 and she then leaves the alley with her teammates to liberate the slaves.

 **Author's note: And done! Wow! This chapter took longer than I had expected earlier. Well, I've been editing this chapter for several times because I have**

 **to find the right moments, the right words, doing research about the War of Spanish Succession and the British Empire, and plenty of other things in my life.**

 **As I was saying, I've planned for the existences of many countries in my version of Descendants as well and I've also discovered some more to fill**

 **in** **the gaps. Now, about how Dara Shukoh have claimed the throne from his young brother, Aurangzeb. Well, it's simple. He decided to reside with**

 **the Maharaja** **of Marwar instead and waiting for the right time. When he heard of the oppositions against Aurangzeb by the Marathas, the Sikhs,**

 **and** **the Pashtun tribes,** **he recruited them to his cause and led them to fight against his younger brother alongside with Shivaji, Guru Tegh Bahadar,**

 **and Khushal Khattak. And yes,** **I know that Ptera Rang and Raptor Riders are completely based from the original ones in Dino Thunder because I really**

 **have no ideas how to rename them.**

* * *

 **Countries in the Descendants' universe**

 **Name: United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland**

 **Other names: UK, United Kingdom, Britain, Great Britain, and the British Empire**

 **Type of Government: Unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy**

 **Ruling Royal House: House of Stuart**

 **Religion: Anglicanism and other various religions, depending on each state and colony**

 **Head of State: King and Queen of the Great Britain**

 **Head of Government: Prime Minister**

 **Capital: London**

 **States: Kingdom of England, Kingdom of Scotland, Principality of Wales, and Northern Ireland**

 **Crown dependencies: Isle of Man, Bailiwick of Guernsey, and Bailiwick of Jersey**

 **Colonies: The Thirteen Colonies, the Strait Settlements, Colony of New South Wales, Colony of Queensland, Colony of Victoria, Colony of Tasmania,**

 **Colony of South Australia, Colony of New Zealand, Colony of Papua New Guinea, Colony of Hudson Bay, British Antarctic Territory, and some others.**

 **History: With Queen Mary II gave birth to a daughter sometime later in 1678. And later in 1679, the Queen gave birth to another daughter.**

 **And finally** **in 1680,** **she gave birth to a son. This kept the House of Stuart as the ruling royal house to this day. And due to the victory of Austria**

 **in War of Spanish Succession,** **the Dutch Republic is not in decline, and never gained foothold in India, the British Empire is not as big as**

 **the Spanish Empire and has to rely more on** **the alliances with the Portuguese Empire and Sultanate of Morocco for the chance of success.**

 **When Napoleonic Wars broke out, the Empire is beginning to rise** **slowly due to its duty to fight against the naval forces of the French Empire**

 **by the sea for the Third Coalition, which ended in victories. After have given** **the "right push" by the War of the Third Coalition, the British Empire**

 **then risen up as the new major power of the world. Despite lost some colonies like** **Kenya, Tanzania and some other territories in Africa, the Empire**

 **is still be able to maintaining itself as one of the world's great powers.**

* * *

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you people next time!**


	4. The Secret Migration

**The crossover story of Descendants and Power Rangers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or Power Rangers. All I own are my OCs.**

 **Author's note: I hope you guys enjoy the previous chapters because I did my best. And since that no one is going vote for the ruling dynasty of**

 **the Arab world, I'll go for the Abbasid Caliphate and take the poll** **about it down but I have yet to give up on the poll for the Tang and Song dynasties.**

 **I'm serious about this, please. I'm REALLY CANNOT decided this on my OWN! Why is that?! Because both dynasties sound great as** **the perfect candidates**

 **for the Descendants' universe! Yes, I know that in Disney's Mulan, women are being downgraded and being treated more like properties and objects rather**

 **than people and the Tang dynasty is** **being the Golden Age of Women in China back then would contrast with one another. But still, the Tang dynasty is still**

 **being described as the Golden Age of China but so does the Song dynasty. So I really have no** **idea which one to choose. If I choose the Tang dynasty, it is**

 **a little more difficult because I don't know how to describe the age when the Great Tang is at war with the Mongols and I also have no idea which side**

 **is going to emerge victorious or should I let the Mongols having Northern China under their rule only, letting southern part of the empire being spared,**

 **and becoming the vassal state of the Mongols instead.** **But if I choose the Song dynasty, it will be easier because I manage to find a way to describe each**

 **age that will replaced the Yuan, Ming and the Qing dynasties easily. Plus, I also have an idea of how to make** **the Southern Song survived from the Mongols**

 **and even also be able to retake Northern China back, of course by starting out as its vassal state first. The major issue is that if I choose the Tang dynasty**

 **is its** **succeeding period, the age that I'm going to replace the Age of Five Dynasties and Ten Kingdoms, and the age that replacing the Mongols occupation**

 **of China, both of them are considered to be dark times of China** **and I really have no idea how to stop the Age of Five Dynasties and Ten Kingdoms**

 **from rising. I know that preventing An Lushan Rebellion won't be enough because there other military commanders and generals who** **are plotting**

 **the rebellions against the Empire as well. Plus, with the external threats. The Empire of Great Tang will eventually collapse and all that can be done**

 **is just delaying it. Still, an empire that is internationally** **considered to be the Golden Age of China is an incredible price that might be something to**

 **regret if throw away. So if no ones are still not going to vote, I've change my mind to the Song dynasty to be the one that is going to be used if I have**

 **to make the decision on my own.**

Chapter 4 The Secret Migration

A week later in the midday, on the Isle of the Lost, at Shan Yu's buuz...

"Enjoy!"Said Altan after he and Wuheng served Mal's gang and Melinoe their foods.

"Thanks, Altan."Said Evie and then she grabs a cup of camel milk and drink up.

"So... Melinoe. We wanted to know something. Can we ask?"Asked Mal

"Sure, go ahead."Said Melinoe

"How did your dad know the creep like Ironbeard and his crew anyway?"Asked Mal in the whispering tone.

"And how did he know that they have allied themselves with the Titans?"Asked Jay in the whispering tone as well.

"Long story short, the Gods like me and my dad can go anywhere we wanted, including going around the galaxy."Said Melinoe

"And he met or saw them made a deal with one another, am I right?"Asked Carlos

"According from what my dad told me, he left for volcanic planet thousands of parsecs away from Earth to clear his head after

his defeat by my cousin. The round that he got punched into the face and sent down right into the River Styx, of course."Said Melinoe

"And that's where he encountered Ironbeard and those two with the Titans?"Asked Jay

"Yep, when he was walking by the lava river of that planet, he heard people are talking in the cave. When he decided to take a look, he discovered that the four Titans

that my cousin threw off into the outer space earlier are alive with their spirits are being contained in the shards that came from their bodies after the explosion.

The other party that was talking with them are Ironbeard and those two Canids. Ironbeard's previous crew caused a mutiny and having him and those two marooned on

that planet."Said Melinoe

"So why your dad is fighting against them now? Back then, from what I heard, they were working together to takeover Mount Olympus."Said Mal

"Because dad heard they're planning to return to Earth, overthrow all of the Olympians, including him,

and release the other Titans and make the Earth theirs again."Said Melinoe

"But why?"Asked Evie

"My dad used to be on my Uncle Zeus' side during the Titans Wars and after failing them by letting my cousin turned them into nothing but shards,

they may have lost their faith and trust in him to lead them to victory against the Olympians. Thus, starting my dad's path of reformation."Said Melinoe

"Wait! So your dad is-"Said Mal

"A good guy now? Yep."Said Melinoe

Meanwhile, at the Company of the Channel Islands' headquarter in Auradon, in the Chairman's office...

"Mr. Goodman, your partners are waiting for you in the conference room number 7."Said Margaret

"Thank you, Margaret."Said Quinton and he gets up from his desk, grab some documents, and leave for the emercengy summit he requested. He followed his

secretary throughout the hallway to the conference room to meet his partners. When he arrives, his secretary opens the door for him and leave him in there with

his associates. Inside the room is a very long table with many chairs and sitting at the edge of both sides before him are his business partners, one is a middle aged

fat man with black hair in white business suit named Paul Whiteside and the other one is a middle aged tall man with brown hair in light orange suit is Herman Raymond.

Unlike him, these two are the freelance merchants of their own groups respectively. As Mr. Goodman is approaching them, they're enjoying their cups of cream tea and

large dish of crumpets. Once he reached his seat, the others then stand up.

"First thing first, I would like to apologize for this emergency summit. But as you both can see,

this is an emergency."Said Quinton and then he sits down alongside with his two partners.

"According to our representative from the penal colony, the population of the penal colony has becoming more... troublesome and more... disturbing."Said Quinton

"What kind of disturbance the population has caused to our operation now?"Asked Paul

"The revolt is getting stronger, Mr. Whiteside. This needed to be dealt with as soon as possible."Said Quinton

"Then just send the reinforcement to that isle."Said Herman

"If it is a regular revolt, I would have already done so. But this is not."Said Quinton

"What kind of revolt are we encountering here?"Asked Paul

"This revolt is quite irregular because of the involvement of these."Said Quinton and then he shows them the documents and pictures he got from Envoy Powlesland.

They're the details of the successful liberations of the slaves from many construction sites by the infiltrators and a group of mysterious colorful fighters and

the gigantic mechanical dinosaurs as the Megazords are fighting against the aliens.

"Are these real?!"Asked Herman as he's looking at the picture of the Power Rangers.

"If they're not real, then this summit wouldn't happen."Said Quinton

In the meantime, aboard the Centurion, in the Captain's cabin...

"Has the scanner detected anything yet?"Asked Ironbeard

"Not yet, Captain."Said Baasho as he's looking at the monitor that is hanging on the ceiling, looking for any sign of the undiscovered Dino Gem that the Titans have told

his captain earlier. They said that there is another Dino Gem that is not located on the isle and they needed to find it before the Rangers do. But after five hours after

this has been told to them, they have yet detected it.

"Captain, may I give the suggestion?"Asked Banagi as he's approaching his captain's table.

"Spit it out, Banagi."Said Ironbeard as he's turning his head to look at his first mate.

"While Baasho is working on looking for the other Dino Gem. Should we have the Rangers

preoccupied?"Said Banagi and with that, Ironbeard then rubs his right hand against his scarf.

"Hmm."Groaned Ironbeard as he's rubbing his scarf, which is covering his lower face, with his hand.

"Well..."Said Ironbeard and then he reaches his hand under his scarf, grabbing the blue shard and give it to Banagi.

"The best is having them destroyed. The least is to keeping them away from our real target here."Said Ironbeard

"Yes, Captain."Said Banagi and he leaves for Baasho's lab in the orlop deck with a blue shard in his possession.

30 minutes later, in the Living Room of Hades' mansion...

"I'm glad to hear that, gentlemen. Now, cheers for the success of ours."Said Hades as he's raising a cup of suutei tsai in his right hand into the air while he's sitting on

a coach. Sitting on the opposite side of him are two bearded men with black hats in white shirts, grayish pants, and brown cloaks with hoods. Between them is a table

with a dish of boortsog and a pot of Mongolian milk tea. The two men then raise the cups of milk tea in their right hands to hit at Hades' cup. When they're about to drink,

the daughter of the Lord of the Dead suddenly pops out of thin air near her father's coach.

"Dad! I'm home!"Said Melinoe but then she spotted two unfamiliar men were hitting their cups of Mongolian milk tea with her dad gently.

"Dad, who are these guys?"Asked Melinoe

"Baby, meet my new associates. Mr. Williams and Mr. Kaspar."Said Hades and the two bearded men wave at her nicely while she waves back at them awkwardly.

"So... where's Pain and Panic?"Asked Melinoe once she leaned down to his right ear.

"In the you know where, baby."Said Hades, referring to the secret lair.

"And what's your business with them, dad?"Asked Melinoe

"Glad you asked, baby. You see, baby, since Auradon decided to do nothing but oppress us. Some people wish to leave."Said Hades

"And these guys are arranging a group of people for you teleport away? Won't Auradon know and set out the pursuit for the escapees?"Asked Melinoe

"This is where these two men come into action, baby. I took these two to meet with UPN's Head of State."Said Hades

"WHAT?!"Asked Melinoe, cannot believe that her father just took these two men out, not just to the mainland but to the other country!

"We made a proposal with the Stadtholder of the United Provinces."Said Mr. Kaspar

"What kind of proposal?!"Asked Melinoe

"The Stadtholder allowed us to live in the city of Rotterdam in exchange of the products made by the camel milk."Said Mr. Williams

"Not living for free?"Asked Melinoe

"Well, he said it is to proved that we're trustworthy and we do not blame him, considering that

we are the people who came from the isle full of outlaws and criminals."Said Mr. Kaspar

"Plus, we all need the jobs once we settled in."Said Mr. Williams

"So when will the first wave of migration happen?"Asked Melinoe

"Tonight, if my memory serve me right. We already proposed this deal for a month."Said Mr. Kaspar

Meanwhile, at Construction Site #20 on the other side of the Isle...

"You won't get away this time!"Said Oppressor Leader as he's staring at his opponent, which is one of the female infiltrators.

"Wanna bet?"Asked Fake Female Oppressor #1 and then her opponent unleashes his whip on her but she caught in time with her hands.

"Grrr!"Groaned Oppressor Leader as he's trying to pull his whip back but then his opponent pulls him toward her and punch him right in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Later, another female infiltrator arrives and jump in the air and landed on an Outlaw Hunter, who is running toward to her teammate, on his left side, knocking him out cold.

"Ooh..."Groaned Outlaw Hunter

"Is everyone left?"Asked Fake Female Oppressor #1

"The boys already have them all out of here."Said Fake Female Oppressor #2

"Girls!"Said Fake Male Oppressor #1 as he's running toward to them with another male infiltrator.

"We've everyone out of here."Said Fake Male Oppressor #2

"Good! Let's leave this place."Said Fake Female Oppressor #1 and then she rushes off from the burned construction site with her team, leaving the defeated Hunters

and Oppressors alone. A few minutes after they left, the Isle's envoy walks out from the smokes of the fires caused by the explosions, which is the work of the infiltrators,

and take a look at the damages caused by those four infiltrators. The entire site has been burned, all slaves escaped, and all of the overseers and guards here are defeated.

He picked up a piece of rock and look at if for a few seconds and then throw it away in anger and frustration.

In the meantime, aboard the Centurion, in the Captain's cabin...

"Captain, I've located another Dino Gem!"Said Baasho as he's looking at the signal of the monitor.

"Well done! Where is it?"Asked Ironbeard

"According to the latest scanner, which I set to scan deep to the subterranean level, it is deep into the planet!"Said Baasho

"Any entrances?"Asked Ironbeard as he's getting up from his chair and walk toward to his lieutenant/mechanic.

"There's some around this spot, Captain."Said Baasho and he points to the landmass where

the Grecian Duchies and the Kingdom of Western Thrace, the states within Auradon, are located at.

"And how deep is it?"Asked Ironbeard

"Not to the core but still quite deep."Said Baasho and then Ironbeard reaches under his scarf, grab the orange shard, take it off from his necklace and give it to Baasho.

"Bring me that Dino Gem and make sure everything goes as planned!"Said Ironbeard

"As you said, Captain."Said Baasho and he rushes out to his lab to create a monster to assist him in the quest to find the undiscovered Dino Gem.

Later, at the Conference Room #07 in the Company of the Channel Islands' headquarter, in Auradon...

"We're running out of the volunteers here. How about hiring some bounty hunters to hunt these troublemakers down?"Asked Herman

"Some bounty hunters are honest enough to their employers to not betray them but some are not when receiving the bigger price from the other party."Said Paul

"Those who are living in the penal colony don't have what it takes to bribe the bounty hunters away, you know that."Said Herman

"I said 'the other party' not 'the hunted', Mr. Raymond. I was referring to the High King of Auradon and the other royals."Said Paul

"What are you saying, Mr. Whiteside?"Asked Herman

"He means that if the authorities discovered that there are bounty hunters going to

the Isle of the Lost regularly, the chance of us getting exposed will be higher."Said Quinton

"Being cautious is always the right thing to do, Mr. Whiteside. One wrong step and we might being investigated and questioned by the High King."Said Paul

"If hiring the bounty hunters won't work, what will work then?!"Asked Herman

"Gentlemen, please! Settle down!"Said Quinton and both partners of his quickly stop glaring at one another and turn to the Chairman of the Company of the Channel Islands.

"Now, if I may. I believe I have the possible solution if the idea of the bounty hunters or deploying the reinforcement won't work."Said Quinton

"Then say it, Mr. Goodman."Said Herman

"Our children are studying at K.A.S.S, am I right?"Asked Quinton

Meanwhile, back on the Isle of the Lost on Earth, at the Ghostly Port...

"Jellyfreeze! You know what to do!"Said Banagi and then a humanoid jellyfish-headed monster walks toward to the edge of the port.

"Let's icing this isle with my ice!"Said Jellyfreeze and then he strecthes the tentacles on his back into the water below, beginning to freeze it, creating the the glacier

and expanding it. As the sea around the penal colony is becoming glacier and expanding, the climate is also slowly getting colder and colder. Then, he raises his hands

and blast ice ray from the large stings on his forearms into the clouds inside the barrier, snowing the Isle of the Lost.

At the Secret Lair in Hades' mansion...

"Oh no..."Said Melinoe as she's looking at the screen where a jellyfish-themed ice monster is freezing the Isle.

"Guys, we have a situation. Ironbeard just sent a new alien at Ghostly Port and he's freezing the isle right now."Said Melinoe

In the meantime, at Maleficent's castle...

"We're on our way."Said Evie and then she turns to the other three and they all nodded and rush out to find the ice monster. After the minutes of getting through

the crowded Darkland Street and its square, and picking up the Shan Brothers on the way there. They finally make it to the Ghostly Port, where the aliens are.

"Hey! Stop it right there!"Said Jay

"Rangers?!"Asked Banagi as he's turning around to confront the not yet morphed Dino Knight Rangers with Jellyfreeze.

"What do you guys think you're doing?!"Asked Mal

"Freezing this place to death! That's what we're doing! Ipotanes!"Said Banagi and suddenly, a platoon of Ipotanes arrive from behind of the Rangers, surrounding them.

"Keep freezing this place! I'll deal with the Rangers!"Said Banagi

"You got it, boss!"Said Jellyfreeze as he keeps freezing the Isle of the Lost with his powers.

"Attack!"Said Banagi and then he rushes toward to Mal's gang and the Shan Brothers and so do the Ipotanes.

"Ready?"Asked Mal

"Ready!"Said Everyone and they get themselves into the positions, turning their bracelets into the Dino Morphers in the process.

"Dino Knight, Power Up!"Said Everyone and then they press the jaws on their morphers, then press on the buttons near the jaws,

transforming themselves into Power Rangers Dino Knight. Once their transformations are completed, each of them makes their own postures.

"Spino Saber!"Said The Dino Knight Rangers and then the Gold and the Green Rangers rush out to fight against Banagi while the others are dealing with the Ipotanes.

The Blue and the Purple Rangers jump in the air and kick two Ipotanes away and with the pushes from their kicks, they slash down on two more Ipotanes when

they're landing. The White and the Crimson Rangers are slashing the Ipotanes around them but soon, they're outnumbered and they swing their clubs down to

hit them, only to be blocked with their Spinosaurus-themed sabers. Then, both of them swing their arms up and jump high into the air while their enemies are

falling down. Once they landed, they turn their sabers into blasters.

"Spino Blasters!"Said Jay and Carlos and then both of them shoot several laser blasts to the getting up Ipotanes, sending them fly away. Banagi is fighting against

the Gold and the Green Rangers by himself with his own sword. When the brothers attempt to slash him, he blocks them with his sword, then swing up, and slash

them at their bodies, sending them back a few steps. Banagi then pulls a blaster from his holster and open fire on the Shan Brothers, making them fall on their knees.

They raise up once again and charge toward their opponent. Banagi then reacts by open fire on them once again but all of the shots missed them. The Gold Ranger

and the Green Ranger then jump int othe air and kick them into the chest, sending him to landed at the edge of the port. Now, Jellyfreeze is unprotected.

"I'll keep Banagi occupied. You take on that jellyfish with freezer."Said Wuheng

"You got it, little bro."Said Altan and then the Shan Brothers split up to fight against their opponents.

"Hey, you walking pile of ice jelly!"Said Altan as he's running toward to Jellyfreeze.

"What did you just called me?!"Asked Jellyfreeze as he's turning around while still using his powers, only to be kicked by the Gold Ranger right in the chest, making him fall

of the port and crash through the glacier into the water below. The Gold Ranger then jumps after him. Once he's under the water, he sees Jellyfreeze is no longer unleashing

his ice powers, knowing that he'll freeze himself in the ice if he keeps doing so. This, however, makes him vulnerable. Altan then got the idea and decided to dive down under.

With the ability of the Koolasuchus, he can swim very fast, can see in the murky water clearly, and can hold breath longer than normal humans can. Back on the surface,

the Green Ranger and Banagi are charging toward at one another. Once both sides collided, their swords hit one another. Then, both of them turn around and do it

once again. Still unsuccessful in taking one another down, both sides decided to end this by blasting one another instead. With the sharp eyes of the Ichthyornis,

the Green Ranger accurately shoots right at Banagi with his Ichthyornis Crossbow that he just summoned, making him fall on his knees. As he's getting up,

his captain called him.

"There is a change of plan! Find the Lord of the Underworld and bring him before me and the Masters!"Said Ironbeard through the hologram projector of his first mate.

"Yes, Captain."Said Banagi and he ended the communication with his superior. Back in the underwater beneath the glacier, the Gold Ranger, who is now deep in the dark

of the very cold sea, is emerging very fast from below of the struggling Jellyfreeze. He summons the Koolasu Sword and then spinning around very fast. The impact soon

made between him and the jellyfish-themed ice monster. Then, he slams Jellyfreeze right into the glacier, breaking it and sending him fly away, and landed on the port

with his back.

"Ooh... that hurts me badly!"Said Jellyfreeze and then Banagi runs to grab him and help him stand on his own feet.

"Get up! We've new order!"Said Banagi and he calls for his solar boat. Suddenly, the solar boats fly out from the warehouse nearby, crashing into the Rangers,

and landed before Banagi, Jellyfreeze and the remaining Ipotanes. Once on the boats, they are heading to somewhere else deeper into the Isle of the Lost.

"Okay... what just happened?"Asked Mal

"They suddenly just... retreted?"Asked Evie and then their Dino Morphers beep.

"Guys! We have a problem!"Said Melinoe through their Dino Morphers.

"What is it, Melly?"Asked Mal

"We're having a ship from the UPN coming here tonight! With the glacier in the way, the Dutch ship cannot come through to get the immigrants!"Said Melinoe

"What ship? What immigrants?! Melinoe! What the heck are you talking about?!"Asked Mal

"Long story short, my dad made a deal with two guys who promised some people on the Isle here their lives with freedom in

the Dutch Republic and the ship from there is coming to pick those who wish to leave this place tonight."Said Melinoe

"How are we supposed to stop it?! Even without that icy jellyfish, it keeps snowing and the glacier is still expanding!"Said Jay

"With my godly powers, I'll deal with it with my dad. You guys go after those space pirates with Raptor Riders."Said Melinoe and then the communication ended.

A few minutes later, the Raptor Riders arrived to pick them up. Once they appeared, the Rangers quickly get on them and ride after the space pirates.

In the meantime, in the Underworld...

"*Shush!* Be quite!"Whispered Baasho as he's looking the Ipotanes that come with him and the muscular boar-themed humanoid lava monster named Laboar.

Then, he turns around and look at the sleeping giant three-headed dog, Cerberus, the Guardian of the Underworld. They stalk passing Cerberus silently, making

sure that none of them make any sounds. Suddenly, Cerberus noses sniff, making them stop moving. After sniffing for a moment, the giant three-headed dog

then opens his eyes and seeing the intruders right before him.

"Uh oh..."Said Baasho as the Guardian of the Underworld is getting up while growling at him and his crew.

15 minutes later, at the Company of the Channel Islands' headquarter in Auradon, in the Conference Room #07...

"I agree with this. The inventions by the students of K.A.S.S have proven to be the great success for the development of Auradon."Said Paul

"But won't the Headmaster and the student body be suspicious?"Asked Herman

"My company has been sponsoring K.A.S.S for a longtime, Mr. Raymond. They would merely

think that we simply just want to buy the inventions of the students."Said Quinton

"But what if they won't sell their inventions? What should we do if such an action occurred?"Asked Paul

"Promises."Said Quinton

"Promises?"Asked Paul

"The promises of such things as the scholarship to any university he or she wanted,

internship here at the CCI, or even the permanent employment after graduated."Said Quinton

"Now, that's what I called driving a hard bargain."Said Herman

"And also a win-win ending."Said Paul

"Both parties ended up happy and satisfied is the true meaning the negotiation, my friends. Now, let's finish the cream tea

and the crumpets."Said Quinton and then he picks his cup of cream tea up and drink. Both of his partners then also do the same.

Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Lost, at the Ghostly Port...

"Ready, baby?"Asked Hades

"Of course, dad."Said Melinoe and then both, she and her dad, light the fires up in their hands and blast the flames down to the glacier, melting it.

In the meantime, in the Underworld...

"ROARRR!"

Two Ipotanes shoot laser balls from their clubs to Cerberus, annoying him. The other three Ipotanes then run toward to Cerberus and hit him at his front legs, hurting him.

Angered, he gets up on his hind legs and slam down on them, crushing all three of them but one of them jump off in time and rejoin the other two Ipotanes. Now, the three

of them are standing before the giant three-headed dog then shake in fear while the Guardian of the Underworld growls angrily and marching toward them. Then, the trio

decided blast three laser balls right at Cerberus' eyes, temporarily blinding them, giving them time to run away and Cerberus immediately pursuit them, forgetting that

Baasho, Laboar, and two more Ipotanes are already getting away.

"That was too close!"Said Baasho as he stops running and panting and so do Laboar and the other two Ipotanes. Then, the sounds of slimy footsteps are heading

toward them. They immediately prepare themselves for the incoming opponents. Soon, their opponents turn out to be five of the subterranean carnivorous mud monsters

armed with bidents made of mud called the Al-Muddy. The two Ipotanes then step, activate the shoot mode on their clubs, and charge them up while the mud monsters are

getting closer and closer to them. Once fully charged, they blast two laser balls out to them, electrocuting them and exploding them into pieces. After get rid of them,

Baasho leads them further into the Underworld by following the signal of the undiscovered Dino Gem on his hologram projector. After a long walk, they finally arrive at

the destination, which turned out to be a dead end but of course, he knows it is being hidden behind the wall.

"Laboar! Do your thing!"Said Baasho

"Yes, sir!"Said Laboar and then he steps back for a few times and then charge toward to the wall and destroy it with his head and fangs.

"Well done!"Said Baasho as he's walking inside a secret chamber with the two Ipotanes. In the center of the room, they see a platform with a crystal containing a

Black Dino Gem inside. Baasho carefully walks toward to the platform alone, letting Laboar and the Ipotanes guard the entrance. Once he reached the platform,

he carefully picks the crystal up and put it in a bag that he took with him. Got what they came for, they head for the exit but then a 11 ft. tall muscular humanoid

orange-skinned fire-breathing dragon-like creature with mohawk-like fin and wearing dark blue kilt known as Memnon is standing in their way.

"Well, what do we have here? Ah, yes. Trespassers!"Said Memnon and then he spits fireball out from his mouth toward them but Laboar intervenes by sneeze lava out

from his nose, destroying the fireball and sending Memnon to hit the wall once the lava hit him. Not yet done, he gets up and charge toward to the intruders and Laboar

also does the same. Both of them slam their fists right into faces of one another and fly away from the powers of both sides. While Memnon is down, two Ipotanes then

step up, charge up their clubs and shoot laser balls to Memnon, bombarding him alive, and sending him to fly away, hitting the wall. Due to the bombardment and being sent

to crashed at the wall by his enemies, the 11 ft. tall muscular humanoid fire-breathing dragon-like creature is knocked out cold. Suddenly, the sounds of barking startle them.

They turn around and see that a platoon of the Al-Muddies and Cerberus are chasing after the other three Ipotanes and they are heading right toward to them! Think fast,

Laboar walks out from the group, toward to the chasing party. Then, he sneezes lava out from his nose, right into Cerberus feet, annoying and temporarily burning him for

a while. Thus, he accidentally crushes and having the Al-Muddies burned with his burning feet as well, giving the trespassers time to get to their solar boats that they

anchored at one of the River Styx's ports and escape from the Underworld.

Later, on the Isle of the Lost, in Banagi's solar boat...

"This should be far enough. Jellyfreeze! You and the Ipotanes go find the Lord of the Underworld! I'll take care of those pesky Rangers!"Said Banagi

"Sure thing, boss!"Said Jellyfreeze and then Banagi jumps down from his boat and landed right before the Dino Knight Rangers.

"Come! If you dare!"Said Banagi and the Power Rangers then pull out their Spino Blasters and shoot at him, making him step back.

"Spino Saber!"Said The Dino Knight Rangers and they all jump into the air and slash him with their Spinosaurus-themed sabers.

"My turn, Rangers!"Said Banagi and then he grabs his blaster from the holster and blast the Rangers several times, sending them down to the ground. Then, he activates

the whip mode and release the laser whip from his blaster and hit the Rangers with it as they're getting up. The Gold Ranger then gets up and summon the Koolasu Sword

and charge toward to his opponent. Banagi then puts his blaster back and use his sword to fight instead. Both of them clashing their swords with one another several times

until the other Rangers get up and join the fight. The other Rangers then call out for their personal weapons and rush out to help the Gold Ranger to fight against

the dog-like alien space pirate.

Meanwhile, at the Ghostly Port, behind the Warehouse...

"Is that the one, boss?"Asked Jellyfreeze through the hologram projector to the space pirate's captain as he's showing him the video of Hades and Melinoe are melting

the glacier down with their powers. But instead of giving him back the answer, Ironbeard then grabs the necklace under his scarf and summon the four Titans out to

take a look because he is too has no idea what does the Lord of the Dead looks like. Once the four Titans are summoned and take a look at the holographic video,

they immediately recognize Hades.

"That's him!"Said The Titans in unison.

"You heard it! So go and grab him!"Said Ironbeard

"Yes, Captain!"Said Jellyfreeze and then the communication ended. After that, he walks out from

the hiding place with the Ipotanes and carefully approaching their target without making any noises.

"Freeze!"Said Jellyfreeze as he's aiming his stings to them. With the word, Melinoe turns around and see that her dad is about to be blasted with ice powers!

"Dad!"Said Melinoe and then she jumps in and push her dad out of the way. Then, the blast is shot out but it hit her instead, freezing her in a frozen solid.

"Melinoe! Why you!"Said Hades and then he blasts a big fireball to the jellyfish-themed ice monster but he creates the ice shield from the stings on his forearms in time

but the fireball explodes the shield and send him fly away to hit the crates nearby. To defense him, the Ipotanes then charge up their clubs and shoot several laser balls

to him, making Hades falls into the water below because those shots hit the ground around him and explode.

"Uh oh..."Said Jellyfreeze after he got up and saw the whole thing.

Back at the fight between Banagi and the Power Rangers...

"Ugh!"Said Banagi after the Crimson and the White Rangers kick him in the chest. Then, the Purple Ranger hits him with her Carno Staff and the Blue Ranger then slash

him with her Ptera Daggers. After receiving several hits, the Canid pirate is finally fall down to the ground and panting. Suddenly, his hologram projector's beeping and

he takes it.

"Boss! We got the girl that called the Lord of the Dead as father instead! What should we do?!"Asked Jellyfreeze through the hologram projector.

"Then take her instead! She could be useful in making the bargain! Oh! And come here and pick me up!"Said Banagi and then he ended the commincation.

He then pulls out the blaster from his holster and open fire on the Rangers for several times, stopping them from coming closer to him. Later, the solar boats arrive

and one of them throw the rope down and he climbs up while the boats are taking off. The Rangers spotted that Jellyfreeze is having a frozen solid with Melinoe inside.

Upon seeing her in that position, they're completely terrify.

"Melinoe!"Said Mal

"NO!"Said Evie and Carlos

"See you later, Rangers!"Said Banagi as he's climbing on the solar boat by rope while the boats are flying away.

"Quick! On the Raptor Riders!"Said Mal and she and the other Rangers quickly get mounted and ride after the solar boats. The Rangers keep riding after the space pirates

relentlessly and even open fire on them with their Spino Blasters. But it is too late because the solar boats already reached the barrier and Banagi makes a temporary hole

on it with his blaster, allowing them to escape along with the frozen Melinoe as their captive. Down below, the Dino Knight Rangers watch in despair and anger of the loss.

They then look down at the melting glacier and found Hades is floating in the water without conscious. Angry of the loss, the Rangers pull out their Spino Blasters and open

fire in many directions, destroying the glacier out of anger. Later, they rescue Hades out from the water and return to the mansion with him by riding the Raptor Riders.

Later, in the Evening, at Hades' mansion, on the Rooftop...

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"That should do it."Said Hades after he blasted several fireballs into the sky, making the snow stop falling and preventing the glacier from being regrowth.

After finished in dealing with the cold weather and restoring the normal weather, Hades spots a large ship with the Dutch Republic's flag is coming toward

to the Isle of the Lost. Later, the ship docked at the Dragon Port, where the volunteered/registered passengers have been waiting ever since the middle

of the afternoon with their Bactrian camels. Soon, everyone gets on the ship with the camels and the properties that they can take with them.

Meanwhile, at the Dragon Port...

"Have a save voyage, everyone!"Said Mr. Kaspar as he's waving to the passengers aboard the Dutch's ship.

"And don't forget to produce the camel milk as we told you all earlier!"Said Mr. Williams and once all passengers,

the camels and their properties are aboard, the ship then begins its journey back to its homeland.

In the meantime, in the Secret Lair of Hades' mansion...

"Want some tea, kids?"Asked Panic as he's bringing them a tray with pot of Mongolian milk tea and the cups on it.

"Thanks..."Said Evie, who's sitting on the ground, and then Panic pours her a cup of suutei tsai and give it to her. After she takes it, she takes a sip.

"Anyone?"Asked Panic but the others don't give the replies back. The Shan Brothers are just leaning against the wall and

looking down to the ground while Mal, Jay, and Carlos are just sitting on the chairs but also looking down to the ground.

"Well, if any of you change your mind..."Said Panic and then he puts the tray on the table nearby and walk to the computer, where Pain is. Suddenly, Hades appears in

the flash of fire and smoke. He then looks around and see that all of the teens are looking so down and not in the mood of doing anything right now. Lost Melinoe is

quite a big blow to both, them and himself. After a moment of nothingness and sadness, Mal angrily gets up from her chair and look at everyone in the room.

"Ugh! Doesn't anyone going to do something?! Seriously?!"Asked Mal

"Look! No ones want to rescue my baby girl much more than me! Believe me! But we have to come up with a plan first!"Said Hades

"Then heres's one! You teleported us and the Dinozords outside, we go into the outer space, rescue Melinoe

and kick those space pirates butts?! How does that sound?!"Asked Mal angrily.

"That sounds great but there is only one problem. How are we going to avoid from being seen by the peoples in Auradon?"Asked Hades and with that, Mal sighs in frustration.

"And we also don't know yet what would they wanted with Melinoe."Said Evie

"That one is easy, E. Making a bargain! It's either getting our Dino Gems or having her locked up with them forever!"Said Mal

"Which doesn't make sense! Why they were aiming at her and not someone who can actually die? We all know that Gods and Goddesses can't die."Said Evie

"Well, what else would they want with her then?"Asked Mal and suddenly, the computer beeps

and the screens show that Banagi and three Ipotanes have landed their solar boat at the Ghostly Port.

"Everyone! The space pirates are back!"Said Pain and then, Mal's gang and the Shan Brothers

immediately leave the lair and heading right to the Ghostly Port as the night is coming.

Later, at the Ghostly Port...

"Where's Melinoe?!"Asked Mal

"She's safe... for now. We're here to make a deal!"Said Banagi

"We know that. It's the Dino Gems or her life, huh?"Asked Mal

"Oh no, no, NO! This concerns her father!"Said Banagi

"What?!"Asked Everyone in shock.

"Tell him that if he still values his daughter's life, come and meet us at that grove that you and us were fighting for the eggs. Alone!

He has one day to think about it!"Said Banagi and then he turns around, get into the solar boat along with the Ipotanes and leave for

the Centurion in the outer space. After they left, the teens faces are frown and also confuse of the deal that their enemies just proposed to them.

 **Author's note: And once again, I'm late behind the original scheduel. I planned on putting this chapter on a few days ago but I was fixing the things**

 **that shouldn't be in here, watching Avengers: Infinity War, watching Mahou Sentai Magiranger nonstop, and also looking for** **the solutions for the**

 **countries like Denmark-Norway,** **the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth,** **the Safavid dynasty,** **Khanate of Bukhara, the Abbasid Caliphate, and the Tang**

 **and/or Song dynasties to be** **able** **to continue to exist.** **And I'm sorry that there** **is no** **Megazord** **fight here. Originally, there was going to be one like**

 **the usual but then, it turned out** **that I need to have two monsters here and** **I cannot yet have them** **destroyed in this chapter because one of them,**

 **Jellyfreeze, is too important because** **his powers is what I needed to** **capture someone with the powers over fire like Hades and Melinoe. As for Laboar,**

 **well, he didn't even get a chance to** **face** **the Rangers here.** **As for the word 'Canid' here, it's the name of Banagi's and Baasho's species' name. That means**

 **they're from the same species of** **Dr. Delbert Doppler,** **a character from the Treasure Planet. As for what K.A.S.S is, it's a school but what kind of school is it?**

 **You guys have to wait to find** **out about it later.**

* * *

 **Countries in the Descendants' universe**

 **Name: Kingdom of Spain and Archduchy of Austria**

 **Other names: Spanish-Austria Union, KSAA, the Spanish Empire, and the world's largest empire**

 **Type of Government: Unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy**

 **Ruling Royal House: House of Habsburg**

 **Religion: Roman Catholicism and other various religions, depending on each state and colony**

 **Head of State: King and Queen of Spain and Austria**

 **Head of Government: Prime Minister**

 **Capital: Madrid and Vienna**

 **States: Kingdom of Spain, Kingdom of Naples, Kingdom of Sicily, Kingdom of Sardinia, Kingdom of Hungary, Kingdom of Croatia,**

 **various Imperial States within the Holy Roman Empire, Archduchy of Austria, Grand Duchy of Tuscany, and Duchy of Milan**

 **Colonies: New Spain, Spanish East Indies, Colony of Canary Island, and Viceroyalty of Peru (excluding the Second Inca Empire)**

 **History: With the union with Austria/Holy Roman Empire after the War of Spanish Succession, the Spanish Empire once again becomes one**

 **of the world's greatest powers alongside with the Dutch Republic and the French Empire. The Empire remains large and powerful until**

 **the Napoleonic Wars occurred, resulting in the temporary losses of the lands in Italian peninsula, the occupations of Spanish Netherlands,**

 **Kingdom of Croatia, and the Holy Roman Empire by Napoleon's Great Army. After Napoleon is defeated and the Final Act at** **the Congress of Vienna**

 **is signed,** **the Empire is retaking all what it lost** **during the Napoleonic Wars back while recovering from the suffers of** **the Peninsular War.**

 **After recovered and regained all territories back,** **the Spanish Empire is once again one of the world's major powers.**

* * *

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	5. Back In Black

T **he crossover story of Descendants and Power Rangers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or Power Rangers. All I own are my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Yes! I made it! And sorry for the long delay. I was updating three chapters for my other story back then and also watching Boukenger,**

 **Gekiranger, Power Rangers RPM,** **and Go-onger nonstop and also doing reseachs about the Mongols invasions and the states established by them as well.**

 **To make it worse, I caught an illness and now I have a one bad sore throat.** **But let's get back to the story here. In this chapter, there will be some surprises**

 **waiting for all of you! Although you guys may know about one of them already. And since nobody is giving me** **the votes about which dynasty I should use**

 **between the Tang and the Song dynasties. I'll go with the Song dynasty just as I've told you all earlier. And you guys may be wondering why am I telling**

 **you all about the existence of these countries, right? Well, that is because these countries will be mentioned many times in the story, some of them also**

 **send the delegates to Ben's coronation,** **and also because I plan to expand to have some events happen in some of these countries as well. These are**

 **the reasons why I need them. Now without a further to do, please enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 5 Back In Black

Aboard the Centurion, at the Dungeon in the Orlop Deck, in the Outer Space around the Earth's orbit...

"Hope you like the cell, flame-haired. Because this is the best we have for a captive!"Said Baasho as he's putting Melinoe into a cell.

"Is that a joke? If it is, it's lame because I sense no funniness at all."Said Melinoe as an Ipotane near Baasho is closing and then, locking the door.

"And you do know right that I can just power myself up with some fires and get myself out from this place?"Asked Melinoe

"Have no worry, young one."Said Ironbeard as he's approaching her cell with Banagi.

"My Masters already have the precaution for that."Said Ironbeard and then he lowers his scarf down, revealing his beard, which is made out of metal like the rest of his body.

Then, his beard splits up and revealing his mouth. Soon, an icy breath comes out from it, freezing the cell Melinoe is currently occupied. Melinoe then throws a fireball to

the cell's door but that is proven to be ineffective because the ice immediately regrows after the shot.

"You can keep trying, young one. The results are always the same."Said Ironbeard as he's covering the lower part of his face with his scarf.

Then, he leaves with his first mate and lieutenant while the Ipotane is left for the guarding duty, serving as the precaution just in case.

Next day, on the Isle of the Lost, at Hades' mansion, in the Secret Lair...

"Okay! We need to come up with a plan! Does anyone have one?"Asked Mal

"Well, none... for now."Said Jay and with that, Mal sits down with a sigh.

"Wait! I got one! Remember when the Dinozords breached the barrier and enter?"Asked Carlos

"Are you going for the possibility that can they do it again? Am I right?"Asked Evie

"Absolutely."Said Carlos

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go bust Melinoe out!"Said Mal

"It won't be that easy, kids."Said Hades as he's entering the lair with Pain and Panic. After he said that, they all turn to look at him.

"What do you mean by that, sir?"Asked Carlos

"Despite that the Dinozords can leave the Isle of the Lost, we cannot break the deal."Said Hades

"Why not? The Dinozords can leave the Isle! We have the element of surprise on our side! We can take on them and get her back!"Said Mal

"That's the problem! If we act now, they will leave our solar system! With Melinoe's still aboard!"Said Hades

"But they still wanted the Dino Gems. And when they are back, so we can still rescue her."Said Jay

"No offense, Jay. But I think I know what is he worrying about."Said Carlos

"Then spill it!"Said Evie

"I think what is he worrying now that if we decided to confront them by going to their ship, they will leave,

having Melinoe marooned on some planet far off in the space! We might never see her again!"Said Carlos

"Well, she can just teleport back to Earth!"Said Mal

"Sorry, she can't. Unlike me, she never traveled to the other alien worlds before."Said Hades

"Great! So we practically have to do what they said!"Said Mal and with that everybody stays silent for sometime. But then, Evie suddenly has an idea sparked in her head.

"Wait! I got an idea!"Said Evie

"Go on..."Said Mal in the boring tone.

"How about we placed some sort of tracking device or using something to connect us and the ship together?"Asked Evie

"That sounds great, E. But we have a little problem about that. Do we have the equipment to do this?"Asked Mal

"Carlos?"Asked Evie as she turns to look at him.

"Well, I need to go at some junkyards first and see what they have in store first."Said Carlos

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"Said Mal and then she leaves the lair with her team for one of the junkyards on the isle.

Sometime later, at Dragon Junkyard, at the edge of the Darkland Street's left side...

"So what are we looking for?"Asked Evie as she's looking around the junkyard, which is full of trashes brought from Auradon and also crawling with rats.

"Some stuffs like rope, sharp-headed object, and a bunch of stuffs that can made platform..."Said Carlos

"Dude, do you mind telling us what are you going to build?"Asked Jay

"A harpoon cannon. Or at least, a harpoon."Said Carlos as he's searching for whatever that is going to be useful for his invention.

"I found a pipe."Said Mal as she's picking a big piece of pipe up with her hands after dug in a pile of scrap metals. Then, Evie discovered many long robes

are lying on the ground. So she picks up one. As Jay's looking around, he sees nothing but the piles of scrap metals and the electrical equipment.

"Are these scrap metals work for you?"Asked jay as he's turning around to look at Carlos while pointing at the a bunch of scrap metals.

"No idea but doing nothing is not going to help us."Said Carlos and with that, Jay picks up a bunch of scrap metals and some electrical equipment with his arms.

"So what's next?"Asked Jay

"To my lab, of course."Said Carlos and then the gang leaves for Carlos' home, the Hell Hall.

Later, at Hell Hall, in Carlos' tree house lab...

"Do you think this idea will work?"Asked Mal

"I hope so..."Said Carlos

"No offense, bud. But why don't we just use an actual harpoon cannon?"Asked Jay

"Two reasons. First, it takes a lot of time to find a specific object in the mountains of junks. And secondly, Auradon is not a whaling nation.

So I highly doubt we can find a harpoon cannon in the junks they keep throwing at us every single day."Said Carlos

"Okay! Okay! I get it!"Said Jay and then he turns to look at the pile of equipment he and the others got from the junkyard earlier.

"So can you really build a harpoon cannon out from these junks?"Asked Jay

"I'm not certain but I'm sure I can get a harpoon for one."Said Carlos as he's kneeling down and picking some stuffs up.

"Alright, let's begin!"Said Carlos and then he walks toward to the desk full of tools.

Meanwhile, aboard the Centurion, inside Melinoe's cell in the Dungeon in the Orlop Deck...

"Ugh! So cold..."Muttered Melineo as she's rubbing her arms, trying to keep herself warm. Her hair is

now just ordinary hair with blue color instead of being made out of blue flames because of the coldness.

"Wait a minute! I can teleport myself out!"Said Melinoe and with that, she immediately teleports herself outside, right before the Ipotane who is guarding her cell.

"Hi..."Said Melinoe awkwardly and nervously. The Ipotane then responses by hit her with his club but she ducked in time. Then, she blasts the flames otu of her hands,

sending him to crash through the icy cell's door, which immediately regenerates back, locking the guard himself inside the cell. Now that she's free, she immediately

runs to the nearest stairs. The soon that she arrives on the upper floor, she found five Ipotanes are coming toward and each of them are armed with clubs. They activate

the shooting mode on the clubs and shoot laser balls to her. Soon, the explosions happen all around her and the fire engulfed her. When they come to take a look,

she vanished without a trace. A moment later, she reappears in a lab, where Baasho is working on getting the Black Dino Gem, which is being contained by the crystal.

This makes her realize why they need her dad. They need him to get this Dino Gem out from its resting place!

"Oh no, you won't! You won't get that Dino Gem easily!"Muttered Melinoe as she's hiding behind one of the lab's tables. She then begins to looking around and spot

the Chamber of Life and immediately teleport herself to be at the back of the machine, hiding herself behind and also to get a closer look what are they doing with

the Black Dino Gem.

Three hours later, at Midday on Earth, at Carlos' tree house lab at Hell Hall on the Isle of the Lost...

"And done!"Said Carlos as he's putting the harpoon inside a cannon made from the scrap metals and used electrical equipment.

"Now, we have one more thing to do..."Said Carlos as he's getting to the back of the harpoon cannon.

"See if this really works out."Said Carlos and then he presses the button, firing the harpoon out.

The harpoon is shot out, however, the cannon is falling into pieces because the components are unstable.

"Well, at least we got a harpoon."Said Carlos

"We don't have much time! This is already at noon and we've accomplished nothing!"Said Mal

"M! We have a harpoon here! That means we've already successfully creating a tool to rescue Melinoe."Said Evie

"E! A harpoon alone cannot help! How are we supposed to throw it to the large flying galleon in the outer space from afar?!"Asked Mal

"Can't Jay do that?"Asked Evie

"Dude! Just because I'm this gang's muscle doesn't mean I can a building up!"Said Jay

"Not to mention the high possibility of missing the shot."Said Carlos

"Wait! You knew a harpoon alone cannot help?!"Asked Jay

"Yep."Said Carlos and after that, come a moment of silence.

"So... what do we do now?"Asked Jay and with that, everyon begins to think about how to fix the harpoon cannon.

"I got an idea!"Said Carlos

"What now?"Asked Mal

"Evie, you remember the flying boat that you used to escape from those space pirates?"Asked Carlos and she nodded as a yes.

"Where's its remains now?"Asked Carlos

"The Ghostly Port, of course. But at the outside. Why?"Asked Evie

"If we use alien technology, this harpoon cannon might be able to work in the way we wanted."Said Carlos

"But there is problem here. We're inside the barrier but that crashed flying boat is outside. Not to mention it is located at the bottom of the sea."Said Mal

"That is simple. We've asked for Melinoe's dad to teleport one of us out of the barrier."Said Carlos

"With him teleport back before he fell into the water too, am I correct?"Asked Evie

"Absolutely."Said Carlos

"And should we go grab Altan and Wuheng on the way to his mansion?"Asked Jay

"Considering that Altan can swim very fast and possibly can hold breath longer than any of us, yes, go get them."Said Carlos and then comes a moment of silence.

"Let's go!"Said Mal and with that, she leaves the tree house lab with the rest of her gang.

Later, at Hades' mansion, in the Secret Lair...

"Hold on a minute, kid! Did you just told me that I have take one of you out of the barrier to salvage the flying boat's remains, which is located at the bottom of the sea

just outside of the Ghostly Port? And when he does, his younger brother will tell me to go and pick him and the components?"Asked Hades as he's looking at Mal's gang

and the Shan Brothers with big eyes.

"Pretty much."Said Mal

"Well, for my baby girl's sake."Said Hades and with that, he grabs the Shan Brothers and teleport himself away to the Ghostly Port. There, he drops off Wuheng.

A few minutes later, at the Ghostly Port...

"I'll go wait on the edge of the port. When you resurfaced, I'll tell him to get you back inside."Said Wuheng

"Got it!"Said Altan and then Hades teleports himself and Altan to the other side of the Ghostly Port, outside of the barrier, and drop Altan into the sea. Altan quickly swims

as fast as he can to the bottom of the sea to salvage of the engine of the solar boat. Once he retrived the engine and some other components, he quickly resurfaces and

once his younger brother spots him from the roof of the building, he immediately jumps down and tell the Lord of the Underworld about this, making him teleport to get

Altan back inside the barrier. Then, Hades teleports the Shan Brothers back to his mansion.

Five minutes later, at the Secret Lair in Hades' mansion...

"Whoa! That was fast!"Said Jay

"So, kid. Are these what you need?"Asked Hades as Altan's dropping the engine and other parts, which are the remains of the solar boat, down to the ground.

"Let see..."Said Carlos as he's getting up and walk toward to the stuffs Altan just dropped earlier. He bends down and take a look at the engine and the components.

Then, he picks the engine up and examine with his eyes. After the minutes of investigation, he gets up and turn to the Lord of the Dead.

"I need space."Said Carlos

"You all heard the white-haired boy! Move! Move! Move!"Said Hades and with that, everyone, including Hades himself,

leave the lair, letting Carlos deals with the harpoon cannon and the components alone.

"Okay, let's get start..."Said Carlos as he's picking the destroyed harpoon cannon up.

In the meantime, aboard the Centurion, in Baasho's lab in the Orlop Deck...

"Ugh! It is no use, Captain! This thing is obviously unbreakable!"Said Baasho after he slashed it with his sword.

"Then let just wait. Soon, the Lord of the Dead will come to us to fix this problem."Said Ironbeard

"As you said, Captain."Said Baasho and with that, he leaves with his captain and the first mate

for the Captain's cabin to see that is Hades already at the Dragon Grove or not.

"Yes!"Muttered Melinoe and with that, she teleports herself out from the hiding spot and to the platform where the crystal with the Black Dino Gem inside is being put on.

When she arrived, she quickly grabs it. It then glows with the darkly yellow color, bonding itself with the Goddess of Ghosts. And then, she teleports herself out from the lab

and then run for the stairs that will lead to the upper floor. But when she steps on the upper floor, she encounters the jellyfish-themed monster with ice power that abducted

her earlier; Jellyfreeze.

"Well, well, someone doesn't like being in a cell, I see."Said Jellyfreeze and then he blasts the icy rays from the horns his forearms to her. Melinoe then responses by

blast the flame from her right hand to it while she's holding the crystal in the other hand. Soon, the icy jellyfish-themed monster overpowers her and almost having ended up

being frozen but she jumps to her left in time. Cornered, she decided to teleport back to the lab and decided to hide in there.

"Great! Back at where the whole mess started!"Muttered Melinoe

Three hours later, at Hades' mansion, in the Living Room...

"Another hour of nothingness..."Said Jay as he's lying on the coach with Altan and Wuheng while Evie and Mal are sipping their cups of Mongolian milk tea. As for Hades,

he simply just sits on a chair and do nothing while Pain and Panic are checking on the white mushrooms in the backyard on the mansion. When Jay and the Shan Brothers

fall asleep, the secret entrance activates and Carlos walks out from the secret lair to meet everyone.

"Did you make it? Is it finished?!"Asked Hades and then Carlos shows him the harpoon cannon equipped by components from the solar boat and powered by its engine.

"Great! Now, let's go!"Said Mal and then she and the other teens line up, getting ready to morph.

"Ready?"Asked Mal while Hades teleprots away to the lair to deploy the needing two Dinozords, the Pterazord and the Ichthyornizord.

"Ready!"Said Everyone and then they all press the jaws on their morphers, opening their mouths.

"Dino Knight, Power Up!"Said Everyone and then they all morphed, becoming Power Rangers Dino Knight, and then doing their poses while in the backgrounds with

their Zords. Soon, they all leave the mansion as the two Dinozords with the ability to fly are heading toward to where they are. Once they arrive, the Purple Ranger,

the Blue Ranger, the Crimson Ranger, and the White Ranger jump on the Blue Pterazord while the Gold and the Green Rangers jump on the Green Ichthyornizord.

Then, the two Zords take off and heading right upward to the Isle's barrier. The two Dinozords soon breached the barrier and leave for the outer space. In a moment,

they completely leave the Earth's atmosphere and enter the space. For the first time in their lives, they've witness the vast endless space full of bright stars and blue clouds.

They're at awe for such a moment.

"This is so cool!"Said Jay as he's looking around in amazement.

"Agree to you with this, dude."Said Carlos as he's smiling.

"Such a beauty..."Muttered Evie as she's looking to the vast space and bright stars with smile and sparks in her eyes.

"Such a beautiful sight!"Said Altan as he's admiring the space, the stars, and the blue clouds around him.

"Indeed..."Said Wuheng as he's observing the beauty of the space with his older brother.

"What do you think of this, Mal?"Asked Evie but receive no response.

"Mal?"Asked Evie but Mal is only looking at the space and everything around her in admiration and awe. She is speechless with this beautiful and an astounding sight!

"Somebody is speechless with this astonishing sight here."Said Carlos and a moment later, Mal snapped herself out from daydreaming about admiring the beauty of

the Etherium and return to reality.

"Look! There it is!"Said Evie as she's pointing to the Flying Galleon powered by its solar sails, which is flying toward to them.

Meanwhile, in the Captain's cabin aboard the Centurion...

"Captain!"Said Laboar as he's bursting into the cabin.

"What is it?"Asked Ironbeard as he's sitting on his chair.

"The prisoner has escaped! And worse, the Rangers are on their way to rescue her!"Said Laboar

"Then have all Ipotanes look everywhere on this ship! And Banagi! Have this ship turned around and prepare to leave this system!"Said Ironbeard

"But, Captain! What about the Dino Gems?"Asked Banagi

"We can always come back later. For now, we have to find the prisoner and having her dropped elsewhere in the galaxy."Said Ironbeard and with that,

Banagi and Laboar nodded and leave the cabin to do what they've been told to do by their leader.

Back at the Power Rangers Dino Knight's Zords...

"Carlos! Is the harpoon cannon ready?"Asked Mal

"Absolutely."Said Carlos and he's placing the harpoon cannon on the crest of the Pterazord, getting in position to fire it out.

"Wait for my order. Once it's turned around, you having that harpoon fired, got it?"Asked Mal

"Loud and clear."Said Carlos as he's aiming the harpoon cannon at alien ship.

"Hey! Wait for us!"Said Wuheng as the Ichthyornizord is grabbing on the Pterazord's tail with its feet.

"Ready!"Said Mal as The Centurion is beginning to turn around.

"Aim!"Said Mal and then she waits until the ship is completely turned around.

"Fire!"Said Mal once the alien pirate ship shows its back. Then, Carlos shoots the harpoon out from its cannon. The spearhead struck right into the ship, connecting

the alien ship and the two Dinozords together. This, however, is not the end of this phase. Some Ipotanes on the back saw the ship is being connected by the harpoon

from the Dino Knight Rangers and alert this to Banagi, who's controlling the helm of the ship from the roof of his captain's cabin, by tapped on his shoulder and point out

to the Power Rangers.

"I know that already! But have no worry, we won't be around here for long!"Said Banagi as he grabs a pipe nearby

and bark to the Ipotane on the other side, which is in the engine room, to boost the energy up to maximum.

"Maxmize the energy! NOW!"Shouted Banagi and the Ipotane in the engine room immediately boosts the ship's power by pull the lever forward to its edge.

The minute The Centurion's power is maximized, the jets at the Flying Galleon's back immediately burst the flames out and fly out very quickly.

"Umm... Mal, I think-"Said Jay but before he could finish, the Pterazord gets pulled away by the harpoon that is connecting the Zord and the ship together.

Luckily, the Icthiornizord is holding on tightly, the Rangers are still be able to stick together. For the Isle's kids, this is the first time in their lives

that they experience such a very fast situation like this. When Banagi turns around and see that the Dino Knight Rangers and their two Dinozords are still holding on tightly,

he decided to swing the helm from left to right several times, shaking the ship and their pursuers. Unable to take this anymore, Mal pulls out the Spino Blaster and so does

the others and open fire on the Centurion's jets, damaging them with small explosions. Soon, the space pirates' ship begins to lose control and is heading right toward to

one of Saturn's moons, Titan, instead of the empty space as originally planned. Soon, they enter Titan's atmosphere, which is full of clouds, thunders and lightnings.

The thunderous sounds and the lightnings make the Dino Knight White Ranger decided to pull press the green button the harpoon cannon and pull the harpoon back.

Now, the Dinozords and the Centurion are no longer connecting to one another. The Ichthyornizord quickly lets go and fly on its own while the Pterazord is flapping its

wings several times to support itself in the sky. The Rangers and the Zords watch as the aliens' ship is crashing on on the top of a mountain in a middle of the vast desert.

Aboard the Centurion, in Captain's cabin...

"Ooh..."Groaned Baasho as he's getting up slowly.

"Captain?"Asked Baasho as Ironbeard is getting up from the ground.

"Status report."Said Ironbeard

"We've just crash-landed. That's for sure, sir."Said Baasho and then Laboar enters the room very quickly. Both of them are wearing oxygen masks around their noses.

"Captain! We've the good news and the bad news!"Said Laboar as he's handing the oxygen mask to Baasho.

"Spit them out!"Said Ironbeard

"The prisoner has already escaped from the ship, sir! But have no worry, Jellyfreeze is already working on getting her back with a squad of the Ipotanes."Said Laboar

"Then lets them! For now, having this ship fixed immediately!"Said Ironbeard

"Yes, sir!"Said Baasho and he quickly leaves with the dog-like alien to get this ship fixed as fast as possible. Ironbeard then looks around his cabin and see that it is now

a big mess because of the crash earlier. He then walks out of his room and found that the Ipotanes, all wearing the oxygen masks, are now working on repairing

the Centurion. Then, he turns around and enter his cabin to get his room clean up.

Later, in the Desert down below the Mountain...

"Phew!"Said Melinoe after she appeared out of nowhere by teleported herself with the crystal out from

the space pirates' ship. Like her enemies, she is now wearing the oxygen mask to be able to breath here.

"Found you!"Said Jellyfreeze as he's running toward to her down from the mountain with a squad of Ipotanes. They're all, of course, wearing the oxygen masks.

"Oh crud..."Muttered Melinoe and then Jellyfreeze fires icy rays from the horns on his forearms to her. Melinoe jumps to her right, avoiding the blasts. Then, the Ipotanes

charge up their clubs after activate the shooting mode and throw the laser balls at her. Then, they hit her surrounding areas, causing several explosions around her.

After the explosions, she falls down but not yet unconscious. As she's getting up, she grabs the crystal with the Black Dino Gem inside and slowly get up.

When Jellyfreeze is about give more icy blasts, several laser shots suddenly hit him and his Ipotanes from nowhere, causing them to find the their source.

Soon, the Pterazord and the Ichthyornizord fly down from the sky and roar out. On their backs, the Dino Knight Rangers are holding their Spino Blasters in

their hands, aiming right at their jellyfish-themed humanoid monster and the horse-faced humanoid reptiles.

"Hey, Melly!"Said Mal as she's looking down at the Princess of the Underworld.

"Guys!"Said Melinoe as she's looking up into the sky, where the two Dinozords and the Rangers are. Soon, they jump off the Zords and landed before her.

"Is that-"Said Carlos

"-a Dino Gem? Yes, it is."Said Melinoe and suddenly, more icy blasts and laser balls come down from the mountain, bombarding them. Suddenly, two tentacles sprung

out from Jellyfreeze's back and snatch the crystal with a Dino Gem inside away from Melinoe's hands. Then, he gives it to one of the Ipotanes, who quickly takes it back

to the ship.

"Now, hurry! Go get their Dino Gems!"Said Jellyfreeze as he's running down from the mountain with the Ipotanes to put an end to each Dino Knight Ranger once and for all.

As the aliens are coming for them, the Rangers and the Goddess of Ghost are slowly getting up and they very pissed right now!

"That's it! I have had enough of this guy!"Said Mal and with that, she and the other Rangers aim their Spino Blasters to Jellyfreeze and the Ipotanes, firing at them.

"Ouch! Ah! Oh!"Said Jellyfreeze as the shots are hitting him and the horse-faced humanoid reptiles, making them

lose their balances, stumble into one another, and then fall down from the mountain, rolling down to the ground.

"Ouch..."Groaned Jellyfreeze as he's lying down on the ground in pain with one of the Ipotanes on top of him while the others are lying around him.

"Guys! Now our chance!"Said Mal and then she and the other Rangers summon their personal weapons, combining them, and forming the G-Rex Blaster and Spino Striker.

"G-Rex Blaster!"Said Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay after they get into the position while holding the combined weapon together.

"Spino Striker!"Said Altan and Wuheng as they are holding combined weapon together after having them formed.

"Ready! FIRE!"Shouted The Dino Knight Rangers in unison as they're firing a Carnotaurus-headed blast

and a Spinosaurus-headed blast from their combined weapons to Jellyfreeze and a squad of Ipotanes.

"Get off of me!"Said Jellyfreeze as he and the foot soldiers are struggling to get up. But the blasts are coming

very fast and bombard all of them, destroying the entire Ipotanes' squad and explode Jellyfreeze into pieces.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"Screamed Jellyfreeze as he's exploding into pieces while the Ipotanes are completey destroyed by the blasts.

"Alright, guys! Let's go get that Dino Gem back!"Said Mal and then the Pterazord and the Ichthyornizord

fly down from the sky and take them to the top of the mountain, where the space pirates' ship is crashed.

In the meantime, in Captain's cabin aboard the Centurion...

"Captain!"Said Banagi by contacted him through the hologram projector.

"What is it?"Asked Ironbeard

"Jellyfreeze is now destroyed! And the Rangers are on their way here!"Said Banagi

"Then activate the Titanizer!"Said Ironbeard

"Sorry, sir! But we can't! The Titanizer is offline!"Said Banagi

"Then tell Baasho to have it fixed! I'll go deal with the Rangers myself!"Said Ironbeard

"Yes, sir!"Said Banagi and then he ended the communication. Then, he gets up and leave his cabin. Once he left, he encounters an Ipotane with

the crystal with the Black Dino Gem inside. He quickly changes his mind and then grab it and take it to the lab in the Orlop Deck down below himself.

Later, on the sky above the Centurion...

"There it is!"Said Melinoe as she's pointing to the very large Flying Galleon down below. Then, the Dino Knight Rangers jump down from the backs of

the two Dinozords and landed right on the deck, getting attention of the Ipotanes on the either the deck and the cabin's roof. Soon, the fight breaks out

between the horse-faced humanoid reptiles and the Power Rangers.

"Spino Saber!"Said The Dino Knight Rangers in unison and rush out to slash their opponents. The Dino Knight Crimson Ranger slashes three Ipotanes down with

one slash and then punch another one in the stomach, sending him to fly hit one another while the Dino Knight White Ranger turned his Spino Saber into

the Spino Blaster and open fire on the surrounding opponents, making them fall on the ground. The Purple and the Blue Rangers jump above their opponents heads

and open fire on them with their Spino Blasters, taking seven Ipotanes down. The Green and the Gold Rangers are having their backs leaning against one another

while firing at the opponents nonstop. Soon, all of the Ipotanes that opposed them are now lying down on the ground. After defeated their opponents, Melinoe teleports

herself down from the Pterazord and led the others downstairs to find the Black Dino Gem.

Meanwhile, inside Baasho's lab in the Orlop Deck...

"Keep the gem safe! I'll handle the intruders!"Said Ironbeard after he placed the crystal on

the platform and leaving the lab and the properties inside for five Ipotanes to guard.

Later, at the Stairs led to the Orlop Deck...

"The lab might be right down-"Said Melinoe as she's running downstairs with the Rangers, only to be halted by Ironbeard himself once they reached the floor.

"Welcome... we've been expecting you."Said Ironbeard as he's moving closer to them slowly.

"You two remember me, I trust."Said Ironbeard while he looks directly at Melinoe and Evie.

"Like I could ever forget that face..."Said Evie as she, the other Rangers and the Princess of the Underworld are backing away slowly.

"Ironbeard, right?"Asked Mal nervously

"Correct. And you kids seem to be in need of some... discipline!"Said Ironbeard as he's pulling his scarf down, splitting his beard, and revealing his charging mouth.

As he is about to blast them, Banagi and two Ipotanes arrive from behind to grab the Rangers. But they moved and the robotic alien pirate's laser blast

hit them right in the faces, sending them to fly back at the stairs. As they're being distracted, Melinoe and the Rangers quickly head for the lab.

"Contact Baasho and Laboar! You three! Come with me!"Said Ironbeard as his first mate and two horse-faced humanoid reptilians are getting up.

In the meantime, in Baasho's lab...

"There it is!"Said Melinoe as she's entering the lab hurriedly to get the Black Dino Gem's crystal containment with the others, only to find a group of Ipotanes

are standing around, guarding it. The Rangers quickly pull out their Spino Sabers, turning them into blasters, and open fire on their opponents while Melinoe is

retriving the Black Dino Gem's containing crystal from the platform. Once the object is retrieved and the guards are defeated, the door opens and then Ironbeard,

Banagi, Baasho and Laboar walk inside with the reinforcement.

"Attack!"Said Ironbeard as he's pulling out his sword. Then, all of his underlings rush out to fight against the Dino Knight Rangers. The Rangers turn their

Spino Blasters back into Spino Sabers and immediately go out to slash some of the Ipotanes. The Purple and the Blue Rangers use their Spino Sabers to

slash some Ipotanes, who are trying to hit them with their clubs, taking them down. Then, Banagi jumps toward to them to struck both female Rangers

down with his word, only to hit one of the lab's tables instead because they move out just in time. Once his sword is pulled out, he continues the fight

with the female Dino Knight Rangers. The White and the Crimson Rangers are having the fight with three Ipotanes and Baasho. The White Rangers take

on all three Ipotanes, slashing them at the torso of each of them, taking them down, while the Crimson Ranger is having a duel with Baasho. Bassho fights

against the Crimson Ranger with his sword because his blaster can cause more damages to his lab. When he is about to stab the Crimson Ranger, he ducked,

kick him at the legs by swing himself around. While his opponent is down, the Crimson Dino Knight Ranger jumps up and landing down on him to slash him.

But then, Baasho pulls out his blaster, firing at him right in the chest, sending him down on the ground. After he gets up, both of them resume their duel.

The Gold and the Green Rangers are fighting against Laboar, who is quite a tough opponent because his a lava boar-themed monster. He rams his head right

into them but they still manage to grab and push against him. This surprises the alien and then both fo them seize the chance and kick him right in the stomach,

sending him backward. They then jump into the air and slash him down with their Spino Sabers, seriously injuring him. As the Rangers are fighting against a hoard

of Ironbeard's underlings, Melinoe is hiding herself behind the Chamber of Life. Unknowingly, Ironbeard is silently approaching her from behind. When he is about to

struck her down, she turns around and blast flame from her left hand right into his face and torso, sending to hit the wall.

"Seeing you absence in the fight mean only one thing, pal. You're up to something."Said Melinoe as she's moving away from the Chamber of Life slowly.

"Clever girl, you are, Young Goddess."Said Ironbeard as he's getting up, ready to fight her again. Then, he rushes out to slash her with his sword

but she moves out, making his sword hit one of the lab's tables instead, giving her time to regroup with the others. The Dino Knigh Rangers then

reunite with the Goddess of Ghosts after they beaten all of the alien pirates and she teleports all of them out of the ship. Once they're in the desert,

the Pterazord and the Ichthyornizord fly down from the sky and pick them up.

"Alright! We got Melinoe and a new Dino Gem back. Let's go home!"Said Mal and then both Dinozords fly up high into the sky, going through Titan's atmosphere

and enter the space. A moment after they left Saturn's largest moon, the space pirates manage to reactivate all of the systems of the Centurion and pursue them.

Once they see both Zords, Ironbeard gives the order to open fire.

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

The Dino Knight Rangers look back and see a Flying Galleon is pursuing and firing at them. But thanks to the Zords, all of the shots are missed because they manage to

avoid all of them by flying up, down, right, and left. Both Zords are also flying as fast as possible toward to the Earth but with the Centurion is in hot pursuit, it seems

unlikely that they can escape in time. Melinoe then gets a drastic idea in her head. She then puts the Black Dino Gem's containing crystal down, get on her knees,

place her hands on the Pterazord, and then teleport herself, the Blue Pterazord, and the Purple, the Blue, the White, and the Crimson Rangers away back to the Earth,

directly to the Isle of the Lost in the English Channel.

Aboard the Centurion, in Captain's cabin...

"You two! Go get some Ipotanes and Laboar, and follow them by the solar boats! NOW!"Said Ironbeard

"On it, sir!"Said Banagi and Baasho in unison and they both leave to do what their captain just told them to do.

Later, on the Isle of the Lost, near the Entrance of the Dragon Grove...

"I can call this day. I mean, we've just ventured out into the space and walk on an alien world!"Said Jay after

he demorphed along with the others while the Blue Pterazord and Ichthyornizord fly away to somewhere else.

"I agree with you on that, dude."Said Carlos but suddenly several blasts come down from the sky. They all look up and see two solar boats. Then, the crews drop the anchors

before them as Banagi, Baasho, Laboar and the Ipotanes jump down to confront the Dino Knight Rangers. Without saying a word, Banagi pulls out his blaster and open fire on

the Rangers but Melinoe uses the crystal to defense herself and the others from the blasts. After several hits, the crystal explodes with bright light. After the light dies down,

Melinoe is gone and so the Black Dino Gem. The Rangers gasp in shock of what just happened, cannot believe that an immortal can die.

"I can't believe it..."Said Carlos

"Me either, dude."Said Jay

"Melinoe..."Said Evie

"You all will pay for this!"Said Mal but suddenly, Melinoe pops out of nowhere before both parties.

"Hi!"Said Melinoe as she's waving to the opposing party.

"Well, immortal is still an immortal to the end of the day."Said Carlos

"We thought you were a goner!"Said Mal

"Hello! I'm a Goddess! Gods and Goddesses don't die."Said Melinoe

"Then where did you just go?"Asked Evie

"To get this."Said Melinoe and then she shows then the Brachiosaurus-headed Dino Morpher, which is colored in black and dark yellow.

"That gem belongs to our Masters!"Said Baasho, referring to the four elemental Titans. With that Melinoe turns around with the Rangers.

"There're two things you guys need to know about the Dino Gems here. One, you can't choose them. They choose you."Said Melinoe

"What's the other?"Asked Baasho and then the Princess of the Underworld then shows them her Dino Morpher.

"They go real will with Dino Morphers!"Said Melinoe and then she slams the Black Dino Gem

into her Dino Morpher. Once that happened, her morpher glows in darkly yellow color.

"You've got to be kidding me..."Said Laboar, knowing that another Power Ranger is on the way.

"Dino Knight, Power Up!"Said Melinoe as she's raise a special key, insert it into her morpher, making its eye glow and activate it. After that, Melinoe's long black dress

is replaced by the bright light. Then, she jumps into the air as her body is being covered by the Ranger's suit, piece by piece. And then, she lands on volcanic ground,

breaking it a little, with a posture similar to a Black Brachiozord. Then, the Brachiosaurus-faced helmet with a crest suddenly covers her head. She then makes a posture

by down herself a little, spread her legs a bit as she's standing, crossing her left arm on her chest while holding her right arm up into the air with a fist. Like Mal's and Evie's

Dino Knight Rangers suits, the one of Melinoe has skirt down from the belt to the thighs too.

"Dino Knight Black Ranger!"Said Melinoe as she's making a posture.

"Awesome!"Said Evie

"One more makes no difference! Attack!"Said Banagi and then he rushes out alongside with Baasho, Laboar, and the Ipotanes. The Rangers then run to confront

their enemies and attack them by punch them and kick them. Melinoe, who is now the Black Dino Knight Ranger, is fighting against Banagi himself with her personal weapon,

Brachio Sword. Both of them clash their swords against one another for several times. The White and the Crimson Rangers turned their Spino Blasters into Spino Sabers and

slash many of the Ipotanes around them. Two Ipotanes sneak behind them and grab them at necks, locking them. But they violently step on their feet, making them let go,

and then slash them right at their chests. The Gold and the Green Rangers are fighting against Laboar himself. Laboar sneezes lava out from his nose, hurting them when it

splashes on them. But they are yet defeated, they both get up and turn their Spino Sabers into Spino Blasters and open fire on him several times, hurting him and make him

retreat by spinning around and dig into the underground. The Purple and the Blue Rangers are clashing against Baasho with each of their swords. Baasho pulls out his blaster

and open fire on them but both girls ducked, letting the blasts passed their heads. Then both parties continue the fight against one another. Back at the fight between Melinoe

and Banagi, both sides are still locked in a duel against one another.

"Give it up, Banagi!"Said Melinoe

"Never!"Said Banagi and then he pulls out his blaster and fire upon her, sending her backward.

"Is that all you got, Black Ranger?"Asked Banagi

"Hardly, pal!"Said Melinoe as she's raising her sword and rush out to fight against him again.

At the Pond in the Dragon Grove...

"Where is that guy now?"Asked Altan as he's holding his Spino Blaster tightly while walking with his younger brother warily. Suddenly, Laboar jumps from the ground

behind them and punch both of them right in the faces. As they're getting up, the lava boar-themed monster runs toward to them and ram them with his head,

sending the Gold and Green Rangers flying and landed on the ground hardly.

"That's it! We're so done with this guy!?"Said Wuheng as he's getting up. Then, he and his

older brother open fire on Laboar, who's running forward to having them rammed by him again.

"OW! OH! OUCH!"Said Laboar as those shots are hitting his arms and torso. As he's being distracted by

his pain, the Gold and the Green Rangers summon their personal weapons and form the Spino Striker.

"Spino Striker! Ready! Fire!"Said Altan and Wuheng in unison as they're firing a blast from their combined weapon to the lava boar-themed monster before them,

exploding him into pieces. Back at the fight near the Dragon Grove's entrance, the Purple and the Blue Rangers finally gain the upper hand in the fight against Baasho

and kick him right in the stomach, sending him to hit a dead tree nearby. Defeated, he decided to retreat by run back to his solar boat. At the duel between Melinoe

and Banagi, the Dino Knight Black Ranger and the dog-lie alien is still locked in slashing their swords against one another ferociously. Melinoe jumps into the air when

he is about to stab her, and landed behind him ans kick him in the back. He turns around to slash her but she ducked and then slash him back right at the stomach,

injuring him. Then, she raises up and punch him very hard right in the stomach, sending him to fly hit a dead tree nearby. Defeated, he pulls out his last trick.

"Go ahead, girl. I dare you!"Said Banagi as he's getting up slowly, his hand is rubbing his stomach because of the punch. Then, a moment of silence arrives.

"No..."Said Melinoe after a moment of silence.

"Go back and tell your Captain and those Masters of yours that no matter what, they won't have the Dino Gems in their clutches!"Said Melinoe and after that,

Banagi retreats to his solar boat. Together with Baasho, they leave the Isle of the Lost and return to the Centurion. Speaking of which, Ironbeard is now in

the gun deck and is activating the Titanizer on his own. Soon, a violet beam from the plasma cannon penetrates through the barrier, reviving and enlarging Laboar.

"Oh yeah!"Said Laboar

"Whoa!"Said The Dino Knight Rangers and Hades contacts them via the Dino Knight Black Ranger's morpher.

"Dad?"Asked Melinoe

"Hi, baby! Glad you're safe. And Pain and Panic also have a surprise for you as a homecoming gift. Observe!"Said Hades and suddenly,

the Black Brachiozord rises from the sea, breach the barrier, enter the Isle of the Lost, and walk right toward to the Dino Knight Rangers.

"Meet the Brachiozord!"Said Pain through Melinoe's Dino Morpher.

"By retriving the Black Dino Gem, Young Mistress, you've awaken him."Said Panic through Melinoe's Dino Morpher as well.

"And now, you all will love to see what he has inside. We believe you kids can handle it from here."Said Hades and suddenly, the Brachizord opens the doors on its body.

One at the belly, one at the back, and one on his left side. Each door shows the Blue Pterazord, the Crimson Pachyrhinozord, and the Purple Carnozord respectively.

Soon, all three Zords come out and then the Green Ichthyornizord, the Gold Koolasuzord, and the White Iguanozord then come out after them. Once all six Dinozords

come out, all Dino Knight Rangers, except for Melinoe, then jump into their heads and form the Knightasaurus Megazord and the Khanataurus Megazord. Once both

Megazords finished their transformations, Laboar immediately rushes out toward to both of them and ram them with his head, knocking them down. Then, he turns

around and sneeze lava on them, trapping them inside the quickly cooling down molten slags.

"You're doomed, Rangers! Scorpiochs! Assist me!"Said Laboar and then the crew aboard the Centurion then releases two Scorpiochs to finish the Rangers off.

Once the Scorpiochs arrived by flying down from the ship, they immediately begin the attacks on each Megazord with their tails and claws.

In the Knightasaurus Megazord's cockpit...

"We're getting rocked!"Said Mal

"We need some reinforcements like right now!"Said Jay

"Mr. Hades? Do you have anymore surprise?"Asked Carlos

"Sure do."Said Hades through their Dino Morphers.

"And it is?"Asked Evie

"Try the Stygimozord, kids."Said Hades

On the Ground below...

"Alright..."Said Melinoe as her Dino Morpher's head is changing from the one of the Brachiosaurus into a Stygimoloch with violet in color.

"Locking on!"Said Melinoe as she's inserting the key and activate it. Suddenly, the Brachiozord's door on the back opened and the Violet Stygimozord

jumps out and heading toward to the three gigantic monsters, who are seriously harming both the Knightasaurus Megazord and the Khanataurus Megazord.

Back inside the Knightsaurus Megazord's cockpit...

"What's that?"Asked Mal

"He looks so cute!"Said Evie

Meanwhile, inside the Khanataurus Megazord's cockpit...

"Cool!"Said Altan

"Let see what can this guy do!"Said Wuheng

Back outside, the Stygimozord arrives and punch both Scorpiochs away with just three punches. Laboar then runs forward to it but the Stygimozord and punch him

into face three times. With the assistance from the Stygimozord, all three monsters are now knocked down to the ground. While the monsters are down,

the Stygimozord then get both Megazords out from the cooled molten slags by simply just punching them into pieces.

Inside both Megazords cockpits...

"Guys! The Stygimozord can link up with both Megazords for even more power!"Said Melinoe through her Dino Morpher.

"Did you guys hear that? Then let's do it! Ready!"Said Mal and then all brains of the Dinozords respond by spinning the energy in

each of their brains. Then, the Pschyrhinozord is detached from the Knightasaurus Megazord, and being replaced with the Stygimozord.

"Me and my little bro will handle the Scorpiochs. You guys finish that sneezy boar."Said Altan

"You got it, Altan!"Said Mal and then the Khanataurus Megazord leaves to fight against two Scorpiochs on its own. The two Scorpiochs then fly up into the air

and unleash their tails with stings on them, stinging the Gold and the Green Rangers' Megazord. Eventually, both of them have their stings cut off when the Megazord

swings its sword up to defense itself. Before they could react, the Khanataurus Megazord grabs both of them and pull them down.

"Deadly Waves!"Said Altan and Wuheng and the Khanataurus then charges up its sword, slash out three times, sending three waves of glowing blue energy

to the incoming giant flying humanoid scorpions, killing them and exploding them into pieces. Back at the other fight, Laboar is now running toward to

to the Knightasaurus Megazord, planning to ram it with his head. The Knightasaurus Megazord then runs out to confront it.

"Stygimo Power Punch!"Said Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos in unison and then the background then changes from the Isle of the Lost into

a stage for the tournament instead. The Megazord raises its right arm, which is the Stygimozord itself, automatically pulling back,

and then unleash five deadly punches on the incoming lava boar-themed monster.

"OUCH!"Said Laboar after the last punch hit him in the face, sending him to fly away in the sky, hitting the barrier, and explode into pieces.

Once all monsters are destroyed, both Megazords make the postures by balancing their arms at their hips.

"Good job, guys."Said Melinoe as she's looking up to both Megazords.

Later, at Hades' mansion, in the Living Room...

"Whoa! What a day! New Zords, and a new Ranger!"Said Jay before eat a boortsog while sitting on coach with the others.

"So Melly, how did you get have that morpher ready?"Asked Evie as she's holding a cup of suutei tsai.

"My dad told me about the Black Dino Gem and he, Pain and Panic, have this morpher built

just in case."Said Melinoe as she's showing her bracelet with the Black Dino Gem on it.

"So... do you now have an extra power too or are you just... still you?"Asked Mal as she's eating a boortsog.

"I can go invisible now. Observe."Said Melinoe and then she disappears from all of them slowly.

"Melinoe... are you still there?"Asked Carlos as he and the others are looking at where she was.

"I'm still here, guys."Said Melinoe, still being invisible.

"This is so cool!"Said Jay while Hades is chewing his boortsog in his mouth.

"Hey guys! We have a news for you!"Said Altan as he's entering with Wuheng.

"We heard that many more people have been captured and use as slaves at one of invaders construction sites."Said Wuheng

"Which site?"Asked Mal as Melinoe is now becoming visible again.

"Construction site number 16."Said Altan

"Well, guys."Said Mal as she's getting up from the coach.

"We have a new mission to do."Said Mal and then she walks from her the living room with

her gang, heading to door, leaving the mansion, and go get the gears for this mission.

 **Author's note: I'm so sorry for the delay, everyone. This chapter is supposed to be posted online like a week ago but all thanks to what I mentioned earlier,**

 **it was delayed.** **And originally, I was going to use the Paralititan as Melinoe's Zord, and later, the Giraffatitan. But in the end, I have to come back to**

 **the Brachiosaurus. Believe me, I tried** **to find the other sauropods for this but still, Brachiozord still won in the end. And why am I still sticking**

 **to Brachiozord? Well, it has nothing to do with copying the whole thing.** **Nope. It was all about the elements in Disney's Dinosaurs. I did say before**

 **that the Dinozords will be from the movie made by Disney in 2000. And I'm sorry if Jellyfreeze didn't get** **to fight against one of the Megazords here.**

 **But have no worry, I'm planning on having his remains recollected from Saturn's largest moon at some point. To be exact, Jellyfreeze is** **the one who**

 **was supposed to fight against both Megazords here but I wanted to do that later by making him part of something big. But that will have to wait for**

 **a little longer because** **I'm not going to do it now.**

* * *

 **Countries in the Descendants' universe**

 **Name: United Provinces of Netherlands**

 **Other names: UPN, Netherlands, United Provinces, and Dutch Republic**

 **Type of Government: Unitary parliamentary confederate republican constitutional monarchy**

 **Ruling Royal House: House of Orange-Nassau**

 **Religion: Calvinism and other various religions, depending on each state and colony**

 **Head of State: Stadtholder**

 **Head of Government: Grand Pensionary**

 **Capital: Amsterdam**

 **States: Duchy of Guelders, County of Holland, County of Zeeland, County of Drenthe, Lordship of Utrecht,**

 **Lordship of Overijssel, Lordship of Frisia, Lordship of Groningen and Ommelanden.**

 **Colonies: Colony of Sri Lanka, Colony of Coromandel, Colony of Bengal, Colony of Surat, Colony of Malabar,**

 **Colony of New Guinea, Colony of Suriname, Curacao and Dependencies, and Sint Eustarius and Dependencies**

 **History: After gained independence from the Spanish Empire in 1648, the United Provinces of Netherlands set out globally to expand its powers.**

 **This resulted in Amsterdam becomes one of the wealthiest cities in the world. Despite have three wars with the English, and later, the British,**

 **the internal struggles between two political parties, and the fierce competition with the other major powers. The United Provinces is still one**

 **of the world's major powers thanks to Austrian's victory, who paid for the Republic's debt as the reward for the assistance in the war. Then,**

 **the Napoleonic Wars broke out. Napoleon's Great Army marched through Austrian Netherlands into the Dutch Republic and put the entire nation**

 **under the occupation. After freed from Napoleon's Great Army's occupation, the Dutch Republic officially recognized and formally considered**

 **the County of Drenthe to be part of the United Provinces, making the Dutch Republic officially has eight provinces ever since 1815.**

* * *

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	6. Mad Match

**The crossover story of Descendants and Power Rangers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or Power Rangers. All I own are my OCs.**

 **Author's note: I am very sorry about the delay! This chapter is supposed to be posted online like two weeks ago! But I have plenty of things to do,**

 **watching Gokaiger, and now the summer vacation is ended** **and I have to go back to the university. I hope I will still have time to write and update**

 **this story. But back to the story, in the recent months, well, after I finished watching Magirangers to be exact,** **I've been thinking about**

 **the show's** **catchphrase: Magic, it is a sacred power. Magic, it is an adventure into the unknown. Magic, and it is the proof of courage!**

 **And why Magiranger's** **catchphrase? Well,** **when I thought back about the idea of King Adam declared that magic should be 'retired' so**

 **and his son and his friends be able** **to learn to do things by themselves, this is such a big mistake. Sure, everyone** **needs to stand with**

 **their own feet but hey, it is easy to say because** **the majority of the population are non-magical beings. But what about the magical beings?**

 **Telling them not to use their powers is like** **telling a fish** **not to swim, a bee not to buzz, a vulture not to eat the rotten carcass! So I decided**

 **to do something about it to ensure that the Anti-Magic sentiment** **to be lifted and that is when the idea** **about K.A.S.S popped up in my head.**

 **So what is K.A.S.S? Well, like I told you all before. You all have to wait and** **see what it is. Don't worry, it won't be much long. By number of**

 **chapters' term,** **of course.** **Also, I'm wanting to canonize the 2010 version of Alice in Wonderland and its sequel as well. Despite that Mad Hatter**

 **creeps me out because of his face, the idea of having Alice an adventure when she was** **a young adult is better than in the version of her as a**

 **seven years old girl. But now, without a further to do. Let's just enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 6 Mad Match

A week later in the Morning, at Construction Site #16...

"Get up! Get up! It's time to work!"Said Outlaw Oppressor as he's whipping the ground with his whip, waking and scaring the slaves up. All captured outlaws immediately

get up and rush out to the site to continue the work they've left yesterday. Unknown to anyone, the four infiltrators are already among the Oppressors. The two female

infiltrators dressed as the Oppressors are acting like what the other Oppressors should do, making sure all slaves are working and keep an eye on them. Secretly, they

are heading to where the large amount of straws is being kept by following the lines of the slaves who are working on filling the straws into the pits of mud. At the end

of the line, they see an Outlaw Oppressor is standing guard at where the piles of straws are. Upon seeing the straws, both female infiltrators walk regularly to the guard.

Once near him, one of them taps him on his left shoulder, getting his attention. Once he turns around, he gets punched in the face very hard, knocking him unconscious.

The slaves who see this quickly stop and look at what just happened. Then, both infiltrators unmask themselves, revealing the faces of Mal and Evie.

"Can some of you pour the straws on the ground?"Asked Mal but they're still reluctant about this.

"No worry, we will get you out of here."Said Evie and with that, the slaves at the head of the line pour the straws in their baskets out onto the ground,

making five lines of them. As they're pouring the straws on the ground, Mal turns to the piles of straws and walk toward to it. Then, she takes out some

fireworks and put them into one of them. After that, she and Evie put their masks up and then light up the fire, exploding a pile of straws. The sparks of

the fire hit the other piles and lines, light them up on fires too. Soon, the fires spread quickly and are heading to the working field! The disguised Mal, Evie

and all of the slaves quickly run for their lives while the knocked out Oppressor is regaining his conscious. Once the spark of fire landed on his right arm,

he quickly gets up, shaking his right arm, getting rid of the fire and flee with the slaves. In no time, the fires spread to the working field and scare everyone,

making all slaves flee for their lives, with the two female infiltrators are following them from behind.

"Go get the Hunters! The others follow me! We need to extinguish the fire!"Said Oppressor Leader as he runs away with some other Oppressors to get some water to

get rid the fire. As most of the Oppressors are working extinguishing the fire, the Outlaw Hunters are going after the escaping slaves. But soon, they meet the resistance

against their mission. Two male infiltrators in the disguises of the Outlaw Oppressors suddenly jump down from the rooftop of the building above and landed on two Hunters

on their heads.

"You go right. I go left!"Said Fake Male Oppressor #1

"You got it!"Said Fake Male Oppressor #2

"No! I got you!"Said Outlaw Hunter Commander as he's running toward to both of them with an axe, ready to chop them into pieces.

"Change of plan. I'll take this guy. You go and make sure everyone is get out of here."Said Fake Male Oppressor #1

"I'm okay with that."Said Fake Male Oppressor #2 and he turns around to help the fleeing slaves from being recaptured. The Outlaw Hunter Commander swings his axe to

the Fake Male Oppressor #1 but he grabs it, pull its user closer to him, and kick him in the stomach. Distracted by the pain, his opponent quickly jumps into the air,

swing himself around and land a kick on his back, knocking him to be down on his knees. However, the Outlaw Hunter Commander is not yet done, he slowly gets up,

pick his axe up and charge toward to the now turned back opponent of him. Hearing the footsteps, the Fake Male Oppressor #2 turns around, ducked from the incoming

axe and punch him right in the chin, send him flying away and landed on the ground. Near the site's entrance, the other three infiltrators are working on getting all slaves

out and preventing the Outlaw Hunters from recapture them. Both Fake Female Oppressors jump into the air and landed right on the faces of two Outlaw Hunters. The other

male infiltrator is avoiding from being slashed by an Outlaw Hunter, who's trying to slash him with his axe. When he slashed down and his axe is stuck in the ground,

the Fake Male Oppressor #2 then kicks him right into the face, knocking him out. With him defeated, he reunites with the girls and help them defense the escaping slaves.

Reinforced by the other infiltrator, who just returned after defeat the Hunter Commander, the gang is at the peak of the power. The boys jump into the air and kick two

Outlaw Hunters in the chests, sending them to fly hit three more that are coming behind them. The Fake Male Oppressor grabs the left arm of an incoming Outlaw Hunter,

take the axe from his hand, and kick him in the stomach with his knee. Distracted by the pain at his stomach, he gets punched into the face by his opponent,

getting knocked out. The Fake Male Oppressor #2 is using his speed to snatch all weapons from the hands of the Outlaw Hunters in his way and throw them away,

leaving them defenseless. Then, he turns back and punch them all very fast in the faces and stomachs, one by one, and making then either fall on their knees or even

collaspe to the ground. The Fake Female Oppressor #2 inhales the air into her lungs and then unleash the high-pitched sonic scream on her opponents while her leader

is covering her own ears.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Fake Female Oppressor #2 and with it, seven Outlaw Hunters

are flying away by the force of the sound, sending them to landed on the ground some meters away.

"Now, my turn."Said Fake Female Oppressor #2 as she's camouflaging herself while silently walk out to confront the three Outlaw Hunters, who are armed

with crossbows and arrows and also aiming them at her male teammates from the corner right now. Soon, she changes from walking to running, making them

hear her footsteps. Upon hearing her footsteps, they turn to look but surprise to see no one. Suddenly, one of them gets punched into the face, shocking the other two.

Both of them quickly lean their backs against one another, prepare for whatever that is going to happen next. Suddenly, they get kicked into the legs, making them fall to

the ground. After they all fell to the ground, the female infiltrator reveals herself. All of them quickly get up and aim their weapons at her, only for one of them to be kicked

in the face, get grabbed and swing at the other two, knocking all three of them out. Then, she reunites with the rest of her team and leave the place. Unknowingly,

two shadow figures are watching them on a rooftop but they're not the Shan Brothers. After the infiltrators are out of sight, they turn away and leave the scene.

Meanwhile, aboard the Centurion, in the Captain's cabin...

"Report!"Said Ironbeard as he's entering the cabin as Banagi is standing aside his desk on its left while Baasho is doing the planetary scan via the monitor on the ceiling.

"We've discovered more locations of the sites, sir. However, most of them are pretty small."Said Baasho as he's using the monitor's remote and keyboard to do the scanning.

"The Arcturians have been here before for at least a thousand years! If we have their some of their

technologies in possession, it could be beneficial to our cause."Said Ironbeard as he's sitting on his chair.

Sometime later, at the Fountain at the Darkland Square...

"Another day, another victory!"Said Mal as she's opening a bottle of camel milk and drink up while waiting for the rest of her gang, who went to

change their outfits from the Oppressors uniforms to their regular outfits at their homes. Soon, Evie, Jay, and Carlos arrive at the fountain.

With everyone's at the fountain, they leave for one of their favorite places on the Isle of the Lost, Shan Yu's buuz. But the moment they enter it,

they found that their table is now being occupied by two familiar boys. The first one is wearing a light blue shirt, gray pants, and white coat while

the second one is slightly shorter than the first one and he's wearing the dark green shirt, black pants and brown coat. They're Leon Light and Edward Light,

also known as the Light siblings. They're the heirs of Bill Sykes' criminal empire, the Vandal Cartel, one of the criminal organizations on the Isle of the Lost,

which is collectively known as the Gangland Horde, sharing the name with the region they're ruling.

"Great! These two again!"Muttered Evie

"Just pretend they're not here, E. Just pretend they're not here."Muttered Mal and she leads her gang to the other empty table. As they're passing them,

one of them, Edward, lets his right hand down and touch Evie's butt and even briefly rub it. This gives Evie a chill in her spine but continue to ignore

the harassment and follow Mal and the others. Once they sit, Wuheng comes to take their orders, which they replied by asking for what they usually ordered.

After Wuheng left for a moment, the one of the Light Brothers, Leon, makes his move by get up and walk to Mal's gang table.

"Hi there, my Purple Hottie. Do you miss me?"Asked Leon while looking at Mal lustfully.

"Not one bit!"Said Mal

"Aww! Don't be such a meany! I'm merely just checking on my girl."Said Leon

"We're not even a couple!"Said Mal and this time, she turns to look at him directly.

"Well... how about we change that now."Said Leon as he gently rubs Mal's left cheek with the back of his hand. As this is going on, Edward then pops up behind Evie,

and grab her at her shoulders while leaning down and give Evie a smile on her right cheek but the blue-haired girl shrugs him off and give him a glare, telling him to back off.

"Oh come on! What can we do to make you mine?"Asked Edward as he's stepping back a bit with his older brother, who Mal just shrugged off her shoulders.

"I don't know! Maybe if you're being less jerky and more lovely?!"Asked Evie rhetorically

"Then all you have to do is come with me and I'll show-"Said Edward

"I was being rhetorical!"Said Evie

"Dudes! The girls don't like you!"Said Jay and then he nudges Carlos to back him up.

"Um... yeah! They don't like you! So you two need to uh... back off? Right?"Asked Carlos as he turns to look at Jay, who's rolling his eyes for Carlos being not much help.

"How about a bargain then?"Asked Leon

"What left more to bargain ever since that treaty?"Asked Mal

"This has nothing to do with that treaty. This concerns only you girls and us."Said Leon

"If you girls are willing to become our girlfriends..."Said Edward

"We will keep your gang's doings as a secret."Muttered Leon, making sure only Mal's gang and his younger brother can hear.

"What are you guys talking about?"Asked Evie, beginning to feel nervous about where this is going.

"The revolts against those outsiders and the liberations of the captives, we know it's your gang's doings."Muttered Leon

"We saw it."Muttered Edward

"You guys were following us?!"Asked Mal

"We were merely just making sure no harms ever come to our beloved ladies."Said Leon

"They are not your properties!"Said Jay

"We've been doing everything to get you two attentions for like two or even three years already! And what you two keep doing are rejecting us!"Said Edward

"So it was you girls who forced us to do this. But have no worry, a huge thing like this need to be dealt with gently and accordingly."Said Leon

"We will give you two time to think. So that the answer can be-"Said Edward

"We've already think about it."Said Mal and this make the Light Brothers to look at them with wide eyes.

"We're so not interest in becoming your girls."Said Evie

"But-"Said Leon

"Go ahead and tell the invaders, I can tell my mom too that by betraying the Isle of the Lost, the Gangland Horde has committed the act of violation of

the Treaty of Nightmare Beach and will immediately lost its autonomous region on the Isle."Said Mal with a smug on her face while the Light siblings

are speechless for the threat the teenage fairy just made.

"This isn't over!"Muttered Leon and with that, he walks to the Shan Brothers with Edward, pay for the foods and leave the restaurant. After they left, their meals are served.

In the meantime, aboard the Centurion, in Captain's cabin...

"Well?"Asked Ironbeard and then Baasho turns to look at him.

"According to the result of each scan, there are many locations on this planet turned out to be the old bases of the Arcturians

a thousand years ago. sir."Said Baasho as he's looking at the monitor on the ceiling, which shows the map of all continents on Earth,

with the countless yellow spots show where the ancient Arcturian spacers had built their bases a thousand years ago.

"Are these all that you have discovered?"Asked Ironbeard

"Yes, sir."Said Baasho as he turns to look at his Captain.

"Then intiate the Chamber of Life! Send one to distract the Rangers while you, Banagi and

some others are working on getting the ancient techs!"Said Ironbeard as he's getting up.

"As you said, Captain!"Said Baasho and he leaves with his Captain and Banagi to create new elemental lifeforms.

Once they reached the lab, Banagi and Baasho immediately initiate the Chamber of Life and the DNA Machine.

"Entering DNA codes."Said Banagi as he's activating the DNA Machine.

"Engaging!"Said Baasho after he put the jar with the brown shard on the platform at the control panel and automatically raise it to be within the tube.

Soon, the smokes from both machines go right into the Chamber of Life by their tubes. And when the fog is died down and door is opened,

a kangaroo-themed humanoid rock monster walks out from the chamber.

"Rockaroo is reporting for punching duty, sir!"Said Rockaroo

"Make another one!"Said Ironbeard and with that, Baasho reopens the jar, take the blue shard out and put the black shard in there instead.

Then, the Chamber of Life is initiated once again. After the process of entering the DNA codes and the giving the life to the new creation by

using one of the Titans shards, a hawk-themed wind monster walks out from the Chamber of Life once the fog is vanished.

"Hawkricane is at your service, Captain!"Said Hawkricane

"Excellent!"Said Ironbeard

Later, at the Gangland Horde on the Isle of the Lost, in the Office of Sykes' bar...

"I cannot believe you two!"Said Bill as his adoptive sons are sitting before him in annoyance.

"Sorry, dad. But those two girls are too hot to resist!"Said Leon

"What he said."Said Edward

"I don't care! I already have a problem about making profits recently! And now, you two are breaching the treaty!"Said Bill

"*Sigh!* If we help you gain some profits, will you help us with our love problems then?"Asked Leon and with his adoptive father raises an eyebrow.

"I'm listening..."Said Bill

"We capture the people of the Darkland Horde, which is Maleficent's territory on the Isle,

and sell them to the outsiders from Auradon at their holdout. How does that sound?"Asked Leon

"If it means violating the treaty, forget it, kids!"Said Bill

"We're not asking for the treaty's violation, dad. We're merely just... making a threat to them."Said Leon and with that, the mobster calms down a little.

"Go on..."Said Bill

"With such a threat, our beloved girls and her friends will immediately appear and willing to do anything for those who are under their protection."Said Leon

"Oh! I know where this is going, brother."Said Edward as he throws a dead rat he found on the street earlier

to Sykes' Dobermans, Roscoe and DeSoto, who immediately fight against one another for a small carcass.

"Finally! Someone who understand my plan!"Said Leon

"What are you going to do after you threaten them, kids?"Asked Bill

"We're going to demand Maleficent's daughter and her friends to fight against us in the Arena of Agony.

For those who wish to see the fight, they have to pay you for it."Said Leon

"Well, what do you think?"Asked Edward as the mobster is rubbing his chins while he's thinking about the plan.

"This better works out or else! My dogs will have your room while you two get to sleep in their usual places instead!"Said Bill

"You won't regret it, dad."Said Leon

"I hope I won't. Now, you two can go."Said Bill and then, his adoptive sons get up from their chairs and leave the office.

Meanwhile, at a ridge in the Epping Forest between Epping and Wanstead, England...

"Here it is!"Said Hawkricane as he's looking at the tracking device in his right hand, which is given by Baasho, to find the lcoation of the ancient aliens' base.

Then, he looks up and see only just a pile of fallen trees before him but yet, the tracking device keeps making the beeping sounds, telling him this is the right location.

Knowing that there has to be a secret entrance, he puts the device away and raise his arms, which are also his wings, and then fly up into the air and spinning around,

making a whirlwind, which turns into a small hurricane and sweep the fallen trees up into the air, revealing the secret entrance on the ground. Once the obstacles are out

of the way, he landed on the ground, open the secret entrance and get inside with a group of Ipotanes go after him.

Two hours later, at the Darkland Horde on the Isle of the Lost, in the Living Room at Hades' mansion...

"Can you believe those two?!"Asked Mal as she's pouring a cup of Mongolian milk tea for herself.

"Yeah! They really have guts!"Said Jay as he's chewing a boortsog.

"Not to mention creepier! Ugh!"Said Evie as she feels the chilliness in her spine while thinking about the Light Brothers.

"Look on the bright side, guys. They don't see none of you morph and become Power Rangers."Said Melinoe as Carlos sips a cup of suutei tsai.

Suddenly, a quake interrupts the conversation and then Altan calls them through his bracelet, telling them about the arrival of the new alien.

"Guys! We have an alien cause the quakes in town here!"Said Altan

"We'll be there!"Said Mal and with she, along with her gang and Melinoe, get up and get into the position as their bracelets transform into Dino Morphers.

"Ready!"Asked Everyone and then they all press the jaws of their Dino Morphers, then press on the buttons or in Melinoe's case, insert the special key,

transform into the Dino Knight Rangers, and making postures with the backgrounds with the Dinozords. They leave the mansion by Raptor Riders and going straight

to the Darkland Square, where the Gold and Green Rangers are fighting against an alien pirate. Once they arrive, they see the panicking crowd of people and their

two comrades, already morphed, fighting against a kangaroo-themed humanoid rock monster. The rock monster punches the Gold and the Green Rangers in

the stomachs with his rocky hand-like mittens, sending them to fly and landed before the other Dino Knight Rangers and the Raptor Riders.

"Come get me, you Power Losers!"Said Rockaroo and then he jumps high up into the air, almost reaching the barrier, and then comes down by landing with his fists.

Once he smashed the ground with his fists, another quake happens, making everything trembles. While the Rangers are being unbalanced because of the quake,

Rockaroo quickly jumps toward to them with an incredible power. Despite being made of rocks, he can jump longer even a normal kangaroo can. He slams his fists swiftly

and violently on each Ranger, sending them to fly hit the places around the square.

"You're done, Power Losers!"Said Rockaroo as he's approaching the Dino Knight Purple Ranger slowly, ready to smash her with his fists.

"Nobody insults my team and get away with it!"Said Mal and then she pulls out the Spino Blaster and open fire on him, injuring him and keeping him back.

"Oh! Ouch! Aw!"Said Rockaroo after the blasts hit him. Then, the Purple Ranger opens fire on him again, only to be blocked by his rocky fists.

"Not this time, Purple Ranger!"Said Rockaroo but then many more blasts hit him on his back and his sides, injuring him and getting his attention to turn around.

"What?!"Asked Rockaroo as he turns around to face the rest of the Power Rangers. Being distracted, Mal quickly summons her personal weapon, the Carno Staff, and hit him

in the back with it for several times, then she picks him by his tail and spinning him around for a few times and then throw him into the fountain. While he's still down,

the Purple Ranger quickly rushes toward to him and grab him by tail again and this time, she throws him toward to the other Dino Knight Rangers. They react by immediately

open fire on him with their Spino Blasters, which proves to be ineffective because he's still heading right to them. So they open the way for the Dino Knight Gold Ranger,

who just summoned his personal weapon, the Koolasu Sword, ready to swing it to the kangaroo-themed rock monster.

"Send him back home, bud!"Said Jay

"You got it!"Said Altan as Rockaroo is flying toward to him very fast. He immediatelt gets into the position like a baseball player, and then whack the rock monster with

his sword, sending him fly away very far until he hits the barrier very hard and fall into the sea. And due to his body is made out of rocks, it is unlikely that he can

get out from the water.

"Welp..."Said Rockaroo as he's sinking into the deeper water.

In the meantime, at the Savanna in Iriqui National Park in Morocco...

"There..."Said Banagi as he's looking at the ridge before him. Then, he turns to look at the tracking device, which keeps telling him that he's coming to the right direction

by beeping. He and a group of Ipotanes quickly walk toward to the ridge and get on its top. Once there, they found a woods. So they explore to see what does this woods

is hiding. As they're walking deeper into the woods, the signal is getting stronger. Soon, the beeping voice beeps so loud that Banagi believes that where he's standing on

is the right spot. So he signals the Ipotanes to come and find the secret entrace by hitting the ground with their clubs. After a moment of waiting, one of them hits a ground

and it makes the sound of metal getting hit instead of the normal earth. Banagi then approachs, kneel down, rub the dirt off the metal door with his right hand, and revealing

the secret entrance. He slowly opens it and then having two of the Ipotanes to go inside first, just in case there is a trap or the base's security is still working. Soon,

he followed along with the other Ipotanes.

"Whatever that are still useful and are still operational, take them!"Said Banagi and all Ipotanes nodded.

A moment later, at the Darkland Horde on the Isle of the Lost, at the Darkland Square...

"That should deal with that rocky kangaroo guy."Said Mal and then she and the other Dino Knight Rangers then demorph back to their civilian identities.

As people are returning to the square to continue their daily basis activities, a group of caped and hooded Arab and Berber raiders called the Marauders

suddenly arrive by camels, scaring everyone to return to hiding. Once in the square, they quickly go straight to Mal's gang, the Shan Brothers, and Melinoe.

The Goddess of Ghosts quickly blast two fireballs to them, scatterring their forces. The Marauders then change the tactic by encircle them instead, trapping them inside.

"Guys! Hold on to me! I will-"Said Melinoe but then the Marauders interrupt her by stopping moving, only to stand around them. Then, two of them move aside

and let the Light Brothers ride their camels inside the circle to meet them and get down from their rides. Mal immediately rushes toward to Leon to punch him

in the face but he grabs her fist and kiss it, making her pull her right hand back in disgust.

"What do you guys want?!"Asked Mal angrily.

"And what is the meaning of this?!"Asked Evie

"Have no worry, my beloved. We have yet to breach the treaty."Said Edward

"We're here to make a deal with you, Mal."Said Leon

"If you wanted me and Evie in exchange of keeping the treaty's violation from happening,

then forget about it! We're neither going to become yours or let the treaty gets violated!"Said Mal

"And didn't you guys already do it?! You both know the consequence is a dire one, right?!"Asked Evie rhetorically.

"Oh, we know that. But since we didn't actually harm or capture anyone in the Darkland Horde, we have yet breach the treaty, my beloved."Said Edward

"I am not your beloved!"Said Evie while gritting her teeth.

"If you wanted to keep the treaty from being violated, you two are going to have to play our game."Said Leon

"Forget it! We're going to kick you guys butts now!"Said Mal as she marches toward to punch Leon again but the Marauders' leader pull out his scimitar,

ready to slice her. Thus, making the daughter of Maleficent stop moving toward to punch one of Bill Sykes' adopted sons.

"Stand down, Mr. Zarasto."Said Leon and the Marauders' leader puts his sword back in its sheath.

"Our father, Bill Sykes, is planning another Mad Match at the Arena of Agony."Said Leon

"And you two are invited as this match's challenging team."Said Edward

"What's the reward?"Asked Mal, know where this is going.

"If you win, there will be no more people in the Darkland Horde being harmed or abducted by the people of the Gangland Horde."Said Leon

"But if we win, you two are going to have to become our girlfriends!"Said Edward

"But the whole no more treaty's getting breached is still going to happen, right?"Asked Carlos

"You have our words..."Said Leon

"Riiight..."Said Jay, knowing that the words of the mobsters cannot be trusted.

"As for the time, the match will start at 15 in the afternoon. And of course, you girls can recruit some helps to ensure victory."Said Leon

"Because this is a confrontation between two teams. So it's a wise move to have more people."Said Edward

"Hope you girls are ready by then. Bye..."Said Leon and then he and his younger brother get on their camels and leave for the Gangland Horde with the Marauders.

"I have a feeling that this is so not going to end well."Said Altan

"Me either."Said Wuheng

Meanwhile, nighttime on the other side of the Planet, inside the ancient Arcturian's base under the Huai River, in China...

"That should do it."Said Baasho after he activated the thousand years old computer of the base. Then, he accesses into several files and take a look at some of them.

Some of them are about capturing the planet's natives to be sold off on the other planets while the other files about the weapons and ships used by the Arcturians

a thousand years ago. Upon seeing what he wanted, he takes out a storage device and begin the download. At the other parts of this ancient base, the Ipotanes are

scrapping for the still useful techs left behind by their owners. In a hanger bay, three Ipotanes discovered three ancient solar boats, five laser cannons,

several boxes of munitions and explosives. One of them turn around to go get more of them to help on moving these ancient stuffs to their solar boats.

An hour later, in Hades' mansion in the Darkland Horde on the Isle of the Lost...

"Any new recruited?"Asked Mal as her gang is entering the living room while sitting on the coach.

"Nope. Nobody wants to fight against those guys."Said Jay

"I don't think anyone wanted to, Jay."Said Carlos

"An hour is passed! And we only have three recruited here."Said Mal out of boredom while gesturing at the Shan Brothers and Melinoe.

"And to make it worse, we can't either morph our use or Dino Powers to beat the heck out of those two and

their team without being called cheaters and get disqualified!"Said Mal as she's crossing her arms and then huff.

"Wait! I have an idea! Remember the alien that Altan whacked away?"Asked Carlos as he's approaching the purple-haired girl.

"Yeah, why?"Asked Mal

"How about we're having him on the team?"Asked Carlos

"Carlos, ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"Asked Mal

"Dude! Do you even know how are we going to control that guy? Because we don't have what it takes to do such a thing!"Said Jay

"Well, can any of you figure a better way to win?"Asked Carlos

"What about Uma and her crew?"Asked Wuheng

"There is no way I'm asking for Uma's help!"Said Mal

"Then we really ran out of options here."Said Melinoe

"M, I agree with Wuheng here. It's either that alien or Uma's crew."Said Evie

"Maybe not. What about Harriet's crew?"Asked Jay and then there comes a five minutes long pause.

"Well..."Said Mal but suddenly, Hades appears out of nowhere and interrupt their conversation.

"Hey, kids. What's happenin'?"Asked Hades

"Long story short, dad. We're in the middle of solving a problem about the fighting match that will happen in two hours."Said Melinoe

"Whoa! That is a one big problem! Well, good luck, kids!"Said Hades

"Sir! We might not even win! We don't have enough people on our side!"Said Mal

"Kids, do you really believe that having your opponents outnumbered will always gaurantee the victory?"Asked Hades

"Well, yes?"Asked Mal

"Listen, kids. Having number on your side is a great. But... it is not always successful."Said Hades and then he moves toward to her.

"No, it's about how you play it."Said Hades as he's approaching her.

"By come up with such a strategy and a tactic, the table can be turn."Said Hades

"Really?"Asked Mal

"Really."Said Hades and with that, Mal smiles and then get up.

"Let's go, guys."Said Mal

"What?! Just the six of us?"Asked Jay

"Yes, Jay. Just he six of us."Said Mal

"But, M. How do we win the match?"Asked Evie

"Simple, E."Said Mal and she turns to look at the Shan Brothers with a smirk.

"With some tactics from the people who created the world's largest empire by land in the history."Said Mal

"Mal, just in case you do not notice. We have no horses."Said Altan

"And if we're going with this plan, we need at least two animals for each of you."Said Wuheng

"But here on the Isle, we have something faster, the camels."Said Mal

"No offense but riding camels for battle is quite... ridiculous."Said Altan

"Actually, camel cavalry is pertty common in where my dad's ancestors came from."Said Jay

"Really?"Asked Carlos

"Yep."Said Jay

"Well, lucky for you guys, we have plenty of Bactrian camels."Said Altan

"And not to mention each of you already have one for your own."Said Wuheng

"So... are we only just going to use what our own rides or are we going to add some more?"Asked Carlos and then comes three minutes of silence.

"Well... Mongols cavalry with some modifications?"Said Jay

"Can you show us where are they being kept?"Asked Evie

"Sure."Said Altan and he turns to look at his younger brother.

"Go get the weapons for them."Said Altan and his young brother nodded and leave for his father's Mongolian restaurant.

After he left, Altan leads them out of the mansion to where the Shan family is herding their camels, the Shan's rangeland.

Later, at the Shan's rangeland...

"Wow!"Said Everyone, except for Altan, while they all are looking at a small herd of Bactrian camels are grazing in the woods-sized shrubland.

"How come nobody notice the land this big?!"Asked Mal

"Because nobody bother to look. Plus, the camels can practically eat every kind of plants."Said Altan

"Besides, M. I highly doubt this place can house all camels on the Isle."Said Evie

"*Sigh!* Let's just get this over with, shall we?"Asked Mal

"Then come with me. So you guys can choose which one you wanted."Said Altan and he walks into the herd with his comrades to get some animals.

Meanwhile, at the Ghostly Port, a fisherman is sitting at the harbor's edge and fishing for some fishes. Unbeknownst to him, his fishing rod's hook with an artificial bait is

now sticking at the body of Rockaroo, who is not located at the bottom of the sea. And thanks to the waves, the finsihing rod's hook is now attached to his body. Suddenly,

his eyes open and see the hook and the net. He then raises his right arm and grab the net by his hand and gently pull it. Thinking the fish just eat the bait, he immediately

pulls but the attempt ended in vain because Rockaroo's body is too heavy. At the bottom of the sea, Rockroo then gets up and then jump up to where the fisherman

is standing. Once he appears, he frightens the fisherman, making him run away. Then, he landed on the wooden bridge and walk toward inland to find the Rangers

and getting a rematch with them.

"This time, Rangers! You are the ones who will be at the depth! Not me!"Said Rockaroo as he's walking into the town.

Later, at Hades' mansion, in the Living Room...

"Okay, these are weapons originated from my dad's homeland. You all know how use them, right?"Asked Wuheng as he's showing them the Mongol weapons and armors.

"Swords, we know. But bows, not so much."Said Evie as she's looking at the Mongol bow, which she's holding in her hands.

"These bows are the composite bows. They're deadly accurate, very compact, and extreamly powerful. It's lethal within 100 yards, its short length make

it's easier to be used on horseback, or in this case, camel's back. And not to mention that each of you can shoot an arrow every 5 seconds with it."Said Wuheng

"Okay, this composite bow is clearly a masterpiece in the art of war."Said Jay as he's grabbing another Mongol bow, take a look at it, and then playfully pull its string.

"But what's up with the recurved design?"Asked Mal

"This design makes the bow has more power when the arrow is shot out. Because of this design,

the arrow can penetrate through two pieces' armor that is being worn over the chainmail."Said Wuheng

"Okay, I'm so liking this type of bow!"Said Mal

"So how about some practices? If you guys can use the composite bows efficiently, we'll have more chance to emerge victorious."Said Altan

"Then show us the training ground."Said Mal

"This way."Said Altan and he leads everyone out of the mansion with his younger brother and heading for the Dragon Grove for archery practice.

"Hold on, kids!"Said Hades as he's getting from the coach and then disappear in the smokes. A minute later, he reappears with a bunch of training dummies in his hands.

"Now, you all can go."Said Hades as he's tossing the dummies to them for the very obvious purpose.

Later, inside the Dragon Grove...

"Do you guys see these two metal plates?"Asked Altan as he's holding the metal plates in his hands and they all nodded.

"With them being put together, this is the approximate thickness of the armor being worn over the chainmail.

If the arrow can penetrate through them, you are guarantee for victory."Said Altan

"But what about doing this from the camels backs?"Asked Jay

"This first, and that later."Said Wuheng as he's taking the metal plates away and place them

on the training dummies. Then, he puts on more plates to make five targets for five archers.

"Now, let's begin!"Said Altan and then Mal and the others draw out their bows and aim at their targets,

which are dummies covered with metal plates. And then, open fire, penetrating the plates five inches deep.

"Well done..."Said Altan as his younger brother is joining him to observe the training.

"Now, there's one more thing we would like to teach. Our ancestors tactics."Said Wuheng as he's approaching them.

Meanwhile, outside the Arena of Agony in the Gangland Horde...

"Step right up! Ladies and gentlemen! The ticket for the next match is 30 coins!"Said Bill as he's selling tickets to the various criminals in the Gangland Horde,

among them are many of his associates like the Brotherhood of the Rustlers, which is led by the infamous former cattle rustler now camel thief named Alameda Slim,

the Vile Syndicate, the slave trading organization that is being led by Mr. Barker, also known as the Coachman, the Red Sun of Lady Caine, which is one of the still

operating pirates fleets on the Isle of the Lost, although their ships are permanently anchored at the Gangland Horde's harbors because there is not enough space for

even a single ship to sail. And of course, the Arab and Berber raiders called the Marauders, which is being led by Zarasto the Marauder. For such an entertainment like

a fight in the Arena of Agony, it is a too great opportunity to let go easily. And just like the other arenas throughout the world's history, its shape is round and

the size is massive to host the people who wish to see the fight between two parties. Inside one of the arena's changing rooms, the Light Brothers are dressing up for

the match in the afternoon against Mal and her team.

In the meantime, inside the Arena of Agony's changing room...

"Okay. That should do it."Said Leon after he rubbed his samurai helmet clean and then place it on his head. He is wearing the samurai armor for combats.

"So... how do I look?"Asked Leon as he turns to meet his younger brother, who's sitting on a bench and dressed up with a ninja-like armor.

"Like the last time you were wearing it."Said Edward as he's getting up.

"So.. who should we recruit?"Asked Edward

"You know who already."Said Leon

"Ooh... them."Said Edward as he's smirking evilly.

One hour and 30 minutes later, inside the Dragon Grove, at the Training Ground...

"You guys are great at this now."Said Altan as he's leaning against a dried tree while watching Mal's gang and the Goddess of Ghosts are firing arrows

to the targets with the Mongol bows from the backs of their camels, who are also running through the training ground, making their riders getting used

to firing arrows while riding their backs. Soon, they come to encircle a group of the training dummies and then open fire on them, striking them with

a rain of arrows. To the enjoyment of everyone, all targets are struck with arrows.

"And do you guys think we're ready?"Asked Mal

"Since that we don't have much time left, I'll go with yes."Said Wuheng

"Besides, all of you have been dedicating for archery for an hour and a half, you guys should have what it takes to even the odd."Said Altan

"But still, there is only one way to find out. To the Arena of Agony!"Said Mal and with that, Melinoe teleports everyone and their camels to the Gangland Horde.

Later, in the Gangland Horde, at the Arena of Agony's entrance...

"Wow! Everyone is so exciting about this match."Said Jay as he and the others are seeing the peoples from both, the Darkland Horde and the Gangland Horde, are paying

for the tickets and get inside the arena. Unknown to anyone, the spies sent by the Oppressors and the Hunters, who disguised as thugs, are also among them.

"Let's just get this over with. The sooner we beat them, the sooner we can leave!"Said Mal and she leads her team into the arena, where the opposing team is waiting.

Soon, they enter their changing rooms, one for the ladies and one for the guys. Came with them earlier are the Mongol armors and helmets, they quickly put them on

as fast as they can, return to their camels, which are at the stable, and get out into the arena by riding them. Once into the arena, they're being greeted by

the loud cheers from all over the place. Many people from all over the Gangland Horde have come to see this match. Soon, they turn their attentions to the opponents

before them. One of the Light Siblings, Leon, is wearing the samurai armor with dragon-like mask designed by himself while his younger brother, Edward, is wearing a

ninja-like armor. Soon, a group of their recruited walk out from the door behind the adopted sons of Bill Sykes. The first set of the recruited are the members of

the Marauders. Five of them are the Berbers armed with scimitars while the other three are the Arabs armed with maces. The Berber and the Arab raiders distinguish

themselves from one another by differences of their cloaks. The Berbers cloaks are red while the cloaks of the Arabs are blue. The second and the last set of

the recruited are the four German pirates from the Red Sun of Lady Caine. They are armed with swords and pistols. The Light Brothers' team has Mal's team outnumbered.

This, however, makes none of them feel threaten at all. With them were being trained in the Mongol tactics, which is considered to be a revolutionary form back in

the 13th century, they believe they can win.

"Having problem with recruiting people to your cause?"Asked Edward mockingly becasue he's seeing camels more than people on Mal's side.

"Just the opposite. We'll show you what we can do."Said Mal

"Then, please. Enlighten us."Said Leon

"Gladly."Said Mal and then she raises her right arm up and a moment later, she suddenly turns it into a fist.

"GO!"Shouted Mal and suddenly, she and her team turns around and running away from their opponents, taking their no-riders camels with them.

"After them!"Said Leon as he gets on his camel and follow them and so does Edward and the others in his team. Mal's team is riding eastward, toward to where

the special balcony is. There, Bill Sykes and the other leaders of the criminal organizations in the Gangland Horde are watching the match. After ten minutes of riding,

they reach the dead end, which is wall with two pillars that are supporting the balcony. This makes their pursuers smile out evilly, knowing that they are cornered.

However, Mal and her gang do something nobody in the arena is expecting at all. They broke up into three divisions! Mal and Evie turn around and go left while Carlos

and Jay turn right. As for Melinoe, Altan and Wuheng, they turn around, ready their composite bows. Seeing they are drawing their bows, the four pirates pull out their pistols

and aim them to their opposing party. Before they could even get a chance to shoot, two hails of arrows come down from both of their right and left flanks, shocking them.

Leon and his brother look around impatiently and see that Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos are shooting arrows very fast into the sky, making them fall on their team on both sides.

As the Light Brothers' team is panicking, Melinoe, Altan and Wuheng fire out their arrows, struck two Berber raiders and three of Lady Caine's pirates down in their arms

and bellies, making them fall from their camels and cry out of pain. This makes all viewers in the area is astounded with what just happened. Never before in their lives

to see the Light Brothers and their team are losing before they could even fight! Mal's team is certainly making this Mad Match an interesting one. Everyone except for

Bill Sykes, who is quite displease for his adopted sons are being on the losing side. Back in the field below, the camels of the Light Brothers' team are panicking, break off

from the group, taking their riders with them and running around wildly. With the enemies are now leaderless, all three groups of Mal's team immediately stop firing arrows

and pursuit after their scattering opponents separately. Mal and Evie are pursuing on their left, Jay and Carlos on their right, and Melinoe, and the Shan Brothers are following

their opponents from behind. Suddenly, the Shan Brothers break off from Melinoe's group and leave for both enemies flanks. They rush pass everyone, their opponents

and their team alike, and stop right before Leon and Edward, who immediately halt when they saw the Mongol brothers before them. The remaining members of their

team are looking around and found that they're now surrounded by their opponents.

"You're done!"Said Mal

"Don't be so sure."Said Leon and then he pulls out his katana. Soon, all what left of his team does the same, including his younger brother. Suddenly, they scatter

and go to confront their opponents respectively. Mal and Evie are clashing against Leon and Edward, who wish to defeat them personally, leaving Jay, Carlos, Melinoe,

and the Shan Brothers to fight their opponents teammates. The sounds of swords clashing are echoing throughout the arena and the fight between two teams are intense.

Unknowingly, this attracts an unwanted attention from the outside. Outside of the arena, Rockaroo has arrive and heard of the commotion inside the arena.

Meanwhile, outside of the Arena of Agony...

"This will do just fine."Said Rockaroo as he's walking closer to the arena. Suddenly, he hops up

to the top of the arena and see the fight between Mal's team and the Light Brothers' team.

"This is better than I thought!"Said Rockaroo because he was originally going to cause a havoc to draw the Rangers out but seeing them here make him change his mind.

Back inside the Arena...

"Just surrender already!"Said Mal

"Not going to happen!"Said Leon as he and Mal keeps slashing their swords against one another. When he is about

to stab Mal, she acts quickly and hit his hand with her scimitar, injuring his hand and making his katana dropped.

"AAAHHHH!"Shouted Leon after Mal injured him at his right hand, making him drop his katana. Upon hearing his older brother yells out in pain, Edward is distracted

and Evie seizes the chance and hit his sword away from him. Unarmed, the brothers are being forcibly surrender to Mal and Evie, who then show them to their teammates

that their leaders have been captured. After that, they throw away their weapons and raise their hands up, surrendering themselves to their opponents. This outcome

is shocking the entire arena, especially Bill Sykes. Suddenly, the loud claps and cheers then echo throughout the whole arena, congratulating Mal's team for their victory.

But then, Rockaroo makes his move by jump high into the sky and landed right into the arena, causing a tremor.

"Hello, spectators."Said Rockaroo as he turns around to meet the viewers behind him.

"And goodbye!"Said Rockaroo and then he jumps forward to the wall and punch it with his right fist, trembling the entire arena and cause everyone to panic.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Everyone as they're beginning to leave the arena hurriedly. Unable to morph yet, all of Mal's teammates then slap the camels of

the opposing team in the butts, making them run away for the exit and they take their riders with them. And now, without the interference or anyone to see. They get

down from their camels, get into the positions, and get ready to morph.

"Ready!"Said Mal and suddenly, the bracelets of hers and her comrades become Dino Morphers. Mal, Evie,

Jay, Carlos, Melinoe, Altan, and Wuheng, then press the jaws of their Dino Morphers, activating them.

"Dino Knight, Power Up! Hiya!"Said Everyone and then they all morphed, becoming Power Rangers Dino Knight, then making their poses in the volcanic backgrounds

with their Dinozords. After the morphing's sequence, they pull out their Spino Blasters and shoot several laser shots to Rockaroo, injuring him before he could escape.

Enraged, he jumps up high into the sky and and heading straight toward to them with his fists while spinning around, using himself as a drill. However, the Rangers are

scattered by jump off before he could landed. Thus, resulted in him making a big hole in the arena. When he is about to jump up and leave the hole, several laser shots

come out around him, shooting him in the back and the front alike as the dusty smoke is dying down. Being enraged again, he jumps up into the air and seeing the Rangers

are retreating to the exit. So he decided to land on them with his fists. As he's falling right toward them, the Rangers turn around, revealing to him it is merely just

a feigned retreat, and seize the chance and fire several blasts from their Spino Blasters to him, making him fall from the air. As he's getting up, the Dino Knight Rangers

regroup, summon their personal weapons, and form the G-Rex Blaster and Spino Striker.

"G-Rex Blaster!"Said Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay after they get into the position while holding the combined weapon together.

"Spino Striker!"Said Altan and Wuheng as they are holding combined weapon together after having them formed.

"Ready! FIRE!"Shouted The Dino Knight Rangers in unison as they're firing a Carnotaurus-headed blast

and a Spinosaurus-headed blast from their combined weapons to Rockaroo.

"AAAAHHHH!"Screamed Rockaroo as the Carnotaurus-headed blast and the Spinosaurus-headed blast

are heading right for him. Once the blasts hit him, he explodes into pieces.

"Yes! We finally get rid of that guy!"Said Mal

Later, aboard the Centurion, in the Captain's cabin, Ironbeard and two Ipotanes have been watching the fight between the Rangers and the kangaroo-themed rock monster

ever since its started. After seeing Rockaroo blew up, Ironbeard furiously gets up from his chair, rush out of the cabin and go for the gun deck. Once there, he presses

the button with the word 'Titanize' and shoot a violet beam down to the Isle of the Lost on Earth. The beam penetrates the Isle's barrier and enlarge and revive

the kangaroo-themed rock monster.

"I'm back!"Said Rockaroo

"Brachiozord!"Said Melinoe and then, the Brachizord rises from the depth of the sea and heading toward inland to the Arena of Agony in the Gangland Horde. Once arrive,

the Brachiozord opens its doors and deploy the other Dinozords of the Dino Knight Rangers. Soon, all Rangers get inside their Zords and combine the Megazords. Once the

Knightasaurus Megazord and the Khanataurus Megazord transformation are finished, the fight begins.

"Two against one?! That's not fair! Scorpiochs! Assist me!"Said Rockaroo and the crew aboard the Centurion

deploys two giant humanoid winged scorpions to come down to help him fรght against the Megazords.

"Now, you're outnumbered, Rangers!"Said Rockaroo

"The army's size dosen't matter for victory all the times, you hopping living rock!"Said Altan

"We'll see about that!"Said Rockaroo and he lets the Scorpiochs to run out and attack both Megazords. The Knightasaurus Megazord slams the Pachyrhino's head into one

of the Scorpiochs, sending him backward. The Khanataurus Megazord grabs the other Scorpioch's tail, slice off its tail and then slash at the torso, making it fall on its back.

Seeing that he is about to lose, Rockaroo then jumps up high into the sky and landed behind oth Megazords, causing an earthquake, imbalancing them. While the Rangers

are working on balancing their Megazords, Rockaroo seizes the opportunity and punch both of them with his rocky fists, making them fall down to the ground. Rockaroo then

jumps up again and is about to punch the Khanataurus Megazord but its pilots make their Megazord swings the sword to defense itself just in time, and giving him

a big slash, which sends him to landed before the injured Scorpiochs.

"Scorpiochs! Get them!"Said Rockaroo as the giant monstrous scorpions with wings get up and walk toward to the Megazords.

Inside the Khanataurus Megazord's cockpit...

"Let's end this real quick! Melinoe!"Said Altan

Back on the Ground, near the Arena of Agony...

"You got it, Altan!"Said Melinoe and then her Dino Morpher's head changes from Brachiozord's head to the Stygimozord's head.

"Stygimozord!"Said Melinoe and then the Stygimozord jumps out from the Brachiozord's back once the door is opened. It quickly rushes toward to

the two giant winged scorpions and punch them in their faces and bellies, sending them down to the ground. The Khanataurus Megazord then seizes

the chance by throw its sword to the Knightsaurus Megazord.

Inside the Khanataurus Megazord's cockpit...

"Can you guys take them? We want to a payback on that guy for mocking us earlier."Said Wuheng

Inside the Knightasaurus Megazord's cockpit...

"You got it, guys! Considered it a thank you from us for the help."Said Mal and with that, the Knightasaurus Megazord breaks off its double-bladed sword

and put the Khanataurus Megazord's sword in, forming a giant shuriken. However, that doesn't stop the Scorpiochs from heading toward to them.

"Dino Shuriken!"Said Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos and then the Knightasaurus Megazord throws out a glowing three-bladed shuriken, which soon transforms

into the Carnotaurus' head and swallow the two gigantic winged scorpions whole, killing and exploding them into pieces. Now, Rockaroo is all alone.

Inside the Khanataurus Megazord's cockpit...

"Stygimozord! Combine!"Said Altan and Wuheng and then the Stygimozord runs to their Megazord.

Then, it jumps up and become its right arm after the original left arm is detached.

"You want to play punching things?! I can play that too!"Said Rockaroo and then he jumps toward to the Khanataurus Megazord

like a real kangaroo. When he is about to land a fist on the Megazord, Altan and Wuheng decided to finish him off once and for all.

"Stygimo Power Punch!"Said Altan and Wuheng and then the background then changes from the Isle of the Lost into a stage for the tournament instead.

Then, their Megazord raises its right arm which is the Stygimozord itself, automatically pulling back, and then unleash five deadly punches on the incoming

kangaroo-themed rock monster.

"No! I'm being punched?! NNNOOOOO!"Shouted Rockaroo after he gets punched five times, sending him fly into the sky and explode into pieces, killing him in the process.

Later, aboard the Centurion, in Baasho's lab in the Orlop Deck...

"So Rockaroo has failed to defeat the Rangers, we see."Said Lythos after he heard from Ironbeard,

who've seen Rockaroo's destruction from his cabin's monitor with two Ipotanes.

"However, it doesn't matter. What you three retrieved are the most important matter here."Said Hydros

"Indeed, Masters."Said Ironbeard as he's holding all the four shards in his hands. Then, he turns to look

at Baasho, who is studying the techs and stuffs left by the Arcturians a thousand years ago with Banagi.

"When the studies on them are finished and projects are completed, the Rangers will regret for opposing us!"Said Ironbeard

"We hope so..."Said The Titans in unison before disappear in their shards, which Ironbeard puts back under his scarf.

Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Lost, at Shan Yu's buuz...

"For today's victories!"Said Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Melinoe as they're gently hitting against each of their cups and then drink up the camel milk inside.

"What a day, it is!"Said Mal as Altan and Wuheng are arriving at the table to serve their ordered meals.

"Duh! We defeated two opposing parties in one day! It cannot be normal."Said Evie as Melinoe's pouring a cup of camel milk for herself.

"Well, it's all thanks to Altan and Wuheng here. Without the Mongols tactics of them, we might have not win."Said Mal

"Remember, guys. Having your number of people on your side doesn't always guarantee

for a victory."Said Altan as Jay and Carlos are stuffing their mouths with the boortsog.

"Unless when it comes to a one big meal. You're going to need everyone on your team to finish it."Said Wuheng

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Everyone before they continue to enjoy their meals.

 **Author's note: Just in case you guys wanted to know why Ironbeard needed the Rangers to be preoccupied, it is because he and his crew has no regard to**

 **the Isle of the Lost. Heck, they don't even care what it is.** **Well, from their experiences as pirates, they would have acknowledge that the isle off the coast**

 **surrounded by a barrier would be a penal colony but due to that they're believing that the Olympian Gods are helping** **the Power Rangers, they can leave**

 **the Isle of the Lost anytime in order to fight them. So Ironbeard's crew believes having them distracted would be better just in case one of the Gods know**

 **what are they up to.** **As for the sudden appearance of the divisions of the Isle of the Lost, it is because I've been looking for an opportunity to show that**

 **not all lands in the penal colony is under Maleficent's control. She only** **controls the Darkland Horde, which is located in the east, also where** **the harbor**

 **to Auradon is located, and also the place where the peoples who are majorly the victims, the scapegoats, and the reformed outlaws live.**

 **The Gangland Horde, which is located in the west, is the territory where the all kinds of the unreformed criminals are living. As for where**

 **the Outlaw Oppressors and the Outlaw Hunters are residing, they're called** **the Outland Horde by the inhabitants of the penal colony because**

 **it is the land that is being directly colonized by the people who are not outlaws and also came from the mainland. And I know that the fighting scene**

 **between Mal's team and the opposing team are not much long. Heck, by reading, it is not either intense or much brutal. I was so focusing on the usage**

 **of the Mongols tactics to win the fight only. And yes, I know** **that Dino Shuriken sounds weird, especially that there is no elements related to ninja here**

 **but I really have no idea how to name that finishing attack. Really, I am.**

* * *

 **Countries in the Descendants' universe**

 **Name: United Kingdom of Denmark and Norway**

 **Other names: Denmark-Norway, DN, the Twin Realms, and the Danish Empire**

 **Type of Government: Unitary parlimentary constitional monarchy**

 **Ruling Royal House: House of Oldenburg**

 **Religion: Lutheranism and other various religions depending on each state and colony.**

 **Head of State: King and Queen of Denmark and Norway**

 **Head of Government: Prime Minister**

 **Capital: Copenhagen and Oslo**

 **States: Kingdom of Denmark, Kingdom of Norway, Duchy of Schleswig, Duchy of Holstein and Duchy of Weaselton**

 **Dependencies: Greenland, Iceland, Faroe Islands, Peter I Island, Bouvet Island, and Queen Maud Land**

 **Colonies: Danish Antilles, Colony of Serampore, Colony of Nicobar Islands, and Colony of Tharangambadi**

 **History: After Sweden permanently left the Kalmar Union in 1521, only Denmark and Norway are still part of the union. This, however, does not stop**

 **both countries from waging wars against one another.** **For centuries, both nations are were at wars at one another. Although Denmark-Norway has**

 **the upper hand in the aftermaths of the Kalmar War and the Alvsborg Ransom due to the large sum of money paid** **by Sweden, which led to the foundations**

 **of many cities and the Danish colonies in India, Sweden gains the better upper hand after the Thirty Years' War ended because of the decisive victories**

 **of the** **Holy Roman Empire at the Battle of Lutter and the Battle of Wolgast, making Denmark-Norway suffered a heavy defeat while Sweden begins**

 **the rise as an empire and the major power in Northern Europe.** **After another Northern Wars, which lasted for a year from 1657 to 1658, Denmark-Norway**

 **suffered another defeat. This time, the Rigsraad/The Privy Council is abolished and the entire country became** **an absolutist country. Despite this,**

 **another blow happened when the Scanian provinces had been taken by the growing Swedish Empire. And even an opportunity provided by**

 **the Franco-Dutch War,** **the conclusion turned out to be neither sides gain or loss any territories. Had had enough with wars, the King of Denmark**

 **and Norway decided not to get involve into another war, believing** **that his country and his peoples have been through enough. Even when Swedish Empire**

 **get defeated by the Tsardom of Russia turned Russian Empire or even when the Napoleonic Wars happened,** **Denmark-Norway decided to take no actions,**

 **wish not to upset the growing Russian Empire while during the Napoleonic Wars, Denmark-Norway remains neutral throughout the whole conflict and**

 **take no actions for either sides, even refuse to join the League of Armed Neutrality, fearing of another attack by one of the major powers. One year**

 **before the end of the Napoleonic Wars,** **the Constitution of Denmark and Norway is signed and the absolute monarchy is replaced by**

 **the constitutional monarchy instead. Because of suffering from many losses and the decision to take** **no part in the Napoleonic Wars,**

 **the union survives to nowadays. This, however, makes the Danish Empire one of the world's smallest colonial empires.**

* * *

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you people next time!**


	7. Welcome to Auradon

**The crossover story of Descendants and Power Rangers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or Power Rangers. All I own are my OCs.**

 **Author's note: And once again, I'm very late at doing an update. I knew I should have written this story a little earlier. However, here we are.**

 **The first chapter of the first movie. And of course,** **there will be some twists from mine in it. Some of the events in the first movie don't satisfied**

 **me such as how Mal and Ben fell in love but have no worry, love spell will still involved. But in** **the different way. Don't get me wrong, guys.**

 **The first movie is great. But still, I would prefer... the natural cause. But since Mal's gang and her comrades would most likely be doing something**

 **else that is strictly not related to stealing the wand here, love spell is still needed. And recently, I've also got a new idea for how to connect a story arc**

 **I've been planning ever since the** **very start of this story. I have to admit. I never watched Rudolf the Black Cat before until months ago. And that movie**

 **is so emotional! It given me an inspiration on how to connect a story arc** **related to Great Liao came into existence. Speaking of inspiration,**

 **Rudolf the Black Cat is not the only one that have given me the inspiration. I've also been drawn to the remake version of** **the Chinese series that**

 **I haven't watched for a while. But I don't know that should make the Descendants characters out of them or not. And with the dramatic twist**

 **I've planned,** **they might not fit in.** **However, the chance for them is still high. Plus, my obsession is now transferred to Big Hero 6 and other Marvel**

 **related stuffs** **like Spider-Man because I've gotten the chances to watch their series** **and such movies like Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse after**

 **being absent from this for a long time.**

Chapter 7 Welcome to Auradon

A week later, in the Grand Palace of Auradon in Auradon City...

"How is it that you're going to be crowned High King in the next month. You're just a baby."Said Adam as he and his wife are approaching their son,

who is trying on his coronation's suit.

"He's turning 16, dear."Said Belle

"16? He's too young to be crowned High King. I didn't make a good decision until I'm 42."Said Adam

"Uh, you decided to marry at 28."Said Belle

"Ah, it was either you or the teapot."Said Adam and his wife then gives him a glare.

"Kidding."Said Adam as his son's advisors, Cyrstal and Ulrik, are approaching him, the High Queen, and the Grand Prince.

"Your Majesties."Said Crystal and Ulrik as they bow before the ruling monarch of Auradon.

"Hello, dears."Said Belle

"And now that you guys are here..."Said Ben as Lumimere is adjusting him to his coronation suit.

"Mom, dad, I've chosen my first proclamation."Said Ben and this makes his parents smile in excitement.

"I've decided to give the children of the Isle of the Lost a chance to live here in Auradon. Every time I look out on that island, I feel like they've been abandoned."Said Ben

"The children of our sword enemies living among us?!"Asked Adam

"Dad-"Said Ben

"My answer is no!"Said Adam

"Dad! Their children are innocent!"Said Ben

"Did you two agree to this as well? Ulrik? Crystal?"Asked Belle while looking at her son's advisers.

"Yes, Your Majesties."Said Ulrik and Cyrstal in unison.

"And why did you two do that?!"Asked Adam

"Because of what he said earlier, Your Majesty. Their children are innocent."Said Crystal

"Plus, there have been strange activities going on over there. And we're intending to figure out what it is."Said Ulrik

"And we start out at the few first, the ones that need our help the most. I've already chosen them."Said Ben

"Have you?"Asked Adam as he's walking toward to his son. Then, his wife grabs him by her arms.

"I gave you a second chance."Said Belle

"Who are their parents?"Asked Belle

"Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Queen Grimhilde, Shan Yu, Malficent, and Hades."Said Ben

"MALEFICENT?! She is the worst of the land!"Said Adam

"Dad! Hear me out!"Said Ben

"I won't hear it. They're guilty of unspeakable crimes!"Said Adam

"But Your Majesty! Like we said before, their children are innocent!"Said Crystal

"Your Highness, don't you think they deserve a shot at normal life?"Asked Ulrik

"Dad..."Said Ben as he's giving his father the look, begging for him to agree.

"I suppose their children are innocent."Said Adam reluctantly after the three minutes of silence.

"Well done."Said Belle as her husband is departing. Soon, she follows him. After the High King and the High Queen left, the three teens turn their heads to look at

the penal colony, wondering what is actually going on over there. Unbeknowst to them, someone else was eavesdropping the conversation between them and King Adam

and Queen Belle earlier in the corner. That someone else is a flying eel-like creature. Once he heard enough, he flies away to the coast, where the sea between Auradon

and Isle of he Lost is located. There, he meets a man in dark blue robe, dark blue turban, a golden mask, a belt with three golden masks at the waist, and a gauntlet on

his right hand. He is one of Aladdin's opponents back before he is crowned as Sultan. He is Mozenrath, the sorcerer and the former ruler of his own city-state in

the vast desert of the Sahara Desert, the Land of the Black Sands. And the flying eel-like creature is his minion, Xerxes.

"Master, I have a delightful news for you."Said Xerxes as he's approaching his master.

"Good for me? Or for my... employers?"Asked Mozenrath

"Oh, believe me. You and the employers are going to love this!"Said Xerxes

"I hope so..."Said Mozenrath and then he and his minion disappeared in flashlight by his teleportation power.

Meanwhile, in the Outland Horde on the Isle of the Lost, Fake Female Oppressor #1 is spraying the wall of the Isle's envoy's mansion with a spray can.

Once she finished, she quickly turns around and singing while she's leaving the Outland Horde as fast as she can before the Hunters or the Oppressors

will caught her.

 _They say I'm trouble_

 _They say I'm bad_

 _They say I'm evil_

 _And that makes me glad_

Nearby, Fake Male Oppressor #2 climbs down from the mansion's ruler with a bag full of stuffs he stole from the Isle's envoy as he's singing.

 _A dirty no-good_

 _Down to the bone_

 _Your worst nightmare_

 _Can't take me home_

Not far from them, at the border between the Darkland Horde and the Outland Horde, Fake Female Oppressor #2 is singing as she's walking along the line of

the recently liberated slaves, giving each of them a high-five as a thank for their cooperation of them that made her and her comrades to successfully busted

them out from the Outland Horde.

 _So I've got some mischief_

 _In my blood_

 _Can you blame me?_

 _I never got no love_

In the building near the Isle's envoy's mansion in Outland Horde, Fake Male Oppressor #2 is running for his life from seven Outlaw Hunters after him.

Then, he jumps off the window and landed safely on the ground. He looks up and see the Hunters are yelling and cursing him. He then points to

the construction site nearby, showing them that all slaves have been liberated. This angers them even more but also keep them distracted for him to escape.

 _They think I'm callous_

 _A low-life hood_

 _I feel so useless_

 _Misunderstood!_

Once back inside the Darkland Horde, they all go into the nearest dark alley, take off their disguises, revealing themselves as Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

As they're joining the crowd of the recently liberated people, Mal and Evie sing once again.

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

As Mal and her gang are walking, which are more like dancing, trhough the crowd of people. Melinoe and the Shan Brothers are watching them from

the rooftop of one of the buildings. They all just smirking and shaking their heads because of the funniness of the scene they're observing right now.

Down below, Mal's gang sings together.

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core)_

 _I'm rotten to the core._

After seeing enough, Melinoe teleports herself and the Shan Brothers away to Maleficent's castle because of the important appointment

between them, their fathers, Mal's gang, and their parents. Back at the street, Mal continues to sing.

 _Call me a schemer_

 _Call me a freak_

 _How can you say that?_

 _I'm just... unique!_

After Mal's part ended, Jay continues from her.

 _What, me? A traitor?_

 _Ain't got your back?_

 _Are we not friends?_

 _What's up with that?_

After Jay's part ended, Evie continues from him.

 _So I'm a misfit_

 _So I'm a flirt_

 _I broke your heart?_

 _I made you hurt?_

After Evie's part ended, Carlos continues from her.

 _The past is past_

 _Forgive, forget_

 _The truth is..._

 _You ain't seen nothing yet!_

After his Carlos' part ended, Mal and Evie sing together.

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

After the duo finished, all of Mal's gang sing together as they're dancing on the street.

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core),_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

Soon, the song came to an end and the gang found the Princess of the Underworld and the Shan Brothers are waiting for them with Mal's mother, Maleficent.

"Are you guys done?"Asked Melinoe in the no-nonsense tone.

"Yeah..."Said Mal

"Then follow us here."Said Melinoe

"And for what reason?"Asked Mal

"Just follow us, Mal."Said Maleficent as she's turning around and lead the teens into the castle. Knowing that something is going on,

Mal and her comrades decided to follow. Once inside the castle, they followed her upstairs, where their parents have been waiting for them.

"So... what's going on?"Asked Mal

"We have news for you children. You seven have been chosen to attend the school on the mainland in Auradon."Said Maleficent

Meanwhile, at the Company of the Channel Islands's headquarter, in the Conference Room #7...

"This is unacceptable!"Said Quinton after Mozenrath told him about the soon-to-be High King's proclamation.

"What I've feared have come into the light now."Said Paul, always know that he and his partners should finish the job when they had a chance.

"Mr. Goodman! We need to do something about this!"Said Herman as he's looking at his associate with a face full of fear.

"I AM thinking right now!"Said Quinton as he's rubbing his forehead with his right hand.

"Should we call some bounty hunters now?"Asked Paul

"Not yet. The last thing we need is becoming the suspects in the crime case if the mission ended up in failure."Said Quinton

"Then what do we do?"Asked Herman

"For now..."Said Quinton as he's looking down at the desk while rubbing his forehead.

"Just wait... and see how will His Majesty's idea go."Said Quinton

Back at the Darkland Horde on Isle of the Lost, in the Living Room of Maleficent's castle...

"So let me get this straight. You guys wanted us to infiltrate Auradon's government?"Asked Mal

"Yes."Said Maleficent

"And you guys wanted us to gather the evidences about the dirty secrets about the real troublemakers?"Asked Evie

"Indeed."Said Grimhilde

"And having them filed at a court of law along with our complains against Auradon?"Asked Jay

"Yep."Said Jafar

"And after that, you guys will get released if the trial went fairly?"Asked Carlos

"Absolutely!"Said Cruella and after that, the teens exchange look at each other and a few minutes later, blurt out a big laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed The Teens

"Um, sorry kids. But what seems to be funny here?"Asked Hades in an annoying tone.

"Dad! There is no way they're going believe us! Even that we have evidences, they're going to just say we forged them."Said Melinoe

"Then go for the top secrets department, kids. There, you will find a lot of undeniable facts about them."Said Hades

"Not to mention that once they demand where did you children get them..."Said Shan Yu

"That is when they will have no choice but to admit of their wrongdoings."Said Grimhilde and then, a long pause happens.

"So... when do we leave?"Asked Mal

"The letters said... in a few days."Said Maleficent

A few days later, at the Darkland Horde on the Isle of the Lost, at Maleficent's castle...

"Ugh! I can't believe we're doing this!"Muttered Mal as she's carrying her suitcase.

"Me either..."Muttered Melinoe as she's carrying her suitcase as well. Soon, the rest of gang arrives and put their suitcases into the limousine.

"Bring justice to those who deserve them, Mal."Whispered Maleficent as she's looking to her daughter.

"Yes... mom..."Muttered Mal and then the driver opens the door for them, letting all of them, including Mal, to enter. Once inside, the driver goes to his seat at front,

start the engine, and drive away. While Jay and Carlos are busying themselves with snacks that they never tasted, the girls and the Shan Brothers are looking down

to the ground, feeling uncomfortable and unhappy with the sudden change. They believe that there is no way in this world that they could find the evidences about

Auradon's corruptions and misconducts. And even if they have, what should they do after that? No courts of law in the world are willing to take the complains against

a horde of monarchs.

"This is hopeless. Against the horde of Kings and Queens by using law? Such impossible task for

the commoners like us."Thought Mal but suddenly, Carlos' scream snaps her out of her thought.

"We've been duped!"Said Carlos as he's pointing to the bridge's gate, which has no bridge! And to make it worse, the driver is driving the limo right toward to it!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"Screamed Everyone but then the driver pulls out a remote and activate the magical bridge that link the mainland with the penal colony.

Upon realizing that they're still alive, they slowly open their eyes, stop screaming and sigh in relief.

"That was close..."Muttered Evie

Meanwhile, aboard the Centurion, in Captain's cabin...

"They're on the move?!"Asked Ironbeard as he's looking at the screen that is being hanged on the ceiling before him with his first mate and lieutenant.

"Yes, Captain. But it seems to be merely just the children's relocation while the Lord of the Underworld still remains on that isle."Said Baasho

"But what is so significant about this?"Asked Banagi

"One thing for sure. We no longer need to attack that isle."Said Baasho

"Aside from that! Until you have some actually useful to say, their relocation is useless!"Said Ironbeard

"But, sir! I-"Said Baasho

"Unless you found the advantage for our cause, the discussion on this matter is closed!"Said Banagi

"Yes, sir..."Said Baasho and with that, he leaves the cabin for the ship's quarterdeck to find the lifeform that has yet to be destroyed by the Rangers.

When he arrived, he orders a drink of sort called the Dragon Blood from a bartender, which is also an Ipotane, and drink up. Nearby, Hawkricane is approaching him from behind.

"Glad you came."Said Baasho as the hawk-themed lifeform is sitting near him and order a glass of the Dragon Blood as well and then drink up.

"Some actions for me?"Asked Hawkricane

"You always wanted to take on the Rangers, haven't you?"Asked Baasho

"What do you think? My first job is simply just to located some sort of secret lab of the ancient colonists!"Said Hawkricane

"At least, you get to do something..."Said Baasho as he signals the bartender to get him another glass of Dragon Blood.

"What do you wanted with me anyway?"Asked Hawkricane, beginning to feel annoyed with this conversation.

"Your help."Said Baasho as he's receiving another glass of the alcoholic drink from the Ipotane bartender.

"Destroy the Rangers for you?!"Asked Hawkricane while the dog-like alien is drinking up.

"Not exactly what I have in mind right now."Said Baasho as he turns to look at his creation after he finished drinking.

"Then what do you wanted me to do?"Asked Hawkricane

"Observe the Rangers and report back of their activities in the new location. Once we have something useful to our cause, you can commence attack."Said Baasho

"Sounds delightful to me. I accept."Said Hawkricane

Later on Earth, in Auradon, at the Front of Auradon Prep...

"Does he shed much?"Asked Carlos as he's staring at the statue of the High King of Auradon after it changed its appearance from the High King of Auradon to the Beast.

"Mom won't let him into the palace."Said Ben and then he leads him and the others into the school. As they're leaving, Carlos is still looking at the statue

while following the others. Soon, the statue changes its shape of the Beast back to High King Adam. Once inside, the Grand Prince's girlfriend, Princess Audrey

of House of Cornwall, continue to be boastful about herself and the royal houses of Auradon, much to Mal's gang's annoyance. After that, Mal asked that if they

have magic and Ben tells her that there used to be because his father declared magic to be 'retired'. Or in other words, banned from being used. Then, Ben called Doug,

who is a hybrid between a human and dwarf. After meeting them, he is astounded and struck by Evie's beauty, who also blushes a little.

"Ahem! Doug..."Said Ben, reminiding him the purpose of being summoned here.

"Oh! Right! Here are scheduals for each of you."Said Doug and he gives the schedules for

their classes. Once they take a look, they cannot help but seemed to be bother by one.

"Seriously? Remedial Goodness?"Asked Melinoe as she's pointing to the one that written as Remedial Goodness on her schedule.

"Let me guess, new class?"Asked Mal annoyingly.

"Umm..."Said Ben and Doug while Audrey remains silence with a glare.

"Just go on with it."Said Crystal as she's approaching them by coming down from the stairs with her cousin, Ulrik.

"It will make the majority happy."Said Crystal and she turns to look at Audrey sternly before saying the word 'majority'.

"And no, me and my cousin are not part of them. We tried to object but... you know, the majority always win."Said Ulrik

"Oh... and you guys are?"Asked Mal

"Crystal, the Princess of Arendelle. And here is my cousin, Ulrik."Said Crystal while her cousin waves at them with a welcoming smile.

"Princess of Arendelle? As in... Queen Elsa's daughter? The famous Snow Queen?!"Asked Mal

"Yep, that's my mom. And my aunt and uncle are Princess Anna and Prince Consort Kristoff. They're my cousin's parents."Said Crystal

"If you all now ran out of questions, please follow us to your rooms. I'll take the guys."Said Ulrik and he leads Jay, Carlos and the Shan Brothers away to boys' dorm.

"For you girls, please follow me."Said Crystal and she leads Mal, Evie and Melinoe to girls' dorm. Once they reached their room, Crystal opens it for them.

"Whoa! Amazing..."Said Evie as she's looking at her and Mal's room but then notice Mal is staring at her.

"Gross! Amazingly gross!"Said Evie

"This will be your and Mal's room. Melinoe, you live in the opposite room."Said Crystal and then she leads the Goddess of Ghosts to her room.

In the meantime, in the Earth's atmosphere...

"You're going down soon, Rangers!"Said Hawkricane as he's piloting his solar boat down toward to Auradon with a group of Ipotanes in the other boat. Once passed

the atmosphere, they landed their boats in the forest near the beach. Then, they get off the boats and walk into the forest to find the road that will lead them to

the civilization.

"Time to get to work!"Said Hawkricane as he's walking toward into the forest with the Ipotanes. Unbeknownst to any of them,

they're being watched by Mozenrath and Xerxes from a group of trees nearby.

"Interesting..."Said Mozenrath

"Interesting indeed!"Said Xerxes

Later at night, in Mal's and Evie's room at Auradon Prep's girls' dorm...

"Take that! And that! AHAHA!"Laughed Carlos as he's playing the video game called Ori and the Blind Forest while Jay is watching him playing the game intently.

"Want a shot at this, Jay?"Asked Carlos after he paused the game.

"Sure!"Said Jay and he immediately grabs the console from Carlos and resume the game. As they are playing video game, Altan and Wuheng are sitting at the table and

trying the new foods like stir-fried noodles with chicken Jay brought back with him from halal section of the cafeteria while the girls are discussing about where

to look for the evidences about Auradon's corruptions at their beds.

"So... where do we start?"Asked Evie

"The most possible places would be these. The High King's office, the Prime Minister's residence,

the Supreme Court, the Governor's mansion and the Governor's office."Said Mal

"The first three options sound possible, Mal. But the fourth and the fifth ones sound a little too..."Said Melinoe as she's thinking of the right word.

"Too big for the local governor?"Asked Mal

"Definitely. Besides, Evie has her mom's Magic Mirror."Said Melinoe

"I know that, Melinoe. But as a leader, I must consider the possibility of every option."Said Mal

"Even although it has the very slim chance of being successful or being possible?"Asked Melinoe

"Yes, I have to."Said Mal and then she gets from her bed and walk toward the boys.

"*Sigh!* Who named you as our leader anyway?"Asked Melinoe

"If I remember correctly, herself?"Asked Evie as she's pointing at Mal with her left thumb.

"Ahem! Guys!"Said Mal but the boys have yet to stop their doings. To be exact, the sound of the video game is even louder than her voice.

"Guys..."Said Mal but they still cannot hear her.

"GUYS!"Said Mal and that is when the boys stop their doings.

"We need to go now!"Said Mal

"Go? Where?"Asked Carlos

"The mission, duh!"Said Mal

"Oh! Finding the evidences! Blah blah blah! Sue the Monarchs of Auradon! Blah blah blah! And the other stuffs!"Said Jay

"This is our chance to make a point! That these greedy plutocrats and hedonistic monarchs are no different from us!"Said Mal

"Or even worse."Said Evie

"We're all equal under the same sky and we all breath the same air."Said Melinoe

"Nice speech, Melly."Said Evie

"Thank you!"Said Melinoe and then come a moment of nothingness.

"So... are you all with me?!"Asked Mal as she raises her right fist into the air.

"We're in!"Said Everyone, except Mal. After that, Mal turns to look at Evie.

"E, your mom gave you the Magic Mirror, right?"Asked Mal

"Yes, she did."Said Evie as she shows her the Magic Mirror.

"Can you use it to reveal the location about where the files about the Isle of the Lost is being kept?"Asked Mal as she's looking

for her mother's spell book, which she given to her before leaving.

"Yes, I can."Said Evie and then she turns to look at the magical mirror in her right hand.

"Mirror, mirror in my hands. Show me where the evidences of the corruptions of this land."Said Evie and

then the mirror itself begins to blur and then the Grand Palace of Auradon appears in it a moment later.

Meanwhile, at the Company of the Channel Islands's headquarter, in the Conference Room #7...

"What is so important that you have to summon us all here in the middle of the night?!"Asked Quinton after he sit down on his chair.

"Oh, I believe you all will like this."Said Mozenrath

"Then say it!"Said Quinton

"I've encounter some... people who can be useful to our cause."Said Mozenrath

"Hmm?"Groaned Paul

"You believe so?"Asked Herman

"I am not that confident. Right now, 'sit back and watch this' is requiring."Said Mozenrath and with that, three businessmen turn to look at each other.

Then, they begin to whisper with one another, privately conferring. Five minutes later, the little private conference between them is done and they turn

to look at the Arab sorcerer and his flying eel.

"If they're useful, use them. If not, pay attention no more."Said Quinton

"It shall be done."Said Mozenrath and he turns around and leave the conference room.

A few hours later, at Fence of the Grand Palace of Auradon...

"Okay, here we are!"Said Mal as she's staring at the tall black fence before her with her team.

"So... how do we get in?"Asked Carlos

"I can teleport us in but-"Said Melinoe but then Jay interrupts her.

"Then why didn't you do that in the first place?!"Asked Jay

"Oh! So obvious! I blindly teleport us inside while the guards are on the patrol and found us by accident!"Said Melinoe

"She's got a point."Said Altan

"But didn't my mirror also show the High King's office? Why didn't you just teleport us there?"Asked Evie

"If the High King's office has hidden cameras, then we are done as well!"Said Melinoe

"Hidden what again?"Asked Jay

"Hidden cameras. They're the type of security cameras that are being well hidden and quite not easy to be spotted."Said Melinoe

"And you know this because?"Asked Wuheng

"I saw that the school has the security cameras too. So why can't the royal residence have like... plenty?"Asked Melinoe

"Ahem! If you all are done talking about the risk of being caught by every type of the security system

in there, we still have a mission to complete."Said Mal and with that, everybody talks no more.

"Alright! Let's get in!"Said Mal and then she begins to climb the fence. Once she landed on the other side, the others quickly follow, except for Melinoe, who simply just

teleports herself to the other side near Mal. Once they are all in there, they stalk as silent as possible as they can to avoid the guards. As everything is going smoothly,

it then falls apart when they see the lights from the flashlights of the patrol unit. When the teens turn around, they see another unit is coming from behind. Thus,

trapping them. Without a better choice, Mal asks Melinoe to teleport everyone inside the palace immediately, which she quickly obeys and then all of them disappear

in flashlight, including herself. Unknown to them, they were being watched by Hawkricane from the above. After they disappeared from the courtyard, they soon popped

into the Grand Palace's kitchen.

"The kitchen? Really?!"Asked Mal

"Well, I have to think of a place that every household must have!"Said Melinoe

"She has a good point, M."Said Evie

"But how you can be sure that this place has no secutiry cameras?"Asked Mal

"I... didn't really think about that."Said Melinoe and with that, everyone is on alert and begin to look everywhere for the hidden cameras. And sadly, Carlos and Jay spot

two of them. One on the left side and another one on the right side of the kitchen. This makes everyone feel anxious to proceed on this mission. Thinking quickly,

Mal pulls out a spell book and chant a spell to cause both cameras to erase all of the scene about them being here.

"By the Eye of all Fays, I hereby erase your memories!"Said Mal and with that, the cameras are electrified for a few minutes before reverting back to normal.

While they were being electrified, the teens make their retreat by letting Melinoe teleport them directly back to Mal and Evie's room at Auradon Prep.

And like before they entered the palace, they were unknowingly being watched by Hawkricane, who also took an interest in the Grand Palace itself.

"Interesting..."Said Hawkricane and then he flies away back to the forest near the beach.

Next day, at Auradon Prep, in Chemistry Lab...

"This... is going to be a long day..."Muttered Evie but when Chad, son of the rulers of Brittany, walks into the class, her expression changes.

"Maybe not..."Muttered Evie as she's eyeing him dreamily.

"Um... Evie..."Said Doug but she gives no respond back.

"Evie?"Asked Doug and that's when he sees she's looking at the Prince of Brittany with the love struck expression.

"Oh great..."Said Doug, pitying that another girl has fallen for one of the biggest spoiled brats in Auradon.

Meanwhile, in the Computer Lab...

"Okay, this will be a piece of cake. You dealt with dad's computer before, Melinoe. You can do it here too!"Muttered Melinoe as she's inspecting the computer

and the other connecting devices. After that, she opens the program called Microsoft Word and begin the assignment given by this class' teacher earlier.

In the meantime, above the Tourney Field...

"Well, well, well, look at that..."Said Hawkricane after he spots Jay, Carlos and the Shan Brothers on the sports' field.

"Let see what can I behold from you, Rangers."Said Hawkricane as he's observing the game of tourney on the sky while flying. But unknown to him, two other parties are

also watching him as well. The first one is Mozenrath and Xerxes, who are watching him in the sky and the play in the field at the same time, from a group of tall trees near

the Tourney Field. The second party is Ironbeard's crew, who are watching him from the outer space via the screen on their ship.

Aboard the Centurion, in the Captain's cabin...

"So who authorized that guy to go?! I'm pretty sure I didn't!"Said Ironbeard while he's sitting on his chair while looking at the screen.

"Not me, Captain."Said Banagi

"And not me either!"Said Baasho, fearing that his Captain will figure it out it was him.

"So you wanted me to believe that he left on his own?!"Asked Ironbeard as he's slowly getting up from his chair.

"You... are doubting us, sir?"Asked Baasho

"If this little and simple order can be defined, the possibility of mutiny is increasing as well."Said Ironbeard

"Do you wanted Hawkricane to be dealt with, sir?"Asked Banagi

"Yes! But not in that way! If he decided to attack the Rangers on his own and get destroyed, just don't give him the second chance!"Said Ironbeard

"Why don't we just go get him and having him punished for his defiance, sir? By doing so, we can even get the lead to the one behind this!"Said Banagi

"If he managed to finally put the Rangers out of misery and get us the Dino Gems, he deserves a pardon if he succeeded in doing so."Said Ironbeard

"But if he can't-"Said Baasho

"The Rangers can have him and he will not get the second chance in fighting them. Simple as that."Said Ironbeard

"Yes, sir."Said Banagi and Baasho in unison and then leave the cabin. After leaving the cabin,

Baasho heads down for his lab to communicate with the hawk-themed alien lifeform.

Later, in Baasho's lab, aboard the Centurion...

"The Captain now knows of your defiance! Forget the mission and have all Rangers eliminated now!"Said Baasho through the holographic communicator.

"But sir, I've discovered something interesting! They have a target here in their new home!"Said Hawkricane

"Then spit it out!"Said Baasho, hoping that it can give the space pirates' cause an advantage.

"They're targeting the place that appeared to be the residence of the powerful figures! If I discovered what it is, it might help our cause!"Said Hawkricane

"Then do it! After they retrieved whatever they wanted, you must snatch it out of their hands! Understood?"Asked Baasho

"Yes, sir!"Said Hawkricane and then he ends the communication between him and the lieutenant of the space pirates.

Back on Earth a few hours later, at the Cafeteria...

"Halal food?"Asked Jay as he's looking at the sign above that is written 'Halal Food' in both English and Arabic languages.

"Never have halal food before, huh?"Asked Muslim Chef

"Nope. On the Isle, we eat what we grabbed are edible."Said Jay

"Well, have no worry, young man. Everything in here is edible."Said Muslim Chef with a smile.

"Well then, I... take the chicken sausage pizza."Said Jay and the chef gives him a small tray of pizza

as he ordered. Then, he takes it and go where his comrades from the Isle are sitting at.

"So Mal, what's the next move?"Asked Evie in the whispering tone as the purple-haired girl is eating one of her fried chicken legs.

"After the lunch is finished, I wanted you to do something."Whispered Mal after she swallowed what she ate as she's looking directly at Melinoe.

"Me?"Asked Melinoe in the whispering tone.

"You have the power of invisibility from Dino Gem, right? You become invisible, infiltrate the High King's residence, find his office, and come back to us!"Whispered Mal

"That can be arranged."Whispered Melinoe as she's taking a bite on her grilled cheese sandwich.

"And after that?"Asked Carlos, still whispering.

"Then we wait until everyone is asleep and we go inside and have Melinoe takes us to the High King's office!"Whispered Mal

"Sounds great!"Whispered Jay as he's eating a slice of his chicken sausage pizza.

Later at night, at Fence of the Grand Palace of Auradon...

"Alright, guys! Remember the plan!"Said Mal and everyone nodded to confirm that. With that, she turns to look at them.

"Melinoe!"Said Mal

"Got it!"Said Melinoe and then she teleports herself to the roof of the Grand Palace. Once in position, she quickly turns herself invisible and begin to search for the way

to enter the Grand Palace from the roof. Seeing none, she walks to the edge of the roof and look down for the nearest window with balcony. Although knowing that she is an

immortal being, it's definitely a one big risky move because the least of the worst is that she will have to teleport randomly into the palace or back to the roof to start

the whole thing again. After the minutes of gathering her courage, she jumps down from the roof and grab the balcony's fence of the window that she managed to grabbed.

Once behind the balcony's fence, she slowly opens the window and get inside without making a noise. After recovered from the risky action she just took, she takes a look

around and see that this is not the King's office but one of the Grand Palace's libraries. Seeing that no ones around, she quickly makes herself invisible and leave the library

without making noise. Soon, she ventures around the palace in order to find where the High King's office is while also doing her best to avoid the guards. After walking for

a while, she found the High King's office and quickly teleport herself inside. Once in there, she memorizes what does it look like and then teleport away back to her comrades.

A few minutes later, she returns to the office with her team.

"Spread out. If anyone found something, tell the others."Whispered Mal and everyone nodded and scatter throughout the office to look for the evidences. Mal and Evie

are looking at the books on the shelves while Jay and Carlos are looking at the documents in the cabinets. As for Melinoe and the Shan Brothers, they're looking at

the other places with the possibilities to hide such dirty secrets such as under the carpets and behind the portraits. Unbeknowst to them, they're being watched from

the outside. Standing on the fence of the grand palace is none other but Hawkricane himself. With his sharp eyes, he's seeing his targets are searching for something in

the High King's office. Knowing that whatever they're looking for, he must have it. So that he can use whatever that they wanted to bargain with them for their Dino Gems.

Back inside the office, Jay found something else. He found a secret safe behind a portrait of King Adam and Queen Belle themselves and alert Mal of this by whispering

her name.

"Mal! Mal! Mal!"Whispered Jay, getting Mal and the others' attentions.

"Look what I found!"Whispered Jay, showing her the secret safe that is being locked with password.

"Do you happen to have a spell for this kind of situation, Mal?"Asked Melinoe in the whispering tone.

"I'll see what I can do about it."Whispered Mal as she pulls out her spell book and open it to find the spell for such a job.

"By the Eyes of the Fays, I hereby command you open yourself for us!"Whispered Mal and then the safe automatically unlocks itself by spinning its own codes.

Then, Mal opens it and what that she and the others see are just a box and some documents. They quickly grab it, close the safe and put the portrait back on it.

Once got what are they looking for, Melinoe quickly teleports them outside of the palace back to Auradon Prep, right into room of Mal and Evie. Seeing that they

have already left by teleportation, Hawkricane flies up into the air and go to find them. Knowing where they live, he flies to Auradon Prep.

Meanwhile, in Mal's and Evie's room at Auradon Prep...

"Okay, let's open this thing and find out what inside."Said Mal and when she is about to open it. She found that it is locked.

"What?! It's locked?!"Asked Mal

"Great! What do we do now?"Asked Carlos

"We risked our lives for nothing?!"Asked Jay

"Wait! Mal, how about we use your spell like how you open that safe earlier?"Asked Evie

"That could work."Said Mal and then she puts the box down on the ground and open her spell book once again.

"By the Eyes of the Fays, I hereby command you open yourself for us!"Said Mal and soon, the box unlocked

itself and reveal its secrets to the teens, which turned out to be more documents.

"More documents?"Asked Jay and Mal reaches out and grab one of them to read. After reading it for a while, her eyes widen in shock.

"Guys! Take a look at this!"Said Mal

"What is it?"Asked Evie

"It's the record from the trial of Shan Yu, the Head of the Borjigin Clan and the Khan of Northern Yuan."Said Mal

"Let me see!"Said Altan and Wuheng in unison, which made Mal gives them to look.

"It says here that his reason for attacking the Song Empire is because-"Said Mal but suddenly, something crashed into the room. Before the dust is settled,

Hawkricane jumps out from the dust, shocking them by his sudden appearance and snatch some of the documents they took from the palace with him.

"Give those back!"Said Mal

"If you wanted them back, Rangers. Come and get it! Or..."Said Hawkricane

"Or what, pal?!"Asked Jay as he's cracking his fists, ready to beat the heck out of the hawk-themed wind monster.

"Or you could surrender your Dino Gems to me right now! By allowing me to end each of you painlessly!"Said Hawkricane

"Sorry, dude! But we're kind of using our lives right now!"Said Mal

"Then come and get them back! See ya losers later!"Said Hawkricane and he flies out of the room by the hole he crashed in.

"We have to go after him!"Said Evie

"We will, E. But first, we need to fix this hole."Said Mal as she's flipping page to page to find the right spell to fix the hole in the wall.

"By the Might of the Earth, I hereby command you to repair yourself!"Said Mal as she's casting a spell on a large hole on her room's wall.

Soon, the bricks are beginning to fill up the hole until the hole itself is no more. After the hole is gone, Audrey, Lonnie and Crystal burst

into the room.

"We heard a loud crash! What happened?! Are you guys okay?!"Asked Crystal

"We're fine. We were simply just..."Said Mal as she's thinking of the good excuse to satisfy them.

"... having pajama party?"Said Evie innocently while Mal brings her right palm to her face. However, none of them seems to buy it.

"*Sigh!* Fine! We were just having an argument and then a tantrum happened between us! Are you guys satisfied?!"Asked Melinoe and this time, they actually buy it.

"Well then... you guys may wanted to tone your anger down next time. We have our own things to do as well."Said Lonnie

"And I would recommend you boys to return to your dorm. Curfew is in 30 minutes."Said Crystal as she's turning to look at Carlos, Jay and the Shan Brothers.

"Don't worry, Snow Princess, we'll be there soon."Said Jay and with that, the three girls left. However, Audrey gives them the 'I'm watching you guys' look at them

before she is out of their sights. Once they are out and the door is completely shut, they nodded at each other and quickly get into the positions, turning their bracelets

into Dino Morphers and ready to transform into Power Rangers to go after Hawkricane.

"Dino Knight, Power Up!"Said Everyone and then they all press the buttons on their Dino Morphers making their eyes glow, then press on the buttons near the jaws,

beginning to transform. They're all landing into the volcanic backgrounds as pieces of their suits are coming up to them. Once landed, the helmets suddenly covered

their heads. Once their transformations are completed, they make their poses while their Dinozords are standing behind them and roaring out. Now that the transformation

sequence has ended, they're ready to go after the hawk-themed monster and finish it off. Then, then jump out from the window and landed in the yard. After that,

Melinoe calls for the Raptor Riders for them to give each of them a ride. With the speed of the Raptor Riders, they found their target in no time. Hawkricane sees them

and quickly turn around and spin himself, turning himself into a whirlwind.

"Scatter!"Said Mal and with that, everyone rides their Raptor Riders into the separate ways.

"You can't escape me!"Said Hawkricane as he's crashing into the ground harshly. Once the whirlwind is gone, he flies up high into the air to look for the Rangers. Then,

he spots the Blue Ranger and quickly goes after her. When he is about to grab her with the claws from his feet, many laser shots come out of nowhere and hit him from

his right, sending him to landed hard nearby. Seeing that their opponent is down, the Rangers quickly regrouped. However, Hawkricane is not yet done. He begins to flap

his wings but instead of flying up, he's gathering the wind to form a ball of wind before him instead. Thus, confusing the Dino Knight Rangers. Once the ball is large enough,

he launched them on the Rangers.

"Have a blowing ball, Rangers!"Said Hawkricane as he's throwing a big ball made out of wind to them. As they're about to scatter, the ball hits at the ground before them,

causing it to explode and send the Rangers to fly away into many directions. Now that they are defeated, Hawkricane walks toward to the Purple Dino Knight Ranger,

intending to take kill and take her Dino Gem first.

"End of the line, Rangers. Have a good next life!"Said Hawkricane as he's raising his wings up and showing them how sharp they are to the Purple Ranger. Feeling defeated,

humiliated and failed her team as a leader, Mal is very angry at the hawk-themed wind monster. When he is about to struck her down, Mal's body suddenly started to

glow as she feels like her powers has been recharged. She immediately gets up and burst the golden light out form her body, temporarily blinding her opponent and

her teammates. Once the light died down, she shows everyone and her new look. All of what used to be white spots on her suit has now become the spikes, ranging from

her arms up to the shoulders and then the ankles. Before Hawkricane could even react, the Purple Ranger punches him right into the face, sending him to fly away.

Not yet done, Hawkricane gets up and fly toward to Mal, intending to ram himself into her. However, she caught him midair with her newfound strength and spin him

around for three times and then throw him away to hit the wall of the closed store nearby. Thus, making him fall into a pile of trashes after he fell down from the wall.

As he's struggling to get up, Mal runs toward to him and use her spikes on her arms to slash at him relentlessly, seriously injuring him. As he is getting dizzy,

she picks him up and throw him away once again. This time, he landed on an empty street, making him lost the documents he stole from Mal and her gang in the process.

Due to being beaten badly by the Purple Ranger, Hawkricane is struggling to get up by his own feet. While the hawk-themed wind monster is struggling to get up,

the other Dino Knight Rangers have already recovered and rejoin their leader.

"Whoa! Mal, that was amazing!"Said Evie

"What happened to you?"Asked Jay

"How did you do it?"Asked Carlos

"I... I don't know. I just... felt that I have failed you guys. And the next thing I know, it happened."Said Mal and then she turns to look at the teenage Goddess.

"Melinoe, do you know what I just did?"Asked Mal

"It's called the Super Dino Mode. I can't believe that you managed to pull it off, considering that I haven't even told you guys about it yet

because I thought you guys weren't ready because this mode required a lot of practices and great concentrations of each of you."Said Melinoe

"ROARRR!"

With the big roar, the Rangers turn their attention back to Hawkricane, who's struggling to stand up on his own.

Despite that, he's trying to gather the wind to make another ball of air bomb once again by using his wings.

"You will regret... *pant* for did what you just did... *pant* Purple Ranger!"Said Hawkricane as he's gathering the wind by using his wings.

"Guys! Look!"Said Carlos as she's pointing to Hawkricane, who is gathering the wind to make an air bomb by using his wings.

"Right now, he is exposed. This maybe our only chance."Said Carlos

"Then let's end this!"Said Mal and she then summon her Carno Staff while the others summon their own primary weapons.

Once their weapons arrived, they quickly put them together, forming the G-Rex Blaster and Spino Striker respectively.

"G-Rex Blaster! Ready! Fire!"Said Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos as all four of them are activating their combined weapon.

"Spino Striker! Ready! Fire!"Said Altan and Wuheng as they're activating their combined weapon. Then, both groups open fire on Banagi,

unleashing a Carnotaurus-headed-shaped laser blast and a Spinosaurus-headed-shaped laser blast on him.

"Oh no! You don't!"Said Hawkricane and then he throws an explosive ball of air toward to the incoming two blasts.

It hits the Carnotaurus-headed-shaped laser blast, which resulted in all three them seemingly explode instantly.

"Ha! You're doomed, Rangers!"Said Hawkricane but then, Spinosaurus-headed-shaped laser blast suddenly comes out

from the smoke and heading right to him.

"WHAT?! NOOOO!"Shouted Hawkricane and before he could even react, the blast hits him. And then,

an explosion occurred and destroying the hawk-themed wind monster once and for all.

"Yes! We did it!"Said Mal and then Carlos rushes out to grab the documents that Hawkricane stole from them earlier.

"I got them!"Said Carlos as he's showing them the documents.

"Then let's get out of here."Said Jay as Carlos's rejoining the others and then Melinoe teleport herself and the others away back to Auradon Prep.

Once they're back in Mal's and Evie's room, they quickly open the document that is a record during the trial of the Khan of Northern Yuan.

"It said here that the Khan told the court that he attacked the Song Empire to retaliate."Said Mal

"About what?"Asked Jay

"About the growing influences of the merchants from the Great Song in his lands."Said Mal as she turns to look at the others.

Later, aboard the Centurion, in the Captain's cabin...

"Hawkricane has failed sir."Said Banagi

"Should we bring back his remains for the further use?"Asked Baasho

"No! I've said it before that he won't get the second chance. Now, that he's gone. He died for his own defiance."Said Ironbeard

"As you command, sir."Said Banagi and Baasho and they both leave the cabin, leaving their captain alone. Soon, they go separate ways. While Banagi goes to have

a drink at the bar in the quarterdeck, Baasho sneaked out from the ship by hijacking one of the solar boats and go down to Earth to recollect Hawkricane's remains.

Once he's back, he secretly puts Hawkricane's remains into the room where Jellyfreeze's remains is also being kept.

"Once the time is right, you two will be back for some actions!"Said Baasho as he's giggling evilly while walking away after he closed the room's door.

Meanwhile, at the Auradon Prep in Auradon City on Earth...

*POOF!*

The green smoke suddenly happens and then Mozenrath appears out from the smoke. Once the smoke is gone, he begins to wander around the palace and looking

for something else. Soon, he entered what used to be the West Wing back when it was the castle of King Adam when he was being cursed. There, he came across

the room with the big sign with the red letters on it saying: DO NOT ENTER OR OPEN IT EVER! Feeling magic and sorrow inside the room, he opened it and walk inside,

only to find the remains of a massive pipe organ covered in dusts.

"I can sense you. So come to me."Said Mozenrath and then the green lights slowly come out

from many directions and joining together as one and manifesting into a green glowing ghost.

"Master..."Said The Green Ghost

"I assume that you're the infamous Forte that the King's staffs were talking about, right?"Asked Mozenrath and he nodded as a response.

"Then come with me. I can help you have your revenge on your Master, his wife and everyone who have wronged you!"Said Mozenrath as he's offering him his right hand.

After a moment of nothingness, Forte takes his hand and shake it, accepting his deal.

 **Author's note: And yes! Another chapter is done! Whoa! I can't believe it took months to finish this! By the way, I'm thinking of many things recently,**

 **ranging from fixing the ruling royal house** **of the British Empire and its history in the Descendants' universe to my obsession with the series made from**

 **the movie like Big Hero 6. More than that,** **they would have no relation to whatever in** **the stories because they're real-life stuffs. And I believe some people**

 **might wanted to know why Melinoe has to know what the office of the High King of Auradon looks like to teleport herself** **and her comrades there, isn't it?**

 **Well, I believe that the very specific place requires some information about it first. But what about Hades went to Khitan Empire and get some**

 **Bactrian camels** **so that the Isle's inhabitants can have its own source of food and drink, right? Well, the Khitan Empire is a one large polity and**

 **the Lord of the Dead can just teleport himself there by just** **knowing its name with Pain and Panic, having them disguised as humans and ask**

 **the locals about where to find a herd of the domesticated Bactrian camels. In other words, teleport without knowing** **the final destination is extremely**

 **dangerous because you may ended up in the places you don't wanted or supposed to be at all. As for why Mal and her gang don't know about**

 **the equipment like** **the security cameras are because they don't know about them and even if they did, they're just junks to them on the Isle of the Lost**

 **so they weren't prepared in their first attempt until they** **know about them recently. And yes, I make how Mal uses spell after the way in the Marvel Comics.**

 **Why did I do that? Because it is much easier and quite make more sense to me. And I know what** **that what Mal's gang attempts of breaking into**

 **the Grand Palace for the first time is quite sloppy, flawed and doesn't even make sense. But that is because they underestimated the security and**

 **think that this part of the mission is less harder than finding the court of law that is willing to help them part. And yes, I bring in Forte, the pipe organist**

 **from who is the the main antagonist** **from Beauty and the Beast: Enchanted Christmas, into the story. Why did I do that? Because I planned to have him**

 **fight the Dino Knight Rangers, of course. One more thing, I hope you guys like the first appearance of the Super Dino Mode in the story here. Originally,  
**

 **it was not part of the plan but as I kept writing, the opportunity suddenly appeared and I cannot simply just throw it away. So I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

 **Countries in the Descendants' universe**

 **Name: Kingdom of Poland and the Grand Duchy of Lithuania**

 **Other names: Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, the Republic of the Two Nations**

 **Type of Government: Unitary parliamentary confederate constitutional monarchy**

 **Ruling Royal House: House of Jagiellon**

 **Religion: Roman Catholicism and other various religions depending on each state and peoples ethnic groups.**

 **Head of State: King and Queen of Poland and Grand Duke and Grand Duchess of Lithuania**

 **Head of Government: Prime Minister**

 **Capital: Warsaw**

 **States: Kingdom of Poland, Grand Duchy of Lithuania, Ukrainian Country, Prince-Bishopric of Warmia,**

 **Duchy of Courland and Semigallia, Duchy of Siewierz,** **Duchy of Nysa and Duchy of Simogitia**

 **History: By signing the Union of Lublin in 1569, the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth is officially formed. Later, during the reign of King Sigismund II,**

 **his second marriage with Barbara Radziwill,** **the youngest daughter of the Lithuanian Hetman, Jerzy Radziwill, making the Radziwill family gains**

 **more power. As the in-laws of the royal house, the Radziwill family influences the royal family** **to guarantee the religious freedom and keeping**

 **the peoples of the other religions, mainly those who follow the Reformation, safe from the mistreatment and persecution of the peoples and magnates**

 **who are Catholics in the Commonwealth. After several decades, the interests of the Jagiellion dynasty and the Radziwill family were beginning to drift**

 **apart due to the Radziwill family was less** **satisfied with the family's status, which led to the attempt to increase the political power and the wealth on**

 **their own. Eventually, two members of the Radziwill family, Prince Janusz the Second** **and Prince Boguslaw Radziwill, then defected to the invading**

 **Swedish Empire and sign the treaty for the union between Sweden and Lithuania. This, however, ended with Prince Janusz the Second** **get killed at**

 **the castle in Tykocin while Prince Boguslaw fled to Brandenburg and convinced its ruler to fight against the Polish King, only to having himself get**

 **captured by the Tatars** **after his forces is decimated by the Commonwealth forces led by Hetman Wincenty Gosieski. After he is being the Tatars' captive,**

 **he is sent into an exile, which he died while it's still** **in effect. And with the internal problems such as five Cossack uprisings and a Lipka rebellion,**

 **and the external problems like the wars with Russia and the Abbasid and the colonization** **of the New World and Africa ended in failure, the Commonwealth**

 **was almost getting dissolute. But then, help arrive in the form of the embassy from Iran dispatched by Shah Abbas III,** **son of Shah Suleiman of Iran.**

 **The Iranian envoys negotiate, propose the trade agreement and offer an alliance with the Commonwealth. Feared of another Cossack uprising,**

 **the rulers of** **the Commonwealth accept the alliance. By asking for the investments and supports from the nobles and the magnates, the King and Queen**

 **of the Commonwealth turn the attentions of everyone** **in the royal court, the senate, and the parliament from focusing on taking advantages on the peoples**

 **of minor ethnic groups to the foreign trade with the Iranian Empire, who is also acting** **as the middleman between the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth**

 **and the Uzbek Khanate. With the new trade route ranges from the Central Asia and making Georgia's lands in the Shah's realm as** **the commercial center**

 **and economic hub, all three nations are prosperous from the trades with each other. This also led to the emergence of the importance of**

 **the Commonwealth's navy,** **whose task is to keep safeguard the trade route, the merchant vessels and the goods of both the Commonwealth**

 **and Iran** **in the Caspian Sea from the Crimean Tatars raiders, the Ottoman corsairs,** **and the Cossacks in the service of the Russian Empire.**

 **After Napoleon's Great Army invaded, the surviving members of the House of Jagiellon fled to Iran and return to address the matter at**

 **the Congress of Vienna, restoring their country. Almost fifty years later, the serfdom in the Commonwealth is abolished by the Emancipation**

 **of the Commonwealth in 1864, four years after** **the abolition of serfdom in the Russian Empire.**

* * *

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	8. Accusation and Confession

**The crossover story of Descendants and Power Rangers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or Power Rangers. All I own are my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Hi, everyone. It's been a while. Sorry for the lack of update, again. Well, at least it didn't last a year this time. I've been through plenty**

 **of things in a few weeks** **and then, Avengers: Endgame happened and I have to watch it. And IT. WAS. AWESOME! It's one of the most awesome movies**

 **that I've ever seen! But it definitely a sad thing that it doesn't** **have a post-credit like the other MCU movies. And the minute I saw that time travel is**

 **brought in, I cannot help but thinking of this guy. His name is Kang the Conqueror and recently,** **I've seen that many fans have been theorized on the media**

 **already that he is the most making sense main villain after Thanos. I am too have a theory related on how he will be in the MCU** **and how can the X-Men**

 **will be fitted into that picture. Personally, I believe he will eventually pitched them against one another, creating the whole Avengers VS X-Men like in**

 **the comics.** **But of course, he would have to either infiltrate the government or gain the X-Men's trust first. Keep in mind that the X-Men have also dealt**

 **with time traveling stuff as well like trying** **to prevent the world-dominated Sentinels from coming into existence and prevent the Age of Apocalypse**

 **from happening. If he didn't infiltrate the government and became the Avengers' liaison,** **he may most likely go for gaining the X-Men's trust by helping**

 **them prevent the world-dominated Sentinels and Age of Apocalypse from coming into existence. After all, those futures didn't** **sound like what Kang** **wanted**

 **as well. And that is what his main goal is, to secure the timeline where his empire existed. But with the Avengers messed time up in Avengers: Endgame,**

 **I can** **see that Kang would be quite... upset that their actions caused his empire in the future to collapsed. As for how Disney and Marvel are going to fixed**

 **the whole 'where the X-Men and** **the other mutants have been' in the in-universe's way? Well, there is a comic book series called X-Men: The Hidden Years.**

 **All they have to do is adapt that title and be creative about** **their secret adventures in order to keep the mutants as a secret from the world. I know,**

 **t** **hat sounds just like how things were in the first two seasons of X-Men: Evolution but it is** **the most possible choice. Besides, after whole Ultron's incident,**

 **AI is being banned. So I cannot see Master Mold and the Sentinels in the picture soon. Unless it is the Sentinel from** **the future named Nimrod, who came**

 **from the future to ensure that the timeline that he originated from still existed. However, that should be called X-Men: Days of Future Present instead**

 **if it is a movie because I believed X-Men: The Hidden Years would work out perfectly as a series like the other live actions series that are connected to**

 **the MCU and it would have to be** **set as the prequel for all MCU's X-Men movies. And he would do that by establishing his own Sentinels factories and**

 **then merging himself with the Master Mold that he constructed in this** **timeline after knowing that his kind will never come into existence anytime soon**

 **due to AI is being banned. And it's also because of him and his Sentinels Army, the mutants are exposed** **to the whole world to be seen. Yeah, again,**

 **I know that this is sound and look just like how things were in X-Men: Evolution but it is because it is the most possible and the most logical choice!**

 **Believe me, I personally wanted the MCU's X-Men to be inspired from Wolverine and the X-Men series rather than X-Men: Evolution but that is impossible**

 **because in Wolverine and the X-Men series,** **the world already knows about the mutants ever since the very beginning of the series and the main plot in**

 **i** **ts first season is all about preventing the world dominated by the Sentinels from happening.** **And so far, nobody has knowledge of the existence of**

 **the mutants in the MCU. So having the MCU's X-Men being inspired from X-Men: Evolution is the most logical and the most possible choice to do.**

 **But enough about Marvel's stuffs, this is a Descendants and Power Rangers' story. And just in case if anyone is still wondering from the last chapter,**

 **yes, I made Jay a Muslim. After all,** **most of Aladdin's characters are hailed from North Africa and the Middle East. And these areas are majorly populated**

 **by Muslims. So I'm just being logical here. And now without a further to do,** **please enjoy in reading the heck out of this chapter!**

Chapter 8 Accusation and Confession

Later, at the Company of the Channel Islands's headquarter, in the Conference Room #7...

"What is the meaning of this, Mozenrath?!"Asked Quinton

"I've brought you the solution related to those... pesky kids of yours."Said Mozenrath as he and Xerxes are showing him the ghost of pipe organist named Forte.

"What can a ghost do anyway? Possessing one them and force them to do bad things?"Asked Paul

"Not what I have in mine. It is more... complex than that."Said Mozenrath

"Then, please. Enlighten us."Said Herman

"Turning love... into selfishness!"Said Mozenrath

"We're listening. So keep going."Said Quinton

"How about we accuse them for something Forte did?"Asked Mozenrath

"Go on..."Said Quinton

"First thing first, we require some of your resources to accomplish this."Said Mozenrath

Three days later, at the Cafeteria in Auradon Prep...

"Hey's what this?"Asked Altan as he's looking at the counter full of fruits, vegetables and other ingredients that didn't exist yesterday.

"Real Channel Cook Off?"Asked Carlos

"Yep."Said Jordan as she's helping the CCI's staffs behind the counter.

"What is this 'Real Channel Cook Off' you guys are talking about?"Asked Melinoe

"The Company of Channel Islands has chosen Auradon Prep to host a series of cooking demonstrations in order to show how much fine its products' qualities are.

And they do that by putting up a show called Real Channel Cook Off, which is their newest way of advertising their company's products."Said Lonnie

"And just what is this company?"Asked Mal

"It's one of Auradon's trading companies along with the Mississippi Company

and the Senegal Company."Said Ben as he's joining the group with Doug, Aziz, Jane, Audrey, Chad.

"And its purpose is to control all trades in Auradon's waters in the English Channel."Said Doug as he's looking at Evie lovingly.

"You guys are joining this event too?"Asked Evie while eyeing at him in the same way Doug is looking at her right now.

"I know, right?! Cooking is so lame!"Said Chad and that made Evie's smile vanished, shocking a bit for what he just said.

"And some of those stuffs are nasty! I don't care how will they be cooked!"Said Audrey as she's pointing to some of the fruits and vegetables on the counter.

"Oh come on, Audrey! Stick around and you may be in for a surprise!"Said Jane as Lonnie and Jordan is leaving the counter after the staffs thanked them.

"I didn't recall I ask for your opinion, Plain Jane."Said Audrey and that makes Jane frown.

"Don't worry, you don't look that plain. Heck, you're not plain at all."Said Carlos and with that, Jane's smile returns with the faint blushes on her cheeks.

Soon, more students and teachers who have no classes are starting to pour into the cafeteria. Upon seeing some pretty girls, Chad quickly changes his mind about

this event.

"It has its advantages, I see."Said Wuheng after he saw Chad's sudden change in attitude.

"Oh..."Said Chad after seeing some girls came into the cafeteria.

"He's got a point."Said Jay, liking the idea of being some pretty ladies as well. And after that, everyone takes seats before the counter

as the cooking demonstration is getting started. Ben gets to sit with Audrey in the front. However, he pays attention neither to his girlfriend

or the cooking demonstration. His mind is solely focus on Mal, who is sitting right next to a teenage Arab-Berber boy named Aziz, who is also

the Emir of Agrabah and Tlemcen. And when Aziz whispered something to her, he suddenly and unknowingly felt jealous for some unknown reason.

"Thank you for coming, everyone! Today, the product that we will present you is the Guernsey cattle's milk."Said CCI's Staff #1 as he's showing the box of milk

produced by the CCI and has Guernsey cow's grazing as the picture at the box's bottom to the spectators before him.

"And to make it even better, we will use it as one of the main ingredients to make smoothies out for you all to taste!"Said CCI's Staff #2 as she's showing them

the berries and the small bag of sugar in her hands to them.

Meanwhile, at the Company of the Channel Islands's headquarter, in the Conference Room #7...

"So what are we going to accuse those kids for?"Asked Herman while looking at the masked Arab sorcerer sternly.

"The misuse of magic and use it for evil purpose."Said Mozenrath

"I quite like it."Said Paul as he's about to take a sip at his cream tea.

"Tell us its endgame, please."Said Quinton as he's picking one of his scones up to eat.

"By having one of the students in Auradon Prep gets love spelled, we can accused one of the new arrivals for that. After that,

we incriminated him or her with the false evidences that either made up by me or you three to seal the scapegoat's fate."Said Mozenrath

"Now, that sounds like a good start."Said Quinton

"I agree to this."Said Paul

"... better than nothing..."Said Herman as he's having doubt that this plan will work.

"So Mozenrath, you may proceed."Said Quinton

"As you command..."Said Mozenrath and then he disappeared in smokes with Xerxes and Forte.

Later, at the Cafeteria in Auradon Prep...

"Here we are."Whispered Mozenrath after he, Xerxes and Forte reappeared behind the pile of extra chairs in Auradon Prep's cafeteria. From behind those chairs,

they get a good look at the CCI's staffs and the spectators. Upon spotting the purple-haired girl, Mozenrath asks Forte to create a music note for him.

Once the ghost created it, the masked sorcerer enchanted it with his magical powers, turning it pink instead of green.

"The rest is up to it."Said Mozenrath and then he sends the pink enchanted music note to fly to one of the newly-poured glasses of milk berry smoothies.

As soon as it fell in, Ben grabs it to take a sip.

"Here goes a drink."Said Ben and he takes a sip at his smoothie. But then, he tasted something weird the minute a pink heart briefly fluttered on the left of his chest.

"Really? Then may I try?"Asked Aziz and then Ben gives the Emir his glass of smoothie. After he took a sip of it, the pink heart briefly fluttered on the left of his chest too.

As this is happening, Mozenrath, Xerxes and Forte are looking at the situation intently.

"Does it work?"Asked Forte

"Only time can tell..."Said Mozenrath

Back at the Counter...

"Not very sweet, is it?"Asked Mal

"Nothing could be as sweet as you."Said Aziz while he's looking her with the eyes full of love.

"Umm... thanks..."Said Mal awkwardly while she's starting to notice that both the Grand Prince of Auradon and the Emir of Agrabah are eyeing and grinning at her lovingly.

"Why are you two grinning at me like a lovesick baboon?"Asked Mal as the crowd behind the three of them are looking at them with curiousity.

"Because he is one."Said Aziz and that made Jay and Carlos snicker a bit.

"Hey!"Said Ben as he's looking at Aziz angrily.

"Go swing from a tree and let a human and a fay have a conversation!"Said Aziz and with that, Ben throws flour at the Emir!

"Back off! I saw her first!"Said Ben and with that Aziz grabs a can of flour, open it and spalsh it on Ben's chest.

"Make me!"Said Aziz

"Ugh! I will!"Said Ben as he grabs another can of flour and splash in on Aziz's face and some others. Soon, a food fight erupted and the whole cafeteria goes crazy

because every single person in there decided to participate in it! Back at Mozenrath's group, they're watching the whole situation with amusements. However, they soon

changed their minds about it and decided to leave after some smoothies and other ingredients splashed on their faces or in Forte's case, went through him.

"*Sigh!* Let's go..."Said Mozenrath and then he teleports himself, Xerxes and Forte out from the messy cafeteria.

Later, in Auradon Prep's courtyard, Mal and Evie are walking through it while trying to process about what happened earlier in the cafeteria. After the mess come to an end,

Chad and Audrey are the first people who quickly blamed the whole situation on them and their gang, saying that they're the ones who behind the whole mess. However,

without the solid proof, nobody can do a thing about it. So after the whole mess at the cafeteria, the gang went separate ways to clean themselves up and to deal with

the aftermath in their own ways. Melinoe accompany the Shan Brothers to their room to find out more about Super Dino Mode and to find the time for them to practice

as Power Rangers while Carlos and Jay go to play some video game called Ori and the Blind Forest in their room.

"Hey, Mal!"Said Ben as he's running toward to her with a gift in his hands and running alongside him is Aziz, who also has his own gift for Mal as well.

"Huh?"Asked Mal and Evie as they're turning around.

"I... I got you... a little something."Said Ben, who reached the girls first.

"How sweet..."Said Mal awkwardly as she's receiving the gift from the Grand Prince of Auradon.

"... my very own... socket wrench set..."Said Mal as she's secretly feeling unimpressed by this.

"This is so-"Said Mal

"Pathetic and impersonal?"Asked Aziz sarcastically

"Yeah... you know anything about being pathetic and impersonal, wouldn't you?"Asked Ben angrily

"A true man would know that what a woman really wanted is Acne Face Wash."Said Aziz and then he pulls a bottle of green substance and show it to her.

Has had enough with these lovesick royals, Evie decided to step in and politely tell them to leave her alone.

"I... think... Mal needs a little time... alone..."Said Evie as she's taking Ben's gift from Mal's hand and

give it back to him. After that, she walks away from them with the purple-haired fay as fast as possible.

"Look what you did! You scared her off!"Said Ben as he's glaring angrily at the Emir.

"Me? You gave her tools!"Said Aziz as he's glaring at Ben as well.

"Man! I have had enough of you! Mal. Is. Mine! And as soon as you're out of the way, so the entire things worked between us!"Said Ben

"Are you certain of that, pal?!"Asked Aziz as he's stepping a bit closer, threatening the Grand Prince.

"You and me! A duel! The school's swords' training ground! 3 p.m."Said Ben

"I'll be there!"Said Aziz as they slowly walk away from each other while glaring at one another for a brief moment.

Meanwhile, aboard the Centurion...

"All alone. Such an easy target."Said Ironbeard as he's looking at Mal and Evie walking alone on Auradon Prep's campus' ground.

"But what about the others, sir?"Asked Banagi as Ironbeard's taking the shard that contained Stratos' spirit inside out from under his scarf.

"You keep them busy. For now, we have the first rule of conquest. Divide and conquer!"Said Ironbeard and then he gives the shard to his lieutenant.

"Take this and create a lifeform to deal with the loner. And then, finish the rest off!"Said Ironbeard

"As you said, sir."Said Baasho and then he leaves with the shard to create the new alien lifeform to fight the Power Rangers

while Banagi leaves to prepare the troops for an assault on the Rangers.

Later, in the Forest near Auradon Prep...

"Remind me why did you guys called us here again?"Asked Jay, who clearly did't like being pulled away from playing video game.

"Practice."Said Melinoe as she's petting the Raptor Riders she summoned earlier.

"Oh, come on! We know how to ride them!"Said Carlos as he's gesturing to the Raptor Riders.

"Practice is just as important as the real thing, Carlos."Said Altan

"Besides, you won't know when you will be hit."Said Wuheng and suddenly several laser blasts rain down on them, scattering them to be flatted on the ground.

"Like that?"Asked Carlos nervously as three solar boats are heading down toward to them. Once they anchored, banagi and a group of Ipotanes jump down to confront them.

"Surrender!"Said Banagi as he's pointing his blaster to his opponents.

"And if we don't?"Asked Jay as he's getting into fighting stance.

"Attack!"Said Banagi and he rushes toward to his opponents with his troops and so do the yet-to-be transformed Rangers. Melinoe blasts out two fireballs, hitting and sending

two Ipotanes to fly off with them while the rest of them is stopped. To counter this, two Ipotanes charge their clubs up and throw laser balls out to the teens, hitting them

and scattering them from where they stand. Seeing them down, Banagi quickly charges out toward to them with his horse-faced humanoid reptilian troops. Thinking quickly,

Melinoe unleashes flames out of her hands to the incoming alien pirates, halting them while the rest of the team is getting up. Once they all are on their feet, she quickly

gets up and get into the stance, ready to morph, just like the others.

"Ready?"Asked Melinoe

"Ready!"Said Everyone and then they press on the buttons at the jaws of their Dino Morphers.

"Dino Knight, Power Up!"Said Everyone and soon, they all transformed, doing postures, and getting into the fighting stances. The Black Dino Knight Ranger quickly pulls out

her Brachio Sword and go to fight the dog-like alien pirate head on. As for the others, they are now on the backs of their Raptor Riders and they are riding them around

the place and wrecking havoc on the Ipotanes by firing laser from their Spinosaurus-headed blasters to them. This resulted in many Ipotanes are being destroyed in those

explosive blasts. Back at the fight between Melinoe and Banagi, both of them are still clashing against one another relentlessly. Banagi unleashes the laser whip from his

blaster to hit her but she dodged in time, resulting in the whip to hit the tree instead. Being given a chance, Melinoe jumps into the air and slash him right on the chest.

However, Banagi reacts fast enough and pull the whip back. Then, he uses his blaster to hit her hard in the torso once she is close enough to him, sending her to hit the tree.

Angered, Melinoe quickly gets up and rush toward to her enemy. Seeing that she's coming toward to him, he opens fire on her with his blaster but she reflects them all to

the other directions and some of them return to him, injuring him. Distracted by his injuries, he can still stand. And instead of using blaster, he puts it back and pull out his

sword to have a duel with her. However, his injuries make him cannot move much and this make him fell on his knees before her. Accepting his defeat in this fight, he secretly

pulls out his blaster again and then shoot right at the Black Dino Knight Ranger for a few times, hitting her right in the chest. Those shots send her backward to landed on

the ground. Seeing his opponent on the ground, Banagi slowly gets up and recall the surviving Ipotanes to come back. Once they it back to the solar boats, they quickly

return to their ship in the space. Once the enemies have retreated, the other Dino Knight Rangers come to check on Melinoe.

"Melinoe! Are you okay?"Asked Carlos as the teenage goddess is getting up by herself.

"I'm good. Just a bit sore there and there..."Said Melinoe as she's putting her right hand on her chest.

"Man! That was seriously random."Said Jay

"Probably a diversion. You two go check on Mal. And then, meet us at my room."Said Melinoe

"You got it."Said Jay and Carlos and then they all demorph and go their separate ways.

Later, at the Auradon Prep's swords' training ground, Ben and Aziz are about to have a stand off against each other. Once they enter the room,

they go to grab the swords of their own and go into the center of the gym. They stop before each other and glare at one another for a few minutes.

"Let's end this!"Said Ben as he's drawing his sword out.

"Agree with that."Said Aziz as he's drawing his sword out as well. And after a moment of staring at each other, they quickly rush toward one another

and clash their swords against one another tirelessly and ferociously. Aziz got the upper hand and kick Ben's in the legs, making him fall. However,

before the Emir could order him to yield, the Grand Prince rolls away and get up and slash at Aziz from the right. Luckily, Aziz noticed this and block

the slash fast enough. Now, the Grand Prince and the Emir have their swords locked between one another as both sides are pushing against each other,

trying to pin one another down to the ground. Eventually, both of them push each other away with their own strength, making both of them fall on their backs.

Unwilling to give up, both of them quickly get up and clash with one antoher again and again. The sounds of their swords clashing into one another also

attract the attention of the girl they're fighting for and her friend who are walking in the hallway as well. Upon hearing the sounds of swords clashing,

Mal and Evie decided to take a look at this. When they both enter the training ground, they both are dumbfounded with such a sight.

"E, you go and get the others! I'll see if I can break up the fight between them."Said Mal, fully aware that this is the fight to win

her affection because the last time they did, they freaked her and Evie out by giving her such pathetic gifts like tools and face washer.

"You got it, M!"Said Evie and she quickly leaves her friend behind to get the others. As for Mal, she rushes to stop the fight between the two teenage royals.

"Ahem! Hello! I'm right here!"Said Mal but neither of them are listening to her because both of them are trying to push each other down.

Seeing that didn't work, she decided to go in and stand between them. That seems to work at first, only to failed when they just step away

from Mal a bit to clash at each other again. However, unknown to any of them, they're being watched by the third party. Secretly watching

them from behind a the wooden fence is a dog-themed lightning monster called Thundog. Seeing the Dino Gem on Mal's wrist, he immediately

knows that she is a Power Ranger.

"It's blasting time!"Said Thundog as he's creating a thunderbolt in his right hand. And with a mighty throw, he has Mal, Ben and Aziz transport

into his own pocket dimension.

"AHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Thundog

Meanwhile, at the CCI's headquarter, in the Conference Room #7...

"So the plan work?"Asked Quinton

"We're positive, sir."Said Mozenrath

"Then, Mr. Goodman. Should we begin phase two now?"Asked Paul

"Not yet. We don't have the proof that the kids are responsible for this."Said Quinton

"Ha! I knew it wouldn't work out!"Said Herman

"Patience. I already have the backup for this."Said Mozenrath

"Then do tell us."Said Herman, who is so wanting to know how is he going to have Mal and her gang framed and send back to the penal colony.

"With our disembodied ally's music, we can hypnotize them to make the false confession once they're being accused of what happened at the cafeteria."Said Mozenrath

"Then go and do it! We will catch up later by going to Auradon Prep's headmistress to make an accusation against those kids."Said Quinton

"As you wish, sir."Said Mozenrath and then he teleports away with Xerxes and Forte.

Later, at Auradon Prep's swords' training ground...

"Here they... are?"Asked Evie as she's looking at an empty training ground with Jay and Carlos, who she met earlier while on the way to find them.

"Are you sure this is the place?"Asked Carlos

"It is! It makes no sense! Those two were so going for each other's throats! And I left Mal here! Really, I did!"Said Evie as she turns to look back at them.

"Then where could they be? Surely, if the fight gets out of here, the school would already be in chaos."Said Jay and then he hears the sound of sinister laugh nearby.

He looks around and see Thundog is hiding behind one of the fences.

"Look!"Said Jay and then, Thundog jumps out and unleash some electric blasts on them. But they dodged in time, making those blasts hit the wall instead.

"If you're looking for your friends, Rangers! You're too late for that! Unless you want to join them, of course! HAHA!"Laughed Thundog and he blasts two electric balls

to his opponents but just like the previous times, they managed to avoid it. But this time, they are scattered. Then, he creates another thunderbolt in his right hand

and throw it out one it is finished. It hits Evie and she vanished from where she stand.

"EVIE!"Shouted Carlos and Jay in unison.

In the meantime, in Thundog's pocket dimension...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"Screamed Evie as she's falling from the sky and landed hard on the ground. Soon, she's slowly getting up and then take a look at her

new surroundings. Here, everything is so dark and stormy. The sky is filled with stormy dark clouds and there are floating islands and asteroids all over what

appeared to be the endless void. She then looks around her and found that she is standing on what appeared to be an asteroid. Suddenly, she heard the sounds

of swords clashing into one another and decided to go where they originated from. Unknown to her, she is being followed by a group of Ipotanes that Thundog

transported here to deal with them.

Back in the real world at Auradon Prep's swords' training ground...

"Guys! There's one of Ironbeard's buddies here in the school! Jay and I are fighting him at the swords' training-"Said Carlos but Jay's landing on him interrupt

the communication between him and the teenage goddess. As they both groan in pain, Thundog creates another thunderbolt in his hand and then throw it at them,

making them vanished just like Evie earlier. When he is about to return to his hiding place, Melinoe teleports into the room with the Shan Brothers and she blasts

a fireball to him, sending him to landed on his stomach. Soon, he gets up and turn to look at them angrily.

"You're going to pay for that!"Said Thundog and then he unleashes a wave of electric balls on them, bombarding them alive. The bombardments send them to fly away

and then landed on the ground. Even more, it caused the noises that are now attracting the unwanted attentions. Some students and staffs heard the noises and decided

to come and take a look here. Knowing that they need to take care of this guy fast, the trio decided to morph.

"Ready?"Asked Melinoe

"Ready!"Said Everyone and then they all press the buttons at the jaws of their Dino Morphers.

"Dino Knight, Power Up!"Said Everyone and then all three of them are transformed into Power Rangers Dino Knight.

"You're still no match for me!"Said Thundog as he's walking toward them without fear.

"Then let us change your opinion!"Said Wuheng and then he summons his Ichthiyornis Crossbow and open fire on Thundog, injuring him. Distracted,

Wuheng summons his Koolasu Sword and run out to slash him alongside with Melinoe, who also have her Brachio Sword ready in her hands. Both of them

slash at the dog-themed lightning monster at the same time. And keep slashing him for several times until he is backed away from them. Angered, he sends

the electric blasts out from his hands into the ground, electrifying the ground. Soon, the training ground's floor is electrified. The three Power Rangers quickly

jump out from the ground and trying to balance themselves on the fences with their feet.

"Now, it's time for you three to join your friends! And I'm starting with you!"Said Thundog as he's creating a thunderbolt in his hand. Then, he throws it out to Melinoe.

But the Black Dino Knight Ranger manages to reflect it back to him by hitting it witi her Brachio Sword. Once the bolt hit him, it transported him to his own pocket dimension.

Soon, the ground stops being electrified and the three Rangers quickly get down. Then, they hear the sounds of footsteps coming toward them. So they quickly demorph and

have Melinoe teleport them out of here. Soon, Mr. Deley and Coach Jenkins arrive with a group of students, only to find the empty and usual-looking swords' training ground.

Seeing nobody's here and that nothing is going on, they decided to scatter and go separate ways to mind their own businesses. After they all left, the sparks of electric

suddenly happen in the middle of the air. Soon, it's getting bigger and glower. And then, Thundog pops out from it and landed on his own feet. Found that his targets already

have left, he decided to leave by transform himself into the lightning and go to hunt them down somewhere else. In the lightning form, he is too fast for anyone to actually

see him coming.

Later, in Thundog's pocket dimension, Evie is still following the sounds of swords clashing tirelessly. Soon, she reached what appeared to be a pond and there are two figures

are standing near it while having a duel with swords with one another. The third figure is, however, sitting on the ground and watch them out of boredom. Those figures are

Ben, Aziz and Mal respectively. Upon seeing them, Evie is overjoyed and quickly rushed toward to Mal while yelling out her name.

"MAL!"Shouted Evie as she's running toward to her purple-haired comrade.

"E?"Asked Mal and then she sees Evie is running toward to her.

"MAL!"Shouted Evie as Mal is slowly getting up, unable to believe that Evie is right here in front of her! Soon, the purple-haired fay found herself is being hugged

by her blue-haired comrade. However, their happy reunion is short-lived when the sounds of the duel between Ben and Aziz interrupted their reunion. To make it worse,

a group of Ipotanes that followed Evie have finally catch up with her. And they make their presences know by bombard the four by shooting laser balls from their clubs

to them, interrupting the duel between Ben and Aziz in the process. Seeing that Mal is hurt and in danger, both boys quickly come to stand between them and the Ipotanes.

However, before they could even protect Mal and Evie, their feud resumed.

"I'll handle these freaks!"Said Ben as he's about to run to slash the horse-faced reptilians with his sword but Aziz stopped him.

"Back off, Ben! They're mine!"Said Aziz as he is about to do the same thing after he stopped Ben. But before he could get a chance, Ben stops him.

"I said I got it!"Said Ben as he's grabbing Aziz by both of his arms.

"Oh yeah?!"Asked Aziz and then both of them continue their feud, completely forgetting about the alien pirates before them. Opening a chance for them,

the Ipotanes charged up their clubs again and throw the laser balls out to them, hitting all four them and sending to landed in the pond. This snapped

both of them to stop their feud and focus back on Mal's safety. Seeing that they have their clubs charged up again, both teenage royals quickly go to

stand between the girls and the incoming blasts. Once they new wave of laser balls are unleashed, Ben and Aziz take all the hits for Mal and Evie.

"Ben! Aziz!"Said Mal as she's struggling to get up while watching the two boys before are falling on their knees.

"Listen, *pant* you two. You both are *pant* under a spell..."Said Evie weakly.

"This is no spell!"Said Aziz as he's trying to get up with he help of his sword.

"My feelings for Mal is real! And I'm going to prove it!"Said Ben as he's trying to get up as well. And successfully did it

and quickly put hismelf between Mal and the Ipotanes, who are charging their clubs again to blast them again.

"Ben! No!"Said Mal but the Grand Prince of Auradon didn't listen, he simply just standing there before her, ready to to protect her from all of dangers.

Once their clubs are fully charged, they throw another wave of laser balls to them. However, Ben didn't move until they are close enough to him. And when

they are, he uses his sword to hit some of them direct them away to the other directions. This resulted in some of the blasts to go back to some Ipotanes,

killing them instead. This action destroyed half of the Ipotanes' group. However, they are yet ready to give up. They have their weapons charge up once again

while Ben is beginning move toward them, although it is quite painful because of the blasts earlier. Once charged, another set of laser balls are thrown out

but Ben simply just reflects them back to where they came from. This resulted in only one Ipotane is left standing. Unwilling to give up, the last Ipotane

charges his club up but before it could be fully charged, Ben successfully reached him and grab his hand, squeezing it and force him to let the club go.

Then, with a mighty punch, he punches him away in the stomach, sending him to landed on his back. With his opponent down, he quickly snatches the club

that the Ipotane let go earlier and hit its previous user with his own club, accidentally unleashed the laser ball and destroy him into the process.

And while all of this is happening, Mal is watching the whole fight from behind and is actually beginning to develop the feelings for Ben.

This made Evie cannot help but smirk at her purple-haired comrade. Once the fight is concluded, Ben falls on his own back from exhaustion.

Suddenly, Jay and Carlos appeared from the ridge behind them and quickly rush in to help Mal and Evie get up on their own feet.

Once they are on their feet, Jay secretly contacts Melinoe, Altan and Wuheng to tell them that they're fine but are now stuck

in the stormy pocket dimension of the alien pirate.

"Melinoe! This is Jay! Me, Carlos, Mal and Evie are alright but now we don't know where we are. Can you come and get us?"Asked Jay in the whispering tone

in order to make sure that neither Ben, who,ve just passed out, and Aziz, who's also pased out from the fight earlier as well, won't know about their

double lives as Power Rangers. Suddenly, another group of Ipotanes appeared from the same ridge that Jay and Carlos appeared earlier and they quickly

head toward them the minute they spotted them.

"This just keeps getting better..."Said Carlos in the sarcastic tone and then turns to look back at Mal, who is clinging on Evie to help her stand.

"You think you're up to this?"Asked Carlos

"Even if I'm not, I have to..."Said Mal as she lets go of Evie and trying to stand on her own.

Then, they all get into their fighting stances and then their bracelets become Dino Morphers.

"Ready?"Asked Mal

"Ready!"Said Everyone and then they all press the jaws of their Dino Morphers.

"Dino Knight, Power Up!"Said Everyone and soon, they all are transformed into Dino Knight Power Rangers. They quickly armed themselves

with their Spino Blasters and then turn them into Spino Sabers and rush out to fight against their horse-faced reptilian oppponents.

Meanwhile, at Auradon Prep, in the Headmistress' office...

"I'm sorry but without the evidences, I cannot do anything."Said Fairy Godmother as she's looking at three businessmen before her.

"Then why don't we hear it from them?"Asked Quinton

"So you wanted me to summon them to help you three forge a confession?"Asked Fairy Godmother

"It won't be forgery if it is the truth."Said Paul

"Their confession will be a good evidence for their wrongdoings."Said Herman

"Which lead us all back to this. I cannot interrogate them without an evidence!"Said Fairy Godmother

10 minutes later, in Auradon Prep's Auditorium...

"Okay, so how can Mal's spell book help us get them back?"Asked Altan

"I'll see if I can use the locating spell to locate them. Then, I'll go to pick them up."Said Melinoe

"There you three are! Now, it's time you three to join your friends!"Said Thundog as he's entering Melinoe's room.

"Oh great! How can someone like this guy goes around without someone in school even noticing?!"Asked Wuheng

"With my lightning powers, duh!"Said Thundog and he blasted them with electric blasts from his hands. The three teens quickly scattered to avoid the incoming blasts.

Once safe from the blasts, they quickly activate their Dino Morphers and morph into Dino Knight Power Rangers to fight their opponent. However, unknown to them,

they're being watched by Mozenrath, Xerxes and Forte. And to make it worse, they saw them transformed into Power Rangers!

"These kids just got a lot more interesting..."Said Mozenrath while down there, the Rangers and the alien pirate are fighting against one another.

Melinoe pulls out her Brachio Sword and run toward to slash him but he summons two thunderbolts in his hands and use them to block her sword from harming him.

She then breaks off and run to slash him again. This time, he rushes to fight her instead of waiting for her to get close to him. However, when he is about to

stab her with one of his thunderbolts, Altan and Wuheng shoot him with their Spino Blasters, distracting him and giving the Dino Knight Black Ranger a chance to

slash at her opponent. Injured, he takes a few steps back. Then, the Dino Knight Green Ranger summons the Ichthyornis Crossbow and open fire on Thundog and injuring

him even more. Before he could even given a chance to attack them back, the Dino Knight Gold Ranger jumps toward him with the recently-summoned Koolasu Sword and

slash at him right on the torso, sending him to fly hit the wall with such a force. Seriously injured, he quickly gets up and run out from the auditorium in

the form of lightning.

"So that's how he goes from place to place without anyone see him."Said Wuheng

"We need to get him back! He may be the only one who can bring Mal and the others back."Said Melinoe

"Then let's go!"Said Altan and he runs after the dog-themed lightning monster with his brother and teenage goddess. However, none of them noticed Mozenrath and

his allies were watching them the whole time. Once the alien and the Rangers have gone, Mozenrath teleports himself and his allies away to somewhere else to find

where they are now. Back at Melinoe's group, they have lost their opponent and plus with some students are unknowingly coming toward to them, Melinoe decided

to teleport herself and the Shan Brothers away to somewhere else.

A minute later, in the Forest near Auradon Prep...

"That was close!"Said Altan and suddenly, he, his brother and the Goddess of Ghosts are being bombarded by several lightnings that came down from the sky. And then,

the dog-themed lightning monster jumps down from the tree and blast them some more. As the three Rangers are slowly getting up, Thundog slowly approaches them.

"That's it! I have had enough of this guy!"Said Melinoe and he decided to use the Super Dino Mode. Soon, his body is beginning to shake as she is starting to glow.

Once the light died down, her limbs are now covered with white spikes. She quickly runs out toward to the alien pirate and use those spikes to slash and hit him

relentlessly, forcing him to step back. Distracted with his injuries, the Dino Knight Black Ranger picks him up and swing him around three times and then throw

him to hit a nearby tree, injuring him even more.

"Guys! Form the Spino Striker now!"Said Melinoe and with that, the Shan Brothers summoned their personal weapons and form the Spino Striker.

"Spino Striker!"Said Altan and Wuheng as they're aiming their combined weapons toward to him.

"Uh oh!"Said Thundog

"FIRE!"Said Altan and Wuheng and they quickly open fire on him, sending the Spinosaurus-headed blast toward to their alien opponent.

Once it hits him, Thundog is exploded into pieces. Thus, undoing all what he has done. Back in Thundog's pocket dimension, the other

Dino Knight Rangers are fighting against the Ipotanes without noticing that a wormhole is opening above them. Soon, they all are sucked

into it, sending them back to the real world. Before they even know it, they're back in the school's swords' training ground. However,

they are not alone because Coach Jenkins and a group of male students who have swords' practice are in the same room as well. And it is

completely an awkward moment for everyone, especially the Rangers.

"What the-"Said Coach Jenkins but before he could finish what he's saying, the fight continues.

"Don't worry, sir! We will take this outside!"Said Jay with a deeper voice, making sure nobody can recognize him. Soon, they take

the fight outside of the training ground and quickly end it by blasting the Ipotanes with their Spino Blasters, destroying them.

Once their opponents are destroyed, they quickly left the scene to find their other teammates while back in the training ground,

Coach Jenkins and the other students are taking notice at the passed out Ben and Aziz and quickly go to wake them up.

Meanwhile, on the Centurion, in Captain's cabin...

"Activate the Titanizer!"Said Ironbeard after he witnessed the demise of Thundog. Soon, Baasho activates the control panel and shoot purple beams from two laser cannons

down to the Earth, heading straight right into the forest near Auradon Prep. Once the beams hit Thundog's remains, he is quickly being enlarged and revived.

Back to the Forest near Auradon Prep on Earth...

"I'm back!"Said Thundog after being enlarged and revived while down below, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos are joining Altan, Wuheng and Melinoe.

"Dinozords! Now!"Said Melinoe as she's summoning the Brachiozord out from the sea. Once it shored, it immediately goes toward to Auradon Prep.

And when it reaches the location, it stops and open the doors on its body for the other Dinozords to come out. Down below, the students of

Auradon Prep saw this and immediately take the pictures and videos of what is going on with their phones. Once all Dinozords came out from

the Brachiozord, the Rangers quickly jump into their heads and commence the formations of two Megazords.

"Online!"Said Everyone once their Megazords completed their formations and did their postures. Not going to be attacked first,

Thundog decided to be the aggressor by running toward to the Knightasaurus Megazord and the Khanataurus Megazord. However,

he soon regretted that decision when both Megazords hit him with their weapons right in the head, sending him to fly off

and landed hard on the ground. Knowing that he cannot fight them head on, he decided to use another tactic by attacking

them from afar instead.

"Catch me if you can!"Said Thundog and then he begins to spinning around, creating a whirlwind around himself. With it,

he flies off into the sky and begin to summon the dark cumulus clouds to gather around him, cloaking himself from

the Megazords. Now that he is cloaked, he strikes them down with his lightnings nonstop from many directions.

"This is fun!"Said Thundog as he's moving through the clouds with his whirlwind and keep striking both Megazords with his lightnings.

Inside Knightaursaurus Megazord's cockpit...

"Split the sword apart! I got a plan!"Said Mal

"On it, M!"Said Evie and she quickly activates it.

"Oh no, you don't! Scorpiochs! Assist me!"Said Thundog and with that, two Sorpiochs are unleashed from the flying ship in the orbit and fly down toward

to Earth to assist an alien pirate in the battle against the Power Rangers. Before they even landed, they open fire on both Megazords with their stings.

The Khanataurus Megazord turns around and walk toward them as they're landing.

Inside Khanataurus Megazord's cockpit...

"You guys keep searching for that freaky living lightning! We'll deal with these two!"Said Altan

"Don't worry, this won't take long!"Said Wuheng and with that, two giant flying humanoid scorpions unleash their stings on them. However,

their Megazord slash their stings off before they could make contact on it. This injured them and shocked them in the process. Seize this chance,

the Green and the Golden Dino Knight Rangers decided to finish them off right now.

"Deadly Waves!"Said Altan and Wuheng in unison and the Khanataurus Megazord charges up its sword, slash out three times,

sending three waves of glowing blue energy to hit at the Scorpiochs, killing them and exploding them into pieces.

Back at the Knightasaurus Megazord, the Rangers inside it is still trying to pinpoint where Thundog is hiding among the dark clouds.

Suddenly, a lightning strikes down toward to the Megazord but before it could hit the Megazord, the Rangers shielded it with one of

the drill swords, absorbing the lightning. By using it as a lightning rod, the Knightasaurus Megazord unleashes the lightning back

to where it came from, struck Thundog down. With Thundog fell down to the ground, the Rangers seized this chance to end him once and for all.

"Double Drilling Swords!"Said Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos in unison and has their Megazord dives down with the drilling swords

are drilling very fast in its hands. Soon, the swords penetrate through Thundog's body, killing him and exploding him into pieces.

Later, Auradon Prep's Headmistress' office...

"You wanted to see us, Fairy Godmother?"Asked Mal as she's entering the room with her gang.

"Yes and so do these three men."Said Fairy Godmother as she's gesturing to the three businessmen near her.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Quinton Goodman and these are my associates, Paul Whiteside and Herman Raymond."Said Quinton

"We've received the reports from our staffs about the commotion here. The commotion related to the cooking demonstration was being turned into a food fight!"Said Paul

"And what does this have anything to do with us?"Asked Mal

"You seven are prime suspects here. That's what, young lady."Said Herman

"Are you serious?!"Asked Carlos

"You guys don't have a proof!"Said Jay

"Your confession is the proof! Tell us what really happened now!"Said Paul

"So you wanted us to confess of the wrongdoings that we didn't even do?!"Asked Evie

"Don't try to deny it! It is definitely one of you! Heck, maybe you all here are equally guilty!"Said Quinton

"Okay, now you guys just accused us without an evidence!"Said Mal

"Didn't they do that already?"Asked Melinoe

"ENOUGH!"Shouted Ben and Aziz as they're entering the office.

"Ben? Aziz? What are you two doing here?"Asked Mal

"To confess the truth."Said Ben as he and the Emir are approaching the three businessmen and their school's headmistress.

"The truth is that..."Said Ben as he's looking down to the ground.

"We're the ones who responsible for the whole mess."Said Aziz

"WHAT?!"Asked Quinton, Paul and Herman in unison.

"We weren't... right in the heads back then. All we know is that..."Said Ben as he's secretly looking at Mal.

"... we were having dispute at one another. And then... we got carried away."Said Aziz

"Well, gentlemen. Is this confession good enough for you?"Asked Fairy Godmother as she turns to

look at them. After a moment of nothingness, they decided to make a move.

"*Sigh!* We're... very sorry for accusing you children without a proof."Said Quinton

"Please, accepting our apology."Said Paul

"Very sorry, kids."Said Herman

"Now, if you excuse us. We have a business to attend."Said Quinton and he leaves the office with his associates.

"Now, Mal, you and your friends can go now. But as for these two, they will have to remain here a little longer to hear their punishment."Said Fairy Godmother and with that,

Mal and her comrades leave Ben and Aziz to their fates at the hands of Fairy Godmother. Meanwhile, in the school's empty hallway, the three businessmen are walking toward

to where they enter the school while talking with one another about what just happened.

"Why didn't you object or do anything, Quinton?"Asked Paul

"I did that and then what? Embarrassing myself even more?!"Asked Quinton

"I knew this wouldn't work out."Said Herman

"So what do we do now?"Said Paul and suddenly, Xerxes flies out of nowhere and heading right toward them.

"Excuse me, sirs. But Master Mozenrath has something to discuss with you."Said Xerxes

"Where is he anyway? I really wanted to see him right now."Said Quinton

"Please, follow me this way."Said Xerxes and he leads them to a garden nearby, which is lucky for them because there is no one around. Hiding in the shadow of three trees

is none other but the masked Arab sorcerer himself. Once the three businessmen reached him, he steps out from the shadow for them to see him with Forte's ghost is floating

behind him.

"Your plan failed, Mozenrath! They get to stay!"Said Quinton

"Yes, they do. However, I have obtained a very vital information about them."Said Mozenrath

"What is it?"Asked Quinton

"Those colorful warriors from the Isle of the Lost, they are none other but the recently-arrived children from the penal colony themselves."Said Mozenrath

 **Author's note: I know what you guys are thinking. Why did I have Mozenrath see Melinoe and the Shan Brothers transformed into Power Rangers, right?**

 **Well, that is because Mozenrath's masters and** **the alien pirates will eventually teamed up, of course. Whether should it be a brief alliance or the longtime**

 **alliance, I have yet to decided but I will find a way to make those three businessmen** **decided to team up with the Ironbeard's gang of space pirates.**

 **As for those students who saw the fight between the revived Thundog and the Megazords, they only saw the fight. So that means Auradon** **and the rest**

 **of the world are still oblivious with Mal's gang are being Power Rangers. But the whole world will know now that there is something else going on**

 **in Auradon. As for why those three** **businessmen won't tell the world who are the Power Rangers, that is because they have reputations to uphold and**

 **when the media pressed them to prove it but they can't, they're so going to be** **ridiculed and humiliated by the media and the public alike. Thus, ruining**

 **their reputations. As for Ben and Aziz, their loves for Mal still remained strong and they are still going to keep** **annoying Mal with it for a while. At least**

 **until Forte is defeated, of course. If he is defeated, the spell that he put on them will be broken. However, even if that happened, Mal's and Ben's** **feelings**

 **for each other will still remain because Ben secretly likes Mal ever since she came to Auradon and Mal is now starting to develop feelings for him as well.**

 **And I hope you all like Ori and the Blind Forest's cameo in this chapter here. And have you all ever noticed** **something that Marvel and Descendants now**

 **have in common? The four main casts of Descendants also voiced the characters** **from Marvel as well! So this gave me an idea about how to mix**

 **Descendants and** **Marvel into one. The plan is to have Mal and her gang gained superpowers** **like their Marvel's counterparts, forming their own team**

 **and go out there to save the world. Of course, this will be completely** **separate from Power Rangers** **Dino Knight's story because both stories have no**

 **relations to one another. As for their team's name, I have chosen to called them the Redeemers while the inspirations of their story will be primarily**

 **drawn from** **Marvel Rising,** **Marvel's Spider-Man 2017 series, Avengers Assemble: Black Panther's Quest and Guardians of the Galaxy** **–** **Mission: Breakout.**

 **Pretty awesome, right?** **Whatever you people think, it is pretty awesome to me.** **And as for how will Forte fight the Rangers, have no worry about that.**

 **I already planned to** **make sure that he has a body** **of** **his own to fight them.**

* * *

 **Countries in the Descendants' universe**

 **Name: Tsardom of Russia**

 **Other names: Russian Empire**

 **Type of Government: Unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy**

 **Ruling Royal House: House of Romanov**

 **Religion: Eastern Orthodox Church and other various religions depending on each colony and peoples ethnic groups.**

 **Head of State: Tsar and Tsaritsa of All Russias**

 **Head of Government: Chancellor**

 **Capital: Moscow**

 **Crown dependencies: Crimean Khanate and Nogai Horde**

 **Colonies: Colony of Alaska and Siberian Country**

 **History: Established as an Empire in 1721 by Peter the Great by crowning himself as the Emperor of All Russia, the Russian Empire expanded across**

 **Northern Asia to Alaska** **in a short period of time and also being more and more westernized. However, the reign of Tsaritsa Anna has been described**

 **as "dark era" by all peoples in Russia because** **Her Majesty and the Imperial Court spending the money lavishly on the architectural constructions and**

 **the war against the Abbasid Caliphate. After her death in 1740,** **her cousin named Elizabeth, becomes the Tsaritsa of all Russias. During her reign,**

 **the University of Moscow and the Imperial Academy of Arts in Saint Petersburg are** **established and plus with her strong opposition against the policies**

 **of Union of Electorate of Brundenburg and Duchy of Prussia, one of the Imperial States of** **the Holy Roman Empire, and the decision not execute a single**

 **person under her reign. However, everybody at that time believed that the House of Romanov is coming** **to an end due to the lack of an heir. But what**

 **the public doesn't know at the time is that the Tsaritsa herself secretly married to a Registered Cossack turned** **bandura player who originated from**

 **the Commonwealth of Poland and Lithuania named Alexei Razumovsky 10 years prior her cousin's death. Together, both of them produced** **three**

 **daughters** **whose names are Olga, Anastasia and Irina. The three girls have been kept secret from the public and the government of the Russian Empire**

 **and** **have** **been** **raised by their paternal grandparents in the Ukrainian Country for approximately ten years until their mother is crowned as the ruler of**

 **the Russian Empire** **and their father** **is granted with title as a Count. Knowing that her nephew, whose name is Peter, can hardly speak Russian language**

 **and is also the supporter of Brundenburg-Prussia's policies.** **She excluded him from the throne and issue a royal decree that whoever won her**

 **eldest's daughter's heart will conditionally become the Tsar because she wished not to put her** **daughters into the arranged marriage like how**

 **her ancestor, Peter the Great, did to his children. The only condition is that the man has to use the Princess' surname from now** **on in order to preserve**

 **the House of Romanov's name. When her eldest daughter is married with the man she loved, she and her husband ascended the thrones as the Tsaritsa**

 **and** **the Tsar of the Russian Empire once Tsaritsa Elizabeth has passed away. Once Olga is ascended on the throne, she puts on the reforms such**

 **as proclaiming the religious freedom,** **abolish the secret police due to being so infamous in using extreme violence, made it illegal for the landowners**

 **to kill their serfs without going to a court, founding many new** **towns and cities, modernize the Russian Imperial Army, introducing the inoculation**

 **against the smallpox, supporting the enlightenment and sponsoring in the colonization of Alaska.** **With the might of Tsaritsa Olga and her influential sisters,**

 **Russia has entered its golden age. However, the Napoleonic Wars came and ended Russia's golden age after Napoleon and** **his army defeated**

 **Tsaritsa Olga's son, Tsar Alexander I, and his army in the battle. And despite that Napoleon is defeated later on, it took two reigns of Tsars,**

 **the first one is** **of Tsar Alexander I and the other one is of his younger brother, Tsar Nicholas, to restore the Empire back to where it was due**

 **to its economic stagnation, corruptions among** **the government officials, poor administrative policies and the wars with the Abbasid Caliphate,**

 **the Iranian Empire and the Crimean Khanate. When Tsar Alexander II took the throne** **in 1855, things started to get better for the Empire due to**

 **the reformations decreed by the new Tsar such as reorganizing the judicial system, setting up elected local judges,** **abolishing corporal punishment,**

 **promoting local self-government through the zemstvo system, imposing universal military service, ending some privileges of the nobility,** **promoting**

 **university education and the most significant of them all, the emancipation of all serfs in Russia in 1861 and the introduction of Melikov's Constitution**

 **in 1881.** **Ever since then, the Russian Empire experienced only peace and prosperity after Tsar Alexander II died and passed the title to his son, Vladimir,**

 **making him Tsar Vladimir.** **And despite that his reign is concurrent with the World War I, Vladimir made it through thanks to the reformations his ancestors**

 **have ordered many years ago. And recently,** **the capital of the Empire has been moved back to Moscow from Saint Petersburg by the order of**

 **the current ruler of the Empire, Tsar Ivan VI.**

* * *

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you people next time!**


	9. The Missing Piece

**The crossover story of Descendants and Power Rangers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or Power Rangers. All I own are my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Just in case anybody is still wondering why Mozenrath quickly pointed out that Mal's gang are Power Rangers by just saw Melinoe and**

 **the Shan Brothers transforming into Power Rangers,** **that's because he and those businessmen have already know about the things that was happening**

 **on the Isle of the Lost before Mal and her comrades will be transferred to Auradon. And they have noticed** **that after that happened, the Power Rangers**

 **stopped appear on the Isle. But due to that the Power Rangers are fighting alien pirates isn't their business, so they have no intention of getting involved.**

 **But when Mozenrath told them that the Rangers and Mal's gang are the one and the same, it becomes their business. By the way, have any of you seen**

 **the remake of Disney's Aladdin yet? I don't know that** **should I canonize it in this story right now or use it for my other Descendants' story like**

 **Disney's Redeemers or not. However, the problems will still existed. And those problems are about Genie no** **longer have his super awesome magical powers**

 **and that Jordan now has the siblings. And not to mention that Jordan's mom would be the former handmaiden of the Sultana herself instead of**

 **the green-skinned** **female Jinn named Eden. And I'm sorry that I'm late again. I have a lot to think about because my mind is now primarily on**

 **the X-Men. It's just that it has been 10 years ever since the last animated version** **of the X-Men have appeared. Ever since then, it's been all about**

 **movies and movies alone. And now that Disney have the X-Men, it will be long wait for three to five years. However, that might not be the worst**

 **yet because so far, there is no news about either the revival of Wolverine and the X-Men series or the new animated version of the X-Men as a series at all!**

 **Speaking of which, I recently have more ideas related** **to the X-Men and other Marvel stuffs like Marvel Rising that I wanted to write but I don't know**

 **if that's a good idea or not because I already have myself busying with three stories like this one here.** **I don't know that I can write two stories at**

 **the same time or not. But if I wanted to do it, I may have to give that a shot. So wish me luck, guys! And one more thing, please enjoy this chapter out!**

Chapter 9 The Missing Piece

A week later after the battle with Thundog, the news about the Power Rangers became a huge sensation. Everybody in school keeps talking about it nonstop,

especially the students. However, that wasn't the only sensation that happened around here. A few days after the food fight incident, Ben officially broke up

with Audrey and once this reached the other people's ears, another huge sensation started! This proven to be a perfect distraction for Mal's gang because

they have utilized the time like this to search for the court of law that is willing to take their cases in. But so far, they have no luck in this.

Inside Ben's room at Auradon Prep...

"Okay..."Said Ben as he's looking at his own reflection in the mirror while adjusting his own hair.

"You can do it, Ben. All you have to do is to walk up to her and ask her out!"Whispered Ben to himself as he's adjusting his hair.

Meanwhile, at CCI's headquarter, in Conference Room #7...

"So what is the new plan, Mozenrath?"Asked Quinton

"Actually, it's more like my associate's plan."Said Mozenrath as he's letting Forte floats toward to his masters.

"My plan is simple. I go out there and destroy those kids myself!"Said Forte

"And how do you plan to do that?"Asked Herman

"By recreating my old body. But of course, with some improvements. After that, I'll be ready to end them once and for all!"Said Forte

"And how are you going to have your own body?"Asked Paul

"And more importantly, why should we let you?"Asked Quinton because he has a feeling that Forte can

become a loose cannon if he has his old body back with the improvements such as limbs.

"Unless you have another plan to deal with them alread, this plan won't be set in motion."Said Forte and this makes the three businessmen feel quite uneasy.

And after a moment of staring at one another for a while, they all have reached the conclusion without even speaking to one another.

"Fine. Do what you have to do but you have to make sure that nothing can be linked back to us!"Said Quinton

"As you commanded..."Said Mozenrath and Forte and they disappeared in green smokes along with the Xerxes.

Later, at the Library in Auradon Prep...

"Anything yet?"Asked Evie as Mal is doing research about the courts that have taken cases about having the royals as the cases defenders via computer.

"So far, nothing useful."Said Mal as she keeps searching for the right court that can and willing to take their cases in.

"Maybe we should expand our search."Said Evie

"Are you kidding me, E? It's already hard enough to find such a court in Auradon. Now, we should look beyond? Into the rest of the world?!"Asked Mal loudly.

"Mal! Shh! This is library! Plus, this mission is supposed to be secret, remember?"Asked Evie in the whispering tone.

"Oops! My bad!"Whispered Mal as she's covering her mouth with her hands.

In the meantime, at the Forte's chamber on the other side of Auradon Prep, Mozenrath, Xerxes and Forte appeared out of nowhere by teleportation and they have

a pile of scrap metals with them. Once the smokes are gone, the glowing green ghost the floats toward to the remains of the pipe organ while Mozenrath uses

his magic to lift the scrap metals he brought with up and send them to landed on the pipe organ's remains. Soon, Forte scatters himself into pieces and possess

into the destroyed pipe organ. Soon, all of its parts begin to glow and then all pieces begin to float into the air and reassemble into the shape that Forte wanted it to be.

Once completed, it revealed to be a 7 ft. tall robotic humanoid pipe organ with a sorrow mask on the chest with five pipes stuck on the body's back. Soon, the mask's eyes

glow green and its frown is shifted into an evil smile instead.

"Yes! I'm back! I'M BACK!"Shouted Forte but when he is about to move, he cannot make his leg move!

"WHAT?! Why can't I move?"Asked Forte as he's attempting to move. This only makes him fall down forward, scattering some pieces from his body.

Mozenrath then walks up and take a look at what is going on at Forte's new body. Upon not seeing anything wrong on his back, he uses his magic

to lift Forte up and flip him slowly, and then drop him down, making him lie on his back with a loud thud.

"*THUD!*"

"Hey! Watch it!"Said Forte but the masked Arab sorcerer ignored his complain and exam him further. Then, he notices that the keyboard,

which is supposed to be right under the mask, is missing. Once he knows the answer, he gets up and look down to Forte.

"It appears that without the keyboard, you are unable to do a thing."Said Mozenrath

"WHAT?!"Asked Forte as he's getting out his new body.

"Then we have to get it back!"Said Forte

"Do you know where it is?"Asked Mozenrath

"No, I don't. But I know who took it! My former master!"Said Forte as he's remembering that King Adam was the one who destroyed the keyboard when he was cursed.

"And how are you going to get it from him without him knowing? Clearly, if you asked him-"Said Mozenrath

"I know he won't say a thing. But as a ghost, no ones can see me unless I wanted to be seen like right now."Said Forte

"Then go..."Said Mozenrath and then he disappears in the green smoke with Xerxes while Forte flies off to current residence of the High King and High Queen of Auradon.

After that, he flies out from his chamber, go through the school's wall and heading right toward to the Grand Palace of Auradon. Once there, he begins the search for

his keyboard. He looks everywhere in every room he came across but no success so far. After a long search, he finally comes across the High King's office and take a look

inside it. There, he starts with the desk and look in all of its drawers. Finally, he found the keyboard that he is looking for. But when he is about to pick it up, his

hands went through it instead! Upon realizing that he cannot pick it up, he has to find someone who can do this for him. With that, he left to find a host for himself.

Meanwhile, in the Steppe of Khanate of Northern Yuan...

"So this is what Northern Yuan looks like..."Said Altan as he's looking at the vast steppe before him.

"A seemingly endless steppe."Said Wuheng as he's looking at the view as well.

"Ahem! If you two are done with looking at your very original homeland, I suggest we go back at hunting for a Dino Egg."Said Melinoe

"Right!"Said Altan and Wuheng in unison and as they walk up and rejoin her.

"So... do you know where to look at?"Asked Altan

"I... really don't know. This massive grassland looks all the same to me."Said Melinoe as he's looking around her and all she can see is just the steppe itself.

Unbeknownst to the trio, they're being watched by Banagi himself and he is carrying a bag with him. And as he's looking at the Rangers, he suddenly smirks at them.

After that, he pulls something out from the bag. It turns out to be the Dino Egg the Rangers are looking for! But instead of putting it back into the bag, he hides

it in the grass instead. After that, he left the area and heading back toward to where he anchored his solar boat.

"You Rangers will soon be in a for a surprise!"Muttered Banagi as he's secretly walking away from the Rangers with his bag.

Later, at the Library in Auradon Prep, Forte invisibly comes through its wall and look around for someone who that is completely alone. After a moment of searching,

he then found a perfect host. He sees a blue-haired girl walks away from her purple-haired comrade, who is doing something at the computer. With target in sight,

he quickly launches himself toward to the blue-haired girl. The girl is none other but Evie aka the Blue Dino Knight Power Ranger herself. Unseen by anyone,

Forte quickly goes inside of Evie's body, possessing her. Now, he is in control of every action of the blue-haired girl. Instead of doing what Evie was originally

going to do, he controlled her to take him to the Grand Palace of Auradon.

"Perfect..."Whispered Evie with the mixture of Forte's voice as she's continue the walk. However, she soon runs into Ben, who has a basket full of foods with him.

"Hi Evie!"Said Ben

"Hi..."Said Evie with the mixture of Forte's voice as she's staring at Ben strangely because Forte doesn't know who Ben is.

"Can you... umm... tell me where Mal is?"Asked Ben

"... why?"Asked Evie with the mixture of Forte's voice.

"I'm going to... asked her out."Said Ben

"Well... uhh... she is... that way!"Said Evie with the mixture of Forte's voice as she randomly points

behind her back. Unknowingly, she points to exactly where Mal is right now.

"Thanks!"Said Ben and he quickly leaves her behind to find Mal. With the High King is now out of the way,

the possessed Evie continues her journey to the Grand Palace of Auradon.

Meanwhile, aboard the Centurion, in the Captain's cabin...

"The first phase is completed, sir."Said Banagi as he's contacting his captain via hologram.

"Well done. Now, begin the second phase of the plan."Said Ironbeard as he's looking at the holographic Banagi.

"As you said, Captain."Said Banagi and then he ends the communication.

In the meantime, in the Steppe of the Northern Yuan...

"Anything?"Asked Melinoe as she's looking around her.

"Nothing."Said Altan after he lets go of a pile of tall grasses.

"I found nothing either."Said Wuheng as he's searching for the Dino Egg in the tall grasses.

"It has to be here somewhere..."Said Melinoe as she's walking further from the Shan Brothers. Then, she spots something behind the tall grasses on her left.

She quickly walks toward to it and split the grasses aside. That is when she found what that she and her teammates are looking for. She found the Dino Egg!

"Guys! I found it!"Said Melinoe as she's picking it up. And with that, the Mongol brothers quickly rush toward to her. But soon, three solar boats fly down from the sky

and heading straight right to them. With the laser cannons, the Ipotanes open fire on the teenage goddess and her comrades. This resulted in them being flat on the ground

while the egg fell out from Melinoe's hands and landed somewhere in the tall grasses. While the teens are still lying on the ground, the Ipotanes anchored their boats and

split up into two groups. One group is heading toward to their opponents to keep them occupied while the other group is searching for the Dino Egg. As the opposing party

is approaching them, the ticked off teens slowly get on their feet.

"Ready?"Asked Melinoe as her bracelet is changing into the Dino Morpher.

"Ready!"Said Altan and Wuheng in unison as their bracelets are changing into morphers.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"Said Melinoe, Altan and Wuheng in unison as they pressed the jaws of their Dino Morphers. Soon, the trio are transformed into Power Rangers,

doing postures on their backgrounds made of molten rocks, lava pits and their Dinozords. Once their transformations ended, they quickly pulled out their Spino Blasters

and open fire on their approaching enemies, destroying some of them. Seeing the Rangers are attacking them from afar, the surviving Ipotanes stopped running and

charge their clubs instead. Then, they throw a series of laser balls to the Rangers, knocking them down to the ground. However, they are not defeated yet. They quickly

get up and turn their Spino Blasters into Spino Sabers and run toward to them as they are charging their clubs up. Once close enough, they slash their swords against

their enemies ruthlessly and violently. They keep doing so unti lthe last of them is finally vanquished before them. With the distraction has been taken care of, the Rangers

turned their attention to the other Ipotanes, who are searching for the Dino Egg that is hidden somewhere in the tall grasses nearby. Not allowing their opponents to either

get the egg before or even have a chance to notice that they are coming, they turned their Spino Sabers into the Spino Blasters and open fire on the Ipotanes in their sights

again and again. By the time they notice them, only a few of the horse-faced humanoid reptiles are left to fight them. As usual, they charged their clubs up and blast laser

balls to the Rangers, hitting the ground behind them and sending them to fly off. With the Rangers are now flat on the ground, the three remaining Ipotanes run out to end

their lives with their clubs. However, Black Dino Knight Power Ranger quickly turns herself invisible and secretly get up from the ground as the Ipotanes are running toward

to her and the Shan Brothers, who're slowly getting up. Before any of them could reach the Shan Brothers, Melinoe suddenly reveals herself before them and open fire on

all three of them with her Spino Blaster, ending them for good. With all oftheir enemies are now destroyed, the Rangers revert back into their civilian forms.

"Power Down!"Said Melinoe and soon, she returns to her civilian form.

"Power Down!"Said Altan and Wuheng and then, they revert back into their civilian identities.

"Okay, with the aliens get taken care of. Now what?"Asked Altan

"We split and search for the egg... again."Said Melinoe and she walks into the tall grasses before her alone. Soon, the Shan Brothers split up and enter the tall grasses

in their own ways and continue the search for the Dino Egg. Ten minutes passed and they have yet to find anything. When Melinoe is about to called off the search and

come back later, luck suddenly comes to their side because Wuheng finally found the egg in his direction.

"Guys! I found it!"Said Wuheng as he's showing them the Dino Egg in his hands to his brother and the teenage goddess.

"Let's bring it back and hatch it."Said Melinoe and with that, she teleports herself, the egg and the Shan Brothers back to Auradon Prep.

Later, in Auradon Prep's courtyard, the possessed Evie is walking toward to the school's entrance but suddenly, Xerxes flies toward to her and hit her in the head with his tail.

With such an action, she turned around only to find Xerxes and the approaching Mozenrath. Seeing no ones around, they decided to have a conversation at where they are.

"What do you think you're doing?!"Asked Mozenrath

"I got a better one here. How did you even know that it is me?!"Asked Evie with mixture of Forte's voice

"I'm a sorcerer with years of skills and practices in the mystic arts. Seeing someone being possessed is one of those skills.

Now, answer me. Why are you possessing this girl instead of go finding the final component that can revive you?!"Asked Mozenrath

"I cannot pick things up as a ghost! But by using this girl, I can do it."Said Evie with mixture of Forte's voice

"But this also delay the task as well!"Said Mozenrath

"Then just teleport me to the King's office in the palace!"Said Evie with mixture of Forte's voice.

"That's just it! I do not know where it is! The office, of course. So we have to wait until nighttime to continue this!"Said Mozenrath

"I'm fine with that. But what will those three say about this?"Asked Evie with Forte's voice and with that, Mozenrath begins to rethink of this.

After all, those three businessmen are the ones who keeping him alive. If it wasn't for them, he would have been fading away into nothingess already.

"Well?"Asked Evie with mixture of Forte's voice after looking at Mozenrath for a while.

"Fine! But if we are caught, it's on your head alone!"Said Mozenrath and he teleports him and the possessed Evie to the High King's office in the palace along with Xerxes.

After they all vanished in the green smokes, a solar boat flies down from the sky and is heading into the forest near Auradon Prep. Once it is anchored, Banagi jumps out

from it with his bag, which contained the Dino Egg. After a walk in the forest, he stops and get the egg out of his bag and put it down on the ground. Then, he pulls a shard

that contained Lythos in it and aim it to the egg. After that, green lighting comes out and electrocute the egg while the dog-like alien pirate is grinning evilly.

"Another suprise for you Rangers. Hope you all like it!"Said Banagi as he's corrupting the Dino Egg with the powers of a Titan.

Meanwhile, in Auradon Prep's library...

"Mal!"Said Ben as he's approaching Mal from behind, making her immediately hide the page on the computer and quickly turn to look at him.

"Hey... Ben..."Said Mal awkwardly.

"Hi Mal... I... uhh..."Said Ben as he's gathering the courage to ask her out.

"What is it?"Asked Mal

"I... wanted..."Said Ben

"Wanted what?"Asked Mal

"Iwantedyoutogooutwithme!"Said Ben very fast.

"Wait? What?!"Asked Mal

"I... wanted you... to go out... with me."Said Ben as he's smiling at her. Then, he shows her the picnic basket.

"Oh... umm... well..."Stuttered Mal as she was completely not expected of what he just said at all.

"Yes or no would suffice..."Said Ben as he's beginning to sweat a little.

"Well, if I say yes-"Said Mal

"Thank you, Mal!"Said Ben and he quickly takes her hand and take her with him on a date before she could even actually answer him. After they left,

Doug arrives a few minutes later with a notebook and some books. Once he is seated and have them all put down near him, he exits the page Mal was

looking at a moment ago without any suspicion and open a new one to do his own research for his homework.

In the meantime, at the High King's office in the Grand Palace of Auradon, Mozenrath luckily arrives at the final destination along with his associate and flying minion.

As the green smokes are fading away, the possessed Evie walks out from the group to the High King's desk. Then, she opens the lowest drawer on the right side of the desk

and get the keyboard out of there. Finally got what they wanted, Mozenrath teleports himself and the other two back directly to Forte's chamber in Auradon Prep. Once they

arrived in the chamber, the possessed Evie quickly puts the keyboard down gently beneath the that, Forte suddenly leaves her body and heading toward to the muscular

humanoid robot made out of pipe organ and possess it as Evie is recovering from the dizziness. Once inside, his new body then glows green as he's starting to

laugh out menacingly.

"You've served your purpose, girl!"Said Forte and then he blasts Evie with green magical beam made out of melodies to Evie, knocking her out cold.

"Now, I believe it's time we leave."Said Forte as he turns to look at the masked Arab sorcerer and his flying eel.

"If you insist..."Said Mozenrath and then he teleports all three of them out with his magic, leaving Evie alone in the dark chamber. Soon, they reappeared

in the forest behind the school along with the green smokes. As the smokes are fading away, Forte decided to request something else from Mozenrath.

"Now to vanquish all in that palace."Muttered Forte and then he turns to look at Mozenrath.

"Make me grow! I'm going to smash that palace! Along with every single person in it!"Said Forte

"If you insist..."Said Mozenrath and he shoots magical beam from his gauntlet to the robotic humanoid pipe organist, enlarging him to the size of the palace.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Forte as he's growing bigger and bigger.

"Master, you and your so-called beloved will pay dearly for what you did to me! Along with

everyone in that palace!"Said Forte as he's heading toward to the Grand Palace of Auradon.

"This will definitely be... interesting..."Said Mozenrath and then he disappears in the green smokes with Xerxes by teleportation.

Later, at the Enchanted Lake...

"Here!"Said Ben as he's giving Mal, who's sitting on the ruler of a pavilion near the lake, a glass of stawberry smoothie.

"Thanks..."Said Mal as she's slowly accepting the smoothie and beginning to drink it via straw. After tasting it, she immediately takes a like in it.

"Oh my! This stuff is great!"Said Mal

"I know, right. And if your like strawberry, you may like this."Said Ben as he's taking a look in the picnic basket and grab a tray of strawberry rhubarb pie for her.

After brought it out from the basket, he slices it with a knife and give himself one slice to her and one slice for himself. After Mal received the pie, she grabs a spoon

that come with the dish, cut a little piece out and eat it.

"Okay, I'm officially a strawberry's fan now!"Said Mal as she's eating the pie more while Ben is smiling at her happily and lovingly,

liking that she likes what he did for her. After a moment of staring at the girl he loves, he then begins to eat his own slice of pie as well.

Meanwhile, near Auradon Prep's Plant Nursery...

"Shouldn't it hatch by now?"Asked Altan as he's looking at the Dino Egg.

"Yeah, Melinoe. It's been a while."Said Wuheng as he's looking at the Dino Egg as well.

"That's weird. Maybe we should take it to my room and examine it"Said Melinoe and when she is about to pick it up, an earthquake suddenly strucks.

"What the heck?!"Said Altan as the ground is dangerously quaking.

"Look!"Said Wuheng as he's pointing toward a shadow that is getting bigger and bigger in the forest near the school. Soon, a cyan oviraptor-like Dinozord with tail

as three claws emerged from the forest and roar out ferociously into the sky before run out to somewhere else, going on the rampage in Auradon. It's the Oviraptorzord

and he is now under the space pirates' influence!

"I'll take a wild guess that the egg got switched before we even got it."Said Altan as he's looking

at the rampaging Oviraptorzord along with his brother and the teenage goddess.

"In other words, Ironbeard and his goons duped us."Said Wuheng

"And that resulted in them having a Dinozord on their side."Said Melinoe as her bracelet become the Brachiosaurus-headed Dino Morpher.

"Understood."Said Altan and Wuheng and then their bracelets become Dino Morphers.

"Dino Knight, Power Up!"Said Melinoe, Altan and Wuheng and then their bodies are blinded with bright lights. Then, they jumped into the air and landed on the molten rocks

as the pieces of their suits are attaching themselves to them one by one each as they're landing. Once they anded on the molten rocks, cracking them a bit, their helmets

suddenly covered their heads. Once finished, they do their postures with their Dinozords in the backgrounds. After their transformations are completed, they quickly summon

their Dinozords, in Melinoe's case, the Stygimozord, to go after the Oviraptorzord to stop his from destroying the city. Soon, the confrontation occurred at the outskirt

of the forest. The Koolasuzord and the Ichthyornizord go right head on with the Oviraptorzord's beak with their own mouth and beak respectively. After a series of trying

to defeat one another by simply just biting and hitting one another with the head, the Oviraptorzord backed away for a few steps. Then, the three claws that are part of

the tail suddenly glowing brightly and shaking violently. Suddenly, the Oviraptorzord leaps out and strike both Dinozords away with one swing. Now, only the Stygimozord

remains in the fight. The Stygimozord jumps toward to the rough Dinozord to punch it but he swiped him away with his tail, sending him to landed near the other two fallen

Dinozords that he defeated earlier. In the meantime, Forte is heading toward to the Grand Palace of Auradon as he's terrifying the people who spotted from below and

afar alike. And one of them is Mal herself, who is now on a date with Ben. Upon seeing the giant pipe organ-like robot walked passed by at the Enchanted Lake,

Mal is astounded and dumbfounded at what she just saw. Lucky for Ben, he turned his back on him. So he didn't see anything unusual.

After that, she quickly gets up and tell Ben that she will back later.

"I'll have to go! I'll back! Don't worry!"Said Mal and then Mal runs away from Ben to find the others to deal

with Forte, who she has mistaken as the alien pirate sent by Ironbeard to retrieve the Dino Gems from them.

"Mal! Wait!"Said Ben but she disappeared from his sight before he could even follow her. Thus, leaving him alone with the picnic basket full of foods, drinks and desserts.

As Mal is running away from the Enchanted Lake, she contacted the others about what she have witnessed earlier. That is when she, Jay and Carlos, who were being occupied

at the soccer field back then, have learned about the Oviraptorzord's situation at the outskirt of the forest.

"Two porblems in one day? This is definitely another heck of a day for us!"Said Jay through the bracelet.

"Melinoe! Can you send us our Dinzords? We'll stop that giant metal freak from here. As for you guys, I suggested form the Megazord to deal with that guy."Said Mal

"That sounds good and all but have you all noticed one thing?"Asked Melinoe through the bracelet.

"What is it?"Asked Carlos through the bracelet.

"Evie didn't even say a word. Heck, does she even know what is going on at the moment?!"Asked Melinoe through the bracelet.

"Great! Another problem! And it's called 'where is Evie?'."Said Mal

Meanwhile, in Forte's chamber in Auradon Prep...

"Ooh..."Groaned Evie as she's slowly opening her eyes after get knocked out by Forte.

"What happened?"Asked Evie and soon, everything she did when she was being possesed by Forte quickly flood into her head.

"Oh no! I set that freak free!"Said Evie and she quickly gets up and run out from the room to find the others to tell them about what happened.

"That thing is so going to pay for messed with my head!"Said Evie as her bracelet is turning into the Dino Morpher.

Later, at the Grand Palace of Auradon...

"Your new home will be your new tomb, Master! Everyone's tombs!"Said Forte as he's aiming his pipes to the palace, ready to blast it with his magical blasts.

However, he is interrupted when numerous laser shots from down below hit him at the torso and the back. This gets his attention and make him turn to look at

who or what attacked him. Then, he spots Mal, Jay and Carlos, already morphed, on their Raptor Riders and are also aiming their Spino Blasters at him. Then,

they open fire on him again, forcing him to take a few steps back. Then, the sounds of stomping and roaring occur and then the Carnozord, Pachyrhinozord and

the Iguanozord run out from the forest and heading toward to him. Then, the Rangers jumped off their rides and get inside their Zords heads and commence

the formation of the Knightasaurus Megazord. However, the Megazord is incomplete because the Pterazord isn't with them at the moment.

"I don't know who or what you are! But you won't stand between me and my revenge!"Said Forte and he fires magical net made of melodies to the Megazord, wrapping it up.

Then, he opens fire on the incomplete Knightasaurus Megazord with his pipes on his back, hitting the Megazord with several laser blasts and make it fall to the ground.

"Now, stay there! I have a business to attend!"Said Forte as he's turning his back on his opponent and continue his march toward Auradon's ruling family's residence.

But then, the familiar sounds suddenly echo in the sky. The Purple, Crimson and White Rangers look up from the cockpit and see the Blue Pterazord is flying toward to

them with an already morphed Evie on its head.

"Hang on, guys!"Said Evie and then the Pterazord uses its left wing like a blade and cut the incomplete Megazord from the containment.

Once free, the Megazord quickly gets up and then jump into the air and resume the formation, completing Knightasaurus Megazord's formation.

"Good timing, Evie."Said Jay

"We could really use some help."Said Carlos

"Once this ended, you and I are going to have a talk about what the heck have you been!"Said Mal

"Fine with me, M. But for now, let's blast that bonehead!"Said Evie and then she and the others command the Megazord to move toward to their opponent.

Completely focusing on the royal residence before him, Forte is being grabbed by the Knightasaurus Megazord and throw away to the left, keeping him

away from his target.

"I'm done playing nice now!"Said Forte as he's getting up and walk toward the Megazord.

Inside the Knightasaurus Megazord's cockpit...

"And so do we! Firing lasers!"Said Evie and with that two laser beams are shoot out from the eyes of the Knightasaurus Megazord,

hitting Forte right in the chest. However, he is still walking toward them without any injury.

"Ptera Rang!"Said Evie and with that order, the Megazord grabs its chest armor and throw it away as a boomerang, hitting Forte a few times.

This time, two of his pipes are cut off. However, they soon float back and repair themselves to be look good as new.

"Nice try!"Said Forte and then he continues to walk toward to his opponent.

Inside the Knightasaurus Megazord's cockpit...

"Oh no!"Said Evie

"Oh come on!"Said Mal

"That dude is definitely nasty!"Said Jay

"Not to mention some nasty magical powers!"Said Carlos as Forte is running toward to the Megazord.

"I'm just getting started!"Said Forte and then he shoots another magical net to the Knightasaurus Megazord, tying it up with his magical melodies.

Then, he punches it down to the ground and then begin to step on it for a few times. Each step shakes the Megazord terribly.

Meanwhile, aboard the Centurion, in Captain's cabin...

"Tell me this, Baasho! Who the heck is that?!"Asked Ironbeard as he's point to the screen that is showing the fight between the Knightasaurus Megazord and Forte.

"Whatever he is. He's not one of ours. Neither me or Banagi have a hand in his creation."Said Baasho as he's looking at Forte curiously.

"Wherever he came from or what he is, he's taking down the Rangers down easily but seems to have no interest in taking them out."Said Ironbeard and then he switches

the scene from the fighting between the Knightasaurus Megazord and Forte to the fighting scene between the Oviraptorzord and the other three Dinozords.

"That new Dinozord has those three others beaten. Baasho, send the Scorpiochs down to finish the job!"Said Ironbeard as he's looking at the screen.

"Yes, sir. Right away."Said Baasho and he leaves to release two Scorpiochs down to Earth. Soon, two giant humanoid scorpions with wings are being sent

down to Earth to assist the mind-controlled Oviraptorzord in finishing the Stygimozord, Koolasuzord and the Ichthiyornizord once and for all. By the time

they arrived, the Oviraptorzord has already left the scene.

"Oh great! More problems!"Said Altan

"Then let's end them!"Said Wuheng and he jumps into his Dinozord's head and so does his brother. Once inside, they order the formation of the Khanataurus Megazord.

Once the formation is completed and the Megazord has done its posture, the Green and the Gold Rangers are ready to fight against two giant humanoid flying scorpions.

The Sytigmozord quickly jumps out and punch one of the Scorpiochs right in the face three times, making it fall on its back. However, it unleashes its tail on

the Stygimozord and tying it up around the Dinozord's neck. As for the other one, it is heading toward to the Khanataurus Megazord. As while all of this

is happening, the Black Dino Knight Ranger is running after the rampaging Oviraptorzord. Unknown to her, Banagi is also following the rough Dinozord as well.

Back at the Grand Palace of Auradon...

"Now! just say down and watch I destroy this royal residence down to the ground!"Said Forte as he's approaching the Grand Palace of Auradon slowly.

However, an earthquake happens and then the Oviraptorzord runs toward to the Megazord and then use its claws to slash it, damaging the Knightasaurus Megazord

even more before let out a ferocious roar as Banagi is watching nearby. However, this also freed the Megazord from being tied up as well.

"ROARRR!"

"Yes! Now, destroy them!"Said Banagi as the Oviraptorzord jumped out and landed on top of the shoulders of the Knightasaurus Megazord and roaring out loudly

while use his clawed tail to hit the Megazord's chest again and again. Soon, the Black Dino Knight Ranger appeared with the Brachio Staff in her hands.

With his back turned on her, she uses it to drawn an energy orb before her and unleash it on him.

"Dino Energy Orb!"Said Melinoe as she's drawing the energy orb before her with her Brachio Staff. Once it is completed, a glimps of the moon briefly appeared.

When Banagi turned around, she quickly unleashes the energy orb on him, blasting him away for several meters. With the dog-like alien pirate is now out of the way,

Melinoe puts her concentration on the rampaging Oviraptorzord.

"Have to concentrate..."Said Melinoe as she's focusing on the Oviraptorzord via her Dino Morpher. Soon, his face appeared on her Dino Morpher,

replacing the Brachiozord's face. Once it appeared, she quickly presses on it, freeing him from the influence of the space pirates.

"ROARRR!"

"Guys! The Oviraptorzord is now freed! He will harm you guys no more!"Said Melinoe as the Oviraptorzord suddeny glows pink and then the aura itself suddenly shattered

into pieces. Then, the Oviraptorzord jumps off from the Megazord's shoulders and turn his attention to the evil giant robotic pipe organist, who is raising his fists

into the air, ready to smash the palace into nothingness. However, he is once again being interrupted by an outside interference. And this time, it's the Oviraptorzord

because he is the one who jumped to him and slash him three times with his clawed tail, injuring him and making him fall on his back. With Forte is now lying on the ground,

the Rangers inside the Knightasaurus Megazord's cockpit comence the new formation with their new Dinozord.

"Alright! Let's see what this guy can do!"Said Melinoe as she's looking from down below. However, a few blasts hit her from her right. Then, she turns around and see

Banagi is running toward to her with a blaster in his right hand. Then, he opens fire on her again. But Melinoe simply just jumped into the air and slash him on the torso

with her Brachio Staff, sending to fly off to hit the nearest tree. Once he fell down, Banagi quickly gets up and retreat to where he anchored his solar boat earlier.

Back at the fight between the Knightasaurus Megazord and Forte, the background changed into the wasteland filled with dark clouds as the Oviraptorzord is running

toward to the Knightasaurus Megazord. Then, the Oviraptorzord attached himself as the Megazord's right arm after the Iguanozord jumped out from its place. As for

the double-bladed sword, its blades detached from one another and one return to the Iguanozord as its tail while another one is being kept on the back.

Once the formation is completed, Forte is already on his feet and his attention is now completely on the Megazord.

"If you insist on stopping me, then you shall perish along with my target!"Said Forte and he unleashes the magical net on the Megazord. However,

with the Oviraptorzord's clawed tail, the net has been easily destroyed in one swipe. Shocked with what just happened, Forte unleashes another one.

And like the previous time, the result is the same thanks to the clawed tail of the Oviraptorzord.

"If I can't attack you from here, then I will deal with you with my fists!"Said Forte and he charges toward to his opponent. But the Knightasaurus Megazord swings its claws,

which from the Oviraptorzord's clawed tail, to one of Forte's hand, cutting it off from his right arm. This attack gave Forte quite a shock because he just lost his right hand,

not to mention that the Megazord managed to get slice off a part of his robotic body.

Inside the Knightasaurus Megazord's cockpit...

"Oh yeah!"Said Mal

"I love it!"Said Evie and then she and the other Rangers seized the moment and have the Megazord swings its claws again to Forte.

Despite that he managed to block it with his other fist, it is too cut off from his left arm. Now, Forte has no hands left.

"What?! Now, I'm really mad!"Said Forte as he's shaking his arms without hands violently.

Back inside the Knightasaurus Megazord's cockpit...

"Oh! You wanted some more?"Asked Jay sarcastically.

"Then let's give him some!"Said Carlos and with that, he and the others order their Megazord to swing its claws at Forte's torso, injuring him and even making him

step back from the Megazord. After that, the Knightasaurus Megazord unleashes flames from the Carnotaurus' head and bombing Forte alive. This injured him even more.

Inside the Knightasaurus Megazord's cockpit...

"Oviraptor Claws! Full Power!"Said Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos in unison and then the background changes from the clear blue sky with forest down below to the wasteland

with the dark clouds as the Megazord is about to finish Forte off. Then, the Knightasaurus charges its claws up into electric blue aura. Then, it unleashes two slashes

on Forte. One by going straight down while another is by swinging from the Megazord's left. After this, Forte is defeated with the hands of the Power Rangers.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHH!"Screamed Forte as he's being slashed two times by the Megazord. Then, he falls down to the ground and explode,

destroying his body. However, Forte's ghostly form is still alive as he flies out from the explosion into the forest somewhere else. Back at the fight between

the Khanataurus Megazord and the Scorpiochs, the fight is in the favor of Scorpiochs right at the moment because one of them is holding the Stygimozord

as a hostage while the Megazord is now fighting against the flying Scorpioch that keeps firing lasers with its stinger. However, the sounds of roaring interrupt

the fight and the Megazord and its opponents turn to look at its soruce and find the Iguanozord is heading right to them. Since its place on the Knightasaurus Megazord

is temporarily occupied by another Dinozord at the moment, Jay has him heading right to where the Khanataurus Megazord is right to see if he can be do something for them.

Before both Scorpiochs can even prepare themselves for the incoming Dinozord, the Iguanozord uses his drill tail to hit in the Scorpioch that is holding the Stygimozord,

forcing it to let him go. Now freed, the Stygimozord jumps up and punch the flying Scopioch down. Now, with both giant winged humanoid scorpions are now standing on

the ground. The Gold and the Green Rangers commence the final attack on them.

"Deadly Waves!"Said Altan and Wuheng in unison and the Khanataurus Megazord charges up its sword, slash out three times,

sending three waves of glowing blue energy to hit at the Scorpiochs, killing them and exploding them into pieces.

In the meantime, aboard the Centurion, in the Captain's cabin...

"Another Dinzord is in the hands of the Power Rangers!"Said Ironbeard as he's looking at

his second-in-command and his lieutenant/mechanic before while he's sitting behind his desk.

"I don't know which of you to punish first!"Said Ironbeard

"Sir! That giant robot belonged to neither of us!"Said Baasho

"I know that! But this also means we have a third party here!"Said Ironbeard

"Do you us wanted to find out who this 'third party' is?"Asked Banagi

"Exactly! So now go! And find out about him, her, or them! We'll discuss about your punishment later!"Said Ironbeard

"Yes, Captain."Said Banagi and Baasho and they leave the cabin to figure out about the new mysterious third party.

In the meantime, at Company of the Channel Islands' headquarter, at Conference Room #7...

"We've lost..."Said Quinton

"So what now?"Asked Paul

"Come up with a new plan, of course."Said Herman

"I know that, Herman. I was just wondering what type of plan it will be."Said Paul

"I'm back!"Said Forte as he phases through the wall and heading right to the three businessmen.

"Where's Mozenrath, sirs?"Asked Forte

"He's currently... preoccupied."Said Quinton

"With what? I need a new body asap if I'm going to get a rematch with those kids and have my revenge!"Said Forte

"Recharging and sustaining himself in his chamber."Said Quinton

Later, in Sublevel 10 of CCI's headquarter...

"Aahhh..."Groaned Mozenrath as he's standing inside a tank with wires connecting to him without his mask, showing his disfigured skull-like face. Inside those wires,

the energies are flowing through them into his body. And the energy's source is traced back to the nearby glowing rainbow gemstone, which is located on a platform with

a glass jar covered with it. Once the process is done, all wires are automatically disconnect from his body and the pod's door open for him. With his magical powers are

fully recharged, Mozenrath is now ready for his next mission!

"That's better..."Said Mozenrath as he's stepping out from his pod and walk toward to the table to grab his mask that took off earlier and put it back on his face.

Meanwhile, in Auradon Prep's cafeteria...

"Guys! Take a look at this!"Said Audrey as she runs into the cafeteria with her smartphone. Then, she opens a clip about the fight between the Knightasaurus Megazord

and Forte to her friends. One of them, an athletic tomboy with long auburn hair that goes down to her "good assets" in no arms black shirt, gray shorts, violet socks and

a pair of blue sneakers named Nora, is shocked to find out that the site where the fight happened was the High King's residence that her parents, Lumiere and Fifi,

are working at!

"Who filmed this?"Asked Nora in a worry tone.

"Your dad filmed it."Said Audrey

"Is this for real? I thought the last one was a hoax!"Said Chad

"Despite that this is the second time I see it, I'm still having a hard time believing it."Asked Ally

"They're pretty real to me."Said Ben

"How can you be sure, Ben?"Asked Lonnie

"Because Crystal, Ulrik and I have seen them before."Said Ben

"What? Since when?"Asked Lonnie

"And where?"Asked Nora

"A week ago... on the Isle of the Lost."Said Ben

 **Author's note: How many countries that I have yet to detailed? Well, there are Swedish Empire, Abbasid Caliphate, Ethiopian Empire, Safavid dynasty,**

 **Uzbek Khanate,** **Liao dynasty, Song dynasty, Mughal Empire, Kingdom of Mysore, Empire of Vietnam and Empire of Japan. That's what I planned so far**

 **but there might be some more or less** **if I changed my mind. Whatever the case, there are definitely still some more go. By the way, did any of remember**

 **the theories of mine related to the X-Men back in** **the previous chapter? Well, it might be possible to implement some elements of Wolverine and the X-Men**

 **into it but it won't be majored much because it supposedly to be** **inspired from X-Men: Evolution in order to make sure the adventures of the X-Men**

 **will go smoothly. I don't know that is it a good idea for Kang to come to the X-Men and** **helped them out in preventing the bleak future worlds like**

 **world-dominated Sentinels and Age of Apocalypse but without these two factors, Kang wouldn't come to them** **and he will not be able to use the X-Men**

 **to destroy the Avengers for him. As for what elements that should be featured in Wolverine and the X-Men would be such things** **like Kitty Pryde and**

 **Bobby Drake are an item, Emma Frost appeared as Scott Summers' love interest for a period of time when Jean Grey is out, Domino is being a member**

 **of the Brotherhood of Mutants, and the Mutant Response Division aka the MRD are there to hunt the mutants like them down. And I hope you guys like how**

 **I pitched Forte** **into the battle against the Rangers. And of course, he will back with a new body. But that will take time and resources. So it will be a while,**

 **that's for sure. And I'm sorry if the whole Evie is being possessed by Forte doesn't have much effects on the gang in the friendship's level but since I made**

 **every single character busy with their own things to do, I have no choice but to modify that part for the sake of the plot. Still, I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

 **Countries in the Descendants' universe**

 **Name: United Kingdom of Portugal, Brazil and the Algarves**

 **Other names: Portuguese Empire, United Kingdom of Portugal, and UKPBA**

 **Type of Government: Unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy**

 **Ruling Royal House: House of Braganza**

 **Religion: Roman Catholicism and other various religions, depending on each state and colony**

 **Head of State: King and Queen of Portugal**

 **Head of Government: Prime Minister**

 **Capital: Lisbon**

 **States: Kingdom of Portugal, Kingdom of Brazil, and Kingdom of Algarves**

 **Colonies: Colony of Cape Verde, Colony of Azores, Colony of Madeira, Colony of Goa, Colony of Angola, and Colony of Mozambique**

 **History: Starting with the capture of Ceuta in 1415, the Portuguese Empire emerged as the first European Empire. Eventually, Portugal and Spain united**

 **into one for sixty years** **until the Portuguese Restoration War happened. In 1693, the major discoveries of gold and diamond mines in the deep regions of**

 **the Colony of Brazil caused the gold rush within** **the Portuguese Empire. However, the crown's revenue from the gold declined out eventually in**

 **a century later. But the plantation's revenue increased instead thanks to the series** **of reforms called the Pombaline Reforms established by the first**

 **Marquis of Pombal. However, these reformations also led to the expulsion of the Society of Jesuits in Brazil and** **the encouragement of intermarriage**

 **between the natives** **and the Portuguese colonists in Brazil. However, this also led to the increased of the slavery as well. This resulted in the outbreaks**

 **of** **rebellions throughout** **the centuries in Brazil. But yet, this remained unrealized by everyone in the royal court, including the King and Queen of**

 **Portugal themselves. But when** **the Napoleonic Wars happened, the King and the Queen have their royal court moved to Brazil after Napoleon's Great Army**

 **successfully invaded Portugal.** **Thus, resulting in the formation** **of the United Kingdom of Portugal, Algarves and Brazil. But when the war ended and**

 **ambassadors of Portugal are** **dispatched to Vienna to attend a congress, it's time for the royal court** **to return to Portugal and reduce Brazil back into**

 **the position of colony. However,** **the peoples who enjoyed the status of Brazil being equal to Portugal and some members of the royal house,** **particularly**

 **the fourth child of King John VI** **of Portugal, Pedro VI, who is titled with the Regent of Brazil, and his wife, Maria Leopoldina, oppose this idea. This led to**

 **the parliament in** **Lisbon** **attempted to undermine Brazil's unity and home rule. However, it is backfired when Prince Pedro ordered all ports in Brazil to be**

 **closed off and** **expelled General de Avilez and his troops** **back to Portugal. These actions cut Portugal off from Brazil's wealth. This resulted in the disaster**

 **of** **the Portuguese's economy, which is depending on the wealth and resources from Brazil.** **Being forced accept the Regent's terms, the parliament**

 **begrudgingly decided to let Brazil remains as an equal to Portugal and Algarves.**

* * *

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	10. The Alien Agenda

**The crossover story of Descendants and Power Rangers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or Power Rangers. All I own are my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Have I yet mentioned about there is one version of Kang has Mantis as wife yet? No? Then I'll tell you all this, it is real! In my theory,**

 **she might remind him** **of Princess Ravonna, the woman who is Kang's lover from his timeline. As for her origin for the MCU, she might be a Princess**

 **of the Nova Empire in Kang's timeline. Yep, in that** **timeline, which is also one of MCU's Earth's many possible futures, Earth is part of the Nova Empire**

 **and she is its Princess while Kang would be the Nova Empire's most powerful** **commander of the Nova Corps of that time. Also, I believe Kang wouldn't**

 **come to the past alone. There is another time traveling character named Artur Zarrko, who is a mad scientist** **from the year 2262. But to make him fits**

 **in the MCU, he would most likely being one of Kang's henchmen along with the group like the Squadron Supreme. And yes, you all heard it right.**

 **I believe the Squadron Supreme will appear in the MCU too but as the superheroes of the alternate future world instead of coming from the alternate**

 **universe like in the comics or being** **aliens like in Avengers Assemble series. But thanks to the actions of the Avengers when they were taking**

 **Infinity Stones** **from various points in the timeline, their timeline is erased** **and will have to come and aid Kang in his quest to restore his empire**

 **and to save Princess Ravonna's life. And back to topic about Princess Ravonna, if she is ceased to exist from** **the timeline, Kang might go for Mantis**

 **and try to make her his. But if she's still alive but barely like how things were in Avengers: The Earth's Mightiest Heroes series, he might goes for**

 **using her as a new body for his girlfriend, whose body has become unstable due to being briefly swallowed by the temporal anomaly caused by**

 **the Avengers, which is what destroyed** **Kang's empire in the future. Of course, this is currently the best theory for now if the Guardians of the Galaxy are**

 **going to be drawn into the party with the Avengers to battle** **the time traveling warlord and his army from the future. And yes, I have heard of the passed**

 **away for Cameron Boyce. May he rested in peace. By the way, I am very sorry that this** **come out late. I got distracted by the new ideas like the crossover**

 **between HTTYD and Avatar: The Last Airbender, Makoto Shinkai's films like The Place Promised in Our Early Days,** **5 Centimeters per Second, Children Who**

 **Chased Lost Voices/Journey to Agartha, The Garden of Words, Your Name, Weathering With You and the rest of his short films, and of course,** **the new thing**

 **that I just recently discovered, Manhua/Chinese comics and its adapted series such as Yaoguai Mingdan and Fox Spirit Matchmaker. They all have me**

 **sidetracked and** **this resulted in I left this story for a while to create new stories. But in the end, I got bored with the idea of the crossover between**

 **HTTYD and Avatar without even finishing** **its first chapter! So I came back and my intention on this story is slowly restored. But I don't know how long**

 **can I hold it because I have other stories to finish too and new more** **to come as well! One more thing, I'm glad Spidey is back with the MCU! So happy**

 **to know that Sony and Disney can make it through! Now without a futher to do, let's read this chapter!**

Chapter 10 The Alien Agenda

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

In Auradon City, two Scorpiochs are blasting lasers from their stingers to all over the place, casuing damages and injuring people. Behind them, a giant minotaur-themed

ice monster that is equally tall as they are. His name is Icehorn and unlike them, he didn't blast lasers. He breathes icy breath, freezing the streets below him. As the three

giant aliens are causing destruction in the city, the Dino Knight Rangers are heading toward to them with their Raptor Riders. Once they in the range of seeing them with

their own eyes, the Dino Knight Black Ranger called the Brachiozord to come. With that, the Brachiozord comes out from the sea and heading toward to the city and

once it reached the destination, it lets the Dinozords the Rangers needed out. Soon, all Rangers jumped into the Zords' heads and commence the formations of

the Knightasaurus Megazord and the Khanataurus Megazord. Once the Megazords are completed, they quickly engage in a fight against the giant aliens.

"What are you looking at?! Destroy them!"Said Icehorn and with that, the Scorpiochs open fire on the Megazords with their stingers, forcing both Megazords to step back

a bit. But then, the Khanataurus Megazord charges to them and slash at both of them before they could even prepare themselves for such an attack. But one of

the Scorpiochs unleashes its tail on the Khanataurus Megazord, stinging it for a few times. But eventually, the targeting Megazord managed to grab it before

the next sting hit. Then, the Khanataurus Megazord uses its sword to slice it off, injuring the attacking Scorpioch. While the first Scorpioch is injured, the other one

quickly charges toward to both Megazords.

Inside the Khanatsaurus Megazord's cockpit...

"Oh no! You don't!"Said Altan

"Deadly Waves!"Said Altan and Wuheng in unison and the Khanataurus Megazord charges up its sword, slash out three times,

sending three waves of glowing blue energy to hit at the Scorpiochs, killing them and exploding them into pieces.

Inside the Knightasaurus Megazord's cockpit...

"You're next, horn-headed!"Said Mal but the Icehorn simply responded back by just unleash the icy breath on both Megazords, immobilizing them. Then, he charges toward

to them, ramming his head with horns into them. After that, he keeps charging and ramming his head into them a few more times. When he is about do it again,

both megazords suddenly break their arms free from the ices on their arms. Then, they spin around crazily like there is no tomorrow. The more they're spinning,

the more icy stains are becoming clouds and also being spread back the giant minotaur-like alien. Once Icehorn is now the one who is being immobilized by coldness,

the Knightasaurus Megazord begins the final attack.

"Double Drilling Swords!"Said Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos in unison and then their Megazord turns its double-bladed sword into two drilling swords. Then, the Megazord

dives down with the drilling swords are drilling very fast in its hands. Soon, the swords penetrate through the torso of Icehorn. Thus, destroying him in an explosion.

Inside the Knightasaurus Megazord's cockpit...

"Oh yeah!"Said Mal

"We did it again!"Said Evie as she's raising her arms in the air with joy.

"In your face, Ironbeard!"Said Carlos

"And in the faces of those four Titans too!"Said Jay

Meanwhile, aboard the Centurion, in the Captain's cabin...

"Great! We lost! Again!"Said Baasho as he's watching at the fight in the screen with his captain and the lieutenant.

"On purporse, remember?"Said Ironbeard and with that, Baasho turns to look to him with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was simply just hoping that at least Icehorn can take a few Rangers before the real plan begins."Said Baasho

"And that's where Light-On steps in. Right now, he's working on the ancient secret base on the northern side of this planet."Said Ironbeard

In the meantime, at the Company of the Channel Islands' headquarter, in Conference Room #7...

"They won... again..."Said Quinton as he's looking at the video of the battle between the Megazords and their alien opponents via his smartphone.

"If things keep going like this, then we're already lost!"Said Paul as Quinton is getting up look out at the large window.

"Then maybe we should contact K.A.S.S' Headmaster and let us use some of their students!"Said Herman

"Speaking of which, that plan has been voted to be put on use for quite a time but yet, we never use it."Said Paul

"That was because at that time, we didn't know what we're dealing with. I never thought before

that those colorful warriors and those blasted kids are one and the same!"Said Quinton

"What about their alien enemies?"Said Herman

"What about them?"Asked Quinton as he's turning around to look at one of his associates.

"If we use their technologies with K.A.S.S' technologies, the result might be in our favor."Said Herman

"And K.A.S.S is an institute that support and promote the use of science and technology along with... it!"Said Quinton as he's beginning to understand what does Paul mean.

"With those two factors combined with alien technology, we can turn the tide into our favor."Said Paul

"This is brilliant! I'll make a call right now! You two are dismissed."Said Quinton and with that, his partners leave

while he begins to search for the numbers of K.A.S.S' Headmaster in his smartphone.

Later, at Auradon Prep, in Mal's and Evie's room...

"Hey everyone! Check this out!"Said Carlos as he's walking into the room with newspaper in his right hand and with Jay and the Shan Brothers followed him from behind.

"What is it?"Asked Mal as she's lying on her bed and reading her spell book while Evie is brushing her hair and Melinoe is simply just leaning agains the wall.

"Today's newspaper!"Said Carlos and then he rolls it down and show the girls the newspaper's headline and its picture. The headline says 'UFO SIGHTED IN ENGLAND' with

the picture below it shows them the photo of two solar boats used by Ironbeard's crew. One of them is diving down into the forest while another one is about to follow.

"Those look like the solar boats!"Said Evie as she's pointing to the picture.

"And the only people around here who have them are the band of space pirates led

by Ironbeard and those Titans."Said Mal and then, she turned to look at the teenage goddess.

"So Melly. What should we do?"Asked Mal

"Well, we cannot skip class to investigate for sure."Said Melinoe as she's walking toward to her and the others.

"But Ironbeard and his cronies are definitely up to something! What if they found another Dinozord?"Asked Evie

"Yeah, remember last time that happened?"Asked Jay, remembering the whole incident related

to the Oviraptozord is being influenced by one of Ironbeard's henchmen to attack them.

"That... sounds possible."Said Melinoe

"Then we should do something about it!"Said Carlos

"I know that! But not now! The whole school is eyeing us for the very obvious reason, you all know that!"Said Melinoe

"So we'll check it out tonight?"Asked Mal

"We'll check it out tonight."Said Melinoe

Meanwhile, at Keystone Academy of Science and Sorcery...

"Headmaster Nolan Cadogan."Said Quinton as he's approaching the Headmaster of K.A.S.S, who is observing his students' projects.

"Mr. Goodman! It's good to see you again!"Said Nolan as he's turning around and give him a hand shake.

"So... what's this visit for?"Asked Nolan

"I'm here on business. And it's involved my daughter and her friends."Said Quinton and that makes Nolan feel happier than he already is.

"Then come right this way, sir. They're working on one of their greatest projects ever!"Said Nolan and he follows him to meet his daughter and her friends at their lab.

After walking for a while, they finally reached their lab. There, the 16-year-old slender blonde girl with her tied in ponytail in electric blue dress, white lab coat, pink boots

and pink gloves is working with her friends on their latest project. Her group consists of herself, another girl and two boys. The other lady in the group is 17-year-old slender

girl with long black hair and is wearing a red shirt, violet skirt, white lab coat, green boots with white stripes and green gloves. The first boy is 15 year-old slender brunette

in green shirt, grey pants, white lab coat, black boots and black gloves. The second boy is a 16-year-old a bit overweight black hair in electric indigo shirt, turquoise pants,

white lab coat, red boots and red gloves. Their names are Stella Goodman, Julia Reece, Lawrence Clancy and Kenneth Kerr respectively.

"Hey, Stella!"Said Quinton and with that, the blonde girl pops her head up to look at her father.

"Daddy!"Said Stella and she runs to him and give him a hug, leaving her friends doing work by themselves for a moment.

"What's bring you here, Daddy?"Asked Stella

"The reason I'm here today, dear. Because I need help from you and your friends."Said Quinton

"Us? Why us?! What can you and your parnters cannot do?"Asked Stella as she's raising an eyebrow.

"Something very new and very... complex."Said Quinton

"How much complex?"Asked Stella

"A lot."Said Quinton

Later at night, at a ridge in the Epping Forest between Epping and Wanstead, England...

"Is this the place?"Asked Mal as she's looking around herself and all she's seeing right now are just the trees.

"The picture doesn't lie, Mal."Said Melinoe as she's looking around as well. However, she looks down on the ground instead.

"So what're we looking for again?"Asked Jay as he's leaning against the tree.

"We are looking for the connection between this forest and those space pirates, Jay."Said Carlos and suddenly, they all heard the sounds of footsteps nearby.

So they hide themselves behind the trees and the bushes. Once in the open, the onwer of those sounds turned out to be a lone Ipotane. He's walking passed them

without even know that they are there and head deeper into the forest. Once far enough, the teens come out and follow where that Ipotane will leave them to. Eventually,

he stops at a ridge, open a secret door made out of metal, jump inside, and close it. After witnessed that, Mal leads her gang to the ridge to find that secret entrance.

After a few minutes of searching, they found it.

"So... who will go in?"Asked Jay and then everyone turns to look at the Goddess of Ghosts.

"Ugh! Typical! Leave the job on spying to the one with the power of teleportation."Said Melinoe in the boring tone and then, she takes a deep breath. After that,

she climbs down into the secret lair of the aliens. But unbeknownst to the gang either, they're too being watched by the third party. On the canopy above their

heads is a chimpanzee-like robot equipped with hands that can blast laser and missiles, boot jets and various types of scanners at its eyes. Through those eyes,

Stella and her friends are watching them.

Back at K.A.S.S, at Stella's team's lab...

"Alright, let see what those weirdoes are looking for in that place."Said Stella

"But how can our Spypanzee go through them?"Asked Kenneth

"Don't worry, Kenneth. I got a plan."Said Stella and then she kisses him on his right cheek, making him blush. After than she presses one of the buttons

on the control panel and make the robotic chimpanzee, now known as Spypanzee, to break one of the twigs from the tree and throw it down to Jay, hitting him in the head.

Back at the Epping Forest in England...

"What the-"Said Jay as he's looking around after a twig fell on his head.

"What was that?!"Asked Jay as he's looking around himself nervously. Then, he saw a twig on teh ground and pick it up.

"What's wrong, Jay?"Asked Carlos

"Somebody threw a twig at me!"Said Jay

"Don't look at us, Jay. We're on a mission here! There is no time for any us to goofing around."Said Mal

"Well, there has to be an explanation for this!"Said Jay as he's showing them the twig.

"Maybe it fell on its own?"Asked Altan and as the gang is continuing to argue about what happened with Jay, Stella's team's robotic chimpanzee-like spy silently swing down

into the entrance of the alien pirates' secret base. Soon, Stella controls it to find what this place is hiding and where is the Goddess of Ghosts at the moment. Soon,

the robotic spy found her but she isn't alone. She's hiding behind the crates whiel listening to the conversation between the lion-themed lightning monster.

"Are all equipment and weapons ready?"Asked Light-On and two Ipotanes give him the nods.

"Good! Now all we have to do is find the fifth Titan that the Masters have told us. Now get back to work!"Said Light-On and

then two Ipotanes leave for somewhere else in the base, leaving Light-On alone.

"The fifth Titan?"Asked Melinoe in the whispering tone to herself. However, she isn't the only one who heard of this. The Spypanzee, who is hanging on the ceiling,

also heard it too. WIth such an information, Melinoe then leaves the scene by vanishing in thin air, creating sound 'BAMF!' that get the attention of Light-On.

When he turned around, he then walks toward to the crates to see who's hiding there. Seeing through Spypanzee's eyes, Stella and her friends are beginning

to scare that the alien might find their robotic spy and track them down to K.A.S.S! However, by the time Light-On reached the place, the smokes are already gone.

He then looks around for a few more times and then walk back to the way he came from and go deeper into the base itself. With the lion-themed lightning monster is

now gone, Stella controls the Spypanzee to leave the place and return to K.A.S.S immediately to give them the information.

Later, at Stella's team's lab at K.A.S.S...

"So these guys are fighting aliens?"Asked Lawrence

"From what our invention have seen, yes is a definite answer."Said Stella

"What should we do? Should we tell someone about this?"Asked Julia

"And should anyone alert the authorities about those Isle's kids?"Asked Kenneth

"For the first time in my life, guys. I really don't know."Said Stella and after that, there is a moment of silence between them.

"How about we called it a night and discuss about this tomorrow privately?"Asked Julia, breaking the silence.

"Good idea..."Said Stella and with that, the boys and Julia leave the lab while Stella and Julia go to press the buttons at the wall, activating the bed to come down to the wall.

Then, she goes to the bathroom to take a shower and change her clothes into the pajama. While she's preoccupied in the bathroom, Mozenrath and Xerxes suddenly appeared

in her room/lab! Then, he places a small device behind the neck of Spypanzee. After that, he and his flying eel simply leave the room by teleportation like how they entered in

the first place. A minute after they left, Spypanzee's eyes suddenly changed from blue to red instead! But when Stella comes out later, Spypanzee's eyes' color then revert

back to blue. But when she fell asleep on her bed, its eyes become red again.

Later in the morning, in the Cafeteria at Auradon Prep...

"So where do you think the fifth Titan is?"Asked Evie as she's eating her eggs in the whisperine tone.

"And more importantly, who is it?"Asked Mal as she's eating her sandwich in the whispering tone as well.

"I remembered back when I was little that my father told me that he set five Titans against my cousin.

So that must be who they're looking for. And he's a Cyclops in case you guys are wondering."Said Melinoe as she's putting

her fork down on her plate, which has four pancakes covered in syrup.

"And where is he?"Asked Jay as he's eating his waffle in the whispering tone.

"From what my dad told me, he saw that guy's corspe just below a cliff. He doesn't exactly know

what happened but my guess is that my cousin beaten him somehow."Whispered Melinoe

"Then we better get there as fast as possible!"Whispered Mal

"Yeah, Mal. There is only one problem about that. It's all the way in Greece!"Whispered Melinoe

"Melly, we've been doing this a lot of times. You know that."Said Mal, referring to how her and the rest of the gang always be able to snuck out of the school after

they are finished with learning subjects on the day.

"That's what I'm worrying about, Mal. Our guards might get slipped if you decided to be cocky at this!"Whispered Melinoe

"Ugh! Fine! Let's take this serious as usual."Whispered Mal and then she and the rest of the gang continue to eat their breakfasts. Unknown to them,

Spypanzee has been listening to the whole conversation at the window nearby. To make it worse, his eyes are now connected to the smartphone of

the CEO of Company of the Channel Islands, Quinton Goodman. Once he had the information he needed, he ordered Spypanzee to return to his

daughter's dorm room at Keystone Academy of Science and Sorcery.

Meanwhile, at the Company of the Channel Islands' headquarter, in Conference Room #7...

"So what's our next move?"Asked Herman

"... ambush!"Said Quinton as he's looking at the video on his smartphone.

Later in the evening, at the outskirts of Thebes in Duchy of Athens...

"*BAMF!*"

Once the smoke is gone, Mal and the rest of her gang walk out from it. Knowing that time is limited, they quickly rush to the city's gate to find the remains of Cyclops,

the fifth Titan. But unknown to them, Spypanzee is also flying toward to the city of Thebes with the jets at his feet as well. Once arrived, he landed on the roof of

the Temple of Athena and take a look around to find his targets. In no time, he found them. He sees them are heading toward to the land below a cliff. Below that cliff,

a huge skeleton is being lied there. But what made it's unique is that its skull has only just one eye. As the teens are about to inspect it out to find what they are looking for,

a pair of missiles suddenly come out of nowhere and hit the ground behind them, getting their attentions. They then look right, left, up and down and that is the moment

they see their attacker, the Spypanzee himself. To make it worse, his elbows are opened and then, another pair of missiles are launched out from them! And they are

heading right down to Mal and the rest of her gang!

"*BOOM!*"

"What the heck is that thing?!"Asked Evie

"Since when those alien pirates used robot?!"Asked Mal

"Why don't we asked it after we kicked its butt?!"Asked Jay

"Ready?"Asked Mal as her bracelet is transforming into the Carnotaurus-headed Dino Morpher.

"Ready!"Said Everyone and with that, their braclets are soon transformed as well.

"Dino Knight, Power Up!"Said Everyone and then, they press on the jaws of their Dino Morphers, making their eyes glow, then press on the buttons near the jaws,

beginning to transform. Mal's outfit suddenly being covered by the bright light, replacing her outfit, then she jumps into the air as her body are beginning to

be covered by her own Ranger's suit, piece by piece, then she lands on a volcanic ground with a posture similar to Carnotaurus, cracking it a bit. After that,

she raises her head, then a Carnotaurus-faced helmet with two horns on it suddenly covers her head. She then makes her own posture by standing while spreading

her legs, raising her right arm up into the air while her left arm is still attach with her body a little with a purple Carnozord is standing behind her.

Evie's body suddenly covered by the bright light, replacing her outfit too, then she jumps into the air while her Ranger's suit are covering her piece by piece.

Then, she lands on a volcanic ground with a posture similar to a Pteranodon, cracking it a bit. Then, she raises her head, then a Pteronodon-faced helmet

with a narrow crest on it suddenly covers her head. She then makes her own posture by stand still while raising her left arm into the air while she's folding

her right arm with a blue Pterazord is standing behind her. Jay's outfit is too replaced by the bright light. Then, he jumps into the air while his body is being

covered with his Ranger's suit piece by piece. Then, he lands on a volcanic ground with a posture similar to Pachyrhinosaurus, cracking the ground a bit.

Later, He raises his head, then a Pachyrhinosaurus-faced helmet suddenly covers his head. Then, he makes his own posture by spinning his arms around

one time and then folding the left arm while his right arm goes straight out with a fist with a crimson Pachyrhinozord is standing behind him. Carlos' body

suddenly replaced by the bright light, and then he jumps into the air while the Ranger's suit is covering him piece by piece. After that, he lands on

the volcanic ground with a posture similar to an Iguanodon, cracking it a bit. Then, he raises his head and then an Iguanodon-faced helmet immediately

covered his head. He then makes his own posture by raise his arms with fists at the level around his shoulders, then swing them down and let them loose

while his arms are still at the his shoulders' level with the Iguanozord is standing behind him. Wuheng's outfit is replaced by the bright light, then he jumps

into the air while his Ranger's suit is covering him piece by piece. A moment later, he lands on the volcanic ground with a posture similar to Koolasuchus,

cracking the ground a little. After that, his head is immediately being covered by a Ichthyornis-faced helmet. Then, he makes his own posture by spinning

around one time and give a punch out into the air while the Ichthyornizord is standing behind him. Altan's too having his outfit replaced by the bright light.

After that, he jumps into the air and landed down on a volcanic ground, cracking it a little, after all pieces of his Ranger's suit is already covered his body.

A moment later, his head is immediately covered by the Koolasuchus-faced helmet. He then makes his own posture by jump a little and compress himself a little

with left arm is crossing his chest while his right arm is extending to its peak on the right. As for Melinoe, her long black dress is replaced by the bright light

once she inserted a special key into her morpher, making its eye glow and activate it. After that, Then, she jumps into the air as her body is being covered

by the Ranger's suit, piece by piece. And then, she lands on volcanic ground, breaking it a little, with a posture similar to a Black Brachiozord.

Then, the Brachiosaurus-faced helmet with a crest suddenly covers her head. She then makes a posture by down herself a little, spread her legs a bit

as she's standing, crossing her left arm on her chest while holding her right arm up into the air with a fist. Like Mal's and Evie's Dino Knight Rangers suits,

the one of Melinoe has skirt down from the belt to the thighs too. After this, all of seven teenagers have completed their transformation as Power Rangers.

Then, the lights die down and revealed themselves in their Rangers suits. Once the transfrmation sequence is over, the fight continue between the Rangers

and their robotic opponent. The chimpanzee-shaped robot immediately landed on the Cyclops' skull, open his elbows and launch another pair of missiles to them.

The Rangers quickly jumped away, letting the missiles hit the ground behind them and explode. Then, he jumps and fly toward to the White Ranger, grab him by his

waists and taking him somewhere in the field nearby.

"CARLOS!"Shouted Everyone and with that, they quickly run as fast as they can to rescue Carlos from Spypanzee. As they are going after the chimpanzee-shaped robot,

six solar boats fly down from the sky and Light-On and a group of Ipotanes jumped down from them once their boats are anchored. Then, they begin their search on

the skeletal remains of the Cyclops.

"Search the place! Find where his essence is!"Said Light-On and with the Ipotanes scatter int many directions around the gigantic skeletal remains to find the shard

that contained the Cyclops' essence. Back at the fight between the Rangers and Spypanzee, the Rangers are firing lasers at their robotic opponent nonstop with their

Spinosaurus-headed blasters. Eventually, some of those shots hit him and that make him finally release the White Dino Knight Ranger. Once he's freed, the others quickly

rush to his sides while Spypanzee is landing before them, opening his elbows and aiming their holes at them, ready to launch another pair of missiles to them.

Before the Rangers could react, Spypanzee already launched two more missiles from them. The explosion happened before them, seemingly obliterating them

all in the process. However, the chimpanzee-like robot is yet to disarm himself. He cautiously walks toward the smokes slowly to see if his opponents are now dead or not.

But to his surprise, all them suddenly jump out from the smokes. More than that, they're all in Super Dino Modes! Before the Spypanzee can open fire again,

all Dino Knight Rangers quckly rush forward to him and slash and kick him with the white spikes that grew from their suits. This resulted in his upper arms are

being sliced off and also have various clawed marks on the body. Now completely unarmed, the Rangers quickly summon their personal weapons to form

the G-Rex Blaster and Spino Striker.

"G-Rex Blaster! Ready! Fire!"Said Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos as all four of them are activating their combined weapon.

"Spino Striker! Ready! Fire!"Said Altan and Wuheng as they're activating their combined weapon. As soon as their combined weapons are ready, they immediately open fire

on their robotic opponent, destroying him in an explosion. However, unknown to the Rangers, the alien pirates led by Light-On were already excavating the site and

the skeletal remains of the Cyclops to find the shard where his essence is residing. And after a long search, they have finally found what they have been looking for.

And it was found by one of the Ipotanes, who quickly brought it to the lion-themed lightning monster. After showing it to him, Light-On then takes a look to make sure

it is what he and the others have been looking for.

"Yes! Finally! Let's get out of here!"Said Light-On and he turned around with the Ipotanes and return to their solar boats. But suddenly, several laser shots come out

of nowhere and hit the alien pirates, making them fall down to the ground. Once they get up and look back at who were attacking them, they found it was none other

but the Power Rangers themselves.

"Let me guess, you guys found the thing that has Cyclops' essence."Said Mal

"That is correct, Purple Ranger."Said Light-On

"If you guys think we will let you get away with it, forget it!"Said Evie

"I knew that. Sadly, whatever that was distracting is no longer be able to keep you occupied

at the moment."Said Light-On and then he hands the shard to one of the Ipotanes.

"Take this and leave. I'll delay these nuisances of children!"Said Light-On and with that, all Ipotanes leave

the lion-themed lightning monster alone and heading back to the solar boats.

"To get to them, you have to go through me first!"Said Light-On as he's getting into the fighting stance.

"You guys go after them! We'll deal with this excuse of a lion!"Said Altan

"Go! We can deal with this guy."Said Wuheng and with that, Mal and the others leave the Shan Brothers behind to fight against Light-On alone. Once there are only three

of them, the Golden and the Green Rangers summon their weapons from their belts and charge toward to their opponent. Light-On wastes no time to charge himself up

and blast lightning from his hands to them, electrocuting them alive. This sends them both to fly back and fall into the grasses behind them. As they're getting up,

Light-On is slowly approaching toward to them. As this is going on, the other Rangers run toward to the Ipotanes, who are almost near their solar boats. They quickly

draw their Spino Blasters and open fire on some of the horse-faced reptilian humanoids. Some shots hit some of them, thus getting their attentions. Without thinking twice,

most of them rush out to confront the Rangers while the Ipotane who has the shard from the Cyclops' skeletal remains leave for Ironbeard's ship by one of the solar boats.

And with the Rangers are currently busy with the other Ipotanes, he successfully managed to escape. Back at the fight between Light-On and the Shan Brothers,

the two Rangers have had enough with Light-On's getting in their way. So they summon their personal weapons to defeat him.

"Let see if you can handle this! Ichthiyornis Crossbow!"Said Wuheng and he opens fire on Light-On with several shots of laser. All shots hit the lion-themed lighting monster

before he could jump away. As he's recovering, the Golden Ranger quickly runs toward to Light-On and slash him on his torso many times with his Koolasu Sword, injuring

him even more. Before the Shan Brothers could combine their weapons together and finish Light-On off, they saw a solar boat with an Ipotane on it is flying away.

Seeing that he has a shard that they had been looking for with him, the Green Ranger immediately aims his crossbow to that Ipotane, and shooting him for several times.

However, Most of the shots hit the solar boat, damaging it. However, the Ipotane is still managed to fly away back to the alien pirates' ship in the outer space. Despite that,

the boat eventually lost control and crash into the ship itself. This resulted in the door under the ship to be opened and release two Scorpiochs down to on Earth while

the boat is destroyed along with that Ipotane himself. As for the shard, it is now floating in the space. But of course, this didn't go unnoticed. Banagi and Baasho were on

the deck when the crash occurred. So they have general knowledge of what happened earlier. But for now, all that matter is to get the shard with the Cyclops' essence back.

"There is the shard!"Said Banagi as he's pointing his index finger to the shard, which is floating in the space near the ship.

"But how do we get it?"Asked Baasho as he's looking at the shard as well.

"Leave that to me."Said Banagi and then, he pulled his sword out. After that, he runs and then jump out into the space, floating away toward to the shard. Then, he grabs it

and before he could float away too far from the Flying Galleon, he uses his sword to stab on the ship, making sure he didn't float away. Once Banagi's sure that he's safe now,

he jumps back into the ship, pull the sword back and return to Baasho.

"Not a bit hard. But also not easy either."Said Banagi as he's showing Baasho the shard that has Cyclops' essence. Then, he walks toward to his captain's cabin with Baasho

to show their captain what they got. Back on Earth, in Greece, the Mal and her friends, who're still morphed, successfully defeated all of the Ipotanes in their sights. But soon,

their victory is interrupted when two Scorpiochs landed right before them and roar out ferociously. And with the Dinozords are all the way back at the heartland of Auradon

in France, it is impossible to defeat them here and now!

"What do we do, M?!"Asked Evie as she's looking at the two giant humanoid scorpions before her.

"For once, E! I have no idea!"Said Mal as she's looking at the two giant humanoid scorpions before her as well.

"Well, we have the Pterazord and the Ichthyornizord that can fly. But will those two be enough?"Asked Carlos

"Better question here, will they even be able arrive in time before they will destroy us and the city nearby?!"Asked Jay but receive nothing back but a moment of silence.

"Wait! I have an idea!"Said Melinoe as she's snapping her fingers.

"What is it, Melly?"Asked Mal

"Trust me, you will like it."Said Melinoe and then she begins to concentrate. And with her godly powers, her body begins to enlarge to the size of the Scorpiochs.

Once she reached their sizes, she stopped growing. Without saying a word, she quickly runs out, pulling out her Brachio Sword and begin to slash the two giant

humanoid scorpions with wings violently. One of the Scorpiochs unleashes its sting on her. But Melinoe simply just grab it and cut its sting off, injuring it.

While the first Scorpioch is suffering from the injury, the Dino Knight Black Ranger throws the sliced off sting to another Scorpioch, who is approaching

her by flying. Then, she throws it right to the face of the second Scorpioch. However, few laser shots have already been fired from its sting. But Melinoe manages

to reflect one of the blasts back at its torso, wounding it and making it fall down to the ground near the first Scorpioch. Once they're together, Melinoe slashes them

a few more times to make sure they will offer her the resistance when she deliver the final blow. Then, she formed the Energy Orb with her Brachio Sword and hit it,

sending it to the already weakened two Scorpiochs, destroying them once and for all.

"Goodbye, giant scorpions!"Said Melinoe while down below, the other Power Rangers are cheering for her victory.

After that, she shrinks back to her original size and teleport herself and the others back to Auradon.

Meanwhile, aboard the Centurion, in Captain's cabin...

"The Cyclops' shard? Finally!"Said Ironbeard as he's sitting on his chair while also looking at the shard that contained the one-eyed Titan's essence that is being laid

on his desk. Then, the alien pirate captain picks the shard up and let it float in the air. Then, it immediately joins the other shards, which made up the necklace under

Ironbeard's blue scarf. Once there, it glows green while the other shards glow brown, blue, orange and black respectively. Inside them, all five Titans are smirking evilly,

feeling great to be reunited once again.

Later, at Auradon Prep, in Mal and Evie's room...

"So we went through all of this just to... lost?"Asked Mal

"Not exactly. Those Titans probably have no bodies of their own. They will need hosts if they are going to do more than just being somebody's jewelry."Said Melinoe

"Is that suppose to help us feel better?"Asked Jay

"In a sense, yes."Said Melinoe

"What does that mean?"Asked Carlos

"It means that they're going to need materials and other stuffs to build the bodies for each of them."Said Melinoe

"And they're going to just keep coming to find what they need to create the bodies for them."Said Evie, beginning to get the idea.

"And not to mention that their ultimate goals are to release the other imprisoned Titans, overthrown the Olympians and conquer the Earth."Said Melinoe

"So they won't set out to conquer the planet until they released the Titans."Said Wuheng

"And they are going to need to have bodies to achieve that goal."Said Altan

"Then all we have to do is to be ready next time. And better prepared."Said Mal

In the meantime, at Cyclops' grave in Thebes, Greece...

"There you are, Light-On."Said Baasho as he's approaching the burned remains of the lion-themed lightning monster.

"You're not out of the woods of usefulness yet."Said Baasho as he begins to collect Light-On's remains into the sack and take it back with him to the solar boat.

On the way back, he found the pieces of the destroyed Spypanzee. Curious, he decided to take the remains of the robotic chimpanzee with him too to see if it has

any usefulness. Once on board, he steers his vessel back to the Centurion.

At the same time, in Conference Room #7 at the CCI's headquarter...

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll find out who took your precious Spypanzee and have that scum punished."Said Quinton via his smartphone as he's looking out

at view through the large window behind him while also sitting on his chair at the head of the table, turing his back on his business partners for privacy.

"Thatnks, Daddy."Said Stella via her smartphone.

"Love you, sweetie."Said Quinton

"Love you too, Dad."Said Stella and with that, she ended the call with her father. As for her father, his face changed from nice to grim after that.

Not only that the Power Rangers managed to avoided their deaths but also destroyed one of his daughter's greatest projects. This makes him hate them

even more for making his daughter sad!

"So what's our next move now?"Asked Paul as he's sitting on Quinton's right and eating crumpet.

"It's either we asked more for our children's projects or..."Said Quinton

"Or what?"Asked Herman as he's sitting on Quinton's left and holding a cup of cream tea in his hands.

"We invited them to study at K.A.S.S instead of Auradon Prep."Said Quinton

"Are you serious?!"Asked Herman

"Did I stutter?"Asked Quinton as he's turning the chair around to face him and Paul.

"They already dislike us for attempting to kick them out of Auradon Prep! If we do that, they might found it to be suspicious!"Said Paul

"Believe me, with someone like Princess Audrey and Prince Chad in Auradon Prep. It will only be a matter of time before they will wanted

to attend another school."Said Quinton as he turned around to look at the view of the Isle of the Lost and the English Channel behind him.

 **Author's note: I know that in the previous chapter, I mentioned the existence of the Empire of Japan but don't get me wrong. This is NOT the same one as**

 **in our world.** **What made this one's difference is that it never actually participated in World War II. Why is that? Because I always have this bugging feeling**

 **about how would Japan turned** **out if Oda Nobunaga survived the Honno-ji Incident. What I assumed is that this will prevent the Tokugawa Shogunate from**

 **rising to power and Japan will not go through** **the two hundred years of isolation. Instead, they just kept the good relations with the European nations,**

 **particularly the Protestant ones, and later, the Abbasid Caliphate.** **And due to that the long period of isolation never happened, Japan in this universe**

 **expanded and claimed the Kuril Islands and Sakhalin in the 16th century** **before the Russian Empire will reach it two centuries later. Of course, the same**

 **case also still applied to the Ryukyu Kingdom as well but just like in the real world here, it became a vassal state of Japan until** **being formally annexed**

 **as part of the Empire in 1897 as its prefecture. I know that this won't be enough to stop the imperial ambitions under the Oda Clan's influences. So what**

 **really stopped them are their** **European trading partners. Plenty of treaties similar to those Ansei Treaties have been drafted. Among those contents are**

 **about in prohibiting Japan from taking side in wars between Catholic European nations** **and the Protestant ones, have to remain neutral throughout**

 **the conflicts between them and the foreign residents have to be punished by the laws of their homelands and not of the Japanese ones. And with plenty**

 **of wars between the Europenan Empires, Japan in this universe rarely has time for the idea of its own imperial expansion because it has to stabilize itself**

 **in the wars between the European Empires. To be exact,** **it doesn't even need to be expand anymore by 1850's because this Empire of Japan made a lot**

 **of profits from conducting trades with the warring European Empires, both the Catholic ones and the Protestant ones.** **What does that mean? It means**

 **that due to that the Kuril Islands and Sakhalin Island have been colonized by the Japanese Empire two centuries earlier before the Russians' arrival and**

 **plus with the rise in** **the economy from the benefits the Japanese people gained from the wars between the Europeans themselves, it has no need of**

 **invading its neighbors by the time when both World Wars happened. That means Japan** **remained neutral in both World War I and World War II.**

 **As for what Nazi is supposed to be in World War II, it's going to be more like the political party led by military dictators of the German separatists**

 **who wanted to be free from the rule of the King of Spain, who ruled Germany as the Holy Roman Emperor, rather than the ruling power of Germany like**

 **in our world. So yeah, Hitler will be nothing but another** **failed separatists' leader who failed to create a new state by separatism in this universe while**

 **the Italian peninsula is the scene of various rebellions against the Spanish Empire with the supports from** **the Nazi separatists from the Holy Roman Empire**

 **of Germany. So to cut it short, the World Wars are more like the two Great Separatists Wars, where the lands under of those empires attempt to break away**

 **from the major powers and establish their own states. The Swedish Empire suffered the war against the Finnish separatists while the Abbasid Caliphate**

 **were reconquering Balkans in the Third Balkans War** **with the goals of reestablising Rumelia and Budin Eyalets and defeating Bulgaria, Romania**

 **and Hungary, which are considered as the separatists states by the Caliphate, for the Allies. And in case you** **all wondered why the Abbasid Caliphate**

 **survived World War I while the Ottoman Empire is fractured and reorganized as Turkey in the real world, that's because in this universe, the Caliphate**

 **remained** **neutral during World War I and also because centuries earlier, the actions of Muhammad Ali. Back then, the Caliphate has the Wali of Egypt**

 **and Sudan, on its side back those years ago before both World Wars.** **What did he do? Like in the real world of ours, he purged off the Mamluks,**

 **established his own dynasty based in Egypt, gaining Sudan by conquest, and added Crete, Syria and Thasos into his domains by being** **rewarded**

 **respectively for his service to the Caliphate. Yep, that's the difference here. The Abbasid Caliph here have granted Crete and Syria as the rewards**

 **to Muhammad Ali willingly, like how he gained** **Thasos as the reward for his victory in the Wahhabi War in the real world, because the Caliph believed**

 **that he and his men have "suffered enough" during the Greek Revolution. By gaining Syria as a reward** **for his service, the Wali of Egypt and Sudan has**

 **no intention of threatening the Caliph like how he threatened the Ottoman Sultan in our world. This resulted in the House of Muhammad Ali to be in service**

 **of the Abbasid Caliphate for the long time, making the Caliphate has the resources and manpower for the Third Balkans War during World War II. I know,**

 **that was a lot of alternate history lesson. But hey,** **I can't help it. With the existence of many empires across the globe in this Descendants' universe,**

 **I need to figure out a way to say it out why they're still existing with good evidences. And of course,** **I've already seen Maleficent: Mistress of Evil and**

 **I really like to have Queen Ingrith to be the one who influenced Audrey. Of course, it will be an alternate version of the movie. With Queen Ingrith's lies**

 **about Maleficent, nothing can help her from being imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost. As for why Aurora didn't intervene, her mother-in-law was threatening**

 **to destroy every single inhabitant of the Moors if** **she tried to help Maleficent. As for Conall, he is the most possible person to be Mal's father in this universe.**

 **And I may have to alter a few things with the Company of the Channel Islands if I wanted to** **have them have ties with Queen Ingrith. What I really wanted**

 **is to do is to give them the "bigger roles" by helping her in the preparations for the war against the Dark Fays. With the slavery is common in** **the portion**

 **called the Outland Horde in penal colony off the coast, they can have places for both groups of slaves they've captured, one for making profits for their**

 **own businesses while another one is for** **making weapons for Queen Ingrith's war against the Dark Fays. And yes, like in the movie, Mal will be the direct**

 **descendant of the Phoenix via her mother. And originally, I was planning on King Stefan to be** **Mal's father but after seeing Maleficent: Mistress of Evil,**

 **I changed my mind and go for Connel instead. If I had said it out before that King Stefan is going to become Mal's father, then drop it. I shall go**

 **for Conall from now on. By the way, I've also seen Descendants 3 as well and it was awesome! I can't believe Mal and Uma will finally decided to**

 **put** **their pasts behind them and restart their friendship!** **And despite that idea that Mal and Melinoe are turned out to be half-sisters sound awesome,**

 **I'll have to passed because I already planned to have Conall as Mal's father anyway. So sorry for this!** **One more thing, I originally never wanted to**

 **have Light-On destroyed but the circumstancs forced me to do it. But I guess I have to put him into Ironbeard's "crashing plan" at Ben's big day.**

* * *

 **Countries in the Descendants' universe**

 **Name: Kingdom of Sweden and Grand Duchy of Finland**

 **Other names: Swedish Empire, UKSF**

 **Type of Government: Unitary parlimentary constitional monarchy**

 **Ruling Royal House: House of Vasa**

 **Religion: Lutheranism and other various religions depending on each state and colony.**

 **Head of State: King and Queen of the Swedish Empire**

 **Head of Government: Prime Minister**

 **Capital: Stockholm**

 **States: Kingdom of Sweden, Grand Duchy of Finland, County of Kexholm**

 **Dependencies: Dependency of Ingria, Dependency of Estonia, Dependency of Wismar and Dependency of Pomerania**

 **Colonies: Colony of Guadekouoe, Colony of Saint Barthelemy, Colony of Gold Coast and Colony of Botany Bay**

 **History: After leaving Kalmar Union in 1521, the Kingdom of Sweden went through a unification and religious reformation. After went through wars**

 **with Denmark-Norway, Russia and the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth** **and even a civil war between two claimants to the throne, Sweden emerged**

 **as an empire in 1611 under King Gustavus Adolphus the Great. During the reign of his daughter, Stockholm became known as "Athens of the North"**

 **due to the Queen Christina's fondness in books, manuscripts, paintings, sculptures, and her interests in religion, philosophy, mathematics and alchemy,**

 **which attracted many scientists to come to the capital of** **the Swedish Empire. But then in 6 June, 1654, she abdicated the throne for her cousin,**

 **converted from Lutheranism to Catholicism and went to live in Rome. Her cousin, King Charles X Gustav, led the campaigns** **in the Second Northern War,**

 **which resulted in the enlargment of the Swedish Empire with the additions of the territories such as Ingria, Estonia and Kexholm via the Treaty of Cardis**

 **in 1661 with Russia.** **After that, the Scanian War is followed during his son's reign. After successfully repelled the Danish troops and secured**

 **the Scanian** **provinces, King Charles XI turned his attention to the situations related** **to politics, finances and economies of the Empire. This resulted**

 **in the 20-year of peace with changes in finance, commerce, national maritime and military reformation, judicial procedure, church government**

 **and education for the rest of his reign. His reign also saw the transition of the King's sharing the power with the Pricy Council to the King alone,**

 **t** **hus formally established absolute monarchy. But then,** **the Great Northern War came and given the devastating blow to the Swedish Empire during**

 **the near end of King Charles XII's reign. Starting with the aftermath the Battle of Narva in 1700, Tsar Peter's offer** **for peace is rejected by the Swedish King**

 **and continued the war against his realm and his allies, the Commonwealth of Poland and Lithuania and Denmark-Norway. Despite that the Swedish Empire**

 **gained victories** **during the first half of the war, Tsar Peter the Great and his army took Narva in 1704 and then 1710, incorporating the entire portion called**

 **Livonia as Russian Empire's new province, renaming it as Latvia,** **due to the weak defense King Charles left behind at the city of Riga. However, Estonia is**

 **saved due two last strongholds at Reval and Pernau have the stronger defenses left behind by King Charles to make sure** **that another incident like Narva**

 **in 1704 will not happen again. At the conclusion of the Great Nothern War, King Charles XII is killed in action during the Siege of Frediksten and have**

 **crippled the economy of** **the Swedish Empire and its resources. This resulted in the Swedish Empire lost its power to the rising Russian Empire and**

 **the monarch of Sweden to lost all of its substantial powers to the Riksdag of the Estates** **during the reign of his sister, Queen Ulrika Eleonora,**

 **and reinstate the parliamentary government. Thus, starting the Age of Liberty led by the political party called the Hats. And after two miscarriages**

 **in 1715** **and 1718, Queen Ulrika and her husband, Prince Consort Frederick, finally have a daughter named Justina in 1724. During this time,**

 **another war is launched against Russia in the attempt to retak Latvia but is** **ended with the defeat of the Sweden by the Russians Empire under**

 **the reign of Tsaritsa Elizabeth, putting the Empire into further humiliation and weakened state. After her daughter succeeded her in 1751,**

 **Queen Justina dedicated her reign for peace, economic liberalism and Freedom of Press Act brought by the political party called the Caps,**

 **the new faction that overtook the Hats in the parliamentary government.** **Eventually, the Age of Liberty ended when her son, Rasmus,**

 **initiated the Swedish Revolution and reinstated the royal authority with the Swedish Constitution in 1722. And by 1789, the Union and Security Act** **is**

 **imposed and the power is firmly back into the hands of the monarch but at the same time, it opened up the government for all citizens,**

 **thereby breaking the privileges of the nobility. King Rasmus I also legalized** **the Catholics and the Jewish presences in his realm and continue**

 **the economic liberalism the Caps Party brought during his mother's reign. He also initiated the social reform and restricted torture and capital punishment.**

 **He also founded the Swedish Academy, created a national costume and had the Royal Swedish Opera built. Due to the objections made by his peoples**

 **and his officials, he pursued the plan for the colonization of Australia** **at the Botany Bay instead of going to war with Russia. By sponsoring**

 **the Dutch merchant named William Bolts, the Swedish Empire slowly regained its position as the great power by colonizing the Botany Bay.**

 **Eventually,t** **his resulted in the skirmishes between the colonists of the British and the Swedish Empires in Australia. After years of fighting,**

 **both sides agreed for the peace treaty. In the end, Sweden gets to keep the Botany Bay** **while Britain has the Sydney Cove, which eventually**

 **expanded** **into the Colony of New South Wales while the Swedish's Colony of Botany Bay remains at the bay and the surrounding area. However,**

 **during the so-called gold rushes from the mid 19th century to the early 20th century of Australia, the colonists of** **both empires can freely travel into**

 **the territory of another one in the ventures to find the gold. After King Rasmas I died, he is succeeded** **by** **his son, King Rasmas II. During the reign of**

 **King Rasmas II, the Napoleonic Wars erupted. But like Denmark-Norway, the Swedish Empire remained** **neutral throughout the war. After Napoleon**

 **is defeated, the Swedish Empire** **experienced peace for three generations until the two Great Separatists War,** **which coincided with the reign of**

 **King Rasmas V. Throughout both World Wars, the King is nothing but a figurehead for the diplomatic purposes** **with** **the Nazi separatists in**

 **the Holy Roman Empire for the Prime Minister and the parliament of Sweden. After World War II ended, his son, King Sixten I,** **approved**

 **the constutional changes in political power.**

* * *

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you people next time!**


End file.
